The Pairing Truth and Dare
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: My first story.Ur chance to torture your favorite characters and see Skipper blush! Sk: I don t blush! AT: Yeah u do! Sk: xP The last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

AT(stands for Achat Tycho):Hi everyone!This is my first fanfic so I m a little nervous. Anyway,this isn t a normal is the first Pairing TD! So you get to name your favorite pairing(please not all Skilene) and truths or dares you like the couple to do. No Ocs. No rated M stuff kay? Also dates are a little hard to write too because they last longer than a chapter. Here are some pairings you can use:  
>Skilene Kico Koju Pripper Marski Prilene Prort Colene(RicoXMarlene)<br>Skico Jupper Koris ECT...

Of course you can make up other pairings if you wish. Those pairings without names can be used too of course ,they just not listed here because they have no names.  
>So have fun! See you all in the next chapter!<p>

Over and out-Contestant #02


	2. Chapter 2

AT:Welcome everyone to this first amazing chapter of my-  
>Sk:Wait a if I get this right, you call this humilating,torturous story amazing?<br>AT:Yeah,so?  
>SK:So that means amazing is when you torment US?<br>AT:(annoyed) I go on now?  
>Sk:One more question. What is spectaculous?<br>AT:You dont want to , we have one reviewer so far:  
>Everyone must act out Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog(you can find it on youtube), Skipper being Captain Hammer, Marlene being Penny, and Blowhole being Billy. Everyone else can choose their own parts. I've always wanted to see how this would work, so I'm using this. There us a few mushy-gushy scenes, so it's perfect.<br>Thanks BillyBuddy1209!  
>So we have two out of three characters. Skippr and Marlene are already present.<p>

Ml:(out of dark corner on stage)You can just ignore me.  
>the third victim will arrive in exactly 20 sec.<br>(Everyone waits silently)10...9...7...5...4...3...2...1 (door opens and Dr.B comes\rides in)  
>Dr.B:Um,isnt this suposed to be the evil liar of Dr. Tycho?<br>AT:That would be me and I lied to you about the top secret meeting to destroy humanity I m sorry so we re good? And I am talking so fast because I dont want you to be angry at me.(suffocates).  
>Sk&amp;Dr.B:You?<br>Ml:Him?  
>AT:Yes. Of suposed to sing a song together.<br>Ml:Okay,time out.I am not siging with a half crazy penguin and a pyshcotic dolphin.  
>Dr.B:Ouch!<br>Sk:Nothing in the world is going to make me sing!  
>AT:Nothing?(smirks)<br>Sk:Yeah AT:What about this?(pulls out needle)  
>Sk:Needle!(cluthes Blowhole)<br>Dr.B:Ewww!  
>Sk:(recovers from shock) Okay I ll do it.<br>AT:Marlene?Blowhole?  
>Ml:Fine.<br>Dr. do I play?  
>AT:A handsome mad scientist who is super-smart and wants to control people.<br>Dr.B:Alright.  
>AT:Here are your scripts.<p>

:  
>(quietly\evilly)<p>

A man s gotta do what a man s gotta do Don t plan the plan If you can t follow through

All that matters Taking matters into your own hands Soon I ll control everything My wish is your command

Skipper:  
>(jumps out of nowhere-starts singing confiedently)<p>

Stand back Everyone,  
>Nothin here to see Just imminent danger In the middle of it, me<p>

Yes Captain Hammer s here Hair Blowing in the Breeze The day needs my saving expertise

A man s gotta do what a man s gotta do It seems destiny ends with me saving you The only doom that s looming is you loving me to death So I ll give you a sec to catch your breath

( Marlene starts singing but Skipper interupts."Wait!Why dont I get to choke the Doctor and stuff." AT pushes him out of the way."Cuz thats not nesssary" Skipper frowns but steps back.)

Marlene:  
>(smiles)<p>

Thank you Hammer-Man I don t think I can Explain how important it was That you stopped the van

I would be splattered I d be crushed into debris Thank you sir for saving me!

Skipper: Don t worry about it-A man s gotta do what a man s gotta do!  
>Marlene: You came from above!<br>Blowhole: Are you kidding?

Skipper: It seems destiny ends with me saving you.  
>Marlene: I wonder what you re captain of.<br>Blowhole: What heist were you watching?(stop looking at her like that!)

Skipper: When you re the best you can t rest, what s the use?  
>Marlene: My heart is beating like a drum!<br>Blowhole: Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?

Skipper: If there s ass needs ticking bomb to defuse.  
>Penny: Must . Must be in shock.<br>Blowhole: I stopped the van The remote control was in my hand.

Skipper: The only doom that s looming is you loving me to death.  
>Marlene: Assuming I m not loving you to death.<br>Blowhole: Whaat e ver!

Skipper: So please give me a sec to catch my breath!  
>Marlene: Please give me a sec to catch my breath!<br>Blowhole: Balls!

AT:That wasnt so bad now was it?  
>Sk:No.(grinning at Marlene)<br>AT:So Blowhole,how d you like it?  
>Dr.B:Okay,I we...I dont know..like change the ending maybe?<br>AT:Hmmm,how exactly?  
>Dr.B:Maybe the Bad guy ends up with M-the girl and the hero is all broken and twisted on the floor.<br>Sk:(frowns)I like the original ending better.  
>DrB:What s wrong loser,afraid to lose a fight.<br>Sk: NEVER!  
>AT:Alright,if you wanna fight please offstage.(sees Skipper tackling Blowhole from a insult the dolphin had flung at him)Skipper!Offstage!(turns back to the audience)<br>Bye guys and thank you for reviewing! =)

Sooo, me if it was too critisim always welcome.  
>Contestant#02 <p>


	3. Chapter 3

A\N Okay,first sorry about the wrong description.I only watched the video Man s gotta do before going to the ,I ll probably make a seperate story about the blog,I didn t really get your , thanks for reviewing. I m hope this story isnt gonna die =[  
>Oh,yeah and about the missing words,I have no idea what happened there.<p>

Sk:Welcome everyone to the third chapter of this Truth and Dare.  
>DrB:Wait,why are you narrating?<br>s just say through mysterious happening AT is no longer avialible.(smirks)Anyway,she left us a clipboard.(Kowalski tosses it to his leader)  
>Ml:Did she really.<br>Sk:No but I always wanted to see what she writes about after the show.  
>Hmmmm...uninteresting...boring...gross...(tosses it away),let s start.<br>(Suddenly AT walks in,glaring at Skipper)  
>AT:(grabs the penguin)Crew,I need some entertain the crowd.(goes offstage with Skipper)<br>Ml:Oh,he s going to be so BUSTED!  
>Pv:What did he do?<br>Kw:He broke rule Nr. tried to get rid of the Narrater.  
>Dr.B:Actually Kowalski that rule Nr.2. Rule 1 is no killing.<br>Kw:I believe you got it all mixed up.

Dr.B: I did not.  
>Kw:Did too Dr.B:Did not!(whips out invention,zaps is now tied and gagged on the floor)<br>Dr.B:Ha!  
>AT:(comes back with Skipper who looks intimiated)Whoa what happened here?<br>Ml:(helps Kowalski)Arguement.  
>AT: Okay now that things are back to normal,let s get started. BillyBuddy1209 has a few one is for Blowhole.<br>Dr.B:Yes?  
>AT:Remember last chapter you suggested a different ending?<br>Dr.B:Yeah.  
>AT:Why?<br>D.B:Why what?  
>AT:Why do you think that the villian should get the girl?<br>Ml:(whispers to Rico and Private)Who,me?  
>Dr.B:Because-<br>Sk:Blowy is lonely(snickers and gets glares from AT and )  
>AT:Shut up ahead.<br>Dr:B:Because 1)we waste our time signing autographs and taking photos2) all the hero does is stand around flexing his mucles and 3)the villian is always better looking than the good guy.(grins at Skipper)AND we arent mostly made of fat.  
>Sk:MUSCLES!IT S NOT FAT!WHY DOESNT ANYBODY GET THIS?<p>

AT:Alright,Skipper calm down.  
>Dr.B:It is true.<br>Sk:IT S NOT!  
>AT:(yelling louder than anybody else)MOVING ON!(silence) Thank ,ow my throat hurts.<br>Sk:Mine too.  
>AT:Next all of the crew(If I understood right?)<br>If you could be with anyone on a TV show,who would it be?  
>I would say...Tom Mcgrath.<br>Sk:Who s that?  
>AT:You wouldnt believe me if I told ya. Kay,what bout you Skipper?<br>Sk:Roger s from James Bond.  
>Dr.B:Brad Swaile AT:Really?(starts laughing)<br>Pv:Who s Brad Swaile?  
>AT:He s-<br>Dr.B:DONT.I swear you ll regret I dont watch the entire show.  
>I just like s very popular by girls.<br>Sk:If you dont watch the show,how do you know that girls like him?  
>Dr.B:...<br>AT:Anyway continue.  
>Kw:Will Ferrel,cuz he play s one of the most awesomenest genius.<br>AT:Kowalski,you do know that Megamind is a villian.  
>Kw:Well, he turned good.<br>Dr.B:And he took the place of a lousy hero.(His opinion,not mine)  
>Rc:Jack Black.(Kung Fu Panda,Director of Gulliver s Journey)<br>Pv:Ben Stiller(Night at the Musuem)  
>Ml:Neil Patrick Harris AT:(looks over to Blowhole)Interesting choice.<br>Ml:I actually think he s kinda cute.  
>AT:Me ,look at the have to go.<br>See you all next time.  
>Sk:Hopefully not.<br>Dr.B:Oh,so if this the last chapter,then I want to hug you goodbye.  
>(Moves to Skipper who backs away) AT:Alright I ve run all out of all things to for now.<p>

A\N:Sorry about the rushed ending and update I ve noticed that my notes are mostly spend on about that. =} 


	4. Chapter 4

AT: Okay sorry about not updating in quite a while, but things kept getting in the way. But now I have  
>returned. Thanks to the second reviewer Holly.<p>

Ml: Why is there only Julian, Kowalski ,and I here?

AT: Skipper is too annoying lately, Private is too young for  
>this, Rico will just throw up the entire time. I like a clean stage. Kowalski is the only one who can see this.<p>

Ml: What does that mean?

AT: You´ll see in a minute. Alright, Julian.

KJ:I f you want something from the King, which is me,  
>you must address him properly.<p>

AT:I will call you as I like.

KJ: Then I will not listen.

AT: Then I will tell everyone what you were afraid of when you were eight.(grins)

KJ: Then I will… wait, what? You shall not be daring that to the King…

AT: I dare…

KJ: Okay, okay, you winny.

AT: I WHAT?

KJ: You WINNY.

Kowalski: As in Winnie the Pooh? 

AT: *facepalms* Ok, JULIEN…

KJ: What?

AT: Kiss Marlene.

Ml: WHAT?

AT:I SAID KISS-

Kw: STOP SHOUTING EVERYONE!

AT:WHAT ABOUT Y-okay stop shouting everyone. And Marlene, kiss Julian already and don't prolong it so much. I still want to celebrate Christmas.

Ml: No-okay.(she leans in, Julian copies this action and they kiss. Even though AT didn't tell them to kiss for at least 8 seconds, they did. Actually they stayed in that position for much longer. Till finally someone had to break away for air.  
>It that case it was Marlene. There was silence which AT had to interrupt.)<p>

AT: Okay,good done.

Kw: That´s what you call an ending?

AT: Yeah, so?

Kw: That the most lamest ending ever.

AT: Oh, you think you can do better?

Kw: Sure, let me demonstrate.(clears throat) Farewell, my lovely and faithful viewers. It has been my great honor to guide you through the third chapter of this Pairing TD. So if you would be so thoughtful to leave encouraging feedback on your way out, we will be very grateful. Hope to see you all next time.

AT: Show-off.

A\N:I KNOW it sucks so shut up. Sorry, just a little tense here. Alright, the next update will probably be a story.(I´m thinking about Skans)Also, which idiot put summer and vacation photos inside a math book? Kay till then.


	5. Chapter 5

AT: Okay, wow I´d never thought we´ll meet back here.

Sk: Yeah, I hoped the viewers would quit.

AT:(ignores Skipper) Alright….this is kinda awkward. Okay, Private and Skipper.

Pv: Here!

Sk:(quickly covers Privates beak)Private! Don't tell her or else you´ll be doomed with dares!

Pv: Sorry Skippah!  
>Sk: It´s alright, soldier. Just be glad I´m always here for you.<p>

AT: Let´s see what we´ll have you do. The reviewer said Pripper, so I´ll just be a little creative. We have: kissing, dates, ect.

Sk: So who´s the unlucky person?

AT: You, Skipper. You and Private to be exact.

Sk&Pv: WHAT?

AT: Oh, come on. I know you two won't mind going on a dare together. How about a date? We´ll need candles, moonlight, and fish.

Kw:(looking at clipboard, whispering to AT) You forgot that Rico also has a date with someone.

Rico: (licks his flipper and ruffles his Mohawk)

AT: Who was talking about him? I meant the world´s best date arranger.(looking at Marlene)

Marlene: Who me? Oh my gosh, I get to organize a date? Wow, this is BIG! Ok, let´s see. Soft music, candlelight, flowers…GUYS! Come with me! We have a date to prepare!

Everybody: (watches Marlene take Private and Skipper outside.)

AT: Okay Rico, now to you.

Rc: (looks up from mirror) Huh?

AT: Are you ready?

Rc: Uh huh!

(Everybody goes over to a habitat. Fierce snarling is heard from inside.)

Rc: Wha´s dat?

AT: Surprise!( throws Rico into the red slasher cage)

Rc: Hey! (hears growl behind him) Oh uh.

(Even through it´s night, the moon gives off enough light to see a scrawny cat-like creature attacking the fallen penguin.  
>Rico is screaming, the furious female is tearing him up, and people are yelling: GET HIM OUT OF THERE! Suddenly, there were footsteps.<p>

Everybody turns around and looks for the uncoming danger of Alice or Officer X. Nobody noticed the sudden slience. Finally, seeing nothing, the group turns around to see the slasher had tackled Rico and now was purring on his chest. The maniac grinned before passing out. AT tried getting him out but the red Rhodesian slasher just snarled.

AT: Okay, we´ll try again next morning. And, it seems that the guys are still busy. So we´ll just say goodbye without them. Also, this TD is coming to an end, just so you know.


	6. Chapter 6

AT: Happy birthday Rihanna and welcome to this new TD chapter. It has-(door opens and Private falls in bloody and all beaten up. Everybody rushes over to him. Skipper pushes through the crowd to get to him.)

Sk: Private speak to me, soldier. What happened?  
>Pr: Blowhole…<br>Sk: What?  
>AT: Blowhole did this?<br>Pr: I got this message to meet you guys over in the park because the Truth or Dare was going to meet over there. And then…(his voice trails off as he thinks back about what happened then. Skipper picks him up gently and carries him over to a chair sitting in the back of the room.)

AT: Okay, while he´s taking care of Private let´s continue. This pairing is Kico.

Ml: Kico?

AT: KowalskiXRico. You two have been requested to go on a date.

Kw: Wait a minute. I believe that there is a bit of a misunderstanding going on. Rico and I are not-

Rc: Yay! (Picks Kowalski up and carries him bridal style out of the room.)

AT: Alright, Skipper. It´s your turn.

Sk: AT, this is SERIOUS! Dr. Blowhole hurt my Private. He´s is NOT going to get away with this.(Skipper storms out of the room)

AT: Then we´ll be back in a few hours.

AT: And we´re back. Wow, things happen here. Skipper exploded and got Blowhole back( just in case some younger kids are reading this, I don´t wanna get into the details)

So, last dare for the night, a Skilene dare. Skipper gets the honor to kiss Marlene for 10 secs or longer.

Ml: Really?(surprised)

Sk: Really?(startled)

AT: Really.

Sk: Okay.(kisses Marlene for ten…fifteen…twenty seconds. Both turn away blushing heavily)

AT: Skipper actually followed up on a order without arguing. That was kinda cute though. So we have come to the end of another chapter. Tune in next time for more fun and love! And cut! That was great guys!

Sk: I can´t believe people actually watch this stuff.(shudders)

A\N: Yeah, it has been a long time since I updated. Yes Rihanna is celebrating her birthday today. Thanks for all the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A\N: I´m back! XD

AT:(whispering) Hello everybody to this secret chapter of my TD. Today we´ll be watching an unusual sight. Kitka and Marlene making out. Okay, fine they did need a little help. (Marlene and Kitka kissing beak to muzzle, Kitka has her wings around the otter while Marlene has her tail curled around them.)

Ktk: So, do you have anything on the agenda tomorrow night?

Ml: No, I´m free. What did you have in mind?

Ktk: Well, shortly after Skipper and I broke up, I found this-

Ml: Wait, Skipper was with your boyfriend?

Ktk: Yeah, why?

Ml: Forget it…

(At the Hospital- Kowalski is running a scanner over Private)

Sk: (impatiently) Kowalski, are you done yet?

Kw: Just two more minutes Skipper.

Sk: I swear, if Private has any major damage, I´ll… (Marlene comes in)

Ml: Skipper!

Sk: What?

Ml: You don´t even look at me, but when some pretty falcon girl comes along, you take her out on dates!

Sk: …

Ml: What does she have what I don´t have?

Sk: I dunno…feathers? (Marlene huffed then marched out.)

Sk: Girls. So over dramatic. So, _Kowalski_.

Kw: (sighs) He´s _fine_, Skipper!

Sk: Good.

AT: Aaaaannnnnndddd CUT! Wonderful!

Sk: Ahh! Wh-what are you doing here.

AT: Filming. Why?

Sk: O-oh,um, just like that.

AT: You sound like you have something to hide.

Sk: Of course not! I´m just nervous cuz I´m….on TV! Yeah, that´s right.

AT: First, you never have stage fright and second WE´RE NOT FILMING!

Sk: ALRIGHT! YOU DON´T HAVE TO SHOUT!

AT: Whatever.

Sk: Whatever to you.

AT: You´re the obnoxious one.

Sk: No I´m not. I´m just making sure you didn´t see that.

AT: What? You mean with Marlene?

Sk: No, the other thing!

AT: What other thing? You know what, I don´t even care. Anyway, (she positions the camera so it shows her face.) That was all for now! Tune in next time AND REVIEW! WE NEED MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!

Sk: Don´t! I like it just the way it is. The less reviews, the dare.

AT: Shut up, flathead.

Sk: Don´t insult my head! )=(

A\N: Yeah it´s been an decade since I last updated. Sorry ´bout that. But I had work and such. =) Anyway, I´ll probably not end this. Too much fun. }=)


	8. Chapter 8

A\N: Okay, I will put in OCs BUT please don´t launch dares all bout them. It´s easier with the characters of PoM. If you have new OCs that didn´t appear in one of your stories, please describe their character. =)

AT: Wow, NEW DARES! YAY! We have really good ones.

Sk: Didn´t I tell you people NOT to review!

AT: Shut up. Anyway, the first victim. Oh, Skipper!

Sk: What?

AT:(puts a floral tux on Skipper) You´ve been dared to dance. Hippie-style.

Sk: (beak drops open, then closes) No way!

AT: Don´t worry. Darla and I already made an arrangement. (breaks open groove-jar)

Sk: Oh no!(runs around, trying to hide, but the groove eventually catches up with him)

AT: And I don´t know too many hippie-like songs, so I decided to use this (turns on ´Where is the Love´ from BEP)

Wil.: What´s wrong with the world, mama? People acting like they´ve got no mamas…

Sk: (starts dancing impressively to the song)

Everyone: (either cheering, laughing or singing)

Sk: This is the worst day of my life!

BEP: (ending) Where is the love, the love? Where is the love, the love, the love?(As soon as the last notes fade away, Skipper stops)

Pv: Are you okay, Skippah?

Sk: Yeah, just I´ve never humiliated myself like that before.

AT: What about the dance you used to distract the others from getting you to the doctor?

Sk: You _saw_ that?

AT: Everyone did.

Ml: And Darla actually let you have the groove?

AT: Yeah and in exchange, she´ll never have to come to the TD. BTW, it wasn´t Julian´s groove. Who´s it was, I have no idea.

Random Person: My groove!

AT: Onto the next dare!

Sk: Don´t let it be Private. If he has a dare, I´ll do it!

AT: (ignores him) Kowalski, we need you and your…um..

Kw: (excitedly) Lovehartchromator.

Pv: It looks like a big, plastic tube to me.

Kw: Grrr, it´s NOT a ´big, plastic tube´!

Sk: Calm down, he said it looks like one.

AT: Rico has been dared to fall into love with someone.

: He´s mine!

AT: Just for one episode.

: Fine. But remember Rico, I´m watching.

Rc: (smiles)

Kw: Okay, I´m gonna spin around in 360 degrees, and fire away. And when the love-missile shoots out of this end it´s going to-

Sk: We got it, already.

(Kowalski spins around and fires)

AT: Get down!

Sk: Private watch out! (he tackles Private to the side, just as the missile was about to hit him. A yelp was heard)

AT: Who´s been hit? (the crowd parts as a figure walks in)

Ml: Who´s that?

Hs: Beats me.

Sk: Hans?

Pv: It´s…. Princess Self-Respect? Oh my! Does some one have a piece of paper and some ink?

Sk: Caution, soldier. This might be a trap.

Pv: But I just want an autograph.

: I felt this strange tingle and then a magical light led me here to find my Prince. (looks at Rico) There you are! I finally found the one that I searched for over the twelve stars and-

Pv: The six rainbows (sigh)

Rc: Ummm.

Pv: What about Prince Shares A Lot?

: He_ forgot _my birthday! *sniff*

KJ: That´s so cruel!

: Come my handsome mate. We must go on and learn about each the likes and dislikes. I absolutely dislike loud noises and filth. Also those _dynamite sticks_. (shudders) But you are so different. Always clean and quiet and sane.

Rc: Uh..help guys?

AT: Have fun!

Rc: (glares at Kowalski)

Kw: Sorry?

AT: And while they´re doing that, let´s move on. Okay, Mort and AT dance the Hula with Maurice helping the- Wait, WHAT?

Sk: Haha, serves you right!

Mt: Yay! I get to dance with Apple Toes!

AT: Achat Tycho!

Mr: Well, fortunately I took a trip to Hawaii last year.

AT: Do I have to?

Sk: YEAH, SUCKER!

Mr: First stand like this, then put your arms in this position. A little lower, AT. Your legs have to be like that and now push out like this.

Sk: (laughing. Julian suddenly appears with skirts and flower necklaces)

AT: No. Not that too.

Sk: Yeah, that too. And I´m gonna record it, put it on YouTube and humiliate you over the whole web.

AT: (glares)

Mr: Concentrate.

Mt: I want to dance now! (grabs AT´s hands and started dancing. AT tries clumsily to keep up, but just looks stupid beside Mort)

Sk: Just a little more practice and you´ll have it. (AT stops and was about to chase him when Rico comes back in, covered in red lipsticks and his Mohawk was forced down with gel)

Rc: Bleh. Gross. Private, here.

Pv: You got me an autograph! Thank you, Rico!

Rc: Wecom. (straightens Mohawk)

AT: Well, ahem, let´s just continue. Ohh, another Skipper dare. To get him back for making fun of me.

Sk: Bring it on.

AT: And we´re gonna need another invention from Kowalski.

Sk: Wait, I´ll get zapped by a Kowalski-thing?

Kw: Scared, Skipper? (evil scientist laugh)

Sk: Now I am.

Hs: (smirk)

Sk: Why is Hans smirking like that?

AT: Don´t know.

Hs: I read the dares before the TD.

AT&Sk: What? How?

Hs: .net

AT: Mental note to self: Apply lock for characters.

Ml: Hello? We´re getting old over here!

AT: Sorry. Kowalski, zap away.

Kw: (zaps Skipper. Smoke rises)

Sk: (after smoke clears) Okay, what happens now?(sees everyone staring at him) What?

Pv: Sk-kipper, y-you´re

Ml: Y-you´re a….

Rc: (whistles)

KJ: A chic! (starts laughing)

Sk: What? (looks down at him\herself. Sees his chest bigger and waist area wider.) W-wh-wh-what-t? (suddenly the door opens)

Hansel(Hl): Did we miss something?

AT: No, he´s still in shock.

Sam(Sm): Sorry for the delay. We were stopped by a car accident in the middle of the street. Some dude´s car blew up.

Sk: I´m….I´m a girl!( her voice gets _really_ high from the shock)

Hs: You just noticed that now?

AT: Okay, now that Skipper is ready we can continue.

Sk: Ready? Continue with what?

Hs: Oh, I don´t know, maybe with_….this_! (he grabs Skipper and kisses her)

AT: Wow.

Kw:…

Rc: Uh…

Pv: (eyes covered)

Sm:….

Hl:uh…

Ml:…

KJ: (grin)

Mr:…

Mt: What are they doing?

Hs: (kiss)

Sk: !

(they finally broke off the kiss. Skipper is speechless and uncable of moving)

Hs: (grabs her flipper and drags her away, winking at the others)

AT: Okay, that was…awkward but cute. (takes a look around the group, then at her list of Dares) We´re missing someone.

Ml: Who? Everyone is here, except Skipper and Hans.

AT: Juliette.

KJ: You invited her?

Juliette(Jtt): Yeah, got a problem with that?

KJ: Yeah!

Jtt: Your bad.

KJ: I know, right? I´m the baddest of them all!

Kw: ( is staring at Julie)

(door bursts open and Skipper flees into the room)

Sk: Get him away from me!

Hs: Why, didn´t you like it? I did.

AT: I think you two make a cute pair. All you need is kids.

Hl: How bout Hans is Dad-

Sm: And Skipper is Mom.

Sk: No way! I´m not a girl! I´m a GUY!

Pv: Course you are, Skippah. Just for now you aren´t!

Sk: At least Private´s still on my side.

Hs: All right let´s go kids. _Honey_, are you coming?

Sk: (gritted beak) Don´t call me honey!

Hl: Let´s go,_ Mom_.

Everyone: (cracking up)

(the group leaves, Sam pushing Skipper out the door)

AT: We got two more left. And this one´s for Kowalski and Julie.

Jtt: Yes!

KJ: Oh, come _on_! Why does nobody dare me?

Ml: Think of this as really big luck.

AT: I´m saving you for last! So, Kowalski gets the honor of kissing Juliette.

Kw: There´s just one little problem with that.

Jtt: And that is?

Kw: I have a beak and you a muzzle. Kissing would be impossible. Also, penguins technically speaking can´t kiss. Instead, they rub their beaks together or they-

Jtt: (rolls eyes and grabs Kowalski) You think too much. (she dips him and kisses)

Kw: (! At first then closes his eyes and leans into the kiss)

AT: (whispering) Okay forget Hans and Skipper. _That´s_ the cutest kiss I´ve seen. (they finally break apart)

Kw: I think you just made the impossible possible.

KJ: How can you be kissing her, Kowalski? It´s just disgusting.

Jtt: Well, I didn´t plan on kissing you.

AT: Zip it Julian or I´ll kiss you.

KJ: (silent)

AT: Good. Now for the last of all dares in this chapter. Rico. Bug zapper please( a bug zapper is the small, metal box with blue light that attracts flies and burn them when they fly in\what other description can I give?)

Rc: (gags)

AT: Thank you. (attaches zapper to King Julian´s throne) There.

KJ: And now?

Jtt: Sit on it, idiot.

KJ: What? Idiot?

AT: I agree with Julie. What else can you do except sit on it?

Rc:( holds up match)

AT: And _that_.

KJ: Fine. (sits. For a moment nothing happens. Then a innocent little mosquito flew along, got attracted by the light and then…you can guess what happened)

Zapper: Zzzzzsssstttttt!

KJ: Ahhh! What was that?

Zpp: Zzzzzzsssstttt!

KJ: This throne is haunted!

Zpp: Zzzzzzzsssssttt! Zzzzzzsssssstttt! Zzzzzzssssssttttt! Zzzzzzsssstttt! (grilled flies fall out)

Ml: Gross.

Pv: Poor creatures.

KJ: Bleh! (brushes flies away, and leans back falling asleep)

Zppp: Zzzzzzzsssssttt! Zzzzzzsssssstttt! Zzzzzzssssssttttt! Zzzzzzzsssssttt! Zzzzzzsssssstttt! Zzzzzzssssssttttt! Zzzzzzzsssssttt! Zzzzzzsssssstttt! Zzzzzzssssssttttt!

(dead flies fall into Julian´s open mouth….)

AT: Okay, I would continue watching, but this is just disgusting.

Rc: My turn! (pushes Julian off the throne and catches dead flies)

Sm: We´re _baacc-k_!

Sk: Finally! I´d never thought I´ll be glad to be back. (stares at Rico)

Hl: Uh, is he okay?

Hs: (still smirking) That was fun! Can we do it again?

Sk: No way! KOWALSKI! ZAP ME BACK!

Kw: Yes sir.(zaps Skipper)

Sk: Ahhhhhh! Finally back to normal.

Hs: Hmmm. Let´s see how it is kissing you as a boy.

Sk: Get that freak away from me!

AT: Hans...Anyway, that was the best chapter yet! I had fun.

Jtt: Me too. (eyes Kowalski who blushes)

AT: Join us next time for the ninth chapter of the Pairings Truth and Dare!...CUT!

Sk: I don´t get it.

AT: Get what?

Sk: All you do is introduce, read the dares, comment, and end the episode.

AT: So?

Sk: So we don´t need you.

AT:…Yeah you do.

KJ: We don´t.

AT: I do other stuff too, like…other stuff. Plus, I keep things together. I bet you can´t survive one episode without me.

Sk: Wanna bet?

AT: That´s what I said.

Sk: Okay, next chapter, _we´ll_ handle this.

AT: You won´t survive.

Sk: We WILL!

Rc: Yeah!

Mt: YAY!

A\N: Thx for all the dares. Review. =


	9. Chapter 9

A\N: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS CHAOTIC! And thank you all for the reviews. Also, AT can´t supervise cuz she´s gone, yknow. =}

AT: (before the show) Okay, I should be excited to not to this episode, but what if things go terrible wrong?

Sk: Relax, I´m here.

AT: _That´s_ why I´m worried.

Sk: Trust me, we got everything under control. Now just get out of here, and spend you´re time worrying what you´ll do when I win our bet.

AT: Seriously, the only reason I agreed so confidently to the bet was because you have NO chance to win.

Sk: Just watch me.

Ml: Can´t you guys argue _after _the show.

AT: (leaving)

Sk: Finally.

Ml: Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?

Sk: Sure. You make it sound like we need AT.

Ml: No, but-

Sk: Come on, the episodes about to get started.

Sk: Welcome to the-

KJ: Episode all about the AWESOME me!

Sk: No, to the Truth and Dare, Ringtail.

KJ: Yeah, but the Truth and Dare is being all about all of us. Not just me.

Sk: That´s why I´m still here. Now shut up. Thank you people for nothing for sending us these horrible dares. And since I´m the host, I get to skip all my dares.

Dr.B: Wait a minute, you can´t do that.

Sk: I can too.

Dr.B: Can not!

Sk: Can too! NOW ZIP IT EVERYONE! UNLESS YOU WANT MORE DARES!

Everyone: If you won´t do the dare, I won´t it too.

Ml: (whispering) That´ll make you a terrible host and failure.

Sk: Fine, I´ll do them. Suckers. (last part quietly)

Mt: YAY! (carries jar of pickles over to Skipper. They´re already all moldy)

Sk: (gag) Okay….(picks one pickle from the jar and slowly lifts it up to his beak…)

Dr.B: This is taking too long.

Hs: Yeah. (takes jar and dumps it into Skipper´s beak)

Sk: Wait! I´m not read-guargh!

Hs: Now kiss. I´m waiting for my dare. I got great ideas.

Sk: (still gagging, then spews a beakful out right on Blowhole)

Dr.B: HEY! WATCH IT!

Sk: Blame it on Hans.

Mt: Jar two! I love this game!

(after having the second load forced into his beak, Skipper stumbles over to Julian.)

KJ: So, what´s the second dare?

Sk: UghRimgtailgag.

KJ: G-get away from me.

Sk: Judtcome!

KJ: No way!( begins running)

Sk: Rimgtail! Comebak!

(wild goosechase around the room, till Skipper caught up with him and grabbed him)

KJ: AHH! NO!

Sk: (kisses him firmly.)

KJ: HUMRRY UMP!

Sk: (still kissing him, still choking on the pickles. After a minute of torture, the pickles have been swallowed and both got away from each other as far as possible)

Ml: Great! Onto the next dare!

Sk: (panting) That's…my….line!

Ml: Well you aren´t available.

Ml: (reads the paper) Who´s Juliette?

Jtt: THAT´S ME!

KJ: _You_ again?

Jtt: If you have a problem, just leave.

KJ: I´d love too but the door is locked.

Ml: You´ve been dared to…..MARRY KOWALSKI!

Jtt: REALLY?

Kw: Wow, okay, this is big.

Jtt: When can we start?

Ml: How about you two get ready while we continue!

: We´ll help you get ready!

Mr: I´ll help Kowalski!

Sk: No, I´ll do it!

Hs: If he gets to leave, so can I!

Ml: NOBODY´S leaving. Except Stacy, Becky and Maurice since they have no dares.

Sk: Not fair.

Rc: Yeah…

Hs: I dare Skipper and Blowhole to dance to J-Lo´s "On the floor".

Sk: You can´t dare me.

Hs: No, that´s what it says on the paper.

Dr.B&Sk: WHAT?

KJ: Hahahahaha! I love this reviewer!

Sk: No way! I won´t dance with _him_!

Dr.B: What do you think I am? Crazy?

KJ: Yeah.

Ml: DO IT Or I´ll have to get AT cuz you can´t even follow a dare without-

Sk: No! Forget about her. I´ll do it.

Dr.B: Fine.

Sk: (opens groove jar) Here, inhale this. It´ll be easier.

(dark stage)

Dr.B:_J-LO!_

Sk:_ It's a new generation_( slowly raises head which had been down)

_Of party people_ (points to crowd)

Dr.B: ( frowns\still hidden in the dark) _Darling get on the floor_

_Darling get on the floor._

Sk: (glares) _Let me introduce you_(takes a slight bow)_ to my party people _( raises flipper out again towards the crowd)

_In the club..._

Dr.B: (coming out of the dark) _I'm loose_

_And everybody knows I get off the train_

_Baby it's the truth_

_I'm like inception I play with your brain_

_So I don't sleep I snooze_

_I don't play no games so don't get it confused no_

_Cos you will lose yeah_

_Now pump it up_

_And back it up like a Tonka truck._

Sk: _If you go hard you gotta get on the floor_

_If you're a party freak then step on the floor_

(Begins dancing, by "floor" does a split)

_If your an animal then tear up the floor_

_Break a sweat on the floor_

_Yeah we work on the floor_

(runs a flipper along body, raises wings then brings them down again)

Everyone: (getting into the mood)_ Don't stop keep it moving_

_Put your drinks up!_

Sk_: Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_ (dropping) _Let the rhythm change your world on the floor_

_You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor _(sliding back to his feet and dancing to "rhythm")

Sk&Dr.B:_ Brazil Morocco_

_London to Ibiza_

_Straight to LA, New York_

_Vegas to Africa!_

Sk:_ Dance the night away_

_Live your life, and stay young on the floor_ (dances, then makes an L shape with his flippers and spins, splitting again) _Dance the night way. Grab somebody drink a little more _(dances again, and spins, jumping onto Blowhole´s segway, who pushes him off)

Everyone, Sk. leading: _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor!_ (Skipper encourages the crowd with his wings)

Dr.B: (starts rapping again, driving around, mostly circling Skipper. He uses his flippers for more effect) _That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy_

_All I need is some vodka and some… coke_

_And watch… get donkey konged_

… _if you're ready for things to get heavy_

_I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me_

_Don't believe me just vet me_

_My name ain't Keath but I see why you sweat me_

_L.A. Miami New York_

_Say no more get on the floor_

Sk.+ Everyone: (singing, dancing) _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor!_

Sk: YEAH!

Dr.B: (raises brow)

Sk: Um..I was in the mood.

KJ: That was great! You must be doing that again at my party.

Dr.B: No way!

Sk: Forget it Ringtail.

Kw&Jtt: We´re _baack_!

Ml: Yes! And wow, do you look beautiful.

(Kowalski has a black tux on with an open black suit jacket. Julie is wearing a long white dress that is longer in the back than front. She also has a veil and jewelry that sparkled.)

Guys: O.O

Girls: Wow.

Pv: Aren´t you one lucky penguin.

Ml: And you get to marry them together, Private.

Pv: Really? Oh thank you Marlene!

(the wedding starts. Thanks to Rico they got it all decorated. Private started the speech, but thanks to Skipper[ Yeah, yeah, we got it. Can we go on?] he skipped a few parts)

Pv: And now, the bridegroom may kiss the bride.

Kw&Jtt: (kiss. Everyone cheering)

Ml: Awww, the cutest thing. Ok, let´s see…um…do we have to do the next dare?

Rc: Yup. (coughes up hammer and hits Private _really_ hard on the head)

Sk: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_, RICO? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?

Rc: It´s a dar.

Sk: (leans over unconscious Private) Private! Soldier! Peak to me!

Pv: Urghh…Skippah?

Sk: Thank _goodness _you´re alright!

Pv: I´m fine. (he tires to sit up) Ow!

Sk: No, Private, relax. I´ll get the first aid kit. (he rushes off and returns shortly) Just relax, I´m here.

Pv: Everything´s spinnin´.…..

Sk: (glaring at Rico and Marlene. He then tries to wrap bandages around the bump) How complicated is this?

Pv: Ouch!

Sk: Sorry. I can´t do this! (murmuring quietly) Where´s AT when you need her?

Ml: Here let me help.

Sk: Everything´s gonna be okay, Private.

Ml: There. Sorry bout that Skipper.

Sk: Don´t apologize to _me._ It´s Private who got hit.

Ml: Don´t have to be snappy. It´s not like I wanted this to happen. Anyway, the next dare is

Hs: (finishing a drink) My turn. (throws can away. It lands on Skipper´s head who growls. Hans ignores him and takes out a can of graffiti)

Hs: Let´s go! (marches out of the door and to the Penguins HQ)

Sk: Wait! Where do you think you´re going?

Hs: To _you´re_ HQ, silly!

Sk: Stop him! Except you, Private. Stay here. (Everybody follows Skipper who decided not to leave Private and was guiding him)

Hs: (spraying away)

Sk: ( coughing in the paint smoke) Wh-what are…*cough* doing, Hans.

Hs: I-n-g….4…N-S…Kat…(the smoke clears. Drawing of Katy Perry and Hans making out\Or Hans as King, Katy as Queen and Penguins as slaves. Also things like:)

Sk: H-A-N-S-! ?

Pv: Danes rock?

Rc: Skipper and Marlene sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Wha?

Ml: Me? And Him?

Hs: Dream come true. (grins)

Kw: KoJu 4ever? What´s KoJu?

KJ: Is beating me.

Mr: Vote for Katy Perry?

Sk: What´s up with you and Katy Perry?

Hs: She´s so lovely. She once told me I´m hot. And soo in. And that she´s my muse. She even got a matching tattoo. She´s that perfect California gurl. *sigh*

Sk: Ummm, okay? The only comment I have is… ARE YOU CRAZY? PAINTING ALL OVER OUR WALL LIKE THAT?

Hs: It was a dare.

Sk: Okay, fine, fine let´s go back to the studio.

(In the studio)

Sk: _Don´t _join us next time, DON´T review and goodbye. Okay now´s that that´s done…..AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (Skipper starts tearing at walls, beating Hans, Julian and Blowhole up, hitting Rico, attacking the camera which is still on…)

AT: WHOA! Skipper!

Sk: AT?

AT: Didn´t I tell you you wouldn´t win?

Sk: But the camera´s off.

AT: It´s on.

Sk: Off.

AT: On!

Sk: It´s off!

AT: (takes camera) The light´s blinking red. It´s on,

Sk: Wha-?

AT: Okay, it is a bit unfair. Oh well, let´s just say we both won. Or, we could do a rematch.

Sk: Forget it!

AT: But since you still kinda lost, I have a surprise for you. )=)

Sk: What?

AT: Next time….But I have to say. You did pretty well.

Sk:….Thanks…

AT: Mort could´ve done better.

Sk: Wanna bet?

A\N: Yeah, it kinda got stupid at the end. Also, PerryRocks-WolfWarrior: PM is disabled on your account. Thx again for the feedback. And remember: REVIEW! =)


	10. Chapter 10

A\N: About the big bang, I don´t believe it happened. =)

AT: Ahhhh! It´s good to be back.

SK: It´s not good to have you back.

AT: (ignoring) Can you believe it? Chapter 10! Thanks!

Sk: Thanks? For what?

AT: Anyway, we´ve got new dares!

Sk: Again?

AT: So, let´s get started with the dares.

Sk: Please don´t. Nobody here appreciates what you´re doing so just leave. Also-

AT: SKIPPER! SHUT UP!

Sk:…..

AT: Good!...Actually that just cleared my throat. From now on, I´ll always yell at Skipper at the beginning of an chapter.

Sk: Great.

AT: Now, first dare. Hans and Skipper-

Sk: NO WAY! HE IS _NOT _GOING TO KISS ME AGAIN!

AT: -Are going to switch accents.

Hs: Switch my beautiful Danish accent with his funny one?

Sk: My accent is not funny.

Hs: You think that because you´re deaf.

Sk: Ever heard yourself talk?

Hs: Yes, and I fall in love with my voice everytime I hear it. How else do you think I got the Chinstrap sister to-

AT: (switches accents)

Hs: help me in framing- My voice!

Sk: Ahh! What happened?

AT: Relax. You won´t die.

Sk.& Hs: I´d rather!

AT: And while these two drama birds calm down, Kowalski!

Kw: He´s not here.

AT: Oh really? Then why am I talking to him?

Kw: That´s just his..um….ghost.

AT: Alright then. There is this person who´d just love to ask him a question all about science, but since he´s not here, I´ll just have to give it to Blowhole.

Kw: No, wait! His body just caught up with his spirit. (clears throat) What is the question?

AT: (rolls eyes) Kowalski, did the big bang happen?

Kw: Yes…um…I think…maybe?

AT: Good enough for me. Somebody bring the time machine!

Mt: Here it is! (carries a huge, heavy machine into the room)

Everyone: (stares)

AT: Umm, thanks Mort.

Mt: You are welcomed!

Pv: Is it safe? (leans into the opening)

Sk: PRIVATE! GET AWAY FROM THERE! (tackles him to the ground. Private lands on top of Skipper)'

Sk: Y-you should be careful, man! You could´ve fallen in. Then what do I do?

Pv: You´re right, Skippah. Sorry.

Sk: (smiles) Alright, soldier.

Kw: Okay, one, two, thr-

Jtt: Kowalski, if you don´t return I´m going to kill you!

Kw: Got that. THREE! (jumps in)

Hs: Now that he´s gone, can I take his place?

Sk: Rejected.

Hs: Oh, okay.

Sk: Unless you give me my accent back.

Hs: AT?

AT: Fine. (switches accents again)

Hs: How about now?

Sk: Uhhhhhh, no.

Hs: (scowls)

(Silence. Everyone´s waiting for his return. Then Kowalski comes crashing out of the machine.)

Kw: Ahhh! Ow!

Sk: The first penguin who ever experienced the big bang. Aren´t you jealous, Blowy?

Dr.B: No, not really.

Sk: (frowns)

AT: Next dare! For this we have a guest.

Pom4ever: Hi!

Mt: HI!

AT: Welcome. So, Private, come here for your own special kiss.

Sk: You never told us that she´s going to kiss Private.

AT: Did I have too? No.

Sk: Yeah.

PoM4ever: Are we gonna talk all day?

AT: Sorry.

Pv: Well, I´ve never had a kiss. (he nervously goes over to Pom4ever, who kisses him sweetly)

AT: Next da- (Marlene elbows her)

Pv: (blushes)

PoM4ever: Yeah, um…thanks for letting me do this…Bye!

AT: Bye! Come back anytime! And I´m saying this to a certain penguin, don´t you dare, call her up and telling her to stay away.

Sk: Who? Me?

AT: Okay, Skipper, you´ve been dared to give Blowhole a piggy-back ride.

Sk:….WHAT? AGAIN?

Everyone: What do you mean again?

Sk: I mean why do I have to humiliate myself to DEATH! Again!

Dr.B: Skipper, there is one thing I learned in this TD. The sooner you clam up and obey, the sooner you can get out of here. (Blowhole rides over to Skipper)

Sk: Wh-what are you doing?

Dr.B: (lets himself drop on Skipper)

Pv: Skipper!

Sk: Mhmmphfmfmrngm!

Ml: Get off him, you´re crushing him!

Dr.B: You really think so? Then I won´t. (all of the sudden, Blowhole is lifted up. Skipper raises him higher, then throws him to the side)

Sk: I couldn´t breathe down there. Everything smelled like fish, moisturizer and _dolphin_!

Dr.B: (uses tail to swat Skipper away) Do you want to know how _you_ smelled?

AT: Okay! You can discuss how you smell _after_ the show! Also Mort, here are your superpowers. (zaps Mort with a ray gun)

KJ: Yes! Zap him! Haha!

Mt: I feel….powerly!

AT: Good, it´s the right one. This thing looks too alike with the goldfish-transformer….ahem. Next dare. Hans, copy Rico.

Hs: A little more specific, please.

AT: Imitate the maniac!

Rc: Me?

Hs: Me?

Rc: What?

Hs: What?

Rc: Stop tat!

Hs: Stop tat!

Rc: Grrrr.

Hs: Grrrrr, does that mean he´s angry?

Rc: (raises flipper)

Hs: (raises flipper too)

Rc: (brightens up. He slaps himself. Hard)

Hs: (also slaps himself)

Rc: (swallows bomb)

Hs: (copies Rico after some hesitation: Then he drinks some water. A low hiss emerged from Hans' stomach. Smoke comes out)

Rc: (frowns)

Hs: (frowns)

AT: Marlene, make a plan for you and Maurice. On a date.

Ml: Why Maurice?

AT: Because. Do you have something against it? (Mort is giggling in the background, many Julians around him)

Ml: No.

Mr: What kind of date exactly?

AT: Ask Marlene. She´s the woman with the plan.

Ml: Well. I was thinking, moonlight, Spanish guitar, oysters, candles…fruit and exotic moods.

Mr: Sounds good.

AT: Sweet. What about poems?

Ml: And love songs.

AT: Flowers.

Ml: Beautiful decorations.

AT: Suits and dresses.

Ml: Clear, starry night.

Sk: The next dare.

AT: Yeah, Marlene and Maurice…Nope, you don´t have another dare. Good night you two.

Mr&Ml: Goodbye!

Sk: What if I´m their waiter. Sounds good doesn´t it? Farewell!

AT: Not so fast. (grabs Skipper and pulls him back)

Rc: Let go!

Hs: Let go!

AT: And now…."Danza Kuduro" danced by Julian…

KJ: YEAH! That´s me, baby! Thanking you all my wonderful fans. (fans shouting in the background)

AT:…And me. (silence) Yeah, thanks for the encouragement.

Mt: (clapping with Okkus, Julians, and bees)

AT: _Thank you_.

Rc: (turns the boombox on)

Hs: (wanting to turn it on again, but turn it off)

Rc: (on)

Hs: (off)

Rc: (on)

Hs: (off)

Rc: (on)

Hs: (off)

Rc: (on)

Hs: (off)

AT: (on. Music starts)

KJ: (immidiently starts dancing)

AT: (hesitates)

KJ: Come on, Apple toes!

AT: Achat Tych- whoa! (King Julian grabs her and forced her to start dancing)

KJ: Dance! Forget yourself on the floor. And just let go!

AT: Like this?(lets go of Julian who had been clinging to her while spinning. KJ crashes, but comes out of the pile, dancing again)

Mt: Wow. What are they saying?

Pv: Beats me. Umm, Danza Kuduro, namsomething mariba..

Sk: Uh, sora, koruro..

Kw: It´s Spanish.

Rc: Corse.

Hs: Corse.

Rc: I´m a idiot.

Hs: I´m a idiot.

Rc: (grin)

Hs: Wait, what?

AT: Okay, stop. I need a break.

KJ: Just a little more practice. Maybe you can..I don´t know...come over to my place sometime?

AT: (glares) Forget it. Uh, Private, you´ve been dared to talk backwards for the rest of the chapter.

Pv:?yhW

AT: Because it´s a dare.

Pv: .Ho

Mt: Look! I´ve put a spell on the frowny penguin.

Sk: (is eyeing AT eagerly)

AT: S-Skipper, why are you looking at me like that?

Sk: Did anybody ever tell you how cute you are?

AT: Yeah. (frowns) Cleverbot.

Sk: But I´ve never told you that I think you´re like the only weed in a rose g-I mean rose in a weed garden.

AT: What the-? Mort! What happened?

Mt: I don´t know. I just talked to him. And then there were flashy lights.

AT: Oh great. (Skipper is nearing her) I swear, if you dare to come any closer-

Sk: Then you´ll do what?

A: THIS! (pounces on him and starts slapping him)

Pv: !potS !TA

Mt: Feelings reverse.

Sk: Ow! Ow! AT, stop that or else-

AT: Slapping always helps.

Sk: Grrrrrr…

AT: Not my fault, you started it.

Sk: Did not.

AT: Did too!

Sk: Did not!

AT: Did too!

Sk: Did not!

AT: Did too!

Sk: Did not!

AT: Did too!

Sk: Did not!

AT: Did not!

Sk: Did too!

AT: That´s what I´ve been saying the whole time. Alright, last dare. Kowalski and Juliette, go back in time, and have your honey moon on the Titanic.

Kw: And if we never come back?

AT: It was nice knowing you….Just kidding, you won´t die. We have the time machine, right?

Jtt: Okay, let´s go.

Kw: Alright…(they both step into the time machine)

Pv: !noom yenoh ecin a evaH

Sk: Yeah! What ever he said.

Jtt: Thanks! (they step in)

AT: Ready?

Kw&Jtt:(both having their arms around each other) Yes!

AT: Okay, 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….!

(the couple hang on as everything spins around)

Jtt: (opens eyes) Where are we?

Kw: In the earth, in a ocean, on a ship, in a bedroom, in a bed…

Jtt: So this is the Titanic. Wow, it´s huge!

Kw: And look at all the carvings. And furniture.

Jtt: How much do you think it costs do build such a beauty?

Kw: I dunno… (door knocks)

Jtt: Come in!

Pv: .devrs gnieb si renniD

Kw: What?

Pv: .devrs gnieb si renniD

Jtt: Do you speak English?

Pv: !yaw siht .no emoC

Kw: I think he wants us to follow him.

Jtt: Okay.

(they both follow Private into the dining room)

Pv: .era uoy erehT

Jtt: Thanks. What ever you just said.

Kw: Look! (the dining room was enormous and decorated in a breath taking fashion. The table was so long, you couldn´t tell who sat on the other end. The chandeliers were sparkling diamonds and so on.)

Rc: Wud you two like to sit her?

Hs: Wud you two like to sit her?

Jtt: No thank you, the sir already asked us.

Rc: You new her?

Hs: You new her?

Kw: (gives Hans a strange looks, who turns away embarrassed)

Jtt: Yes.

KJ: Isn´t the Titanic so full of awesomness? My brother build it and is driving.

Kw: Your brother?

KJ: Yeah. Skipper.

Kw: What is his name.

KJ: Skipper-

Kw: No, I mean his name...

KJ: SKIPPER ALREADY!

Kw:….oh.

Mt: Look! The grapes are floating into my mouth!

Jtt:….wow. Umm,

KJ: Mort. I´m King Julian by the way. Yes, The Awesome King Julian!

Jtt: How did you do that, Mort?

Mt: With my mouth. (catches another grape and giggles)

Sk: Hey, bro. Impressing another one of our guests?

KJ: No. I´m flattering them with The Awesome-

Sk: Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Anyway, I´m Skipper.

Kw: Kowalski.

Jtt: Juliette. Nice metting you.

Sk: Likewise. (turns toward Kowalski) Do I know you? You look familiar.

Kw: I don´t- (CRASH)

Jtt: What was that?

Sk: Nothing, I´m sure. But I´d better check.

Mt: I love me.

KJ: Ahem.

Mt: Bless you. I can do magical things. Like: Het tanictsioigg notrcsha ghtrwnio. (The whole room shook and water came flowing in)

Guests: AHH!

Random Person1: HELP!

Random Person2:WE´RE SINKING!

Random Person4: NO! I DON´T WANT TO DIIIEEEEE!

Random Person3: SHUT UP FELI! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!

Random Person9: STOP COMFORTING HIM WITH LIES, LUDWIG! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

KJ: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WRONG SHOW!

Random Person7: RIGHT-O, DUDE! WE ARE NOT!

Random Person6: We are, Alfred.

Random Person7: OH, RIGHT YOU ARE. SORRY BOUT THAT!

Sk: Calm down everyone. Just a little leak in the ship.

Kw: WHAT DID THE CAPTIAN SAY?

Jtt: I DON´T KNOW!

Kw: Wait, do you feel that?

Jtt: Yeah, just in time.

AT: Are you guys okay?

Jtt: We are now.

Kw: Perfect timing AT. We were just sinking.

Sk: Wait, wait. Ringtail and I were brothers?

Rc: Yup.

Hs: Yup.

AT: Okay. Well at least everyone´s back where they belong.

Random Person1: Mon dieu! No. What about me?

AT: How did _you_ end up here?

RP1: (shrugs) I don´t know.

AT: Off you go. (zaps him away)

Sk: So, at the end of last chapter you said something of a surprise.

AT: Yeah, I am so sorry about the fact that the plane still hadn´t landed. Really, I apologize for this time mistake. But don´t worry, you will get your surprise.

Sk: No, you can just keep it.

AT: Who said it was going to be an "it"?

Kw: It. The object. The surprise. Him\her. That person.

AT: Got it. So, the end of another wonderful chapter. See you all next time! And don´t forget, review. And if you have some things you think I should change about this, tell me.

Sk: I have a list.

AT: Not you.

Sk: Well, I am going to write it anyway.

A\N: The end. =] Also, if you can guess what episode the ´Random People´ were from, you get a prize. =} Tip: It maybe hard so here are some hints: Mint, kitten, grandpa, SOS, polar bear and a quote: "Who are you?" XD Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

A\N: Thanks for the reviews! I was dying in school, waiting it to be over. And about the Random People, the show is probably not to well-known in America. It´s Japanese after all. Hetalia- Axis Powers. RP1: France, RP4: Italy, RP3: Germany, RP9: Prussia, RP7: America, RP6: Russia. =) Anyway, Please don´t launch in dares about the characters being some other people from other shows. Or send me a PM describing them. Otherwise it´s gonna be real hard. Now, ONTO THE STORY! =]

Sk: Hey AT.

AT: What?

Sk: I have something for you. I practiced it yesterday.

AT: Make it quick. The show´s about to begin.

Sk: (clears throat, and starts singing) _I´m not here for your entertainment. You don´t really wanna mess with me tonight. Just stop and take a second. I was fine until you walked into my life. Cuz you know it´s over, before it began. Keep your drinks just give me your money. Just u and ur hand tonight._ (Pink: U and Ur hand)

AT: Yeah, I see why you practiced that. Anywho, it was Pink, a human and a woman so there you go. (zaps Skipper who is a human female)

Sk: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

AT: Because, it was a dare. No, two dares. SO STOP YELLING AND JUST ACCEPT IT!

Pv: Why are you shouting?

AT: Clearing my throat. Welcome everyone to chapter ELEVEN! Of the Truth and Dare. We´ve got amazing dares. Well, except for that one. But, I´ve packed in a first aid kit.

Hs: I´ve got to admit, Skipper doesn´t look _too_ bad.

Sk: SHUT UP!

AT: She is pretty. Wanna date her?

Hs:…Maybe….

AT: SHALL WE CONTINUE? Actually, it is kinda creepy having two adults here. Next dare. Hmm, Private…

Pv: (hits AT´s shin with a metal bat) Sorry!

AT: OW! I wasn´t ready yet! (falls to the ground)

Sk: What are you doing? (looking down)

AT: Waiting for the pain to dull out. Also, stop looking down at me. It makes me fell small. (both look down)

Pv: I´m sorry. It wasn´t my fault.

Sk: Why are you apologizing? I´m proud of you.

AT: (standing up) Yeah, go ahead and encourage him.

Sk: Serves you right. Next time, Private, hit a little harder, okay?

AT: I hate you. And the next dare. Last night Maurice and Marlene went on a date. So Maurice, how did it go?

Mr: Quite well. First we had dinner. Then we walked in the park under the moon and just talked.

Ml: The night was so beautiful. Everything was so clear and quiet. We even went for a midnight swim.

Mr: Yeah. Then we walked around the city a bit which was surprisingly quiet. Um, then I guess we went to sleep.

KJ: Together? (grins)

Ml: No!

AT: Sounds like fun. I mean the date. Care to try it out, Skipper?

Sk: No!

AT: I´m just kidding. Bleh! Imagine. Me and you. (shivers)

Sk: I can´t. It´s too gruesome.

AT: Julian.

KJ: Not here!

AT: You get to act like Hans.

KJ: Why would I want to act like a silly puffin?

Sk: Yeah.

Hs: WHY DOESN´T ANYBODY LIKE ME?

AT: Don´t know.

KJ: Okay. WHY DOESN´T ANYBODY LIKE ME?

AT: Don´t know.

Hs: That is not funny.

KJ: That is not funny.

AT: You´re supposed to act like him, not copy him.

KJ: Okey-doke. Krrah! Krrah! I´m a puffin! Krrah!

Mr: That´s a raven.

KJ: Quack! Quack! I need my mushrooms! Moooooo!

Hs: What are you doing?

KJ: Being a puffin. Check this out. Ahem…..Meeeoooooowwwww! Woof! Woof! Moooooo! Krrah! Krrah! Where are my reading glasses? I´m the best puffin EVAH!

AT: Yes.

Rc: Wha?

AT: Kowalski. Ready for a little experiment?

Kw: Uh, no?

AT: Great! Put these on.

Kw: Roller blades?

AT: Yeah.

Kw: Okay…

Sk: Don´t do it! It´s a trap.

Dr.B: Quit talking in that high voice! You aren´t funny at all.

Sk: What do you mean? This _is _my voice.

Dr.B: Sure it is.

Sk: Blowhole. You do know that AT turned me into a girl, don´t you.

Dr.B: What? Really?

Sk: Big chest? Wide hips? Long hair? Really, Blowhole? You didn´t see that?

Dr.B: Why would I look for that anyway?

AT: Roller blades?

Kw: Okay. I got them on. Now what?

AT: What do you do with roller blades?

Kw: Drive?

AT: And what do you think you should do now?

Kw: I get the point. Okay, here it goes. (starts driving around) This is fun.

Jtt: I have a feeling this is not so good.

Kw: Come on, Juliette. These are just normal roller skates.

AT: You know…..I never said that.

Kw: ….what? (suddenly, rocket fire came out of the blades) WHOA!

Jtt: KOWALSKI!

Sk: Never trust anything that seems harmless. Especially if it´s from AT.

Kw: ROOOGEER THAAAT!

AT: Okay, I´ll wait till Kowalski crashes into something.

Kw: AT!

AT: You´ll have to crash.

Kw: OUT OF MY WAAAAAAY!

Dr.B: Watch out everyone!

Rc: (coughes up pillow)

Kw: (crashes into the wall and falls backward into Hans instead of the pillow)

Kw: Ouch!

Hs: That was my line!

AT: Come on, _guys_. Don´t be so sensitive.

Kw: Should I crash into you next time?

AT: Uh, no. Alrighty, Skipper.

Sk: Shut up.

AT: You´ve been dared to-

Sk: I SAID SHUT UP!

AT: MAKE JULIAN A SMOOTHIE!

Sk: I´d rather die than to make the royal crybaby a bottle of smoothie so his needs will be satisfied.

AT: Did I mention that you can put anything in it?

Sk: No. Where´s the mixer?

Mr: Right here, but-

Sk: Rico.

Rc: (throws some things up)

Sk: This´ll be fun.

KJ: Can I rather commit suicide.

AT: Don´t be silly. Who would kill themselves anyway? That´s for people who can´t even find a solution to their problems.

KJ: I can do anything!

Sk: Well, I bet you can´t drink this smoothie.

KJ: I t looks more like a roughie.

AT: Well, what are you waiting for? Drink it!

KJ: Okay, here it goes. (takes a sip) AHHHHHHH! I´M BURNING!

Dr.B: What did you put in?

Sk: Fish, walnuts, mangoes, Mort´s hair, mayonnaise, bat´s gut, waffles, Rihanna´s old birthday cake, that she got at 4, something from under Blowhole´s shoe and an ounce of un-spilled megufium.

Ml: Wow.

Mt: I wanna try!

KJ: Couldn´t you have told me after I drank it.

Sk: No.

Hs: Figures.

KJ: I…can´t drink that.

AT: You have to.

KJ: Says who?

AT: I do.

KJ: So?

AT: So you have to do as I say.

KJ: Says who?

AT: I DO!

KJ: I DON´T CARE!

AT: IT DOESN´T MATTER IF YOU CARE OR NOT! YOU STILL HAVE TO DRINK IT!

Sk: Stand tall, Ringtail.

KJ: (deep breath)

AT: DO IT OR ELSE YOU A _ROYAL FAILURE_!

KJ: (gasps) Okay, okay, I will drink that….roughie.

AT: Good.

KJ: (drinks it up) Urrrggghhh! URRRGGGHHHH! URRGGHHH! URR-

AT: We get the point. Next dare. Oh, an evil one. And I bet I can guess who dared this. Kowalski gets to tickle Juliette for 30 min.

Jtt: What? I m-mean. Bring it on. I´m not ticklish.

AT: Wanna bet?

Jtt: No.

Kw: Well, if you´re not ticklish, I guess that you wouldn´t mind if I do…THIS! (Kowalski tackles Julie to the ground and began tickling her sides)

Jtt: Mhnmm!

KJ: Go Kowalski! Tickle her without mercy!

Jtt: S-sh-uut-U-p!

Kw: Aren´t ticklish? Oh really?

Jtt: N-no!

AT: 29 more minutes.

Kw: (still tickling her, now moving up to her armpits)

Jtt: STHAOP! I´M TICKAHALISHAH!

Kw: I did not understand one word she said. But I think she said: Don´t stop…

Sk: (looks nervously at Hans)

Jtt: (Kowalski is brushing against her stomach) I´M GHAGOING THHO KIHIILL YHHOUH!

AT: She´s going to kill you, Kowalski. 25 min.

Kw: Well, that´s not nice. I´ll just have to get the idea out of her head.

Ml: Kowalski, really.

Pv: What if she can´t breathe? What if she suffocates?

Dr.B: Private, please. She can´t suffocate. The worst thing that can happen is that Julie is that she passes out.

Pv: Are you sure?

KJ: Who is caring anyway?

AT: 19 min.

Kw: (continuing with the torture. Julie is still struggling helpless)

AT: 15. (after fifteen minutes, Kowalski stopped and let the girl catch her breath)

Jtt: (panting)

AT: If I would be you, I would be careful, Ko. She might get you back.

Kw: Negative. I´m not ticklish.

AT: Really. Anyway, as much as I would love to check Kowalski´s lie, we have to continue. Rico, spin around so long til you throw up on Hans.

Hs: (breaks down sobbing) Why am I so unwanted?

AT: If it makes you feel better, I could give you a hug.

Sk: Eeewww!

AT: Not you, cupcake!

Sk: Hey!

Hs: Cupcake. That hilarious. Where did you get that from?

AT: Buck Rockgut.

Rc: Can we stat now?

AT: Yeah, sure.

Rc: (starts spinning, singing: Around the world*)

AT: Wow, 87 minutes and still no signs of sickness.

Hs: Good.

Rc: I´m gonna- (throws up on Hans. But not food: Bombs, fish, knifes, a payphone, cards, slime and more)

Hs: Ow! Yum. Ouch! OW! Ow. Gross! Ow! Ouch!

Sk: Oh please Hans. Ow by cards?

Hs: They were in a bundle. Now shut it, sis.

Sk: Grrrrrr!

AT: Hmmm, we´ve got one more dare. For…..Kowalski and Rico.

Kw: Is it a bad one?

AT: I´ll let you choose. How do you feel about...Tango?

Rc: Hmmm, delicious!

Kw: Tango, not Lango.

Rc: Oh.

Kw: I don´t know, can you do the Tango?

Rc: Yup.

Kw: Oh, okay.

AT: Well, what are you waiting for?

Kw: Well, I think that that particular dance-(Rico grabbed him)

Rc: Don't think, just act. (He started dancing, holding Kowalski tightly, grinning down at him)

Dr.B: That doesn´t look right.

AT: It´s Kico. People like you won´t understand.

Sk: What´s that supposed to mean?

AT: Nothing. Where´s my camera? (the dance continued. There were times when Rico would get closer to Kowalski´s face. Finally the music stopped and so did the dancers)

Rc: Thanks.

Kw: Umm, you´re welcome, Rico. I guess.

AT: Another ending of another chapter of another Truth and Dare.

Sk: What about my surprise?

AT: Yeah, about that. He should be here any moment.

Sk: Oh great.

(BOOOOMM!)

Sk: Rico! What did I tell you about kabooming the indoors?

Mt: Kabooming? Hihihi, that sounds funny!

Rc: Wasn´t me.

(smoke clears as a figure steps out)

Sk: (gasps) Johann!

Jh: Huh? I thought I just heard Ski-

AT: Yeah, I forgot. (turns Skipper and Blowhole back to normal)

Jh: Skipper!

Sk: Johann!

Hs: Hey, old chump! How´s the prison?

Jh: (blinks) Hans! How are you. The prison´s just fine. But tell me, what is that Betrüger(traitor) Skipper doing here?

Sk: I´m not the traitor!

Jh: You brought Schande(shame) over ganz(all) Denmark!

Sk: It was Hans who framed me!

Jh: Blaming it all on the boy, aren´t ya?

Sk: Yes.

Hs: Now Skipper, we´re friends again right?

Sk: No! AT, I want them out. Now!

AT: Why?

Jh: Warum nur? (Why?\In a teasing matter)

Sk: I think the answer is very clear.

AT: Well, now that he came all the way from Denmark, I think it would be just plain rude if I would send him back.

Jh: Who said it was just me?

Sk: Nein! (No)

Jh: Ja! (Yes)

(armed puffins and seagulls step in)

AT: Oops! I didn´t want this to happen.

Sk: Of course NOT!

Kw: Get down! (shooting breaks out. While all others were on the floor, Skipper and his men fought back. Finally: )

Sk: They´re gone. With Hans.

AT: And the studio is all blown up. Also, Skipper, sorry I did not plan things to happen this way.

Sk: (walks past her with his team)

AT: Well that ended just great! Oh, the cameras still running! Well, people. Review and don´t copy what I just did.

A\N: *= obnoxious Radio song that goes like this: The world around, around the world around, around the world around, around the world around… And about the german in there Ijsut wanted to do that. =)


	12. Chapter 12

A\N: I realized I oversaw one dare. I´m going to do it this chapter. Also, I accept any criticisms about the TD. Just no flames. We got enough coming from Skipper already. =]

AT: I do get why we have to find another studio, but why here?

Kw: It´s safe, it´s warm and the cameras work here.

Ml: Yeah, but it´s full of bugs and dirt. And the smell.

Dr.B: Well, at least it smells better than Skipper´s HQ:

AT: Yeah. Where is Skipper anyway?

Hs: Well….he said he wouldn´t come…

Dr.B:: So we decided to help him….

Hs: And now. (points into a corner)

Sk. Mhmmm!

AT: Good. Everyone´s here, so: We have new dares!

Kw: Of course. Or else we wouldn´t be here.

AT: Okay, SKIPPER GET OVER HERE!

Sk: Mhmmm!

Hs: I´ll untie him.

Sk: I think there are different ways to clear your throat.

AT: Yes, but this is the funnest way.

Sk: So, I read that one story.

AT: Like Father, like Son from one of our faithful reviewers:…no I can´t say, for the person´s safety. So how did you like it?

Sk: To be honest…it made my cry.

Everyone:…

Sk: What? I mean when Manfredi died and Johnson after that. But just to calm everyone, I don´t have a ex-wife.

AT: Lola?

Sk: Yeah, but she´s…that´s classified.

AT: Fine, we´ll wait till June. I´m sure in Madagascar 3 will have a explanation.

KJ: Pffft! Silly host, there is only one Madagascar. And one King. Which is me….Love you too.

Sk: Also, the story was written very good and thank you for insulting me. I AM sweet and innocent. (everyone starts laughing) Okay, was.

AT: Chapter 9 is up BTW.

Sk: That chapter is epic!

AT: So, Rico.

Rc: Yeah?

AT: (whispering)

Rc: Uh huh. (he grins at Kowalski)

AT: Kowalski, make a invention in three seconds.

Kw: What? That´s impossible!

AT: Nothing´s impossible.

Kw: Okay, I´ll try but wait till I get my things.

AT: Fine. So, while he´s doing that-(suddenly everything stops. Kowalski walks in, holding the stopwatch)

Kw: Okay let´s see...(an hour later)

AT: , let´s just talk about- Kowalski! H-how?

Kw: That´s the wonders of science. Now this baby is a painless-skin-remover.

Sk: And why by all means of human-weaknesses did you create that?

Kw: Just for...fun.

Dr.B: And they call _me_ insane!

Rc: Ur a genius, ´Walski!

Kw: (blushing) Thanks, Rico.

AT: Speaking of which, Rico, microphone.

Sk: Why, are you gonna sing a song?

AT: Yes.

Sk: Oh no! Everyone, flee!

AT: Haha, very funny.

KJ: If it is so non-funny, why are you laughing?

AT: That was sarcasm! Living with Skipper you should be familiar with that term. Okay, let´s just get on with it.

Rc: Here.

AT: (clears throat) Here it goes:

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
>But we feel like we do when we make fun of him<br>Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
>Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong<br>It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
>But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide<br>Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
>And a kindness from you might have saved his life<p>

_[Tag:]_  
>Heroes are made when you make a choice<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be a hero - heroes do what's right<br>You could be a hero - you might save a life

(Marlene started joining in)

You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
>For what's right, for what's right, for what's right<p>

AT: (pauses)

No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
>She's in too much pain to survive on her own<br>The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
>She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life<br>Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
>Fighting the lie that giving up is the way<br>Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
>When she throws the pills out a hero is made<br>Heroes are made when you make a choice

_[sings Tag]_

_[sings with Marlene Chorus]_

No one talks to him about how he lives  
>He thinks that the choices he makes are just his<br>Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
>And others will follow the choices he's made<br>He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
>His brother who wants to be him is just nine<br>He can do what he wants because it's his right  
>The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life<p>

_[sings Tag]_

_[sings with Ml Chorus]_

_[Rap]_  
>Little Mikey D. was the one in class who everyday got brutally harassed<br>This went on for years until he decided that never again would he shed another tear  
>So he walked through the door, grabbed a four-four out of his father's dresser drawer<br>And said I can't take life no more  
>Mt: Gasp!<p>

KJ:No!

And like that life can be lost  
>But this ain't even about that<br>All of us just sat back and watched it happen  
>Thinkin' it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that isn't even about me<br>This is our problem  
>This is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to close our eyes<br>Instead of doing the right thing  
>If we make a choice and be the voice for those who won't speak up for themselves<br>How many lives would be saved, changed, and rearranged  
>Now it's our time to pick a side<br>So don't keep walkin' by  
>Not wantin' to intervene<br>'cause you wanna exist and never be seen  
>So let's wake up and change the world<br>Our time is now (Kowalski hides the stopwatch)

_[Chorus:]_  
>You could be a hero (Our time is now)<br>Heroes do what's right  
>You could be a hero (Our time is now)<br>You might save a life  
>You could be a hero, you could join the fight (Our time is now)<br>For what's right, for what's right

Mt: I like the song!

AT: Me too actually.

Sk: So I hope you all learned a valuable lesson.

AT: And that is?

Sk: Stop tormenting me or else I´ll comit suicide.

AT:….Next dare: Juliette get revenge on Kowalski for tickling her.

Kw: I´m not ticklish.

Jtt: Really?(tackles him to the ground) Now, where is your worst spot?

Kw: I _told_ you already. I am not-(Julie starts tickling him.) S-s-top!

AT: I thought you weren´t ticklish, Kowalski. (grins)

Kw: I…am-NOT!

Jtt: Oh really? Then you´ll have NO problem at all if I do this. (she starts pinching his side)

Kw: Ah! St-stop thaht!

Sk: This is actually a fun dare.

AT: Nothing is sweeter than getting back at someone. So be careful with what you do, Skippy.

Sk: Don´t call me that!

AT: Skippy.

Sk: Stop that.

AT: Why? Skippy….

Sk: Grrrrr!(pounces on AT)

Jtt: (rubs her paw against Kowalski´s stomach)

Kw: Ok-kay, stop! I´hm tihicklish!

Jtt: I knew it. You still have ten more mintues.

Kw: No! (thrashes around wildly. Finally after ten more minutes of torture, Julie stopped)

AT: How are you, Kowalski? Up for the next dare?

Kw: I(pant) don´t know.

AT: Great. You and Julie go into a closet and do whatever you like to do.

Sk: Big problemo enemigo. We don´t have a-

Rc: Bleh! (coughes up a closet)

AT: Is that even possible?

Ml: I don´t think so.

Mt: Yay for cotton balls!

Kw: Okay, I´ll do it but no more tickles.

Jtt: We´ll see.

Kw: No eavesdropping!

AT: Fine, we´ll turn up the music so nobody can hear what you guys do in there.

Sk: Should we be worried?

Kw: Negative.

AT: Go! (after they´re gone, a song starts)

Lil Wayne: Look at me when I´m talking to you. You`re looking at me but I´m looking through you. I see the blood in you eyes. I see the love in disguise. I see the pain hidden in your pride. I see you not satisfied. And I don´t see nobody else, I see myself.

Bruno Mars: Mirror on the wall. Here we are again. Through my rise and fall, you´ve been my only friend. You told me that they can't understand the man I am. So why are we, here, talking to each other ag-ai-an?

Lil Wayne: Looking at me now I can see my past. Damn, I look just like my former dad. Light it up, there´s smoke in the mirrors. I even look good in the broken mirror. I see my momma smilin as a blessing. I see the change I see the message. And no message could've been any clearer. So I'm starting with the man in the

Bruno Mars: Mirror on the wall. Here we are again. Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend. You told me that they can't understand the man I am. So why are we, here, talking to each other again?

Kw: We´re back!

AT: Great! Thanks guys!

Lil& Bruno: Welcome.

AT: So what did you do?

Kw: (covers Private´s earholes) First we….then…..after that…..

Jtt: Also….finally….

AT: Wow.

Sk: You did _WHAT_?

KJ: Hahaha! Sounds great.

Mt: I have no idea what they just said.

Ml: Why didn´t anybody cover his ears?

Mr: Ooops.

AT: O-okay. So next dare. (Private ´s earholes are uncovered now)

Private, would you like something different than a hard, plastic lunacorn?

Pv: No, not really.

AT: Are you sure? A Skipper plushie would be nicer.

Pv: Yeah! Do you have one?

Rc: (gags and a Skipper plushie appears in his beak. Private takes it)

Pv: Oh, it´s sooo soft and nice.

AT: This is an interesting dare. It will be fun. Rico and Blowhole-

Rc: Here! (salutes)

Dr.B: Forget it.

AT: If you won´t do the dare, I will spill one of your most embarrassing secret.

Dr.B: You don´t even know one.

AT: Sure I do.

Dr.B: You´re bluffing.

AT: I am NOT. So the dare is to do a rampage with Rico- blowing things up.

Rc: Yay! Ka-BOOM!

Dr.B: That actually sounds like fun. (smirks)

AT: But throwing the bombs at people is not allowed.

Rc: Awwwww!

Sk: Can you read minds?

Rc: (coughes up bombs)

AT: Okay, go. (Rico and Blowhole began throwing bombs everywhere and a few of them landed suspiciously near to AT. Everyone fled for cover as the two madmen continued blowing things up. All of the sudden, the whole cave was shaking. Rocks started to fall)

AT: EVERYONE TAKE COVER!

Sk: WE´RE BEING BURIED ALIVE! (finally the shaking stopped. The whole room was pitch-black before Rico coughed up couple of flashlights)

Ml: Is everyone alright?

KJ: AHHHH!

AT: Julian´s hurt!

Sk: Ringtail! Talk to me!

KJ: M-m-mmy…MY ROYAL FUR! IT´S DIRTY!

Everyone: (groans)

AT: Is anyone hurt. (thankfully, no one´s hurt)

Rc: (to Kowalski) R u alright?

Kw: Yes, thank you, Rico.

Rc: No problemo.

AT: Are you guys going to hate me if I say ´Next Dare´?

Sk: Yes!

AT: Good. So, this dare is from a crazy WaffleCat. (zaps Ml, Sk, Kw, Rc, Hs, Pv)

Sk: Not again!

Ml: (human girl\Hatsune)

Sk: (human girl on a steamroller\Rin)

Hs: (human guy\Len)

Rc: (human guy licking an ice cream cone\Kaito)

Kw: (human guy with a beer can\Meiko)

Pv: (human girl with a piece of tuna\Meguirine)

Sk: Why do I always end up as a girl? Also, COOL! A STEAMROLLER!

Pv: Well, this is weird. (swallows tuna)

Rc: Yum. So, how does this continue? I know, you´ve got another dare for me right?

AT: Uhh, no.

RC. Oh come on! There must be something I can still do.

Sk: Yeah, like shut up. Unless you want to feel the wrath of my steamroller!

Pv: Guys, stop.

Hs: I do think Kaito should stop.

Dr.B: This is weird. Really weird. But Kowalski looks funny though.

Kw: (finishing his can and throwing it over his shoulder) You´re talking bout me?

Dr.B: Yes.

Rc: If I were you, I wouldn´t mess with Meiko.

(before anybody could reply, Rin had run over AT with her roller)

AT: OW!

Sk: Haha! Revenge!

Hs: I think you should stop.

Sk: Why? Revenge is sweeeet!

Ml: But think about it. When you return to be Skipper, she might get back at you.

Sk: You mean IF I return to penguin.

AT: You will. All I have to do is zap you with-WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING OVER ME!

Sk: Ha! No.

AT: All I have to do is zap you with this ray gun and then-

Pv: I don´t think that´s possible AT. I mean, look.

(Everyone´s practically going crazy. Especially Rin and Kaito)

Ml: I knew this was going to be bad. Okay everyone. Let me do this. I´m an expert.

AT: Since when?

Ml: I know these guys longer than you.

Rc: This is awesome! I never want to be a penguin again! (so the chase began. Soon AT and the others had to step in. Which was hard, with Meguirne being so tough on everyone and Rin and Len rolling over everyone. Kaito was especially hard to catch and made fun of everyone who failed to hold him down.) Ha! That´s all you´ve got? Weak!

AT: (finally mangaes to zap everyone one by one) Never…again.

Sk: Oh crap! Now I´m penguin again.

AT: Grrrr!

Sk: Ever heard of the term: Forgive and Forget?

AT: Okay the last dare which fits perfectly. Except for the fact that we´re not going to bed. So-(turns music on)

_(Everyone)  
>There's a sad sort of clanging<br>From the clock in the hall  
>And the bells in the steeple, too<br>And up in the nursery  
>An absurd little bird<br>Is popping out to say coo-coo  
>(Coo-coo, coo-coo)<em>

_(Everyone)  
>coo-coo Regretfully they tell us<br>coo-coo But firmly they compel us  
>to say goodnight<br>coo-coo  
>(All)<br>To you_

_(Children)  
>So long, farewell<br>Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight  
>(Becky)<br>I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

_(Children)  
>So long, farewell<br>Auf Wiedersehen, adieu  
>(Kowalski)<br>Adieu, adieu  
>To you and you and you<em>

_(Children)  
>So long, farewell<br>Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen  
>(Private)<br>I'd like to stay  
>And taste my first champagne<br>(talking to AT) yes?  
>(AT) no!<em>

_(children)  
>So long, farewell<br>Auf Wiedersehen, goodbye  
>(Skipper)<br>I leave and heave  
>A sigh and say goodbye<br>Goodbye_

_(Stacy)  
>I'm glad to go<br>I cannot tell a lie  
>(Rico)<br>I flit, I float  
>I fleetly flee, I fly<em>

_(Mort)  
>The sun has gone<br>To bed and so must I_

_(Children)So long, farewell  
>Auf Weidersehen, goodbye<em>

_Goodbye  
>Goodbye<br>Goodbye_

_(Rest of crew)  
>Goodbye<em>

AT: Goodbye! Thanks for everything and tune in next time.

Sk: Shhhh! Private´s asleep! (he picks Private up and carries him over to the Skipper plushie. Private stirs and hugs the soft toy.)

Pv: Skipper….

AT: Well, we need to figure out how to survive the next few days.

Mr: Why?

KJ: We´re locked in this cave. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE-

Everyone: SHHHHHHH!

KJ: ness! I demand freedom!

AT: Maybe we can get some help from the outside. I mean we still can air the TD.

Sk: Well, boys. I guess this is time for Operation: Cave-Bat.

A\N: R&R! But I don´t actually have to tell you guys. :-) After the story I was like wanting to do something loud, and suddenly I thought "I can´t. Private´s sleeping." XD


	13. Chapter 13

A\N: CHAPTER 13! Sorry for the delay. But with school and at home, I had to postpone it. School is soooo exhausting! =( But I´m back. =] Also, news: There are new episodes that are going to air: Littlefoot(Marlene episode) Nighty Night Ninja, Siege the day and Tunnel of love. =)!

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, they belong to Taylor Swift and Dreamworks. I do not own PoM, they belong to Nick and Dreamworks. I do not own Juliette, she belongs to MeganAgent13. I do not own PoMFangirl or CrazetheWaffleCat, because I am no criminal. I do not own Fanfiction, it belongs to FictionPress. I do not own Vocaloids, they belong to ?. I do not own many things, and I am glad. Or else I would be busy running from the paparazzis instead of writing this. :]

AT: Soooo, we´re back!

Clemson(Cl): With the most awesomenest lemur ever! Got that from him.

KJ: No copying the King! Or I will ban you from my Kingdom.

AT: Yeah, CAN WE START?

Sk: Old habits die hard, don´t they?

AT: So, we have worked for hours on getting out and made little process. Also, the darer with the rampage is NOT at fault for this. Just wanted to point that out. Let´s continue. So Skippy, wanna start first?

Sk: Grrrrr, I told you not to call me that.

AT: But it a dare. (smirk)

Sk: _Sure_ it is!

AT: You´ve been dared to….TAP DANCE!

Sk: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wait, what´s that?

KJ: Tippity-tippity-tap!

Sk:…..

Cl: Making that sound with your feet.

Sk: Ohhh! And how exactly?

Cl: You move your feet like this, only faster. It´ll make a rhythm on the floor.

Mt: (tap dancing really fast) I making music with my feet!

Ml: You never cease to amaze me.

KJ: And what about this? (tries to impress Marlene but ending up falling on his face)

Dr.B: Ha! Loser!

KJ: That´s so mean! (runs to Maurice crying)

Mr: Why me?

AT: Ahem.

Sk: Oh yeah sure. Okay, hmmm, first like this…no that can´t be right. (he tries to do what Mort and Clemson showed him, but fails)

AT: Try again.

Sk: THANK YOU!

AT: I didn´t mean that in a taunting way.

Sk: You did!

AT: Whatever.

Sk: Urgh, I can´t do it.

Cl: Fine, then we´ll go baby steps.

Sk: D-

Cl: You know what I mean. Okay, move your feet in this order.

Sk: Like this? (Clemson shows him a few steps before teaching him to go faster)

Sk: I´m doing it! Look!

AT: Yeah, I´m so proud of you Skippy! (rolls eyes)

Sk: (got distracted by glaring at her)

AT: Next dare. Rico eat Private in one gulp.

Pv: Oh dear.

Rc: Wha? Why?

AT: Because!

Pv: O-okay, Rico.

Rc: Hop in.

Sk: (awakes from his stare) NOO! RICO DON´T YOU DAR-

AT: Too late.

Sk: NOO! HE WAS SO YOUNG!

KJ: Oh…(stares)

Cl: Is everything okay with him?

Hs: (whispering) He´s gay.

Dr.B: He is not. It´s just that Private´s like a son to him.

KJ: Was.

Hs: Hey! This is bad-guys-talk ONLY!

KJ: RACIST!

Hs: That hurt! Sniff!

Cl: Awww, here let me give you a hug.

Hs: Thanks.

Sk: COUGH HIM UP!

Rc: Fine! (regurgitates Private)

Pv: Bleh! Disgusting! (Skipper hugs him)

Sk: Private! You`re alright!

Pv: Of course, Skippah.

AT: Okay, moving on! Juliette, tell Private about what happened in the closet.

Jtt: Really? I don´t think…

AT: Dare.

Jtt: Okay, Private.

Sk: Please use words he doesn´t understand. He´s just a boy.

Jtt: So, first we started making out then we…..(whispering. Clemson eavesdrops, also wanting to hear, since he wasn´t there)

Pv: I only understood half of that.

Sk: Good.

AT: Ready for the next dare.

Sk: No.

AT: Rico, slap your girlfriend 50 times.

Rc: No way!

AT: You have to.

Rc: No! (hugs )

AT: Then I´ll have to do it. 100x!

Rc: (sighs) Kay. (gives her a kiss then started, wincing with every hit)

AT: Now I feel like a monster.

Sk: You should.

Dr.B: Did you ever see something so…

Hs: So..

Cl: Wrong?

Dr.B: Yeah.

Rc: 48, 49, 50! (now he gives Mrs. Perky a hundred kisses)

AT: Next up is Kowalski, he has been dared to…kill Doris and give her heart to CrazetheWaffleCat.

Kw:…..!

AT: What about…(says something to him. The scientist nodded and slides away. Suddenly a scream)

Pv: Skippah, I´m scared!

Sk: This feels like a horror movie(hugs Private)

Kw: I´m back!

Dr.B: That´s just….great….

Hs: NO! PLEASE DON´T HURT ME! I HAVE A WIFE AND FOUR KIDS!

Sk: Since when?

Hs: Since now!

Kw: Here.

Craze: Hmmm, is that _really_ her heart?

Kw: (swallows nervously) Yes.

AT:…..

Sk: Soldier?

Kw: What should I do with a wombat brain and expired cranberry juice?

Craze: What?

Kw: You actually won´t supposed to hear that.

AT: Okay, before things get really bloody, let´s just continue, kay?

Cl: Yeah!

AT: Skippy and Hans, how did you like the fanfic: Confusions.

Hs: Loved it. I shared it with my friends on DenBook.

Sk: I thought that we already cleared up the fact that I´m NOT a girl!

Dr.B: Since when? (laughs)

Sk: Haha, very funny. I liked it, I just thought it was strange that when Marlene visited my house, that a girl called: Sam answered. What happened to me anyway? Also, why was I moody every month?

AT&Ml: Classified.

Sk: Fine. But I can´t say I didn´t enjoy it.

Hs: Being flirty now aren´t we?

Sk: Why?

Hs: Admit it. You also read: IT´S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! And you tried to PM her.

Sk: Would you shut it?

Mt: Mhmmmmm, I love Pineapple Mangoes.

AT: Next! Before we get into a fight. Blowhole shoot a t Julie with Kowalski watching.

Dr.B: Yes! Finally someone dares me to do what I do best! Showing off my evil!

Cl: Oooo, tough guy!

Hs: (giggles)

Dr.B: What?

Hs&Cl: Insider jokes.

Dr.B: Whatever. Anyway, RUN LEMUR! (shoots at Julie with his laser eye[Blowhole strikes back] but not actually hurting her)

Kw: STOP THAT YOU BOTTLE-NOSED FREAK! (tries to tackle the dolphin, but he just swats him away)

Dr.B: Buzz off!

Sk: Go Kowalski!

Rc: Yeah!

Pv: I can´t watch!

KJ: I´ve got to admit. This isn´t to bad.

Jtt: Shut up, brother!

Hs: Popcorn anyone?

Sk,AT,Pv,Ml,Kw: (giving him death glares)

Hs: I´m kidding! No sense of humor. (Julie is slowing down cuz of the lack of energy. She was about to get hit, when Kowalski saved her in last minute)

AT: Okay, done! No more shooting!

Kw: Yeah! (glares at Blowhole)

Dr.B: It was a DARE OKAY?

AT: And now we have a new dare. Remember last chapter where we turned a few of you into humans? Well, Rin(Skipper) and Len(Hans) are going to do a song from "Vocaloids". Daughter\Servant of evil. (turns them into the characters. They then start the show. It begins with Skipper who was a blond girl in a pretty dress. She had a somewhat evil smile on her face. They were in a unknown land. "And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen." She treated her people terribly- "Evil flowers, Steadily bloom. With an away of colorful doom." Finally the town people got fed up and decided to kill her. They captured the girl, who showed no resistance. They brought her to the gallows and finally killed her. Then it was Hans´ turn. He was a boy who looked similar to Skipper- He also had blond hair. They were twins. He had a twin sister whom he loved dearly. They grew up "under high expectations." As they grew up, his sister became an evil ruler of a country. But he still loved her. "You are my princess. I am your servant." He swore to protect her always. "Even if the whole world will turn against you, I will protect you." He fell in love with a girl but promised to get rid of her if his sister said so. One day he heard about a riot against his twin. He hurried to her with a plan. He wanted to trade places. He gave her his clothes and a robe. As she escaped, he got captured by the people. They took him and killed him the next morning. The sister was fled out and saved herself. At the end of the song: "If I was reborn again, I wish we could play again.")

AT: That video is on YouTube by the way. I think it´s sad.

Ml: Yeah.

KJ: So touchy! (begins to cry against Julie who pushed him away)

Cl: Zzzzzzzzzz.

AT: Anywho, next dare. And someone please wake him up.

Hs: Clemson.

Cl: Zzzzzzzz.

Hs: Clemson.

Cl: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Sk: CLEMSON!

Cl: Huh? What? Did I miss something.

Hs: No. Except our whole performance!

Cl: Gee, sorry.

AT: Kowalski, use Rico´s explosions and Blowhole´s scooter thingy-

Dr.B: It´s a Segway!

AT: Okay! Segway to get out of this cave.

Kw: Fine, just give me some tools and time.

AT: And while he´s doing that, let´s continue. For this dare, we have a special guest. Of course, or else we couldn´t do it.

Sk: Just tell us what it is.

AT: PoMFangirl wants….kiss Hans!

Hs: Really? Yes!

Cl: Isn´t he too young for that? Just saying.

Hs: Of course NOT!

PoMFangirl: Can we start?

Hs: Of course YES! (he flies over to PoMFangirl and lands next to her)

Sk: Cover your eyes, soldier.

Pv: Done, sir. (Hans takes the lead in his second kiss, obiviously excited)

Rc: Oh la la!

KJ: Can I try?

Sk: No!

KJ: Why not?

Sk: Because she´s his girl!

KJ: Oh.(pouts then brightends up) Marlene….

Ml: Get away from me!

Hs: (breaks apart with PoMFangirl) So, what´s your number? (smirks)

PoMFangril: Not here. (looks around suspiciously) I don´t want any prank- or assassin calls.

AT: Yeah, you never know.

Sk: Why are you looking at me?

AT: Just because. Anyway, thanks for appearing! Bye!

PoMFangirl: Cya!

AT: Next dare is…..KITTEN FIGHT!

Sk: That´s going to be a bit of a problem with four penguins, a dolphin and otter, four lemurs and a human.

AT: Not at all. It is called "Kitten fight".( reaches behind her then holds up a gun) Easy as 1,2..three!(zaps everyone, also Kowalski)

Kw: Hey! I wasn´t finished!

AT: You can continue afterwards. So, start fighting.

Sk: You can transform us into cats, you can torture us, but you can´t make us turn against each other!

AT: (throws a yarn ball into the circle of black and white, blue, brown and red kittens)

Sk: Toy!

Hs: It´s mine!

Cl: I saw it first!

Kw: Negative! I saw it first!

Dr.B: I am way smarter than any of you suckers! So _I_ get have it.

KJ: Well, I´m the King.

Ml: I´m the only girl!

Jtt: Ahem!

Ml: Besides her.

Mr: Who cares? I work the hardest!

Mt: Fluff ball! Yay! Go fluff ball!

Pv: I am the cutest!

Rc. Grrrrrr! MEOWWWW! (grabs the yarn ball)

Sk: Give it to me, soldier!

Ml: Forget it, Skipper!

AT: Skippy.

KJ: It belongs to the king! (tackles Rico and tries to tear it away. After some struggling, he got it)

Sk: Stop the Ringtail!

KJ: HAHA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME-

Jtt: (steps in his path, making him crash into her and tumble to the floor) Game´s over, bro. Hand it over or else!

KJ: Here.

Jtt: Smart choice. (she turns to go when Kowalski suddenly pounces on her and started tickling Julie)

Kw: Now I can use your weakness against you! (but Hans was faster and grabbed the fluff ball)

Hs: Hahahaha! LOSERS! (Mort suddenly jumps on top of him)

Mt: MMEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!

Hs: My ears!

Mt: King Julian, look!

KJ: Give it to me Mort. Then you can touch the royal feet.

Mt: (gasps) REALLY?

Dr.B: (steps into his path) Going somewhere?

Mt: Yes! To the feeeeet.

Dr.B: Give me toy or else I will smash you head-

Cl: BULLY! Picking on little kids! You should be ashamed of yourself! (then he jumps Mort and rips the toy out of his paws. Mort starts crying)

AT: This is getting out of hand. (continues to watch as the others tear themselves up over the fluffy cat toy) Maybe…nah! Five more minutes. (five minutes later: Mort is crying, Julian is torn up, Skipper is holding his hurt paw, ect)

AT: Five minutes too late. (zaps everyone back to normal. Also, their wounds have healed)

Sk: Never….again..!

Kw: And I have to continue with my invention.

AT: You do that while Blowhole and Skippy sing us some songs.

Dr.B: Oh yeah, for PoMFangirl´s birthday.

Sk: I don´t care who celebrates their birthday, I´m not going to ding.

AT: Clemson!

Cl: (slaps Skipper)

Sk: Ow! What was that for?

AT: For being mean.

Sk: Then why did nobody slap you?

AT: SING!

Sk: NO!

AT: Or else!

Sk: I´m not afraid.

AT: You are too. Of this! (holds up needle…DUH!)

Sk: Needle! (jumps into Marlene´s arms)

Ml: Uh…

Sk: O-okay, I´ll do it…just get that thing away from me!

AT: "Pictures to burn" from Taylor Swift. Sing it to Julian.

Sk: To him?

AT: Yes.

Sk: Urgh, fine. Ahem, here it goes. Stop staring at me!

Mt: When I am nervous, I just close my eyes real tight and think about good things. Then I feel better. Ta-da!

Sk: (clears throat again, then takes a deep breath)

_State the obvious  
>I didn't get my perfect fantasy<br>I realized you love yourself  
>More that you could ever love me<em>

(Hs:[whispering to Clemson] How about doing sound effects? Cl: You can do that)__

_So go and tell your friends  
>That I'm obsessive and crazy<br>That's fine, I'll tell mine  
>You're gay<em>(KJ: I am not! Okay,maybe_) and by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

(Hs:[makes truck noises])_  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

(Skipper grins. KJ: How dare you accuse me of- AT: Shhhhh!)  
><em><br>So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>(Hs: Zsssszsssshhh!)  
><em><br>There's no time for tears  
>I'm just sitting here planning my revenge<br>There's nothing stopping me  
>From going out with all of your best friends<em>

_And if you come around  
>Saying sorry to me<br>My daddy's going to show you_(Hs: Grrrrrrrr! AT: What are you doing? Hs: Sound effect. AT: Cut it out. Hs: Fine! Critics.)  
><em>How sorry you'll be<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_And so watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_And if you're missing me  
>You better keep it to yourself<br>'Cause coming back around here  
>Would be bad for your health<em>

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>In case you haven't heard  
>I really, really hate that<em>

_Stupid old pickup truck  
>You never let me drive<br>You're a redneck, heartbreak  
>Who's really bad at lying<em>

_So watch me strike a match  
>On all my wasted time<br>As far as I'm concerned  
>You're just another picture to burn<em>

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn  
>Just another picture to burn<br>Baby burn_

Everyone: (applauses)

AT: That was pretty good. Anyway, onto the birthday present.

Dr.B: I´ve been warming up while Skipper was singing.

Sk: That was _you_? I thought Mort was doing that.

Mt: I did the bad thing. (smiles innocently)

Dr.B: Shall we continue?

AT: That´s my line!

Dr.B:

_I love this aberration  
>An unforeseen complication<br>Cause for celebration  
>I think from where I stand<br>There is a strong demand  
>To play my role<br>To seize control  
>This calls for a new plan<em>

_In my most evil dreams  
>My parade of nasty schemes<br>Swimming fast to extremes  
>But I never thought this<em>

_An unexpected twist  
>It simply cannot miss<br>I have to take the stand  
>The fate is oh so grand<br>To win the day  
>My powerplay<em>

_It's up to me to step in  
>And tame this super weapon<br>Then the peng-u-ins  
>Next the zoo<br>And finally New York City too_

_It's big and bold, my new plan  
>And cruel and cold, my new plan<em>

_This ultimate crowning supreme debut of my latest  
>Greatest<br>Solidest  
>Status<br>Brand new plaaaaaaaaaan!_

Everyone: (applauses again)

AT: We have real talents here. Maybe I should sing you up to the "X-Factor". Or "Voice of Germany".

Ml: That´s going to be a problem, since no one can sing german.

Sk: You´re wrong about that. Here a sample: " Muss nur noch kurz die Welt retten. Danach komm ich zur dir!"

AT: Yeah, yeah, that´s nice. I didn´t really mean it. So, you have read "Cupcakes" from My Little Pony, right?

Pv: Yeah. I think Pinkie Pie is cute.

Sk: Rico.

Rc: (slaps Private)

Sk: We are an elite force, AT. We don´t read silly fanfics.

AT: YOU MEAN YOU DID NOT READ IT?

Sk: (quietly) Yes, we did.

AT: Good. Gives us your thoughts.

Rc: Okay. (begins banging on his head)

AT: Not like that.

Rc: Oh.

Sk: Well, a little too girlish for my taste. I mean the show. It was kinda scary. One of the genres was ´horror´.

Pv: I loved the ending. When she looks up and sees a rainbow across the sky.

AT: So, would you recommend it to others?

Sk: Sure, if you´re into that kind of stuff. Anyway for us-Monster Trucks.

Kw: Eureka!

Jtt: Did you make it?

Kw: Obivously. Did you think I couldn´t do it?

KJ: Yes.

Kw: I´ll have to try it out.

AT: Perfect timing. While you do that, we will go watch Care Bears.

Kw: You mean you don´t wanna watch?

AT: Love too, but can´t.

Kw: Oh, okay….Well if I make a mistake, there won´t be anyone to humiliate me.

Dr.B: I´ll be making fun of you mentally if it make you feel better.

Kw: That´s not necessary.

Dr.B: Whatever. Suit yourself.

AT: Come´n people!(after the movie, they all step out to see Kowalski straining to press down at something that looks like a big lever)

Kw: I…could..use..some…help, please!

Rc: Right behind ya!

Cl: Here.

Kw: Thanks. (they push down together but it still won´t budge. The others help and together they lift the rocks)

AT: We did it! We´re free!

Mt: Yay for mister-know-it-all!

Kw: Thank you- wait what?

Sk: That´s, umm, hard to explain.

Kw: Right.

AT: Well, what are we waiting for? FREEDOM!

Sk: One problem. We on a cliff.

AT: Cliff, cliff. Why does that ring an alarm?

Sk: Uh-oh.

Ml: We could jump off the cliff.

AT: OF COURSE!

Ml: I was just kidding!

AT: No, I mean, that was the last dare. Teng should chase Marlene off a cliff with a chainsaw.

Ml: What? You´re kidding right?

Cl: I don´t think so.

Teng(Tg): Mwhahahahahahahha!

Ml: No! Don´t you dare to- HELP!

Sk: Marlene!

Tg: (chases her around, trying to get her close to the cliff, but she keeps backing away from the edge. After some struggles, Skipper tried to interfere but AT held him back, Teng had cornered her between him\the chainsaw and the cliff. He keeps coming closer and she keeps stepping backwards)

Ml: G-get away from-WHOA!

Sk: MARLENE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!( Skipper falls to his knees while everyone else gathers around the edge) HOW COULD YOU, TENG! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! (stats chasing after Teng)

AT: Skipper. She´s alive.

Sk: She…_is_?

AT: Yes, a little startled but just fine.

Ml: Yeah, okay, great. But could someone pull me up please?

AT: Sorry.

KJ: See? Now you don´t have to cry your penguin eyes out for your girlfriend.

Sk: She´s not my girlfriend.

KJ: Marlene and Skipper sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in a carriage.

Sk: Shut up!

AT: You can fight after I close this chapter. So, everyone, sorry again for the delay, but with the cave caving in, we´ve been really busy. Anyway, Happy Birthday PoMFangirl and thx everyone for reviewing!

Sk: Next time, don´t review. And don´t give me dares with the CareBears. They scared me. Also, tell all of your friends how terrible this is and start a riot to remove our host. Another thing, I-(sees AT glaring at him, tapping her foot impatiently)

AT: Teng, chainsaw.

Tg: Here.

Sk: That was just a joke. No don´t!

A\N: So long! =)


	14. Chapter 14

A\N: Thx for ur wonderful reviews! They really encourage me to write this. X) About the songs, my lyrics source isn´t the best, so sorry! And I can´t find the lyrics to "Hurting for a very hurtful hurt". =( But I´m replacing it. Anyway, we got a new studio. It´s nice there and we can hide out till the Danes go home. ^_~

AT: Welcome back for the fourteenth time!

Sk: (spits out his coffee) Fourteen?

AT: Duh! Chapter fourteen?

Sk: All this time, I wasted all this time. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

AT: IT ISN´T! Oh wait, it is. So, new dares everyone!

Pv: Ah! (jumps into Skipper´s flippers)

Cl: What´s up with you?

Pv: Don´t know. It´s just a reflex.

AT: The first dare-(Private, who had climbed out of Skipper´s arms, returned there again) is Marlene chasing Julian around with a sledgehammer.

Ml: That´ll be fun.

KJ: What will be fun?

Ml: This! (grabs a sledgehammer Rico had coughed up for her and began chasing Julian around)

KJ: AHH! Help me!

Sk: Nope.

Ml: This is for everything to you did to me!

KJ: But I didn´t do anything!

Ml: You did! Not telling me about the spare crown, trying to trick me into dating you by claiming I fell for you out in the park, telling everyone I had cooties, shoving your rear into my face numerous times and singing that rhyme about Skipper and I in the tree!

KJ: But we´re friends, right? We forgive each other!

Ml: We are not friends! (hits Julian. I always wanted her to do thatXD)

KJ: OW!

Ml: Ha!

AT: She creeps me out. Marlene, I think that´s enough-

Ml: (hits him again) Really? So soon? But I hardly did the dare yet.

Pv: DARE! (hops into Skipper)

AT: Okay, the next thing is, Clemson being Julian´s servant the whole episode long.

KJ: Yes!

Cl: What? Servant of Booty-for-brains?

AT: Yes.

Hs: I´m feeling for you, pal.

Jtt: Me too.

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pal, that´s so funny!

Everyone:….

KJ: So, I want a mango-pineapple-strawberry smoothie.

Cl: (sighs) Yes, your majesty.

AT: Next! Oh, a dare for me.

Kw: And here is….uh, Oreokiti.

AT: Who in the world of fanguins is Oreokiti?- Oh my, he is so cute! (This is Oreakiti= (([:+D] )

Sk: And now, eat him.

AT: What? No!

Dr.B: You have to, AT.

Mt: HAHAHAHA! TO AT! So funny!

Dr.B: Would you cut that out?

Mt: HAHAHA! CUTTING!

Dr.B: Grrrrrrrr!

Hs: Just ignore him.

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHH!

Dr.B: And how am I supposed to do that?

Mt: HAHAHAHAHA! BLOWY ASKED HANS! HAHAHAHA!

Hs. Sto-

Cl: Just be quiet.

Mt: HAHAHA! STO! What´s a sto?

AT: Anywho, I won´t eat him!

Sk: Then, I´ll have to force you. (moves threatengly toward her)

AT: Back off! Fine, I´ll eat….Oreakiti. (gives the Oreo a sad look)

Sk: Yes! Devour him with your razor-sharp teeth! Let him die and be chewed to tiny, pathetic pieces-

AT: CUT THAT OUT!

Sk: Gee, never heard of a dramatizer?

AT: I DON´T NEED A DRAMATIZER WHEN EATING MY BEST FRIEND!

Kw: He is just an Oreo cake.

AT: SO?

Sk: Carry on, weirdo.

AT: (finally eats Oreokiti and rushes out of the room)

Sk: (goes over to her sheet of papers) Hmm, interesting, wait, WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO?

AT: Get away from there!

Sk: Recovered so soon?

AT: Yes. Okay, now-

KJ: WHERE IS MY SMOOTHIE?

Pv: Stop! Stop yelling around please! I can´t take this!

Cl: It´s right here, you´re stupidness.( says that quietly)

KJ: Thank you! Finally!

AT: Kowalski, are you afraid of heights?

Kw. Not that I know of, no.

AT: Did you ever try…bungee jumping?

Kw: Um, no.

Rc: I did! BUNGEE JUMPING! WHHOOHOOOOO!

Kw: Well, so I guess I have to do that now?

AT: Excatomondo!

Sk: That´s what I´m supposed to say.

AT: Exactly. (five minutes, Kowalski is ready to go)

Kw: I am ready to go!

AT: Then why aren´t you jumping?

Kw: Because I have to wait for the wind!

AT: There´s no wind blowing!

Kw: That´s why I have to wait! Or else, according to my calculations, I will crash against that wall! (Everyone looks at the wall)

Wll: (plays dangerous music)

AT: Well, hurry up. (after 30 mintues)

Sk: KOWALSKI! WE´RE GETTING OLD DOWN HERE!

KJ: I am not. (sighs) This is life.

Cl: Grrrr! I hate being used like this. (is massaging Julian)

KJ: Stop growling!

Cl: Yes, you´re nagginess! (also says that quietly. Just then, Private wakes up. He fell asleep)

Pv: Did Kowalski jump yet?

AT: No. This is one long dare.

Pv: Dare! (clutches Skipper)

Sk: Private…

Kw: I am not feeling the wind yet, so you better sit down.

AT: Kowalski, jump or else I´ll come up there and push you down.

Kw: Fine! I´m scared, okay? There!

Dr.B: Kowalski is afraid to…bungee jump? Ha!

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAH! HE SPOKE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kw: Shut up, Bottlenose!

Jtt: Come on Kowalski! It can´t be that bad!

Kw: It is!

AT: Jump!

Kw: NO!

Sk: Are you a man or a wimp?

Kw: A wimp!

Sk: Haha, now jump!

Kw: I don´t wanna! I´m scared.

Sk: I know! But you have to get over your fear!

Kw: No!

Pv: Come on, Kowalski! We´ll catch you!

AT: Or not. (Private glares at her) Sorry.

Pv: Really, just close your eyes and leap!

Jtt: Do it for me.

Kw: I am NOT JUMPING!

Cl: JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! JUMP! (everyone starts chanting: JUMP!)

AT: Ten! Nine! (well, almost everybody) Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! That´s it! I´m coming up!

Kw: You can´t force me to jump!

AT: Can to!

Kw: Can not!

AT: Can to!

Kw: Can not!

AT: Can to!

Kw: Can not!

AT: Can to!

Kw: Can not!

AT: CAN TO! (pushes Kowalski off the edge)

Kw: AHHHHH!

AT: See?

Kw: This is….

Cl: Fun?

KJ: Breathtaking?

Hs: Awesome?

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

AT: Not so bad?

Kw: HORRIBLE! I CAN TAKE THIS!

Sk: Open your eyes, soldier!

Kw: No! I don´t want to look in the face of death!

AT: Fine. Get him out of there. (later, everyone is back at the studio)

Kw: I-it w-was-s horrible! Everything shaking and falling!

AT: Okay, let´s just continue. Skipper and Hans, act out: "IT´S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" from CrazetheWaffleCat.

Sk: You mean that story where I was a GIRL?

AT: Yes, but for this you can stay a boy. Unless you want to-

Hs: Okay, let´s start.

Mt: HAHAHAHAHA! HE SAID CART!

Hs:…..

Sk: Okay, this will be fun actually. (they go over to a place on the floor where no one is standing) Lie down.

Hs: Fi-(looks at Mort who already is in a laughing fit about "Fi")

Sk: (pretends to go into a room) What the deuce is Hans doing here?(he knelt down next to Hans, who seemed pretty nervous, not knowing what will happen now) Is he-? (Skipper poked Hans who shook his head: Skipper gave a relieved sigh then smirked. He then poked Hans´ shoulder and heard a squeak. Now he giggled then poked his nose. Hans scratched it.

Leaning down, the penguin breathed into his face. Skipper continued playing like that until Hans wrapped his arms around Skipper´s neck, pulling him down.) GAH! (he yelled, caught by surprise. The leader tried to sit up, but only to be knocked back onto the other´s chest. So he tried something else. Skipper placed his right foot on Hans´ left side and the left foot on the right side. Then he started pulling up. All of the sudden, Skipper realized that they weren´t alone.

Kowalski was staring at them, so was Rico. Private´s eyes were covered)

Kw: S-sorry to interrupt your umm… Uh…. 'Special time', sir…. B-bye! (with that they ran off)

Sk: WAIT! IT´S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!

Hs: (smirks)

AT: That story is so funny.

KJ: Oh la la! Hans and Skippy!

Pv: What were they doing actually?

Sk: N-nothing. (glares at Julian)

AT: Next dare!

Pv: AH! (jumps into Skipper who catches him)

Sk: Private, seriously.

Pv: I´m not doing that.

AT: Oh, wait, I remember. It was a dare-

Pv: (jumps again)

AT: For Private to jump into Skipper´s flippers everytime someone said da-

Sk: DON´T say it.

AT: Okay, Skipper act out your favorite scene from the story "Like father, like son" from Donakiko.

Sk: Hmm, kay. Let´s see. (he began to fight his way through an invisible substance) MANFREDIE! JOHNSON! (he turned his head as if a voice had answered him) Manfredie, are you alright? (his eyes widened) Oh dear God! (he began ripping at something) Where is Johnson? (after sometime he reached out his flipper) Hey, come on, stay awake. (suddenly his face fell) I don´t know. (then his eyes widened in shock)

No, no you are not going to die. You´ll be fine, the baby will be fine and you and Johnson are going to have a family. (Skipper frowned) Help, who? (he began shaking someone) WHO? (then shock and grief sprang to his face)

AT: I think that was chapter eight.

Ml: I read it too. I cried at the end.

Sk: So, what do you have to say about my awesome acting skills?

AT: Good. That´s all. Moving to the songs. "Skyscraper "by Demi Lovato. Here it goes. Oh yeah, Skippy has too dance ballet to it.

Sk: Skippy? Who is Skippy?

AT: He knows who he is. And he also knows that if he tries to be stupid, he´ll suffer the consequences.

Sk: Fine!

AT: _Skies are crying__ (Skipper begins dancing)  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence, as it's ending<br>Like we never had a chance  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper(he makes some dramatic moves for this part)<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper(lifts himself up even jumps before landing on the ground and then moving up again)<em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me (Skipper makes some messy moves that indicated clearing)<br>Would it make you feel better  
>To watch me while I bleed<br>All my windows, still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet(signals broke before sliding back to his feet)<em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear( jumps, twirls and spins)_

_Go run run run  
>Yeah its a long way down<br>But I'm closer to the clouds up here(twirls again, slides with his foot then leaps, stretching)_

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<em>

_Go on and try to tear me down  
>I'll be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper(with every "skyscraper" Skipper moves back, still dancing)_

Ml: I didn´t know that he could dance that good.

Sk: Well, I like to keep that a secret.

KJ: He couldn´t have danced better than me!

Ml: If you really think about it-

KJ: NO! HE´S A PENGUIN!

Dr.B: When it comes to dancing-

Mt: HAHAHAHA! A DOLPHIN!

Dr.B: You´re better at it.

Mt: HAHAHAHAHA! BETTER! HAHAHAHA!

Sk: Better than what?

Dr.B: Fighting.

Mt: HAHAHA! HE WANTS TO FIGHT!

Dr.B: SHUT UP!

Mt: HAHAHAHAHA-(Blowhole smack him against the wall. Mort giggles now quietly, threatening to start again any second)

AT: Private, a **** for you.

Pv: A what?

AT: ****.

Pv: I don´t get it.

AT: ****!

Pv:…

AT: DARE!

Pv: EEEK! Skippah!

Sk: (didn´t expect the sudden pounce and falls backward) !

AT: PonPonPon.

KJ: YES! We´re all going to be cheerleaders. Clemson! Bring me my sexy cheer costume.

Cl: Yes you´re….highness!

AT: That´s not what I meant.

KJ: (appears suddenly in a short red mini skirt and top) All-aha!-across the nations-aha!-is a new-aha!-a new sensation-aha!-(waits) Ahem!

Cl&Mt&Mr: JULIAN! JULIAN! JULIAN!

AT: I meant Private has to sing a song called PonPonPon!

KJ: No cheering?

Jtt: No.

KJ: No skirts?

Jtt: No.

KJ: No pompoms?

Jtt: No.

KJ: No slapping Skipper?

Jtt: AT?

AT: Yes.

Sk: Go ahead and slap me!...If you dare!

Kw. He´s the slapping master.

Rc: GO SKIPPER!

AT: Sshhhh! (Skipper slaps her)

Sk: Maybe that wasn´t such a good idea.

AT: It _wasn´t_! So, how much longer is this going to take?

Pv: Sorry.

What if everyone around  
>Decided to go skipping all across the town?<br>And what if they collided in the city streets  
>And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?<br>If everyone would look around from where they stand  
>And open up and learn to give and take a chance<br>Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
>So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh<p>

PON PON let it out  
>C'mon, let the crazy show<br>Because if you don't  
>Life would be so dull, you know<br>Headphones on my ears  
>Rhythm's got me jammin' here<br>WAY WAY open road  
>Gotta make it on my own<p>

PON PON can't you see  
>Boundless possibilities?<br>DON DON hear that beat?  
>Sounds like it's your heart to me<br>POI POI make a change  
>Throw bad history away<br>Slow and steadily  
>Ah-ah, you make me happy<p>

Every day PON  
>Every time is PON<br>Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
>Every day PON<br>Every time is PON  
>We cannot stay like this, but even so<p>

PON PON let it out  
>C'mon, let the crazy show<br>Because if you don't  
>Life would be so dull, you know<br>Headphones on my ears  
>Rhythm's got me jammin' here<br>WAY WAY open road  
>Gotta make it on my own<p>

What if everyone around  
>Decided to go skipping all across the town?<br>And what if they collided in the city streets  
>And everyone held hands and looked up into the sky, now?<br>If everyone would look around from where they stand  
>And open up and learn to give and take a chance<br>Then that will be the hope to chase away my cries  
>So don't worry and move forward with your head held high, -igh -igh<p>

PON PON can't you see  
>Boundless possibilities?<br>DON DON hear that beat?  
>Sounds like it's your heart to me<br>POI POI make a change  
>Throw bad history away<br>Slow and steadily  
>Ah-ah, you make me happy<p>

Every day PON  
>Every time is PON<br>Jump on a carousel and don't let go  
>Every day PON<br>Every time is PON  
>We cannot stay like this, but even so<p>

KJ: I know that I´m the B-E-S-T!

Better you see, than all the R-E-S-T!

AT: Private, I really like your voice.

Pv: Thanks.

Sk: Don´t fall for her tricks, soldier.

Hs: You know that she heard everything.

Mt: AHAHAHA! AHAHAHA!

AT: Clemson, Hans, you up next.

Cl: YES! I practiced everyday in Hobokan. Lulu always got mad at me and said Rhonda could sing better.

Ml: Ouch!

Hs: Well she did. Nobody could stand it. Even the flowers died.

Mt: HAHAHIHIHI! DIDI!

Hs: Died!

Mt: HIHIHI! DIDI!

Cl: Those were Rhonda´s flowers!

Ml: No wonder they died.

Hs: You sound like you know her.

Mt: HAHAHAHA! NOSE!

Ml: I do! I still can feel that slimy, gross-(shudders)

Sk: Private´s here.

Ml: That´s why I stopped.

AT: Poetry is patient, but music isn´t.

Cl: Sorry.

Sk: Stop apologizing to AT!

Cl: Sorry bout that.

Sk: What did I just-

AT: GUYS! (as the song begins, Marlene and Skipper hold Mort down so he won´t interrupt)

Cl: A slender flame burns at the edge of my heart  
>Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion<br>My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically  
>Scales dropping into your hand.<p>

I am wrapped around your finger from the lips to the tongue  
>Even if this is something that cannot be allowed the flames jump higher still<p>

Hs: I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
>That you don't think this is a mistake(Clemson joins in)<br>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<p>

Hs: Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself  
>If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve<br>The "strange feeling" turns into an unbearable longing  
>I would follow you to the end of forever<p>

Cl: If my heart goes astray I will be easily relieved  
>as if we had no time to feel tender each other<p>

(sings together with Hans) That dream has never come again  
>There is no chance in our reality<br>If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine…  
>You are everything in the world to me<p>

Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still crying  
>When you whispered "it's all right" did I hear tears in your voice, too?<p>

Both: I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me  
>That you don't think this is a mistake<br>I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me  
>I want to drown in this moment of captivation<p>

I am drawn to you like a magnet  
>Even if I left, we would find each other again<br>I've touched you, I can never go back and that's just fine.  
>You are everything in the world to me<p>

Ml: That was-

Mt: HAHAHAHAHA! SO-!

AT: Beautiful!

KJ: V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Vict´ry! Vict´ry! That´s my cry!

Jtt: Shut up, okay?

KJ: You are not the boss of me.

Jtt: But I can make you shut up.

KJ: How exactly, sis?

Jtt: You don´t want to know.

KJ: Only thing you´re right at.

AT: Teng?

Tg: Yes? (it´s a she, sorry for last chapter, I didn´t know)

AT: You´ve been dared to sing with Hans.

Pv: (squeals and leaps again into you-know-who´s wings)

Hs: What song?

Mt: HAHAHAHA-OW! My throat hurts.

Rc: Ten laugh quietly.

Mt: Kay. hahahahaha.

AT: The song is 'On repeat' by Gumi and Miku. 

Sk: Wow, Vocaloids fan.

Tg: Craze is. A lot!

Hs: Let´s begin.

Mt: hahaha.

Tg: The feelings of doubt, a love filled with guilt  
>A strategy game all about things you took away<br>Loosing once you held it in your hands, what's the meaning in that?

Hs: Lyrics from

Pretending not to notice, pretending not to get hurt  
>Keeping the things the way they are by lying<br>My heart that has nowhere to go, where would it lock the pain away?

Tg: Fumbling, I searched for the future we should choose  
>When I pulled something out from that gap, I thought I saw your tears.<p>

Both: Lyrics from

What stood before us has easily collapsed down  
>It was in vain. It was regrettable. I don't want to accept it yet<br>If time would be rewound, going back to before we met  
>Even if we didn't doubt, we would be keeping silent all that time.<p>

Hs: As if your heart didn't get hurt  
>As if I won't be hurt with that<br>When I said goodbye to you that time, had I even smiled properly?

Tg:

Lyrics from

I'm sure that we have been fooling ourselves like this all this time  
>All the countless contradictions we had amassed have seemingly crushed us<p>

Lyrics from

This finite time we have joined, it's as if we mold it into eternity  
>I've been dreaming of, that future...<p>

Both: What stood before us has easily collapsed down  
>It was in vain. It was regrettable. I don't want to accept it yet<br>Time will just unfairly go on repeating over and over again  
>Even our wonderful memories, before they fade away<br>Let's gather our pieces together once again.

KJ: I´ve got the fever,  
>I´ve got the beat.<br>I´m gonna give my fans  
>A fan-fan-tastic treat!<p>

AT: What point does cheering have when you only cheer for yourself?

KJ: I get inspired!

AT: But that´s not the point of cheerin- Never mind. Clemson and Hans are up again.

KJ: Not now. All this cheering made me thirsty and hungry.

AT: Alright, why don´t we all take a break?

Sk: The best idea I heard coming out of _your_ mouth.

AT: Commercial break.

Sk: So…

Hs: Osay Hatway?

Rc: Ouyay peaksay igpay atinlay?

Hs: Foay oursecay.

Rc: Wesomeaay!

AT: Uitqay tiay!

Mt: You sound funny.

AT: Ouyay ootay.

Sk: What´s up with you guys?

Pv: I think that they´re speaking in some kind of code.

AT&Cl&Hs: Ightray!

Everyone else:…

Ml: What language is that?

AT: Not telling.

Ml: Why?

AT: Because it´s funnier that way.

Hs: Histay siay unfay.

Cl: Sn´tiay tiay?

Sk: Okay stop.

AT: Kippersay siay reakedfay utoay ecausebay ehay an´tcay nderstanduay suay.

Hs: (giggles)

Cl: Eway ancay ossipgay outbay imhay.

AT: Too late. The break is ending. And we´re back.

KJ: Did I miss something.

Sk: A lot. I think they were talking about me.

AT: We were, kind of.

Sk: I knew it!

AT: Okay, we are continueing with a Kowalski and Juliette dare.

Pv: AHHH!

Sk: (jumps back, but Private still lands in his flippers)

AT: Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm welcome to…Kowalski!

Penguins: WHOOOOO! GO KOWALSKI!

Lemurs&Ml(minus Julian): (clapping) WHOOOHOOOO!

KJ: Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!

Dr.B: BOOOOO!

Hs&Cl: (clapping)

Mt: HAHAHAHA! BLOWY HAS A BOBO!

Fred: Who´s Kowalski?

AT: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

Kw: Thank you all! (bows then glares at Blowhole) This song is dedicated to a very special person. (clears throat)

AT: Five, four, three, two, go! (music starts)

Kw: (he starts to slowly walk forward)

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there _

_On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns _

_See you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello _

_Little did I know _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase _(put on a desperate face)

_Begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_So close your eyes _(closes his eyes for a moment)

_Escape this town for a little while _

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go _

_And I said _

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel _

_This love is difficult, but it's real _

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Oh, oh _

_I got tired of waiting _(Kowalski looks impatient, scared and sad.)

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town _

_And I said _

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone _(desperate face)

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said _(singing louder now. Also he kneels down in front of Julie)

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone _

_I love you and that's all I really know _

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress _

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

_Oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

AT: Applause!

Everyone(except Blowhole): GO KOWALSKI! WHOOHOO! (clapping)

Kw: Thanks again! (holds up flipper, beaming) I still have one more thing to say. (silence. Kowalski grabs Julie´s paws) Julie, I don´t know how to put this in words, but I´ll try. You´re the most beautiful lemur girl I have ever seen. And I hope that our love will never break apart. I-I love you more than anything else. (Kowalski blushes before leaning in to kiss Juliette)

KJ: Oooooo! Getting naughty aren´t we?

Jtt: We´re JUST kissing!

KJ: Okay, okay, don´t have to become so snappy. (And the two end their kiss while Skipper holds his wings over Private´s beak, thinking it´s his eyes, both smiling brightly. Rico flashes the camera, ect)

AT: That is sooo cute.

Ml: It is.

Sk: Okay, girls we don´t have to get so mushy do we? (AT and Marlene glares) Just saying.

AT: And for the last and final DARE- (Eeeeekkk!) another Clemson and Hans song. As I said before, I couldn´t find the lyrics or anything to the song requested so I choose another one. But, just to say, Private and Mort might not want to listen. It gets kinda not-so-good later. Yeah, so.

Cl: Ahem, okay.

In an abandoned building forever in the shade-

KJ: Wait! I´ve got something for you!  
>Watch ´em twirl, and curl. Watch ´em whirl and unfurl. And right before it begin´, Oh, how we love to see King Julian win!<p>

Hs: Well, the beginning wasn´t too bad.

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HANS IS BAD!

Hs: (blushes) Shut up!

Mt: HAHAHAHAHAHA SHUTTY MOUTH!

Cl: Y´know, I´m just going to sing.

_In an abandoned building forever in the shade,  
>at the end of the lifeless corridor,<br>is a room, inside which,  
>some forsaken children dwell.<em>

Hs: _We have been waiting forever  
>for your arrival!<br>We're so happy! We're so happy!  
>Let's play nicely, shall we?<em>

Both: _Make a circle, make a circle,  
>just so that you can't escape.<br>Make a circle, make a circle,  
>what game shall we play?<br>During the night, before daybreak,  
>we can become buddies!<br>Kagome, Kagome,  
>"Who stands behind you right now?"<em>

Hs: _In an orphanage in a deep forest,  
>by a forbidden technique,<br>from young children's brain,  
>a wonder elixir of immortality can be made.<em>

Cl: _The children of that orphanage  
>used to surrounded their teacher,<br>and while chanting the game song, they used to play  
>"Kagome Kagome."<em>

AT: (signals Private and Mort out)

Both: _Make a circle, make a circle,  
>around these meager brats.<br>Make a circle, make a circle,  
>so that they can't escape.<br>During the night, before daybreak,  
>slice off their heads.<br>Kagome, Kagome,  
>"Who stands behind you right now?"<em>

Cl: _Lyrics from _

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed,  
>the children will not die,<br>but simply smile innocently._

Both:

_Lyrics from _

_Make a circle, make a circle,  
>just so that you can't escape.<br>Make a circle, make a circle,  
>would you like to drink some, too?<br>Would you like to  
>play with us forever?<br>Kagome, Kagome,  
>"Who stands behind you right now?"<em>

AT: I actually didn´t look at the lyrics to much before choosing the song. Anyway, wow, this is the longest chapter yet. So review next time for more Truth and ****! Bye! CUT! Hatay asway reatgay!

Sk: What? I´m gay?

Hs: At least Mort isn´t laughing anymore.

Dr.B: Yeah, that was annoying.

Sk: Another torture endured.

AT: E´shay ctuallyay otnay aay adbay ingersay.

Kw: Hankay ouyay.

A\N: That was Pig-Latin BTW. It´s very easy to learn. You just take the beginning letter and move it to the back of the word and add an "ay" to it. Like hello would be: Ello_hay. _XD Cya!


	15. Chapter 15

AT: (comes in, glaring at Skipper) Have anything to tell me?

Sk: Um, no?

AT: What about what happened last night?

Sk: What happened?

AT: You know exactly what!

Sk:….

AT: You knocked one of our reviewers out cold!

Sk: I-I did not!

AT: Oh really? (shows a short video of Donakiko being knocked out then dragged away by Skipper)

Sk:…..That´s a fake!

Hs: Ooooo, now you in trouble!

Sk: Shut up!

AT: I´ll deal with you at the end of the TD. Anyways, let´s start. (turns on camera) Welcome to our fifteenth chapter of the Pairings Truth and Dare! We´ve got another load of truths and dares today. Skipper gets the honor of smashing a melon into Julian´s head.

Sk: YES!

KJ: What? Did you say something to me?

Sk: No. Just stay right where you are….

KJ: AAHHH! I´VE BEEN MELONED!

Ml: (laughs at him)

Mt: I like melons. (hugs Julian´s feet)

KJ: NOT THE FEET!

Mt: Ahhhh! (flying into a window)

AT: Um, yeah, also, Julian has to be Clemson´s servant.

KJ: My life is ,almost, over!

Cl: Payback! Okay, I want a….um….foot massage.

KJ: Fine. You´re, not, Majesty. (starts rubbing Clemson´s feet)

AT: Rico, you´ve been….dared(everyone looks at Private)

Pv: What?

AT: To destroy this piece of terrible, illegal, gross, dirty, frightening, ugly, illicit, disgusting, slimy, evil, dark, bad, moldy, expired, hateful, racists, blinding-

Sk: Get on with it already!

AT: Scary, dangerous, deadly piece of paper. A (pauses then whispers the name frightfully) homework sheet. The worst thing known to mankind.

Ml: What about teachers?

AT: Teachers? Human? Please!

Ml:….

Rc: Can we start?

AT: Go ahead.

Rc: Bye-bye! (pours oil onto the terrible, illegal, gross, dirty,um- homework and lits the TNT)

Sk: Take cover!

TNT: !BBBOOOOOMMMM!

Rc: Ta-daaa!

AT: Evil is destroyed! YES! Oh, damn, my math sheet is still unfinished.

Rc: I´ve got no more.

AT: Well, then, let´s bungee jump.

Kw: NOOO! I DON´T WANT TO!

Hs: Gosh! Wimpy.

Dr.B: Hey! He might be afraid to bungee jump but Kowalski´s no wimp!

Hs:…..Since when were you on his side?

Dr.B: Fellow scientist are always for each other. Or vice-versa.

AT: Did I say Kowalski go jumping?

Kw: You were thinking it!

AT: Yeah, but not _saying_! There´s a difference. This time it´s me and Private.

Dr.B: You mean Private and me. Always say the other one first.

AT: I am not needing grammar lessons!

Kw: You are actually.

AT: Am not! So, instead of fighting over _my_ education, let´s continue with this dare. (five minutes later)

Pv: This doesn´t look too bad.

Kw: Well, they made it lower for you.

AT: Kowalski, in two days?

Cl: Wonders of work.

Sk: It does seem kinda far-fetched.

Kw: Anything to humiliate me.

AT: Okay, it doesn´t matter if it´s lower or not. Private, you´re ready?

Pv: Yes si- I mean ma´am.

AT: (get´s ready and jumps. So does Private)

Sk: And, how is it?

AT: Um…

Pv: It´s great!

AT: Yeah…

Hs: What´s wrong, AT? Scared?

AT: No!

Sk: You seem scared. (grins)

AT: I´m not!

KJ: Ooooh! The scary-girl is scared!

Ml: (laughs at him) As if you would dare to do that!

KJ: Just watch me! (he scrambles up)

AT: Julian, what are you doing?

KJ: Trying bungee jumping.

AT: Well, you have to wait.

Pv: Julian, you can´t join her.

KJ: Be watching me, silly penguin!

AT: No! Get off! (Julian climbs up to the place where the rope is fastened)

KJ: I´ll help you down so we can trade places.

AT: NO! JULIAN, STOP!

Sk: That _is_ a interesting method.

Cl: That´s going to be the coolest jump ever.

Hs: Yeah. If he´d reach a little more to the left, he´ll loosen the ropes.

AT: ZIP IT DOWN THERE!

KJ: ….almost….got..it.

AT: Julian, I swear, if you-

KJ: Got it. (AT´s line snaps and she ends up on the floor)

Ml: AT!

Pv: Is she alright?

AT: No. (sits up totally fine. Meaning no wounds or cuts)

Sk: Okay, _that´s_ creepy.

AT: Ringtail can be glad that I didn´t break anything, or else _his neck _would be snapped in half.

KJ: (gulp) I guess I don´t want to try it anymore.

AT: Let´s just go back to the-ow-studio. (back in the studio)

Mr: So, I have to throw these bombs at Rico?

AT: Yeah, and he can´t counter-attack for 20 min.

Rc: Okay.

Mr: But what if I hurt him?

AT: You´ll just have to be extra careful.

Mr: Here it goes. (starts throwing bombs)

Rc: (dodges them or catches them in his beak)

Hs: Isn´t that be dangerous?

Sk: He´s Rico. So, no.

Hs:….

Cl: I know right? Ringtail, bring me my smoothie.

KJ: I am the King and therefore the only one who gives orders!

Cl: But you have to be my servant for this chapter.

KJ: Oh, forgotten about that. (sighs) I hate hard work.

Hs: Since when is picking up a cup hard work?

KJ: If you were me you would understand.

Sk: You mean if you were the laziest person on earth.

KJ: (drops cup) How DARE you call me lazy!

Sk: (laughs at Julian. No wait, Marlene laughed. Skipper just smirked)

Mr: (still firing at Rico)

Rc: (still dodging, still swallowing) Yum!

AT: I think that that´s enough.

Sk: Oh come on! They barley started yet!

Rc: Five more minutes. Pwlease? (puppy eyes)

AT: Fine.

Sk: Puppy eyes work? Cool. (puppy eyes to AT)

AT: Back off!

Sk. (even more puppy eyes, like Puss["Shrek"])

AT: Skipper, stop. Now.

Sk: (EVEN more)

AT: I said stop! Marlene, you deal with him.

Ml: Skipper!

Sk: Fine. (eyes back to normal)

AT: Thanks.

Mr: I think-

Rc: (he is starting to get tired and a bomb almost hit him)

AT: Okay, enough.

Rc: (weakly getting a few bombs out of his beak and throwing it at Maurice)

Mt: I GOT ONE! (BOOOOMM!) Ouchie.

Cl: WHERE IS MY SMOOTHIE?

KJ: I got it! Here!

Cl: That took you too long.

KJ: Well, _sorry_!

AT: Can we continue?

Mr: Yes, please.

AT: Skipper, who do you hate the most? Dr. Blowhole or Hans?

Sk: Hans.

AT: That was quick.

Hs: WHY?

Sk: Because you are annoying and the whole reason why I´m banned from Denmark. Blowhole has at least some brains.

Dr.B: Oh, now I´m honored. (rolls eye)

Cl: Why?

Dr.B: Because, what Skipper thinks is totally meaningless.

Sk: Just saying.

Hs: Now my life is over.

Cl: I like you.

Hs: Only one.

AT: No, a whole episode was made about you.

Hs: Really?

AT: And that´s what we´re going to watch right now.

Hs: I´m famous. And I´ll have Skipper cleaning my room.

Sk: Why room?

Hs: (flashback: _"Hans! Look at this messy room! Don´t tell me you actually sleep in this mess!" "But mom! It´s just fine!" "You are not coming out until it´s my definition of fine!" "Yes ma´am."_) Because.

Sk: Even if you´re the most famous bird on earth, what will never happen, I still won´t clean your room.

Hs: Ha! I´m going to remind you while you scrub the floor.

AT: NOW! Back to reality. (everyone goes into the other room. After the movie)

Hs: I TRUSTED YOU!

Sk: And I misused that trust.

Hs: Next time _you´re_ homeless, I´ll send _you_ to Hoboken!

Sk: Keep dreaming on.

KJ: It seems to me like Marlene and Skipper were on a date in the beginning. (smirks)

Sk: No, I was just visiting her.

Cl&Hs: Marlene and Skipper sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-

Sk: SHUT UP!

Ml: You seem embarrassed.

Sk: No, I do like you! I just don´t like being teased about having a crush on you.

AT: Is it really that bad?

Sk: No! You guys don´t understand me, do you?

Pv: I do!

Kw: Affirmative, sir. (hides grin)

Rc: Me too.

AT: Question time now. So, Skipper between Marlene and Hans, who would you want?

Sk: What kind of question is that? Marlene of course.

AT: You know what? I think you just chose her because you´re afraid of being gay.

Sk: What? No!

AT: You are.

Sk: Why would I want a guy as mate?

AT: See there? You just admitted it.

SK: You can think what you want. I chose Marlene.

AT: Okay then, I think that you have a crush on Hans but is too afraid to admit it. I also think that you ´d be melting away like hot butter when he kisses you. Or when he just holds your flipper-

Hs: Let´s try that. (grabs Skipper´s wing)

Sk: Go away! (blushes as he draws back)

AT: Knew it. So, a question for me. I did like the story "Progressions". I especially like it how CrazetheWaffleCat continued the story by other drabbles. Clemson, why do you have blue eyes?

Cl: Why do you want to know?

AT:….

Cl: Fine. It´s because I colored them.

AT: Oh really?

Cl: Okay, no. I can tell you the real reason if you promise not to laugh.

AT: Promise.

Hs: Of course.

Cl: Neon light. When I was a baby, my crib had some blue neon lights by it. My mother said it was because I would cry in the dark. One night I couldn´t sleep and just stared into them.

Hs: Cool!

Sk: Wow.

Pv: That´s weird.

Mt: I want yellow eyes!

AT: I don´t believe you.

Cl: You asked. How else would my eyes be blue?

AT: Private, why did you choose a butterscotch lolly as your most prized possession?

Pv: Well, it´s one of a kind. And I got it when I was a….small…chick…..my….mother gave it to me.

AT: Oh.

Sk: Now you brought back bad memories!

AT: Of his mother?

Sk: No of her death!

Pv: Can we talk about something else?

AT: S-sure. Um, next truth. Hans, why Danish?

Hs: What?

AT: Why are you Danish?

Hs: Who cares?

AT: We all do more or less.

Hs: I WAS BORN IN DENMARK!

At. Okay; now I just feel weird…

Hs: You should. (crosses wings)

AT: No not because of that, something else entered my mind...never mind. So, next time don´t shout.

Hs: I can if I want to.

AT: Back to the theater. For "The return of the revenge of Dr. Blowhole"!

Dr.B: Finally!

Sk: Why about him?

AT: Don´t worry, Skippy. You´re in it too.

Sk: Don´t call me that!

(Later)

Ml: So that´s where you went!

Sk: Yeah.

Dr.B: Note to self. Penguins float.

Mt: The clown creeps me out.

Kw: Speaking of which, how come you´re here. With full memory.

Dr.B: That´s because….because…I don´t know…

AT: That is strange.

Hs: Creepy.

Cl: Yeah, it gives me the shivers. Julian, get me a jacket.

KJ: But I-fine.

Cl: No not that one! The other one!

KJ: FINE!

Mt: I think the bunny is cute.

AT: Yeah, that´s where you stand alone. So, next dare! Private, your lovely voice is wanted once again.

Pv: Wow, I´m honored.

KJ: Here´s your jacket, royal pain.

Cl: Pain? I´m pleasure compared to you!

Sk: That´s true.

KJ: Now I´m sad! (sniffles severely, then finally breaks down on top of poor Maurice)

Pv: Then this song is exactly right.

_Raindrops on roses,_

_And whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright cooper kettles_

_And warm woolen mittens._

_Brown paper packages_

_Tied up in string,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies,_

_And crisp apple strudel._

_Doorbells and sleighbells_

_And schnitzel with noodles._

_Wild geese that fly_

_With the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Girls in white dresses with blue stain sashes,_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites, when the bee stings,_

_When I´m feeling sad._

_I simply remember my favorite things,_

_And then I don´t feel so bad!_

Cl: Now I´m hungry. Julian, schnitzel with noodles and strudel!

KJ: You´re an idiot!

Cl: Not working.

KJ: It always works when Skipper says that to me.

Sk: You said it too nicely. You´ve got to say it more like this: RINGTAIL YOU IDIOT!

KJ: What! (starts crying)

Sk:…

AT: Now look what you´ve done.

Sk: Well, _sorry!_

AT: Okay, let´s see…um, oh here we are! Blowhole destroy gravity.

Dr.B: Did it already.

AT: And while he does that-wait what?

Dr.B: .net? Duh!

AT: I thought I locked that page for characters!

Sk: We cracked it.

AT: Grrrrrrr!

Ml: Wait, you said you destroyed gravity already. So that would mean….

Mt: Weeeeeeee! I´m flying!

Pv: I´m flying too!

Sk: Private? Come down at once soldier!

Pv: Aye-aye Sir! If only I knew how to….

Sk: (joins Private and the others in the air)

AT: Okay, while you float around like a bunch of ninnies, I´ll make myself comfortable on this-uh, where did the chair go?

KJ: It´s up here with me, silly host!

Ml: (laughs at him for no specific reason)

Cl: How come you´re not flying?

AT: Because I´m wearing magnetic shoes.

Hs: Why do you think flying is so special anyway?

Ml: Well, there a different between doing it everyday and doing it for the first time.

AT: (standing there until she felt something at her feet) Hey!

Sk: It´s getting boring up here without you. (opens shoes)

AT: Skipper!

Dr.B: Okay, now we have a REAL problem.

Cl: Why?

Dr.B: Because, HOW ON EARTH WILL WE GET DOWN?

Cl: We don't have to. I like it up here.

KJ: Your Schnitzel with noodles and strudels are here.

Cl: Yum! (takes a bite that immediately floats out)

AT: No gravity? Duh!

Cl: Okay, Blowy, I want to come back down.

Dr.B: If you´ll stop calling me Blowy I will.

Cl_: Okay, Blowhole,_ I want to go down!

Dr.B: Again, only nicer.

Cl: My dearest Blowhole, could you bring gravity back?

Dr.B: _Again!_ This time without making fun or being sarcastic.

Cl: BLOWHOLE GET ME DOWN THIS SECOND!

Dr.B: The truth is, I don´t know how.

Cl: WHAT?

Hs: Take it easy, Clemson!

Kw: And when everything else fails, the only hope left is-

KJ: TIPSY THE HIPPIE!

Sk& Kw: NO!

KJ: What do you have against Tipsy?

Sk: Everything!

KJ: You don´t even know him!

Sk: He´s a hippie. What else do I need to know about him?

KJ: Well, he likes purple and reeeeaaallllyy likes meatballs.

Kw: I was going to say that I´m your only hope.

Dr.B: Really? Not suicide?

Kw: No! (glares at Blowhole)

AT: Let´s not fight and just start working. And finish the TD. AND-

Kw: I get the message. (half an hour later of floating and air-swimming)

AT: And we´re back in the Truth and Dare and back on the ground. So! Next person. Kowalski! You´ve been dared to…WEAR THIS DRESS!

Kw: It is pretty…(the dress is white and has black strings decorating it. The bottom is curved up. ´See reviews´)

Sk: Negative! My lieutenant is not a super-model!

AT: So you like this dress.

Sk: Try it on Marlene. She will look good in it and at least she´s a she!

AT: You´re just jealous. Now, try it on.

Kw: Ummm, okay. Oh and by the way the first one who´ll take a picture of me will be dead.

Pv: (hides camera)

Kw: So, how do I look?

Sk: Wow….

Rc: (whistles)

Pv: Cute.

Dr.B: Uh….

KJ: Yeah, um….

Hs: Gay.

Cl: Totally.

Sk: What? Kowalski´s not gay!

Hs: I said looks! gay.

Cl: Cross-dressing I believe.

Kw:….Maybe I should take this off-(FLASH)

AT: Smile!

Kw: Grrrrrrrrrr! I told you no pictures!

AT: Oh, your bad!

Kw: No, it´s gonna be yours!

AT: Okay fine! I deleted it! Happy now?

Kw: Yes!

AT: (rolls eyes) I don´t understand any of you. And, you´ve another dare. One of our reviewers wants to take you to school. For Show and Tell.

Kw: I´ll be FAMOUS! And have Blowhole clean up for me.

Dr.B: In your pathetic dreams!

Kw: He´ll be cleaning my room.

Dr.B: Why room?

Sk: I´ve also been wondering about that.

Kw: Um, (flashback: _"Kowalski! Look at your cave. Don´t tell me you actually study in here." "Well, eighty percent. The rest of the twenty-" "I don´t want to hear anything else! You clean this room and then memorize all of the definitions of clean! Understand?" "Affirmative."_) Just because…

AT: Now, go! Your going to be late!

Kw: I´m gone! See ya tomorrow!

AT: Till next chapter!

Sk: YES! Bye guys!

AT: I meant Kowalski.

Sk: Oh.

AT: Julian, do you like….all songs?

KJ: Of course!

AT: All dances?

KJ: Affirmatively!

AT: Any kind of partying?

KJ: Do penguins fly?

AT: Then how about…THIS!

TV: (german folk music)

KJ: AHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS SO BA-AHD!

Sk:….That´s so cool! Don´t turn it off.

AT: Oh, I won´t. For four hours.

Mr: Eight hours? I don´t think he´s gonna last that long.

AT: No, for four hours.

Mr: I heard you. You could´ve just said eight.

AT: For _four _hours!

Mr: Oh.

KJ: TURN IT OFF! PLEASE! I´M BEGGING YOU PATHETICALLY!

Dr.B: You´re pathetic enough.

Sk: IKR?

Dr.B: What?

Sk: IKR.

Dr.B:…..

Sk: I Know Right?

AT: Sit back and relax. It´s gonna be a while so might´ve just enjoy the show.

(four hours later. Everyone has headphones cuz KJ has been screaming too loud. Speaking of which, he just passes out)

Sk: Hey, it´s over.

Everyone:…..

Sk: Hello! I said it´s over.

Everyone:….

Sk: IT´S OVER!

Mr: I think Skipper is trying to tell us something.

Ml: Hey, it´s over.

Sk: That´s what I´ve been-never mind.

AT: Hmm, let´s see…We´re done! Another end of the AMAZING Truth and Dare. Cya!

Sk: And remember-

AT: Skipper if you´re gonna say something stupid-

Sk: Just let me finish! Remember, NO drugs and NO Alcohol!

AT: Yeah, that too. Oh yeah, thanks Skipper.

Sk: You´re not welcome. For whatever.

AT: You still have to suffer your punishment. For the recent crime.

Sk: What recent crime? Oh, that little pat on the neck? (suddenly starts sliding away as AT chases after him)

A\N: I am sorry once more for taking so long to update. Maybe it wasn´t so long but everyday I feel guilty for not updating, so it just seems so long. XD BUT on Mondays and Tuesdays, school takes soooooooooooooo long! =( I hate those days and am too exhausted to write much. Thanks also everyone for reviewing and giving me dares! But there is just one thing I dread. (Valintine´s day….O.O) ^^


	16. Chapter 16

A\N: I wanted to update a loooong time ago, but headaches, internet problems and school got in the way.=( X) Kay, onto the TD!

AT: (comes into the studio, enthusiastically) Welcome everyone to the Truth and- What the-? (There is a girl hugging Private, two Skippers fighting, Rico singing and Kowalski hiding behind a chair, with Julian talking to him)

Kw: Please don´t hurt me! Please, I´m too smart to die!

KJ: I am not hurting you. Well, at least not _now_.

Kw: AHHH!

Sk: Well, she gave _me_ the dares!

Skipper: So? Donakiko is _my_…um…person, so _I_ get to eliminate her!

Sk: You didn´t have to eat pickles and dance with Blowhole!

Skipper: You didn´t have an ex-wife or watch Manfredi and Johnson die!

Sk: I did too! I´m you in case you didn´t notice!

Skipper: No, you´re a clone! I´m the real Skipper!

Sk: What the Fish? I´m the original!

Skipper: Suuuure you are….SARDINE BRAIN!

Sk: Sardine, what?

Skipper: Brain.

Sk: Say that again and you´re dead.

Skipper: Suuuure you are….SARDINE BRAIN!

Sk: Grrrrrrrrrrr! (tackles Skipper)

Pv: Ummmm, you can let go now.

BlueNinjahCat97: Let me think….NO!

Rico: "Wve con go all nite, like itzz dienamidt!"

AT: !QUIET!

Everyone:…

Skipper&Sk: Drama queen. (all starts talking again until-)

Blackboard:

*!*

Everyone: Ow, my ear(hole)s! (stops talking and holds hearing entrances)

AT: Finally! Now my fake nails are ruined. Anyway, Welcome to the Truth and Dare! Make yourselves feel at home since you´re not going anywhere for the next torture session! (evil laugh)

Sk&Skipper:…..

AT: Ahem, so, first dare.

Kw. AHHH! PLEASE NO DARES!

AT: Clemson and Hans kiss.

Hs: What?

Cl: Why?

AT: Because, it´s-

Sk: A dare.

AT: Thanks, Mr-Know-it-all!

Cl: Actually, the dare doesn´t seem too bad.

Hs: Yeah…(pulling Clemson closer, his beak touching the lemur´s)

AT: See, Skipper? That´s how easy it is.

Sk: Shut up.

Kw: They´re…..kissing?

AT: (after they parted) Now, Skipper has to kiss Hans.

Hs: What? No!

Sk: Eeewwwwww! Oh, wait! (smirks) Which Skipper?

Skipper: What? Oh no! You´re not!

AT: False hopes, Skippy! You have to kiss him.

Sk: Me?

AT: Yes.

Hs: But I don´t want to. I´m not a kissing toy!

Sk: Well, if Hans doesn´t want to…(kisses the puffin)

Hs: !

Skipper: I can´t believe he is so perverted. Wait, that is me kissing Hans.

Kw: A PERVET? HERE IN _THIS_ ROOM? WHERE IS HE?

Skipper: Soldier shut it!

Kw: (shakes lightly) Yes, s-sir.

Hs: Okay, that was…(faints)

Cl: Did you really have to kiss him till he suffocates?

Sk: Yes.

AT: NEXT! So, let´s see…..oh, there. Clemson, do you like Teng?

Cl: No! She´s like a cousin to me! I think…

Tg: See, I told you so! Craze just wouldn´t believe me.

AT: It _does_ seem curious….So, yeah, remember last chapter how Skipper here knocked out Donakiko? This is his punishment…being tickled for ten minutes straight without mercy!

Skipper: Yeah, I´m leaving now.

Sk: Hehe, um well, wasn´t that _HIS_ fault?

KJ: Who´s?

Kw: A ghost? (says it in his high voice)

Sk: No, that guy…where´d he go?

Skipper: Bye!

Sk: COME BACK HERE! COWARD!

AT: Since he´s you and you´re him, there is no difference and so we´ll just tickle the remaining penguin.

Sk: But that´s not fa-

AT: Life isn´t fair, Skippy.

Kw: I´m scared…

Ml: Here, let me give you a hug.

Kw: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ml: Okay, then not! (huffs)

AT: Well, what are we waiting for?

KJ: Tickle time! (he tackles Skipper and begins tickling him)

Sk: Rihi-Ringtailhahastohahahaop!

AT: (joins Julian and so does everyone else, except Kowalski who is freaked by Skipper´s giggling)

Sk: Sthahahaohohp! Ple-ehehe-se! Nohohohohohohohohohoho!

KJ: Aaaaaaaaaaaw! He is sooo ticklish!

AT: Yeah. (smirks)

Sk: (thrashing around wildly)

Mt: Hehe! The penguin is tickle-ish!

Pv: I would join you, if she´d let me go.

BlueNinjahCat97: Okay, just for now.

Hs: If I would´ve known this back in Denmark….(finally, after ten minutes of awful, merciless tickling, they release Skipper)

Sk: (panting) AT….I…hope…next..time..I´ll…get..you…back…

AT: (grins) I hardly think that. A question for Hans. Did you know that people spell your name with an Z instead of an S?

Hs: Yes. But it isn´t a mistake. Hanz is german. They just spell it different. Like some people say lough instead of laugh.

AT: My English teacher does.

Hs: So it can´t be counted as a mistake.

AT: Thanks for clearing that up. Skipper?

Sk: No.

AT: Why do you have a flat head?

Sk: I don´t know.

KJ: Tea time! (putting HOT tea cups on his head)

Sk: RINGTAIL!

KJ: Great! Now you spilled it! Happy?

AT: It serves you right, Skipper. I´m no expert, but everybody knows that you can´t wiggle around with tea on your head.

Sk: I KNOW THAT!

AT: FINE! THEN STOP YELLING AT ME! Also, Blowhole, Julian, Hans and I get to tell Skipper what he has to do for the entire chapter.

Hs: Cool!

KJ: Eat a snake.

Sk: Okay. (eats a gummy snake)

Dr.B: Kill yourself. (lights flicker, then go out)

Kw: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE DARK! IT SUROUNDS ME!

AT: That would be breaking rule Nr…..don´t know but that´s breaking a rule. That´s why the lights went out. (lights go on again)

Kw: I-in-vi-invisi-sible p-p-er-perso-person!

AT: Yeah.

Mt: BOO!

Kw: (screams)

Sk: I thought I trained you better than that!

Kw: N-no, sir.

Sk: See? Wait, what did you say?

AT: Working with Kowalski will be hard….anyway, another question, no, questions for Skipper.

Skipper: Alright, shoot.

Sk: What are you doing here?

Skipper: I´m part of this chapter.

Sk: No, you´re not! Not after failing to take _your_ punishment!

Skipper: It wasn´t mine.

Sk: You were with Donakiko that day, while I was sneaking into AT´s….

AT: My what?

Sk: Never mind…

AT: WHAT were you going to say?

Sk: Nothing! Really!

AT: (cracks knuckles)

Sk: Ummm, your…..room?

AT: YOU were the one who took my homework? The one I was working over for HOURS! My calculator was _smoking_.

Sk: You know, now that you mention last night, I believe I was hanging out with him. (elbows Skipper. HARD)

Skipper: HEY!

AT: Okay, okay, let´s just continue. The Truths for Skipper. How long ago was it when you put Dode in the museum?

Dr.B: Dode?

Hs: Beats me.

Pv: You don´t know Dode. You weren´t there.

Rc: Uh-huh!

Sk: Uh, I think it was three weeks ago.

AT: So he is still at the museum?

Pv: Yes, he is. (suddenly the screen turns itself on)

Kw: (O.O Dode is still facing the other "bud")

Dode(Dd): Hey, I´m getting this impression that he isn´t actually real. But hey, maybe he´s just trying to trick me. BTW, am I on TV?

AT: Yes.

Dd: AWESOME! (snaps up some food from a passing tourist) Okay, back to the competition!

AT: Good luck!

Mt: Bye!

Kw: talking museum display…..freaky…

AT: Now that he´s gone, what do you think about Dode?

Sk: He´s okay, I guess. Just a little too much…fear-gene-less.

KJ: He is a real gluff!

Ml: Gluff?

Dr.B: Is that even a real word?

KJ: Yeah, gluff! Like Mort´s a gluff, Skipper´s a gluff and AT…

AT: Ahem, next dare. Oh…._bungee jumping_…

Sk: So you _ARE_ scared.

AT: NO!

Skipper: Sure!

AT: (nods over to you-know-who)

Kw: terrifying images…ground rushing and fall….high, tight….scary.

Sk: Oh.

Skipper: Oh.

Sk: Stop copying me!

Skipper: Stop copying _me_!

Sk: I hate you!

Skipper: Same here.

AT: Yeah, yeah, you hate him, he hates you, we got it. Now let´s go.(everyone leaves the room…and enters a different room five minutes later)

Kw: It´s bigger than I remember.

Pv: It´s all just in your head Kowalski.

Cl: What´s so bad about this anyway? Back in Madagascar all the lemurs were obsessed with Bungee jumping.

KJ: You mean _cliff_-jumping!

Cl: Oh yeah.

Hs: And what happens if someone falls?

KJ&Cl: NEXT!

Hs: Oh, wow.

KJ: It´s quite fun, actually. Though I´ve been never able to persuade Mort to do it.

Ml: Barbarian!

KJ: Why?

Skipper: You sleep in the same zoo with him?

Sk: I can´t believe it myself. Then again it´s not like I chose to. Better than the rotten, stinking hole Hans and Clemson calls "home"!

Hs: Are you talking bad about MY motherland, Denmark?

Skipper: He meant Hoboken, you dope!

Hs: Oh. (finally everyone´s ready)

AT: Good thing they made it to THREE jumps! Yes, I´m looking at you, Julian.

KJ: Me? (innocent grin)

Kw: NOOO! PLEASE! I DON´T WANNA! GET ME DOWN! HELP!

AT: Guys. (_no offense to all the boys out there :})_

KJ: I´M JUMPING! WEEEEEEEEEE! LOOK MAURICE! I´M FLYING!

Mr: Yes! I´m proud of you! (rolls eyes)

Ml: Still kid, right?

Mr: Sometimes I feel like an overworked parent.

Ml: No wonder.

Kw: PLEASE! NO! I DON´T DESERVE THIS!

Dr.B: Kowalski! You´re making a bad name for yourself!

Skipper: Since when do _you_ care?

Sk: Yeah.

Dr.B:…..

Cl: He´s starting to care about Kowalski.

Dr.B: NO!

Sk: I bet you are.

Dr.B: Oh, go die in a hole. (lights flicker, then turn off)

AT: Cool! I´ve never bungee jumped in the dark before.

Kw: THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY !

KJ: You´re a gluff.

Kw: I s that a sickness? I don´t want to be sick!

KJ: Who cares about you? (then he starts bobbing up and down) WHOOOOOOHOOOOO! I´M THE BEST!

AT: I think we should stop. Kowalski is having a heart attack. (so, back to the studio) Marlene has a dare.

Ml: We´re friends, right?

AT: Don´t worry. You just have to design a weird crown for Julian.

Ml: Oh, cool!

KJ: Yeah, I heard that otter thing has a good sense of taste.

Ml: Ot-tter thing?(!)

AT: Now you´ve done it.

KJ: Done what?

Sk: You encouraged her.

KJ: Of course. I´m the source of inspiration. (Marlene comes in later with a beautiful crown. It was glistening red and had small buds on it)

Ml: Here.

KJ: Wow! (puts it on) I´m an artist!

Pv: But Marlene made it.

KJ: Yeah, but _I_ make the crown look beautiful.

AT: You really shouldn´t have made it that pretty.

Ml: Just watch.

KJ: (prances around, till the light hits the ´crown´)

Skipper: Is that-?

Cl: Meat?

Kw:…..dead animals…

Cl: Would you stop being so dang stupid? (suddenly, a herd of wild dogs rush in)

KJ: AHHHHHHHHH!

Kw: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Mt: AHHHHHHHHHH! Hehe!

KJ: AHHHHH! THEY WANT MY CROWN! HELP! HELP!

AT: Isn´t that a little old? I mean, meat, dogs?

Ml: (shrugs)

Sk: Cool! (eats popcorn)

Skipper: Hey, leave some for me!

AT: Okay, maybe I´ll watch a _little_ bit. (one hour later)

KJ: Argh! Argh! Please help me!

Mr: Right away you´re Majesty!

Sk: So soon?

AT: Yeah, we´ve also got other Truth and Dares.

Skipper: Fine, here boys! (whistles)

Dogs: Woof? (follow him out)

AT: Private, you´ve been dared to sing, "One in a million" to Rico.

Pv: One of the harmless dares.

Sk: One of the very few harmless dares, soldier.

AT: Right-o.

Pv: Okay, ahem. Now…

_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were, I didn´t think twice or rationalize cuz some how I knew. That this was more than just chemistry. I mean I knew you were kinda of into me. But I figured it´s too good to be true. I said pinch me. Where´s the catch this time? Can´t find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy!_

_They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one! I can´t believe it. Whoa, oh! You´re one in a million!_

_All this time I was looking for love. Trying to make things work. They weren´t good enough till I thought I´m through! Said I´m done and stumbled in the arms of the one!_

_You´re making me laugh about the silliest stuff. Say that I´m your diamond in the rough. When I´m mad at you, you come with your velvet touch. Can´t believe that I´m so lucky, I´ve never felt so happy; everytime I see that sparkle in your eye!_

_They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one! I can´t believe it. You´re one in a million!_

_All this time I was looking for love. Trying to make things work. They weren´t good enough till I thought I´m through! Said I´m done and stumbled in the arms of the one!_

_I said pinch me. Where´s the catch this time? Can´t find a single cloud in the sky. Help me before I get used to this guy!_

_They say that good things take time. But really great things happen in a blink of an eye. Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one! I can´t believe it. You´re one in a million!_

Rc: Thanks! (hugs Private)

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaww!

AT: There is a Skipper and Private story on YouTube. It´s not Pripper, BTW.

Sk: Pripper? What´s that?

Skipper: Believe me, you don´t want to know.

AT: Anywho, let´s see….another song. Craze didn´t say specific charaters, so I choose. Hmmm, Blowhole and Julian.

Dr.B: I am NOT singing with that lemur!

KJ: I am NOT singing with a fish!

Dr.B: MAMMAL!

KJ: WHAT? I KNOW I´M A MAMMAL!

Dr:B: Well, I´M a mammal too.

KJ: You, fishy-face?

Dr.B: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Kw: …he has a hole in his head? (scared face. Also his voice is _really_ high again)

AT: Sing or else…I´ll, um, do something. Don´t know what, though.

Dr.B: (smirks) Skipper, sing for me.

Sk: What?

KJ: Yeah, the other one too.

Skipper: No can do! I´m not a singer.

AT: Well, you´ll have to. Remember the dare?

Sk&Skipper: FINE!

AT: (glares at them)

Sk: _Tell me the words as usual  
>And I will change those into a song<em>

Skipper: _What can be gained from a delusion?  
>There's only one song of truth.<em>

Both:

_Lyrics from _

_Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this singing voice  
>I wonder, who will it end up reaching?<br>Obtaining the key known as words  
>I will open the door of the unknown<em>

Sk: _The toy I had so wanted and asked for  
>Clasping it with both hands, I threw it out the window.<em>

Skipper:_ Humans can't be satisfied with things _(Dr.B: Yeah!)_  
>What do you hope for and what will you obtain?<br>If you're tired now  
>Please just sleep.<em>

Both:

_Lyrics from _

_Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this lullaby  
>I wonder, can it heal your heart?<br>Carrying the sin known as desire  
>Now you will keep dreaming <em>

_Lyrics from _

_Ru ri ra ru ri ra, this singing voice  
>Is the clockwork lullaby<br>Unless you wind me  
>I'll end up stopping<em>

_Lyrics from _

_Memories like a flower  
>And even trauma like mud<br>Will continue to dissolve as I'm wound  
>Everything is in me.<em>

_AT: Wonder why you two were chosen? You have amazing singing voices!_

_Sk: We don´t need your worthless praise, AT._

_AT:….Sooooo, next dare…..Skipper, do you have secret feelings for Hans?_

_Sk& Skipper: HECK NO!_

_AT: Truth powder!_

_Kw: I ADMIT EVERYTHING! I TOOK THE REMOTE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_AT: TRUTH POWDER! NOW!_

_Mr: Here! Geeze!_

_AT: Thank you! Now, (squirts a loadfull into Skippers´ faces)_

_Hs: Do you have some secret feelings for me, Skippy?_

_Sk: __Yes. I think you`re really cute and often day-dream about having you for my very own. But I´m afraid of what the others might think about me so I try to hide it the best I can. I would do anything to have you._

_Cl: Aaaaaw! Ain´t that cue?_

_Hs: I knew it!_

_Sk: What just happened?_

_Skipper: You said things you weren´t supposed to._

_AT: Next! Kowalski?_

_Kw: NOOO! PLEASE! NOOOO!_

_AT: GOSH YOU´RE SO FIRE-TRUCKING ANNOYING!_

_Kw: (shakes with fear) please don´t yell…._

_AT: (sighs) Have you read "The second more successful Hitler"?_

_Kw: I believe so…_

_AT: Good. Would you do that actually?_

_Kw: Heck, NO! People would hate me, then get angry and probably…yell or worse…they would chase me. AND I ABSOUTELY HATE BEING CHASED!_

_AT: Riiiight. Kay, Juliette, wow, why are you so quiet?_

_Jtt:…..(points to throat)_

_Kw: (normally) She lost her voice. (back to scardey-penguin) And she can´t find it…._

_AT: Fortunately for this dare you wouldn´t need to speak. Except scream maybe….anyway, you´ve been dared to jump off a building with a parachute._

_Jtt: (raises eyebrow)_

_KJ: HAHAHAHA! SUCKER! _

_Jtt: (glares before giving her brother a slap. Two minutes later)_

_AT: OKAY! READY?_

_Jtt: (waves paw)_

_AT: Okay, here she comes. (at first it´s hard to actually see her, but as she floats closer to the ground, it is easier to see her)_

_Skipper: I hate parachutes. What´s the fun off jumping if you´re only going to float lazily toward the ground._

_Dr.B: I´d like to see you try that._

_Skipper: Fine._

_Sk: Now it´s pretty obvious that he´s not me. I´M not that stupid._

_AT: That´s true._

_Sk: What? You actually agreed with me._

_AT: It´s true that you´re not as stupid as him. But much more stupider! _

_Sk:…that makes sense._

_Ml: What?_

_Sk: I mean that she´d say something like that._

_Ml: Ohhh._

_Kw: (looks up) O.O FLOATING LEMUR! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!_

_Everyone:…._

_Jtt: (frowns then says something silently)_

_AT: Kowalski, come back here._

_Kw: (hiding behind Skipper) Nooo! (later, back at the studio)_

_AT: A Truth for everyone: How come you walk around the zoo without getting caught by Alice or a zoo visitor?_

_Ml: Don´t know. I guess we´re just lucky._

_KJ: I don´t care actually._

_Rc: Kaboom!_

_Pv: That´s true. Sometimes when we need to go somewhere, we just create a diversion._

_Sk: Also, knocking out is quite effective. I mean with Alice. And just because the zoo is open doesn´t mean that there are always people. They have work and school too, you know._

_AT: Interesting. Especially the Alice part._

_Skipper: Sometimes we just need her out of the way!_

_AT: Rico, sing any song you want._

_Rc: Okay!_

_AT: See, Skipper? That´s how it´s done._

_Sk: Whatever!_

_Rc: _

_I´m roling tha dize, god tha vind in mi air. I´m gonna kill my boyfrend, yeah. Cuz he´s only nize wen sumbody dere. I´m gonna kill my boyfrend._

_It´s ben a minot lofe, vish ve newah broc it of. I haded dat ve zeparated. And now I´f gat an´ther, gat a wing I gat a lofur. I´m abut to haf a muder-in-lav. And thingz ver kinda pevect, but I now your f***ing worf it. Ere´s only won thing I con do to brvake it of, Come on!_

_I´m roling tha dize, god tha vind in mi air. I´m gonna kill my boyfrend, yeah. Cuz he´s only nize wen sumbody dere. I´m gonna kill my boyfrend._

_Kill, kill, kill, I´m gonna kill, kill, kill, zo ve con ronavay jost lik ve sad. Kill, kill, kill, I´m gonna kill, kill, kill, zo ve con bee togethhr lik ve plannd!_

_I gotta kill my boyfriend!_

AT: You are allowed to listen to those songs? Still. Ilike it.

Sk: Rico.

Rc: Sowry.

Kw: I´m just so glad I´m NOT Rico´s mate. (shudders)

Pv: How can two males be mates, Skippah?

Sk: I´ll tell you when you´re older.

Pv: Mm´kay.

BlueNinjahCat97: Wow, you get used to girls clinging to you fast.

Pv: Yeah. (smiles) I actually like it.

Sk: Private!

AT: What is the thought of Hans´ dani- dani- um…(looks at sheet) danishnessity?

Hs: My what?

AT: Your danish…just look at the paper.

Sk: Not much, since we don´t know what this is.

Cl: Well, whatever it is, I like it.

Skipper: Clemson, you´re making it too obvious that you like Hans.

Cl: Of course I like him! He´s my BFF.

Dr.B: Hey, just like Skipper and Julian!

Pv: Riiiiight!

Rc: (snickers)

Sk&Skipper: Ringtail is NOT my BFF!

AT: We´ve GOT it! Gee, don´t overreact like that!

Sk: If nobody will listen!

AT: (snaps fingers. Four lemurs come in and place Maurice and Mort on a portable throne)

Mr: What the-?

Mt: This is creepy.

KJ: No! This is outrageous! I´m the one and only King!

AT: We ALL know that! But for now, you´re not. Besides, they´re just being carried around!

KJ: Still!

AT: Kowalski dig a hole.

Kw: What?

AT: Dig a hole. It´s a dare.

Kw: But holes are dark and creepy and deep and-

AT: JUST DIG A HOLE ALREAD!

Kw: Okay! Don´t shout! (digs a hole while singing "Shiny happy people")

Skipper: Hippie.

Sk: Whoa! Whoa1 Hang on there. Did you just insult my soldier?

Skipper: Yes.

Sk: (tackles the other Skipper and they begin fighting)

Kw: Done! (watches with wide eyes the fight)

AT: (goes out of the room and comes back in with)

Pv: BADGERS! AHHHH!

Kw: AHHHHHHHH!

AT: (throws in Private and the badgers in the hole)

Sk: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

AT: Following the dare.

Ml: You seem pretty calm bout that.

AT: Badgers might eat small birds but they don´t certainly eat penguins.

Sk: What if he never returns? What if they hurt him? What if he suffers a heart attack? What if-

AT: Skipper never shuts up? (after an hour, they open the hole)

Pv: Oooh! And did you see that time when they were swimming?

Badger1: Yeah! That was soo cute!

Badger2: Or that time when she gave him her cupcake?

Skipper: What are they talking about?

AT: DUH! Lunacorns?

Sk: Oh yeah.

Pv: Hey guys! Meet Sally, John and Pete! They are Lunacorns fanatics like myself!

Sk: Never would´ve guessed that!

AT: On to the last dare!

Everybody: FINALLY!

AT: Now my feelings are hurt.

Sk: What feelings?

Skipper: Yeah?

AT: Ones that are not for YOU! Blowhole, I heard that you´ve built an atomic bomb.

Kw: OH MY SWEET PIES! EVERYONE GET DOWN!

Dr.B: How did you know that?

AT: Sources. So, what are you going to do with it?

Sk: "Destroy those dullards humans"! What else?

AT: Shut it!

Dr.B: That was my original plan, but then I estimated the strength and calculated that it would destroy a great big part of the earth.

Ml: So? I mean isn´t that worth it for you?

Dr.B: Well, it would dirty a great deal of the ocean, smog the air forever, harm the environment and maybe even kill innocent fellow animals. Minus the peng-u-ins and the lemurs.

Mt: YAY!

AT: I can´t say I´m not relieved.

Sk: Yeah.

AT: Another ending of another torturous chappie! Well, review and see chapter seventeen! Bye, guys!

Pv: Yes, and BlueNinjah, you could-uh-let go now.

A\N: Sowry again for the lack of updating. ^^. Random quote: Skipper? She said my name! XD XD XD XD!


	17. Chapter 17

A\N: Valentine´s day! O.O Help! But not till Tuesday. ^^ BTW: The new episode: "Siege the day" is out on Fanpop\Penguins of Madagascar. You can find it under: "links". XD

Disclaimer: I only own the poem. "Geramino" belongs to Aura Dione; "Jai Ho" to the pussycat dolls; "Corrupted Flower" to the Vocaloids; DDR to Konami. X)

AT: Congratulations, Skipper! You´ve got a new enemy.

Sk: Really? Who is it? Oh wait, that clown from last time.

Ml: Don´t you mean clone?

Sk: No, that clone is a clown.

AT: So, let´s start with the dares. Clemson, kiss Hans. Let´s see if Skippy gets jealous.

Cl: Kay. (kisses Hans)

Sk: I should be jealous? I mean, look how disgusting that is.

Cl: (smirks, kisses him harder)

Sk: No, still not jealous.

Cl: (hugs Hans, who mirrors his act)

Sk: Nope….

Cl: (his arm slightly drops to Hans´ waist)

Sk: If he dares to…um, I´m still not jealous. Now stop!

AT: Okay, that was a good enough confession.

Cl: (breaks free, both breathing hard)

Hs: I´d never kissed that long.

AT: Yeah and Skipper, you are aware that during the kissing, nobody had covered Private´s eyes, right?

Pv: (eyes wide) I´m going to have nightmares from now on!

Sk: Kowalski! Rico! Why weren´t you doing something?

Kw: Sorry sir.

Rc: Zzzzzzzzz!

Sk: Mental note to self. Activate brainwashing machine.

AT: Riight…Speaking of which, Skipper might use the machine on himself after this dare. Submitted from Skipper.

Sk: Oh no….

AT: Belly dance to the song: "Jai Ho" from the pussycat dolls.

Sk: I refuse.

AT: Fine, but then you´ll be the weakling of this group.

Sk: I am NOT a weakling!

AT: Suuuuuuure you are.

Sk: I´ll show you!

Dr.B: Skipper dancing. That´ll be hilarious!

KJ: I´ve got a camera!

Sk: Rico!

Rc: (coughs up hammer and destroys the device)

Sk: Not anymore.

KJ: My….camera….YOU´LL BE SORRY!

Rc: Sure.

AT: Zip it now! (someone turns on music)

Sk: Okay, um let´s see. (slips into a short top and skirt with tiny bells and glitter on it real quick)

_Jai Ho  
>Jai Ho <em>(starts, a little bit unsure)_  
>I got (I got) shivers (shivers),<br>When you touch my face,  
>I'll make you hot,<br>Get what you got,  
>I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho) <em>

Hs: Ooooo! He´s starting to grow up.

Cl: (laughing)

Sk: SHUT UP!

_I got (I got) fever (fever),  
>Running like a fire,<br>For you I will go all the way, _(his dancing becomes more steady)_  
>I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)<br>_

Mt: I´m high! (nobody notices that he had climbed to the lamp hanging from the ceiling. Even when the sparks fly)

_I keep it steady uh-steady,  
>That's how I do it<br>This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
>You gonna feel it<em>

_You are the reason that I breathe,  
>You are the reason that I still believe,<br>You are my destiny,  
>Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! <em>(Skipper is dancing full-power now.__

_No there is nothing that can stop us,  
>Nothing can ever come between us,<br>So come and dance with me,  
>Jai Ho! (oohh) <em>

(everyone is laughing now)

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
>I want you now,<br>I know you can save me, you can save me,  
>I need you now<em>

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
>I will follow,<br>Anywhere in anyway,  
>Never gonna let go<em>

_Jai Ho  
>Jai Ho<br>__Escape (escape) away (away),  
>I'll take you to a place,<br>This fantasy of you and me,  
>I'll never lose my chance (Jai Ho)<em>

_Yeaahhhh_

_Jai Ho_

_I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
>Rushing through my veins,<br>There's an ocean in my heart,  
>I will never be the same (Jai Ho)<em>

_Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
>Just keep it comin',<br>You're gonna find out baby,  
>I'm one in a million<em>

_You are the reason that I breathe,  
>You are the reason that I still believe,<br>You are my destiny,  
>Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>

_No there is nothing that can stop us,  
>Nothing can ever come between us,<br>So come and dance with me,  
>Jai Ho! (oohh)<em>

_Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
>I want you now,<br>I know you can save me, you can save me,  
>I need you now<em>

_I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
>I will follow,<br>Anywhere in anyway,  
>Never gonna let go<em>

_Jai Ho  
>Jai Ho<br>Jai Ho_

_I need you,  
>Gonna make it,<br>I'm ready,  
>So take it!<em>

_You are the reason that I breathe,  
>You are the reason that I still believe,<br>You are my destiny,  
>Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>

_No there is nothing that can stop us,  
>Nothing can ever come between us,<br>So come and dance with me,  
>Jai Ho! (oohh)<em>

_Jai Ho!_

_Baila! baila!  
>Baila! baila!<br>Baila! baila!_

_Jai Ho!_

__Everyone: (applauses, cheering, mocking or congratulating him)

Sk: Just shut up everyone!

Skipper: Ha! Serves you right, you pathetic excuse of me.

Sk: Just wait! I´ll get you back!

Skipper: I highly doubt that.

Sk: Just you wait and see. (rushes out of the room)

Skipper: Weakling.

AT: I hope he doesn´t do anything stupid.

Skipper: Everything he does is stupid.

Sk: (comes in, smirking)

AT: Skipper? What did you do?

Sk: I´ll tell you afterwards.

Skipper: (sticks tongue out at his "clone" and slides toward the door)

Sk: Great, he´s gone. I signed him up for a "acupuncture meeting".

AT: Oh…..

Pv: Acupuncture? What´s that?

Kw: **Acupuncture** is a type of alternative medicine that treats patients by insertion and manipulation of solid, generally thin needles in the body.

Since its probable origins in Ancient China, acupuncture has been embedded in the concepts of Traditional Chinese medicine (TCM). Its general theory is based on the premise that bodily functions are regulated by the flow of an energy-like entity called _qi_. Acupuncture aims to correct imbalances in the flow of _qi_ by stimulation of anatomical locations on or under the skin called acupuncture points, most of which are connected by channels known as meridians. Scientific research has not found any physical or biological correlate of _qi_, meridians and acupuncture points, and some contemporary practitioners needle the body without using a theoretical framework.

Proponents of acupuncture believe that it promotes general health, relieves pain, treats infertility, and treats and prevents disease. However, current scientific research only supports its efficacy in the relief of certain types of pain and nausea and systematic reviews have found these results to be conflicting and equivocal. It has been suggested that the positive results reported for acupuncture can be explained by placebo effects and publication bias and researchers have pointed out the difficulty in designing an adequate scientific control for any placebo effect acupuncture might have due to its invasiveness. The development and inclusion of retracting needles as a form of placebo control has resulted in a much larger number of studies concluding acupuncture's effects are due to placebo.

There is general agreement that acupuncture is safe when administered by well-trained practitioners using sterile needles but does carry small but serious risks and adverse effects including death. The use of acupuncture for certain conditions has been tentatively endorsed by the United States National Institutes of Health and National Center for Complementary and Alternative Medicine, the National Health Service of the United Kingdom, and the World Health Organization, though most of these endorsements have been criticized.

AT: Thank you Kowalski for that information.

Kw: My pleasure.

Dr.B: She meant that sarcastic, you know.

Kw: I do.

Pv: So, this "acupuncture" is with needles?

Sk: Yes, to be exact, he´ll have tiny needles being jabbed into his pathetic little body.

AT: I can tell, this is a great beginning to a wonderful friendship. Anyway, the next dare is, oh yeah, Marlene!

Ml: (she had been missing the whole time. Now she comes in, her fur bleached) What?

Sk: ! IT´S ARLENE!

Pv: GRAB HER!

Dr.B: What´s up with you?

Sk: SHE´S A SPY!

Ml: Wait, guys, no!

Sk: Come back for more, eh Arlene?

Ml: Yes, I mean no! Get off me!

Rc: Nuh-uh!

Ml: AT, help!

AT: Guys, off her now!

Hs: Now? When it´s starting to get interesting?

AT: NOW!

Pv: Kay.

Sk: Keep a eye on AT. She is probably involved with this.

AT: I heard you.

Sk: Make that two eyes, boys.

Rc: S´s Sir! (widens eyes, staring at AT)

AT: Stop, you´re creeping me out. Clemson has been dared to write a love poem for Hans.

Cl: Guys, guys! We´re just friends. Well, best, best BEST friends.

Hs: Yeah.

Cl: Okay, give me a sec.

AT: While he´s doing that, has everyone read the stories?

Everyone: (shudder) Yes!

AT: What do you think about each other?

Sk: First, I am not that ticklish, second, I am NOT in love with Kowalski!

Kw: You make that sound like it´s a bad thing.

Sk: No, no! Don´t get me wrong. It´s just, I don´t love you like I had Lola or Kitka. If you were a girl, I would think about it again. Anyways, third, I am not a girl nor am I in love with a guy.

Dr.B: I don´t know if I should be offended or destroying these fanfics. I mean, SKIPPER OR KOWALSKI AND ME?

Kw: I think these stories are written good, it´s just that they are: R-I-D-I-C-L-O-U-S-!

Pv: I think they´re great.

Rc: Okay, rely. But I´m nut in lof w´th Walski, ven thou I do tinc he´z cude.

Kw: Thanks Rico. (blushes)

KJ: HOW DID YOU KNOW? I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE!

Everyone:…O.O

Ml: Awkward. I mean, thinking that the guys would be bi-or homosexual. Yeah, it did make me freak.

AT: Speaking of freak, why aren´t you feral?

Ml: I…don´t…know…

Kw: That is a tad strange since we aren´t actually anywhere near the zoo.

Ml: Now…that..(pants) you…m-mention it..(gasps) K-Kowal-al-ski…I(growls) do….(snarls at everyone)

Sk: So that IS really Marlene.

Ml: GRRAAHHHH! (attacks Rico)

Rc: AHHH!

Ml: GRAHHOOWWAAOOHHH!

AT: Marlene! Hey, calm it!

Ml: (hisses)

AT: Okay, you did not just hiss at me.

Ml: (goes back to chewing at Rico´s Mohawk)

Sk: Soldier, hold through! Wait, I have an idea. (everyone looks at Julian)

KJ: Haha, no.

Sk: Oh yes, Ringtail.

KJ: NOO! I DON´T WANT TO BE OTTER´S FOOD!

Mt: I´ll do it!

Mr: Mort, no.

Mt: Why not?

Mr: Cuz you´ll go down her throat.

Mt: YAY!

Mr: And never come back up again.

Mt: Oh…YAY!

Hs: but come back out, y´know.

Mr. I know! (glares)

Hs: Just saying. Gosh!

Ml: MRRRKKRRRAOOO! (then looks over at Julian)

KJ: Help! She´s coming toward me!

Ml: (tackles him to the floor and begins purring in contentment)

KJ: P-p-p-please do-don´t hurt m-m-me!

Ml: Krrrrrrrmmmvvvvv! (best purring sound I can make in words X})

AT: Kay, Clemson?

Cl: Give me another sec.

AT: Fine, Skipper, here a nice fresh beagle for you.

Sk: Just how dumb do you think I am?

AT:…

Sk: Really.

AT: Just eat this. (holds up a old, scruffy, disgusting, dusty beagle[not the dog XD])

Sk: Ewwwww!

AT: Come on.

Sk: Okaaaaay! (takes the beagle and licks it)

Mt: He fainted…BOUNCY TIME! (starts jumping on Skipper´s stomach)

AT: Get off him Mort.

Mt: No bouncing?

AT: No.

Sk: Urgh…what happened?

AT: You licked the beagle and fainted. If you´ll just get over it and eat it, you´ll-

Sk: Be committing suicide.

AT: Yeah that too. I was going to say, you´ll be over a dare.

Sk: I-

Pv: Do it for me.

Sk: Fine. But only for Private. (throws beagle and lets it land in his beak) URGHHHH!ARRRRGGGGHHHH!OHHHH!ARRRGGGHHHH!URRGGHHHH!

AT: Drama queen, Skippy?

Sk: (gags violently before spewing it all at….AT)

AT: Grrrrrrrrrr!

Sk: Sorry?

AT: Yeah, you´d better not have done that on purpose!

Sk: Welllll…

AT: SKIPPER!

Sk: I didn´t, okay?

AT: (sighs) Now, Clemson?

Cl: ARGH! JUST A DOZENS SECS KAY?

KJ: Sex?

Dr.B: Secs.

KJ: That´s what I said.

Dr.B: S-e-c-s.

KJ: I _know!_

AT: Skipper, heads up.

Sk: Huh? (looks up and gets a loadful of truth powder in his face)

Pv: I thought it was syrup.

Kw. No, how did you come up with that idea?

Pv:…just like that…

Kw: Riiiiiiiight. I originally invented it as a powder.

AT: So Skippy, what would you do if you had Hans "for your very own"?

Sk: I would make out with him and,

Kw: (covers Private´s earholes)

Sk: Then I would maybe…

Hs: Oh…..

Dr.B: Wow.

AT: Do what?

Sk: I would...

Mt: My ears are paralyzed! Hihi, by Maurice!

KJ: You dirty penguin! (smirks)

Sk: After that I….where am I? What just happened?

AT: You made a bad name for yourself.

Hs:…..(O.o)

AT: Clemssooonnn?

Cl: Yeah, I´m ready. Ahem.

_Life pulls you down into a deep pit. Blind witnesses tell you it´ll takes you up again. But it doesn´t. You feel happy, carefree, high…then you fall again. Landing bruised on the hard, cold floor. Nobody´s there. It´s just you on your own weak feet. They can´t hold you. _

_Then, a hand. A smile. A streak of morning light. Someone gets a tight grip on your wrist and gives you strength and support. He promises you to walk behind you and guide you. You think it´s just another one of life´s lies, but no. He will visit your grave every morning. Fresh flowers will bloom when you can´t anymore. And when he dies, your bodies lie in the same coffin._

AT: That´s soo cute.

Cl: Thank you.

AT: Let´s see…Julian sing the song we dicussed.

KJ: Yes! Who´s the king? Uh-uh. ME!

AT: (gives him a look)

KJ:

_Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uuh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<em>

_I'll get you outta here  
>There's too much talking in this atmosphere<br>Cause I just wanna get you outta here  
>My baby gonna get a lot of me, uuhh uuhh<em>

_She goes  
>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uuh la-la hmm<br>Let's go, Geronimo  
>Ze-ze-e so-so uh-la-la hmm<br>Let's go, Geronimo  
>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uuh la-la hmm<br>Let's go_

_And I'm breaking  
>I'm breaking away<br>I'm aiming power power- shots,  
>And I'm giving all I got<br>I'm fearless,  
>I'm fearless today<br>I paint my face with teardrip-drops  
>And I'm kissing underdogs<em>

_Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<br>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<em>

_Wanna get you outta here,  
>There's too much smoking in this atmosphere,<br>I just wanna see you bright and clear,  
>My baby gonna get a lot of me, uuhh uuhh<em>

_She goes  
>Ge-ge-e jo-jo uhh-la-la hmm<br>Let's go, Geronimo  
>Ze-ze-e so-so uh-la-la hmm<br>Let's go, Geronimo  
>Ge-ge-e jo-jo uhh-la-la hm<br>Let's go_

_Yeah I'm breaking  
>I'm breaking away,<br>I'm aiming power power-shots,  
>And I'm giving all I got<br>I'm fearless  
>I'm fearless today,<br>I paint my face with teardrip-drops  
>And I'm kissing underdogs<em>

_Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<br>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<em>

_Do it all for love,  
>Let's do it all for love<br>It all comes down  
>To you and me,<br>To me and you,  
>You and me<em>

_And I'm breaking  
>I'm breaking away,<br>I'm aiming power power- shots  
>And I'm giving all I got<br>I'm fearless,  
>Fearless today<br>I paint my face with teardrip-drops  
>And I'm kissing underdogs<em>

_Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<br>Ge-ge-e-jo-jo uhh la-la hmm  
>Let's go, Geronimo<em>

_Do it all for love  
>Let's do it all for love<br>La la la la la  
>La la la la <em>

Mt: BRAVO! BRAVO! BRAVO! YAY FOR KING J!

AT: That was pretty good.

KJ: Thanks!

Sk: Yeah, you´re NOT welcomed!

AT: CrazetheWaffleCat wants a typing sompetion.

Sk: I´ll take it!

Mr: No let me!

Ml: Why you?

Pv: Marlene! You´re not feral-

Sk: SHUT IT PRIVATE!

Ml: Feral? (starting to pant)

Mr: I have fingers so I have the better chance.

Craze: Okay, lemur. Let´s start.

Mr: You might want to start a little earlier. Or else it won´t be fair.

Craze: Of course it wouldn´t be. FOR YOU!

Mr: Sure. Let´s see who wins.

AT: Okay, um, copy the…uh...lyrics to "Poker face".

Kw: The contest starts…

Hs: NOW!

(both Craze and Maurice began typing like mad)

Sk: GO CRAZE!

Pv: YOU CAN DO IT!

Rc: YEAH!

Dr.B: COME ON LEMUR! YOU CAN´T LOSE TO A _HUMAN_!

Hs: ANIMALS ARE BETTER!

Cl: YEAH, GO! GO!

Ml: GO, um, BOTH!

AT: Neat choice.

Ml: I couldn´t pick.

(the race continues and finally)

?: DONE!

?: Well, you were an worthy opponent

AT: Now as the winner and I will do the DDR!

Pv: What´s DDR?

Sk: Yeah, speak English.

Kw: DDR is-

Dr.B:

_**Dance Dance Revolution**__, abbreviated __**DDR**__, and previously known as __**Dancing Stage**__ in __Europe__ and __Australasia__, is a __music video game__ series produced by __Konami__. Introduced in __Japan__ in 1998 as part of the __Bemani__ series, and released in __North America__ and Europe in 1999, Dance Dance Revolution is the pioneering series of the rhythm and dance __genre__ in video games. Players stand on a "dance platform" or stage and hit colored __arrows laid out in a cross__ with their feet to musical and visual cues. Players are judged by how well they time their dance to the patterns presented to them and are allowed to choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score._

_Dance Dance Revolution has been given much critical acclaim for its originality and stamina in the video game market. There have been dozens of __arcade__-based releases across several countries and hundreds of home __video game console__ releases, promoting a music library of original songs produced by Konami's in-house artists and an eclectic set of __licensed music__ from many different genres. The DDR series was followed by games such as __Pump It Up__ by __Andamiro__ and __In the Groove__ by __Roxor__. DDR celebrated its 10th anniversary on November 21, 2008._

Kw: I was getting to that!

Dr.B: Too slow.

Sk: Great. Now we have two know-it-alls.

AT: Kay, we´ll be leaving for now. DON´T GET INTO TROUBLE! I´m looking at you Skipper.

Sk: Who? Me?

AT: Yes, you.

Sk: Fine!

AT: Good. (leaves the room with CrazetheWaffleCat)

Sk: So, what are we going to do now?

Pv: Skippah!

Sk: I was thinking, how I really want to mock a killerwhale right now.

Dr.B: Maybe that beagle did affect you.

Sk: (brightens up) Come on, Private!

Pv: No, Skippah! (he is dragged away: A few minutes later…)

Sk: Here we are.

Pv: I don´t think it´s a safe thing to do.

Sk: Got that right! (grins)

Pv: (shivers)

Sk: Come on! (grabs Private and throws him into the tank)

Pv: AHHH! SKIPPAH!

Sk: (laughs as he swims around)

Pv: NO! PLEASE!

Sk: Psssstt! Here comes one!

Pv: Skippah, I-I´m afraid.

Sk: Dive! (he sticks his pink tongue out at the killer whale. The whale snorts, irritated)

Pv: (shakes so much he stirs up the water)

Sk: (does it over and over again)

Pv: Please, Skippah, stop.

(Meanwhile…..)

Hs: Phone´s ringing!

Kw: I´ll get it! Hello? Juliette? Yes, I´m at the Truth and Dare. What? WHAT? JULIE, ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH, OH FOR THE LOVE OF SCIENCE, I´LL BE RIGHT OVER! NO, I WILL CERTAINLY NOT STAY HERE! BE RIGHT THERE! (Kowalski is trying to open the door, his eyes wide) RICO OPEN THE DOOR!

Rc: Kay. (coughes up a dynamite stick)

Kw: BYE! (slides out. Skipper and Private come back, Skipper´s flipper bleeding)

Pv: I told you that you should stop that.

Sk: Come on! It was fun!

Pv: If you call _that _fun!

AT: Back! Wow, what happened here? And where´s Kowalski?

Sk: He got a phone call from Julie then went running out of the room.

AT: We have another singing dare. Hans and Skipper sing "Corrupted Flower" by Rin and Len.

Sk: Again? Me and Hans?

Dr:B: Hans and me.

Sk: I DON´T NEED YOUR CORRECTIONS!

Dr.B: (shrugs)

Hs: I like singing with Skipper.

Sk: (snorts) Yeah, you're the ONLY one.

Hs: Still, I like it anyway.

AT: Okay…

Sk: Alright, I´m going. Rico!

Rc: (throws up two….chickens?)

Hs: What´s up with the chickens?

Sk: Not _chickens_!

Rc: Sowry! (two microphones land in Hans' and Skipper´s flippers)

Sk: There we go.

_The officer was taken to the red-light district  
>by his commanding officer to see the popular dancer.<br>What intoxicated him was either the alcohol or...  
>With curiosity, he plucked the flower of love from a lark.<br>Before he knew it, it became a corrupted flower  
>and bloomed out of season-'<em>

Hans:

_Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop,  
>My love bloomed out of season<br>The scent of dripping honey was sweet  
>Invaded by its poison I couldn't stop myself from falling<br>From a lark I plucked the corrupted flower_

Hans:

_The scent of the flower being colored was sweet  
>The hazy moon illuminated the darkness<br>The dancing girl like a falling teardrop was  
>A flower fairy roaming through the night<em>

_Lured by the sweet scented nectar,  
>The defined butterfly flutteringly landed<br>With gallant and fevered eyes  
>She smiled softly, gracefully<em>

_The moment our eyes met, I fell in love  
>My heart started racing<br>All we did was look at each other, I called your name  
>And we shared smiles; As I was seduced,<br>From a lark I plucked the flower_

Hans:

_Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop,  
>My love bloomed out of season<br>The scent of dripping honey was sweet  
>Invaded by its poison I couldn't stop myself falling<br>Even corruption turned into passion_

_The flower thieves whispered untrue love  
>To make up for their sins<br>Skipper: "If you want to know me better,  
>Hans: "I want to know you better.<br>Skipper: expose me."  
>Hans: I'm going to expose you."<br>Gradually we fell into a chain of sins_

Skipper:

_If only I hadn't met you- If only I hadn't noticed you-  
>My anxiety was released into the darkness<br>I tried to pretend I didn't regret us being together  
>But your eyes made me unable to suppress myself<em>

_The moment our eyes met, a shadow was cast  
>And you turned your eyes away from me<br>Hans: "If yearning for you is  
>Skipper: "If wanting you is<br>Hans: fake..."  
>Skipper: sinful..."<br>I don't need my heart_

Skipper:

_Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop  
>My love bloomed out of season<br>Despite my love, I couldn't tell you that  
>I didn't even touch you, All I did was smile at you<br>My true feelings couldn't reach you___

_The flower thieves whispered untrue love  
>To make up for their sins<br>Skipper: "You're aware of my feelings.  
>Hans: "If you want me to,<br>Skipper: So I beg you..."  
>Hans: I'll snatch you away."<br>Our playful words vanished into thin air_

Hans:

_Intoxicated by a flower falling like a teardrop,  
>My love bloomed out of season<br>This forbidden love, This hopeless wish  
>The two of us were divided by an unchangeable destiny<br>I buried my true feelings_

_The flower thieves whispered undying love  
>To make up for their sins<br>Skipper: "If you really love me,  
>Hans: "Oh my fleeting dream,<br>Skipper: I hope you never look back."  
>Hans: Let me put an end to this."<br>_

Both:

_Till the day we meet again  
><em> 

AT: Isn´t that just-

Sk: Adorable?

AT: No, sad. The song.

Hs: Yeah.

AT: Oh, BTW, who is the girl in your relationship?

Sk: What?

Hs: Skipper.

Sk: What? Me?

Hs: Yes.

Sk: And why?

Hs: Because you are so shy.

Sk: Shy?

Hs: Yes. You blush everytime I kiss you or touch you.

Sk: Did not!

Hs: See? You´re getting red already.

Sk: Well-

AT: WELL! LET´S CONTINUE!

Sk: Okay!

Hs: Don´t have to get all shouty. You´re scaring my girlfriend.

Sk: I am NOT-

Hs: Shhh. (puts his wing on Skipper´s beak)

Sk: Mhmmhm! (blushes)

AT: Kowalski and Rico do the shuffle to LMFAO.

Rc: Yes! Me and Walski?

KJ: He´s not here.

Mr: He went to Juliette to the hospital.

AT: Why?

Mr: He´s going to be a father.

Everyone: WHAT?

Ml: How did you know that?

Mr: I could hear her from where I was standing.

Pv: But now he can´t do the dare.

AT: I know just the thing. (at the hospital, Kowalski is pacing. The nurses won´t let him in. All of the sudden, his phone rings)

Kw: Hello?

AT: Kowalski, put your phone on video chat, or however that is called.

Kw: Okay, why?

AT: Because you´re gonna dance with Rico now.

Kw: Here? Right now?

AT: Yes, right there, right now.

Kw: But-

AT: Or come over here to us.

Kw: Okay, I´ll do it.

AT: Great! (turns on music=Party Rock Anthem from LMFAO)

Kw: (looking embarrassed, starts dancing with Rico on the other side)

Nurse1: Are you okay back there?

Kw: Yeah…um...I heard dancing calms the nerves. (gives her a sheepish smile)

Nurse1: Okay….

AT: Awesome job Ko!

Kw: Shhhhh! Not so loud.

AT: AWESOME JOB KO!

Kw: Grrrrrrr!

AT: (smiles)

Rc: (still dancing)

Sk: Isn´t this a little too embarrassing for the guys.

AT: Not at all. Care to join them?

Sk: Uhhh, no.

Dr.B: What did you expect?

AT: That was amazing, Kowalski and Rico.

Kw: Yeah..um…

Nurse2: Maybe it was a good idea to leave the father in here.

Nurse3: Yeah. He seems a little…strange.

Kw: This is so bad.

AT: I think Kowalski enjoyed it.

Sk: (sarcastic) Oh really? Ya think so?

AT: Yup. Let us see what is next...OH! MY HAIR!

Sk: What´s wrong with your hair?

AT: Nothing! Just that _that_ will change!

KJ: Party tiiiime!

AT: Just be quick, alright?

KJ: Sure! (begins at cutting, dyeing, ect AT´s hair)

AT: My hair! That´s okay, BTW. I don´t really addict to my hair so I forgive Donakiko.

Sk: How can you forgive her? She is the one who has my clone!

AT: So?

Sk:…..You don´t know nothing about pride.

AT: I do.

KJ: I´m not done.

AT: Why are you telling me?

KJ: Because I just thought you wanted to know.

AT: I don´t.

KJ: Your bad. (after a few minutes..) DONE!

AT: (jumps) You don´t have to yell in my ear!

KJ: I do. I wanted to see you jump.

AT: (glares)

Pv: Here´s a mirror.

AT: Thanks. AHHHH!

KJ: Like it?

AT: You-you…..Private´s in the room.

Mt: Hi!

AT: And Mort. (she looks again in the mirror. Her hair had been cut off on one side completely while the other side was dyed in yellow, hot-pink and poison-green. The side with the half-an-inch hair had a really bad smiley face on it)

KJ: A master piece isn´t it?

AT: Yeah, and I´ll create a master piece too. With my fist!

KJ: Ha. Wait _what_?

AT: (stands up)

KJ: (passes out. Rico is standing behind him with a hammer)

AT: Ah yes. The Skipper dare.

Sk: I didn´t give you a dare.

AT: No, the other Skipper.

Sk: There is no _other_ Skipper.

AT: Y´know what I mean.

Sk: I don´t.

AT: Your fault, stupid.

Rc: Here. (coughes up a permanent marker)

AT: Thanks. (begins to draw)

Everyone: (leans over her shoulder to see)

AT: Do you mind?

Everyone: Sorry.

AT: (continues) There!

Sk: It says: I´m an idiot.

Ml: And you drew a crazy face on it.

Mt: Julian scares me.

Mr: Did those eyebrows really have to be there?

AT: It´s my picture. It´s too late anyway. Also, yes Skipper you´re an idiot.

Sk: That´s not what I meant.

AT: M´kay! That´s all for now. Remember people! Tomorrow is Valentine´s day! So, make sure that you post some mushy-lovey Truths and Dares!

Ml: Great now that this is done, can I dye my fur back?

A\N: R&R! But u always do that! XD


	18. Chapter 18

A\N: Happy Valentine´s Day! XD! Thx 4 all da reviewers, Donakiko, CrazetheWaffleCat, PomFanGirl, karencookies, BlueNinjaCat97, ect. X)

PS, I wanted to update yesterday, but School took so long and finally it was getting too late. But here it is! §(Xo])

AT: Happy Valentine´s Day, guys!

Sk: I hate you too.

AT: What did I do? I just greeted you.

Sk: Still.

AT: Fine, then I´ll skip special greetings. (scowls, then brightens) New dares! Like every chapter.

Sk: (sarcastic) It would be surprising if we had a chapter where there are no reviewers.

AT: I was just trying to be nice, okay?

Pv: Don´t take it so hard, he spent the whole night on you´re computer fighting with his clone.

Sk: Yeah, now he accuses me of being a spy.

AT: If you won´t stop fighting and make friends with him, you´ll be pulling the fight into the Truth and Dare.

Sk: You want us to make peace and be friends?

AT: Yes.

Sk: Hippie! (slaps AT)

Rc: Oooooo!

Kw: (hides behind clipboard)

AT: You-! (begins choking Skipper)

Ml: Well isn´t this just _lovely_?

AT: You´re right. Love. Kay. (dumps Skipper onto the floor and straightens her brown hair)

Pv: How´d your hair grow back so fast.

AT: Wig.

Pv: Oh.

AT: Onto the dares! Kowalski, do you know what kind of penguins you are?

Kw: Yes I do.

The **Gentoo Penguin** _Pygoscelis papua_, is easily recognized by the wide white stripe extending like a bonnet across the top of its head and its bright orange-red bill. The gentoo penguin has pale whitish-pink webbed feet and a fairly long tail - the most prominent tail of all penguins. Chicks have grey backs with white fronts. As the Gentoo penguin waddles along on land, its tail sticks out behind, sweeping from side to side, hence the scientific name Pygoscelis, which means 'rump-tailed'. Adult Gentoos reach a height of 51 to 90 cm (20–36 in), making them the third largest species of penguin after the two giant species, the Emperor Penguin and the King Penguin. The Gentoo penguin calls in a variety of ways, but the most frequently heard is a loud trumpeting which is emitted with its head thrown back.

The application of _Gentoo_ to the penguin is unclear, according to the _OED_, which reports that _Gentoo_ was an Anglo-Indian term, used as early as 1638 to distinguish Hindus in India from Muslims, the English term originating in Portuguese _gentio_ (compare "gentile"); in the twentieth century the term came to be regarded as derogatory. The Gentoo Penguin is one of three species in the genus _Pygoscelis_. Mitochondrial and nuclear DNA evidence suggests the genus split from other penguins around 38 million years ago, about 2 million years after the ancestors of the genus _Aptenodytes_. In turn, the Adelie Penguins split off from the other members of the genus around 19 million years ago, and the Chinstrap and Gentoo finally diverging around 14 million years ago.

Two sub-species of this penguin are recognised: _Pygoscelis papua papua_ and the smaller _Pygoscelis papua ellsworthii'_

Males have a maximum weight of about 8.5 kg (19 lb) just before molting, and a minimum weight of about 4.9 kg (10.8 lb) just before mating. For females the maximum weight is 8.2 kg (18 lb) just before moulting, but their weight drops to as little as 4.5 kg (10 lb) when guarding the chicks in the nest. Birds from the north are on average 700 g (1.5 lb) heavier and 10 cm (4 in) taller than southern birds Gentoo penguin reaches 75–80 cm. They are the fastest underwater swimming penguins, reaching speeds of 36 km/h. Gentoo are adapted to very harsh cold climates.

Gentoos breed on many sub-Antarctic islands. The main colonies are on the Falkland Islands, South Georgia and Kerguelen Islands; smaller populations are found on Macquarie Island, Heard Islands, South Shetland Islands and the Antarctic Peninsula. The total breeding population is estimated to be over 300,000 pairs.

Nests are usually made from a roughly circular pile of stones and can be quite large, 20 cm high and 25 cm in diameter. The stones are jealously guarded and their ownership can be the subject of noisy disputes between individual penguins. They are also prized by the females, even to the point that a male penguin can obtain the favors of a female by offering her a nice stone.

Two eggs are laid, both weighing around 500 g. The parents share incubation, changing duty daily. The eggs hatch after 34 to 36 days. The chicks remain in the nests for about 30 days before forming creches. The chicks molt into sub-adult plumage and go out to sea at about 80 to 100 days.

Gentoos live mainly on crustaceans such as krill, with fish making up only about 15% of the diet. However, they are opportunistic feeders, and around the Falklands are known to take roughly equal proportions of fish (_Patagonotothen_ sp., _Thysanopsetta naresi_, _Micromesistius australis_), crustaceans (_Munida gregaria_) and squid (_Loligo gahi_, _Gonatus antarcticus_, _Moroteuthis ingens_).

In the water, sea lions, leopard seals, and orca are all predators of the Gentoo. On land there are no predators of full grown Gentoos. Skua can steal their eggs; however, some other seabirds have managed to snatch chicks.

AT: Yeah,um…

KJ: My head is spinning!

Mt: Kolalski! You´re a-

Dr:B: Show-off.

AT: Yes.

Kw: Why is it my fault that I´m trapped with pea-brains like you?

Sk: What?

Dr.B: Say that again!

Kw: Why is it my fault that I´m trapped with pea-brains like you?

Dr.B: (tackles Kowalski...as good as a segway-riding dolphin can)

Kw: Ow! You´re heavy.

Dr.B: Oh, so you like insulting people, don´t you?

Kw: Yeeaaaanno!

Sk: You called me what?

AT: Hey! Apart you two or else!

Dr.B: He should stop!

AT: Kowalski stop.

Kw: Fine! But only cuz the little crybaby can´t handle it.

Dr.B: WHAT?

AT: QUIET!

Everyone:…

AT: Thanks. Alright, Blowhole smart guy, What is the square root of pi when it is divided by the 400th denominator?

Dr.B: That one´s easy…..uh…give me a second...

AT: Remember Clemson?

Cl: Well try to write a poem under pressure!

Hs: It doesn´t matter. I liked it. Even if it was a little late.

Cl: I-

Hs: I was joking.

AT: Yeah, so?

Dr.B: Um…I...(coughs)…let´s see…

Sk: He doesn´t know.

Dr.B: Of course I know!

Kw: According to your stammering and non-eye-contact, it is obvious that you don´t know.

Dr.B: Fine! Okay, I don´t know.

Sk: Ha!

AT: Do you know Skipper?

Sk: No…

AT: I actually wouldn´t blame anyone. I wouldn´t even know how to begin solving this problem.

Kw: Something with dividing pi and the denominator.

AT: Obviously. So, Julian, let Mort kiss da feet for ten minutes.

KJ: What? No!

AT: It´s a dare.

KJ: Says who?

AT: Say I.

KJ: Even though you´re scary, I still say no!

AT: Then I will cut off your feet and give it to mort!

KJ: O-o-ok-kay!

AT: See? It´s that easy.

Mt: FOOT-HUGGING-TIME!

Pv: I told you Mort that you could do it without being big.

AT: Speaking of that, how did you get Private to his normal size again?

Kw: You mean when my invention turned Mort and Private to giants?

AT: Yeah.

Sk: That´s a little hard to explain.

AT: Try.

Rc: He ron ´way.

Kw. Yeah, Private didn´t want to let us catch him. So we chased him all over the park.

Sk: Finally, we went back to the HQ.

AT: And gave up?

Kw: No, while I was making another formula, the others caught Private and I filled the liquid into a shot.

AT: Too bad we didn´t see that.

KJ: Is ten minutes over?

AT: No, minute is over.

KJ: Yes! Oh, wait. NO!

Mt: YAY! King Julian loves me!

KJ: I do-!

AT: (glares)

KJ: I do.

Mt: (nuzzles the feet)

AT: Isn´t it just great if you make someone happy?

KJ: Yes. (whispers) no…

AT: By the way, Mort. You do know that I said kissing, right?

Mt: Okay. (begins kissing the feet)

KJ: (starts giggling) That tickles…

AT: And while we\he waits for nine minutes to be over, we´ll hear a song. Blowhole.

Dr.B: Oh great.

AT: A little enthusiasms, please.

Dr.B. Fine. OH YES!

AT: That´s more like it.

Dr.B: _This appeared as a moral dilemma  
>Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate<br>The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
>It's true I was vague on the 'How'<br>so how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

_It's a brand new day  
>And the sun is high<br>All the birds are singing  
>That you're gonna die<em>

_How I hesitated  
>Now I wonder why<br>It's a brand new day_

_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive  
>All the crimes Incomplete, listen honestly I'll live<br>Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Knowitall is through  
>Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you Who showed me the light<em>

_It's a brand new me  
>I've got no remorse<br>Now the water's rising but I know the course  
>I'm gonna shock the world<br>Gonna Show Bad Horse  
>It's a Brand New Day<em>

_And Penny will see the evil me  
>Not a joke not a dork not a failure<br>And she may cry but her tears will dry  
>When I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia.<em>

_It's a brand new day  
>Yeah the sun is high<br>All the angels sing  
>Because you're gonna die<em>

_Go ahead and laugh  
>Yeah I'm a funny guy<br>Tell everyone goodbye  
>It's a brand new day<em>

AT: I love Dr. Horrible´s Sing-a-along Blog. I heard that they´re making a sequel. Which is pretty hard now that Penny- I won´t spoil anything. BTW, Neil Harris, the same actor for Blowy here, plays Billy.

KJ: Is the nightmare over now?

AT: No, about five more minutes.

KJ: No…

Mt: I love you!

AT: Isn´t that cute? How could you not like Mort?

Mr: Believe me, that is a questions you don´t want to have answered.

AT: Okay…Hans, how is it like in Denmark?

Hs: Ummm, Danish?

AT: Stop.

Hs: Copenhagen is a beautiful place. My favorite thing was waking up, watching the sun rise in the ocean.

Sk: Stop, Hans NOW!

Hs: Oh yeah, Skipper slept with me often. That was when we still friends. He would join me by the-

Sk: I SAID STOP!

AT: Go on.

Hs: The pastries are pretty tasty. And Danish actually has a tiny bit of English mixed in it´s language.

Sk: Okay, enough, next dare.

AT: No, _I_ say when we´re finished with a dare.

Sk: (sighs)

Hs: We used to go swimming early in the morning or at night.

Sk: You´re trying to make me feel guilty. REMEMBER, it was _you_ who destroyed our friendship!

Hs: I did n-well yeah. But normal people forgive and forget.

AT: I don´t. I mean not with Skipper.

Hs: Did I ever say that you are normal?

AT: Thank you.

Hs: I would really recommend it.

AT: And Skippy?

Sk: No. Skippy doesn´t exist.

AT: You have to go with PoMFanGirl to your beloved Copenhagen.

Sk: I WON´T DO IT!

AT: LISTEN UP SKIPPER! IF YOU WON´T GO I´LL PHONE DENMARK AND TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE!

Sk: You wouldn´t dare…

Cl: She would.

AT: I would. (has a phone in her hand)

Sk: Okay….

AT: Julian, Ten minutes are over.

KJ: _Good._ (kicks Mort away. Marlene catches him)

Ml: Whoa!

Mt: Hi…um...how are you doing?

Dr.B: Barbarian.

Mr: You´re telling me!

KJ: That´s not barbaric, my friends. That is TRENDY!

AT: As a girl, I think I should know that. And kicking someone is NOT trendy.

KJ: Blind fool.

AT: I´m just gonna ignore that comment. Private, there´s a movie in the other room. You have to watch it.

Pv: Sure.

AT: At least he´s obedient.

Sk: It´s a mask.

AT: Are we going to argue the entire TD long or can we continue?

Everyone: Continue, PLEASE!

AT: Great! Julian, were you really the king in Madagascar?

KJ: Yes. How _dare_ you question me?

AT: Maybe because we´re in a _Truth _or_ Dare_?

Ml: I thought that it was called Truth and Dare.

AT: (clenches teeth) It doesn´t matter.

Mr: Well, Julian was more of a "self-proclaimed-king".

KJ: You make that sound like it´s a bad thing.

Mr: Eh, no.

Mt: I´m a self-proclaimed-lemur!

Dr.B: So, Kowalski, last time you rushed out like your tail was burning. What happened?

Kw: Um, Juliette can´t come. The birth was big yesterday and she´s too exhausted to join us.

AT: Speaking of family, we have a marriage coming up.

Rc: Yup. (appears in tux)

Ml: Who are you marrying?

Rc: Her! (Mrs. Perky is cocooned in his flippers)

Ml: A to-

Sk: (elbows her)

AT: That´s great!

Hs: A doll?

Cl: Haha! A Barbie-doll!

Rc: Yu lafing at me?

Cl: Yes.

Rc: (coughes up flame-thrower and points it at Clemson)

Cl: I-I mean, who´s laughing?

Dr.B: That´s why I didn´t say anything.

Pv: Did I miss something?

AT: No, not really.

Pv: I really liked "Concrete Jungle Survival" but I kinda felt like they were making fun of me. Especially at the end.

AT: They weren´t.

Pv: Good.

AT: Back to the marriage. (after minutes of preparing…)

Sk: (he is standing behind Rico who is walking down the aisle. Marlene and Mrs. Perky are joining them in front)

Pv: (clears his throat before adjusting his tie. The Brit starts reading like they always do in the marriage)

Sk: Soldier! We are not doing this to look good! There is a real marriage going on!

Pv: Right, sorry. So Rico would you like to take Mrs. Perky as your beloved wife whom you´d protect and stay faithful to her till the end?

Rc: Ya.

Pv: And Mrs. Perky will you do the same to Rico?

(everyone who thinks Mrs. Perky is just a _doll_, answered)

Kw,Sk,Hs,Cl,KJ,MR,Ml: Yes.

Mrs Pky: Yes.

Everyone: (minus Rico) O.O

Rc: Told ya!

Pv: Rico you can kiss your wife now. (he shield his eyes as Rico dips Perky and kisses her passionately)

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaww!

AT: Isn´t that cute?

Sk: You say that by every kiss.

AT: Well, if we would kiss, I would never even dream of doing _that_!

Sk: I know.

AT: Let´s what we have here. Oh yeah, Skipper do something _**CRAZY **_with Private.

Pv: Please don´t.

Sk: Please do! Let´s see…..Ooo, I know! (he grabs Private´s flipper and slides out of the room)

AT: Everyone after him!

Pv: What are we doing?

Sk: We are taking a ride on the "Extreme ride"! ("Extreme" is a ride that flips and turns and rises and falls, ect. It goes really fast)

Pv: What?

Sk: But here comes the best part! We´re doing it….WITHOUT SEATBELTS!

Pv: Please don't!

Sk: Oh yes! (drags his soldier over to the ride)

AT: If it get´s too gory, remind me to change this TD to M, kay?

Cl: Gotcha ya.

Hs: I can´t look.

Dr.B: (leans forward) Seeing Skipper break his bones must be the best thing to watch, you weaklings!

Sk: You wish!

Dr.B: I wish what?

Sk: That I will break my bones.

Dr.B: Oh you will.

Sk: Just wait and see. (they climb in)

AT: Ready?

Sk: Yeah!

Pv: No!

AT: Okay. Hold on tight! (the rides starts. You could here Private´s screaming and Skipper´s laughing. Then…)

Ml: Blood!

Hs: Look! Two bodies dropped!

Cl: They´re hurt!

AT: Well, we can´t get to them now! (finally the ride stops. Everyone rushes over to the bodies)

Rc: NOOOOOOOOO!

Kw: (eyes wide)

Dr.B: I told ya. Still, I miss him already. (whispers to Hans) I´m glad Kowalski wasn´t on this ride.

Hs: (eyes water)

Sk: HEADS UP! (jumps out of the seat on AT´s head)

AT: SKIPPER!

Sk: You fell for it! Ha!

Ml: Where´s Private?

Sk. Throwing up.

Dr.B: Good. Cuz he probably doesn´t want to see this! (everyone tackles Skipper)

Sk: AHHHH! (…)

AT: Kay, we have got a few more dares. Twitchy!

(a squirrel comes in with a photo camera)

Twitchy(Tw): Yeah?

AT: Scrat!

(the ice squirrel from Ice Age comes in, clutching his nut)

AT: Mort!

Mt: Yes?

AT: Now a contest. Who is cuter?

Mt: Oo! Oo! Me! Pick me!

Scrat(Sc): (sniffs around, expecting danger)

Tw: Isn´t it obvious?

AT: Now try to eat each out.

Mt: Kay! (begins beating at the other two)

Ml: No! Mort! Not like that!

Sc: (kisses nut before attacking Mort)

Tw: (his camera flashes, blinding the others)

Mt: FOOD FIGHT! (jumps into the pile of legs, arms, bodies…)

AT: I SAID NOT LIKE THAT!

KJ: GO MORT!

Sk: Just let them be. It´s funner anyway.

AT: But there dare-

Tw: OUCH!

Sc: (growls. He doesn´t actually talk)

Mt: Rrraaaaahhhh! Hihihihi! (everyone continues to watch the fight till it finally got out of hand)

Pv: I can´t watch this anymore!

Dr.B: I think it´s epic.

Hs: And cute!

Cl: Course!

Ml: Ow! That gotta hurt.

Rc: FIGHT! WHOOHOOO!

Kw: (his eyes are wide)

AT:….

Pv: STOP! (in his panic to stop this fight bout cuteness, he does his cute pose)

KJ: Too cute! Too cute!

Everyone: (faints)

Pv: Oops. (a few minutes later…)

AT: Urgh, what happened?

Sk: All I saw was a rainbow and a flash…

Pv: Are we done?

AT: With what? The TD?

Pv: No with the fight.

AT: Umm, yeah. Even though I can´t remember who won.

Mt: He did! (hugs Private)

Kw: My cuteness ratings show that the most cuteness came from…Private and Mort.

Sk: Cuteness ratings?

Kw: Yeah. I uh, kinda thought that it would be helpful to have a cuteness-ratings-machine.

Dr.B: Have a problem with that?

Sk: What´s your problem?

Dr.B: Well, can´t Kowalski invent what he wants?

Sk: No.

Dr.B: You science-hater.

Sk: Kinda.

Dr.B: (glares at him)

AT: Let´s do another fight. Skipper and Clemson fight for Hans´ love.

Sk: What? No!

Cl: I´ll win.

Hs: Um, fight? For me? Why?

AT: Because it´s Clemans. Or is it Hamon? Clans, Hlans, Caemson, Hlemsanson?

Sk: I´m not going to fight for that puffin.

AT: (sighs) Kowalski?

Kw: (squirts passion juice into Skipper´s beak while he was ranting)

Sk: Uh,oh…I mean..HE´S MINE!

Cl: You´ll like that! (they tackle each other and started fighting)

Hs: Oha!

AT: My classmates always say that.

Sk: Give up, sorry lemur!

Cl: Never!

Ml: Why do we have gay\lesbish\perverted things in the TD?

AT: Cuz first, it´s fun and second, it´s called "The _Pairings _Truth and Dare".

Ml: So?

AT: Pairings are like that.

Dr.B: How many are there?

AT: Pairings?

Dr.B: Yes.

AT: Kico, Skilene, Marski, Pripper, Jupper, Kowhole, Skilice, Alice X, Mico, Prilene, Powalski, Skans, Clans, Mitka, Fritka (FredXKitka), KoJu, Julene, Skico, Blowlene, Prico, Prort, Skort, um, Skowhole-

Dr.B: I didn´t mean the detailed version.

AT: (shrugs)

Sk: HE´S MINE!

Cl: YOU´RE WRONG BOUT THAT!

Hs: I should be flattered, but just am not. (stares)

Cl: (delivers a triple-fly-spin-kick-punch to Skipper´s head)

Sk: (falls unconscious)

Cl: I won!

Hs: Um, yay?

Cl: (scoops Hans up bridal style)

Hs: Eep!

AT: Let´s not get to excited here, alright?

Cl: Fine.

AT: The next dare is-

Kw: (phone rings) You´ve reached the number 388924 0756. This is the owner speaking. Juliette? Are you sure? Well, just because it´s a dare doesn´t mean you have to do it. Al-…..Alright. Um, sure. But please be careful! Goodbye. That was Julie. She said she´d join us here.

AT: Great! So we don´t have to skip the dare.

Sk: You were going to say something.

AT: Yeah. Well, Julie still has some time to get here, so let´s just do another dare. Skipper has to jump off a cliff and into a pit of snakes.

Sk: Easy-peasy!

Ml: Are you sure?

Sk: Sure.

AT: (raises brow)

Sk: You obviously don´t believe me.

Everyone: No.

Sk: Let me prove it to you. (ten minutes later, Skipper is standing on a chair with a piece of paper that says: "Cliff". Then there was a bowl full of paper and gummy snakes)

AT: I see what you meant now.

Sk: That idiot thinks he can get rid of me that easily.

Pv: That´s certainly much safer than doing the real thing.

Sk: This is real. (jumps and lands with a loud _thump_ in the bowl) AAHHH!

Rc: Wat?

Hs: He´s just trying to scare us.

Sk: NO! THERE ARE REAL SNAKES IN HERE!

AT: Great! A little more action is always better.

Pv: AT!

Mt: YAY! WORMYS!

Mr: Mort stay away.

KJ: No, no Maurice. Let him come closer.

Mr: _Julian_!

KJ: What?

Cl: Gotcha!

Sk: Thanks!

Skipper: Ha! You really thought you could trick me?

Sk: What the-? I heard that you were sick in bed!

Skipper: I was. But that lil show made me feel better.

Sk: Figures.

Jtt: Hey guys! (she was holding a bundle)

Kw: Juliette! (rushes over to her)

KJ: Oh great. Things were so peaceful without you.

AT: Hi!

Jtt: Her name is Katherine.

Kw: I´m a father!

Pv: Congratulations!

Rc: Yeah! (pats his back)

Sk: I…he´s..(faints)

Hs: (bends over him) Skipper?

Cl: Leave him.

Dr.B: Good luck Kowalski!

AT: Why are you so nice suddenly?

Dr.B: Classified.

Sk: That´s…my…line..(looks up, sees Kowalski holding a variety of penguin and lemur in his flippers, and faints again)

Kw: What´s wrong with him?

Jtt: I think he has trouble realizing that his lieutenant is a dad.

Kw: Oh.

AT: Well, of course we can´t wait for her first step\word\smile.

Jtt: We´ll keep you updated.

Ml: Thanks, good luck!

AT: You can actually just stay here, we have only two more dares anyway.

Jtt: Alright.

AT: Kay, I have to kiss anyone. Let´s see..I could do Mort, since he won´t register it anyway. Or Private, cuz we´re friends…Maurice is still the only sane one here of the guys…Skipper, NO WAY!

Sk: Hate you too.

AT: Him, no..him, no…or him? No!

Sk: Let´s go already!

Ml: How bout we spin the bottle?

AT: Yeah! That´s a good idea! (they spin a coke bottle that just keeps spinning and spinning till finally it lands on….)

Sk: Me? NO WAY!

AT: I wouldn´t even nightmare of doing that!

Ml: How about one more try? Pick a card.

AT: Okay. (picks a card)

Dr.B: Well?

AT: Skipper again?

Ml: Sorry.

Sk: I´d rather be eaten alive by flying piranhas than kiss YOU!

AT: Same here!

Ml: You have to do the dare.

AT&Sk: NOT IN A THOUSAND CENTURIES!

Hs: Weak!

Cl: Can´t even make their mouths touch.

Dr.B: (catching on) And they call themselves commanding officer or host!

Ml: Yeah.

Pv: Soooo scared!

Rc: Scardey-kats!

KJ: I could be doing that! With eyes closed!

Mt: Uh-huh!

AT: What?

Sk: You don´t think I can kiss AT?

AT: You´re calling me weak and scared?

Sk: I´ll prove it to you! (both turn to each other and kiss)

Ml: Aaaaaaw!

Cl: Yes! We did it!

Hs: I told you that would work.

AT: (kissing harder)

Sk: (mirroring her actions)

Pv: 5,4,3,2,1! One minute!

AT: (breaks away, both panting) S-see?

Ml: It is my turn to say this. That was sooo cute!

Sk: Wait a minute…I JUST KISSED AT! OMG, THAT IS TOTALLY SICK!

AT: Urgh! I kissed Skipper. (both rush out of the room to wash out their mouth\beak)

Pv: The last dare is, oh dear.

Rc: Wat?

Pv: We all have to do acupuncture.

Rc: Yay! Pain!

Kw: I told you. It doesn´t hurt that much and is really healthy. It also cures pain.

Pv: But still…

Sk: (re-joining the group with AT) I know just the thing. And I can´t wait!

AT: You are crazy!

Sk: Are you talking to yourself?

AT: The Truth and Dare chapter eighteen is over. Thanks for the dares and truths! R&R!

Ml: Why do you say that?

AT: Because I read in a book bout everything that an author has at say at the end of the chapter.

Ml: Really? Can I see?

AT: Here…

Sk: (whispering) Quick! Give me the emergency phone!#

Hs: I don´t have it. AT does.

AT: (throws a crumbled mess of metal and wires over her shoulder)

Sk: Great…(grabs camera) DON´T REVIEW, GUYS! HELP US OUT! PLEASE!

AT: Skipper! Shut up! Why do you always have to be….(camera goes black)

A\N: I´d never thought that Skipper and Skipper would hate each other like that. O.O )XD


	19. Chapter 19

A\N: I may not manage to nail Buck´s lines right. By the way, "Siege the day" is up. You can find it on Fanpop. Not with Hans though… Yay! It´s vacation! ^^ Back to the _real_ reason why we´re here. =J

AT: And welcome back! To this terrific Truth and Dare! Today we have a special guest-

BuckRockgut(Bckt): Who are you talking to, dumpling?

AT:….the viewers.

Sk: We´re sending this thing live.

Bckt: And how can you be sure that some enemies aren't lurking around, awaiting helpless victims when they least expect it!

AT: Because no one would be foolish enough to come here. If even one new person shows their face in here, they will get tormenting dares or truths from the readers.

Bckt: Then why are we here?

Sk: I´ve been asking myself that question since the very beginning!

AT: Okay, let´s start. Hans slap yourself hundred times.

Hs: Why? I didn´t do anything.

AT: You framed Skipper in Denmark, you cheated on PoMFangirl and questioned what I just said.

Hs: Fine. Ow! Ow! Ow!

Sk: Let me do it!

Hs: No-ow!-way! (five minutes later…)

AT: Wow, look at your cheeks!

Hs: (looks dazed, his cheeks red)

Cl: He looks like he´s blushing.

Hs: That´s not funny.

AT: It is actually. Kowalski eat as much gummy worms as you can before vomiting.

Sk: You should really try them. They´re good.

Kw: Uh, right. (he grabs a bucket from Buck, who has been standing off to the side)

Bckt: ADMIT IT YOU TRAITOR!

AT: Who, me?

Bckt: Yes! You are trying to poison him!

Ml: I don´t think AT would do something like that.

Sk: I wouldn´t be surprised.

KJ: Protect me! (jumps on Blowhole´s head. Again^^)

Dr.B: Get off me!

AT: I´m not trying to poison Kowalski or anyone else.

Bckt: Suuuure you are. That´s what they all say.

Sk: I think you´re right, Buck. She calls this, "Truth and Dare, a fun game to play on fanfiction." But in reality is it plain torture.

AT: You call it torture while I call it fun.

Sk: See?

AT: And if you interrupt this one more time, I´ll sell you to Officer X´s mother!

Sk:….

Bckt: Keep an eye on her.

AT: So, Ko?

Kw: To be honest, I don´t feel so good.

AT: Eat up!

Pv: You don´t have to shout.

AT: Apparently I do.

Kw: (carefully drops a worm in his beak and chews)

Mr: And?

Hs: Is it poisonous?

Cl: We´ll see if he drops dead.

Kw: No, its quite good actually.

AT: I told ya so.

Sk: Quit stealing my lines!

Kw: (continues eating, till finally he began to look sick)

Rc: Walski? You kay?

Kw: (gags as he eats another worm) Yeah, I´m f-fine Ri-Rico.

Bckt: (stands there with his flippers crossed) What did I tell you, candy-corn?

Sk: I gotcha.

AT: What? Kowalski´s just sick because of the many worms.

Cl: I don´t think he´s able to eat another one.

Ml: Poor guy.

AT: Just continue eating, Ko.

Kw: According to my calculations, that wouldn´t end very good. (throws up into the bucket)

Hs: Now I feel sorry for him.

Pv: Well, throwing up isn´t as bad by penguins as by mammals. We´ve been given the special talent to regurgitate things.

Rc: (coughes up a dove, a banana peel and a dictionary)

AT: Can you do that?

Pv: I meant fish.

Dove: Coooooooo! Coooooooo…(flys away)

Rc: Bye bye birdie!

AT: Speaking of that…(snaps fingers. Kowalski finds himself strapped to a chair suddenly)

Kw: What the? (sees Rico coming toward him with a drill. A dentist drill) R-Rico! W-what are y-you doing w-with that..d-dri-drill?

Rc: Kill´g yu.

Kw: What? (suddenly singing) _What did I do to deserve__Rico_ _killing me? I never did anyting to terribly bad,right?  
>Now,it's time for death. Blood pouring from my heart.<em> 

Rc: Bye, bye birdie!

Kw: Rico, no…(closes eyes)

AT: Good acting you two.

Kw: Huh? (Rico unties him)

Dr.B: You didn´t think this was real, did you?

Kw: Umm…yes?

Cl: Gosh, Kowalski, as much as we hate you, we would never _kill_ you.

Dr.B: Says who?

Hs: We do.

AT: It was an act and now let´s continue.

Sk: Continue with the torture, you mean.

AT: Skipper, if you´re trying to impress Buck, I guarantee you, it´s not going to work.

Sk: I´m not trying to impress him, I´m making a bad name for you.

AT: Then you´re toying with the impossible. Private, you and me are going to sing a song.

Pv: Okay, which song?

AT: "Song 2 U"

Ml: Victorious.

AT: Exactly.

_Private: I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools<br>But, I know...I ain't no fool baby_

_AT:I may not be a star  
>I'm not driving the sickest car<br>But, I know...I can make you happy baby_

_Private: I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
>your heart, not material things.<em>

_[Chorus]  
>BOTH: I'll give you my song<br>These words to you  
>Sing you what I feel<br>My soul is true._

_BOTH:I don't have the world  
>Can't give it to you girl<br>But, All that I can do  
>(All that I can do)<br>Is give the song to you._

_BOTH :Yeah I know that you are blessed  
>But, there's something that you're missing yeah<br>Your own melody,  
>Oh baby<em>

_AT: I don't know what you been used to  
>Never been with a girl like you<br>But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
>your heart, not material things.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_AT: I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
>What I can say, I'll sing it.<br>Oh, oooh, oooooh_

_BOTH: I'll give my song and the rest to you baby  
>Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.<em>

_[Chorus]  
><em> 

Sk: That was really bad. Except for Private.

AT: I know you hate me.

Sk: I hate you? I don´t hate you. Cuz there isn´t a word to describe how much I hate. By comparing normal hate and my hate, I love you. So, no I don´t hate you, but my ha-

AT: I GET IT!

Sk: Good.

AT: (glares at him) Anyway, let´s have a few truths. Rico, PoMFangirl calls your gibberish, "Rico-ness". What do you think about that name?

Rc: (shrugs) Cool.

AT: Kay Skippy, if PoMFangirl was to send you to a military school that goes for ten years, has no breaks and it´s in Denmark, would you go back and kill her?

Sk: Yes. And no.

AT: What do you mean?

Sk: I´ll kill her. But then again, I´ll never manage to get out of Denmark in the first place.

AT: Hmmm...

Bckt: If you fledglings have any brains left, you would be outta here in no time.

AT: Don´t give them any ideas!

Bckt: Psst! Skipper!

Sk: What?

Bckt: Book of escapes and maneuvers, chapter nine, page 74, paragraph three.

Sk: Yeah, I gotcha.

Dr.B: Please, what kind of idiot didn´t read the book?

Ml: Um,

AT: Yeah…

Ml: Up high! (AT and Ml high-five also the others who didn´t read the book)

Hs: Well, if you´re gonna leave, then so will we.

Cl: Yeah, I don´t see why you get to leave and the rest of us have to stay here in this rat-hole.

AT: Ahem! Okay, Donakiko dares Rico and King Julian to have a dance battle.

Pv: That´s what she said!

KJ: Dancing battle? Ha! Prepare to lose, feathered penguin!

Rc: No wey! I´m gonna win!

KJ: Please!

AT: Are you two going to fight with words or dance?

KJ&Rc: DANCE!

AT: Okay, then, Clemson!

Cl: (hits the ´play´ button. The intro plays)

Usher: So we´re back in the club, with our bodies rocking side to side. Si-side to side! (Julian begins dancing rocking side to side with his hips) Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombie coming back to life. Ba-back to life! (he changes his style a little to match the words) Hands up! When the music drops, people put our hands up! No control of my body. (Rico yawns, bored)…..So dance, dance like it´s the last, last night of your life, life (Julian is spinning, dancing and most of all, trying to impress Rico who was rolling is eyes and looking kinda bored)

Rc: My tu´n.

Usher: (begins singing again and Rico dances impressively to the music, not missing a beat) Swear I´ve seen you before. I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes! Cuz baby tonight! The DJ got us fallin in love again! (Rico completed a perfect break-dance move, leaving even Julian staring. The king, however, caught himself quickly before joining Rico back in dancing) So dance, dance like it´s the last, last night of your life, life!

Mt: GO FEET!

KJ: I AM THE KING OF POP!

Dr.B: No you´re not. Unless you last name is Jackson!

Sk: He´s right Ringtail.

KJ: This Michi Jackson is nothing!

Ml: Michael.

KJ: Who´s Michael?

Sk: Uurrgh!

Hs: What did you expect, Skipper?

Rc: (dancing so hard that sweat is running down his feathers, but everyone is busy fighting about Michael Jackson)

Pitbull: My life´s a movie and you´re just teevo.

AT: Everyone, back to the dance contest.

Usher: Cuz baby tonight! The DJ got us fallin in love again! Cuz baby toni-i-ight! The DJ got us fallin in love again!

KJ: (tries to complete a split at the end of the song, but just fell on his face) Ow!

AT: Now, vote. Who won?

KJ: Of course everyone will pick me. I dance the hardest and bestest.

Rc:…. (falls over in exhaustion)

Sk: Rico.

Pv: Rico.

Kw: Rico.

Ml: Rico.

Hs: Rico.

Cl: Rico.

Dr.B: Rico.

AT: Rico, actually.

Mr: Rico.

Mt: King Julian.

KJ: Thanks, thanks, everyone..WHAT?

Mt: You are welcomed! (hugs his feet)

KJ: NOT THE FEET! NOT THE PENGUIN!

AT: Sorry. Anyway, Private, you´ve been dared by Donakiko to swan dive into a pool of honey.

Pv: That´s what she said.

AT:…um, yeah..

Pv: So, where the pool?

AT: In the other room.

(everyone goes into the other room)

Ml: Wow…

Hs: Quite delicious looking isn´t it?

AT: I love honey. It looks like melted gold.

Mt: King Julian! I found your honey!

KJ: Finally! The bees owe me one.

Penguins: HORNETS!

KJ: That´s what I said. Bees.

Sk: Aaarrgghhh!

AT: How bout we _show_ Julian the difference between hornets and bees?

Sk: Best idea I heard coming from _you_!

Pv: Yeah, I know a difference. I´ve never heard a bee say, "I sting your face!"

AT: That´s true. Now jump before I´ll do it myself.

Ml: Why would you jump in there?

AT: Because it´ll be fun.

Pv: Here it goes! (swan dives into the honey….and doesn´t come up again)

Sk: PRIVATE!

Kw: Drowning in honey is worse than water.

Cl: There he is!

Dr.B: I knew he would come up again.

Sk: No you didn´t.

Dr.B: Did too.

Pv: Hey guys!

Cl: How is it in there?

Pv: Good!

AT: Wait a minute. Where´s Buck?

Bckt: Zzzzzzzzz!

AT: HEY! WAKE UP! NO ONE SLEEPS IN THIS TD!

Bckt: Awaiting orders, SIR! (looks around) Where am I?

Rc: Awating oders.

Bckt: Oh yeah right.

Pv: You should try this. Swimming in honey is awesome!

Bckt: Skipper you do remember that that´s exactly how the two hot heads were cremated.

Sk: Um you mean Manfredi and Johnson?

Bckt: Affirmative.

Sk:…..PRIVATE GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW, SOLDIER!

Pv: Yes, Skippah!

Kw: Sir?

Sk: (panting, looking at the pool with wide eyes as he whispered) Manfredi and Johnson just wanted to take a bath in honey. Turns out it was really oil. One tiny match and BOOM! They were gone…

Pv: (swallows hard)

Bckt: And that is exactly why we don´t trust bees.

Kw: Hornets.

Bckt: Were you correcting me, smart beak?

Kw: N-no!

AT: Don´t such a stick in the mud.

Bckt: Pardon?

AT: Don´t be such a stick in the mud! We´ve got a girl coming to see you!

PoMFangirl: Hello?

AT: We´re in here! (PoMFangirl comes in)

Bckt: ENEMY! SPY! Quick, Skipper, get the cannon ready!

Sk: Aye sir! (holds Rico up)

AT: Hey, stop! This is a guest! She´s just here to meet Buck Rockgut, not spy on you.

Sk: How can you be certain?

PoMFangirl: (holds up dare and truth list) Does that convince you?

Sk: Buck?

Bckt: She´s okay. (salutes her) Did you come to join us?

PoMFangirl: Join you in what?

Bckt: Fight against the enemy, obviously.

PoMFangirl: Are you even _asking_? Of course I will!

Sk: Great! A _girl_! Before we know it, the whole HQ will be covered with pink glitter and we´ll be in pink dresses.

AT: I noticed how you said the word, girl.

PoMFangirl: (takes out ninja star) Wanna complain?

Sk: No…!

PoMFangirl: Good.

AT: Next dare, since PoMFangirl is already here. You wanted to kiss Julian right?

PoMFangirl: Yup.

KJ: Oh! I get to be kissed by a pretty girl!

Cl: Lucky….

PoMFangirl: (leans in and kisses Julian, quickly wrapping her arms round him)

Sk: (nudging Hans) Jealous?

Hs: Uh, no. Why would…I be?

Cl: Are you sure?

Hs: Yes.

Mr: Really sure?

Hs: YES!

PomFangirl: (pulls away) I´m so gonna hurt you, Hans.

Hs: Why?

PoMFangirl: Because one moment you pretend to like me, then you´re off kissing Skipper or Clemson!

Hs: It was a dare!

PoMFangirl: Still!

AT: Kay, now that dare is finished, I think we can go out of the honey room.

Rc: (coughes up water, spews it on Private) Dere yu go!

AT: Kowalski kiss Marlene.

Hs: Oooooo!

Cl: You really expect that from him?

AT: Why?

Jtt: Kowalski? Are you in here?

Kw: OHMYGOSHWHATDOIDO!

Ml: Just kiss me real quick and get it over with.

Kw: (kisses her hard and fast)

Ml: Ouch!

Jtt: Hey guys!

Kw: H-hi, Juliette…

Jtt: Everything alright?

Sk: Uh-huh!

Jtt: Okay….by the way, I brought Katherine with me. (a small penguin girl with a pink beak stumbled in)

Katherine(Kth): Daddy! (tries to walk to Kowalski, but falls into Private´s flippers.)

Kw: Here I am! Come to daddy, Katherine!

Kth: (smiles happily and with flipper in beak, she waddles over to Kowalski)

Kw: (picks her up) Aren´t you a clever girl?

Kth: (giggles, grabs his beak)

Sk: She really is something.

AT: So young and already involved in a dare!

Kw: NO!

Sk: I swear if you-

AT: It´s a harmless one. Kowalski has to make her laugh by speaking baby babble.

Kw: Um, okay. Hey, wittle girl! Aren´t you the cuuuutest lil pumpkin-pie! I just want to-what?

KJ: (cracks up)

Kth: (is shaking her head at her dad) Silly! (she says, clamping her baby flippers on his beak once again)

Rc: Pie-time! (throws pie up in Kowalski´s face)

Kw: Rico! I wasn´t ready yet!

Kth: Meanie…(licks pie of Kowalski´s face)

Hs: Clemson, where´s the camera?

Cl: Here! (gives it to Hans. Their wings\paws touch and Hans blushes)

Hs: Thanks…

Dr.B: Could you two do that when the kid is not here?

Hs: Sorry.

Ml: Here, I´ll take the pictures.

Jtt: Kowalski smile! (grins when Kowalski gives a kinda twisted smile)

AT: Blowhole, it´s your turn to make Katherine smile.

Dr.B: Oh great…let´s see…

Sk: Give it your best shot Blowhole!

Dr.B: Shut up, peng-u-in! (rides over to her)

Kth: Fish! (hits Blowhole´s snout)

Dr.B: Ow!

Kth: Fishie!

Dr.B: I ´m a mammal!

Everyone: (laughing)

Kth: (hits Blowhole again)

Dr.B: Stop that! (only to get hit again and again)

Jtt: Katherine, stop that.

Sk: Why? It looks like fun! (hits Blowhole, who throws him against the other wall) I take that back!

Bckt: Oh, you´re doing this all wrong! (grabs Katherine) All you wooden legs can´t even take care of a child!

Kth: (looks fascinated at Buck´s eyebrows and starts laughing)

Bckt: What are you laughing at?

Kth: Wah! (begins pulling at Buck´s eyebrows, still giggling)

Bckt: Ahhh! Someone, help!

Kw: Katherine! No! Stop that!

Jtt: Katherine, no, honey stop!

KJ: Look at your child, sis.

Jtt: (smacks him)

KJ: Ouch!

(they finally save Buck from Katherine´s wings)

Kth: Funny!

Cl: Isn´t she sooo sweet?

Dr.B: Yeah, sweet.

AT: Well, looks like Buck Rockgut was able to make her laugh!

Bckt: Zip your cake-trap, twinkle toes.

AT: Could you stick to our real names? Speaking of cake…

Ml: I knew it.

AT: Well, if you talk about it. CrazetheWaffleCat dares me to eat a whole cake.

Pv: That´s what she said!

Kw: Private, would you just stop?

Pv: Can´t help it.

Rc: (coughes up a cake)

AT: I would be delighted, if I weren´t to eat a cake from penguin´s stomach.

Rc: (shrugs)

Sk: Well, I hope you throw up.

AT: Skippy, we ALL know you love me. So stop repeating it.

Bckt: Was that jibber-jabber true?

AT: Ever heard of sarcasm? Kay, here it goes…(tries to eat the whole cake at once, but fails miserably) Grrwaagg!

Pv: What was that?

Hs: A gagging sound.

Kth: Grwag! (laughs)

AT: (chokes on cake while trying to swallow)

Sk: That does look funny, though.

Ml: SKIPPER SHE´S REALLY CHOKING!

AT: (coughing, trying to breathe)

Pv: Marlene´s right!

Sk: Let her die.

Ml: Skipper!

Sk: Fine.

Cl: Quick, take photos!

Hs: I don´t think that now would be a good time…

(penguins are trying to help AT breathe. Finally-)

AT: (gasping for breath) Never…again!

Sk: Why were you so stupid…TO EAT THAT ALL AT ONCE?

AT: Well, it was a dare. To eat a whole cake…

Sk: (slaps her) That´s for your stupid act.

AT: Okay, let´s just continue. (suddenly lightning flashes and the lights go out. Hans and Skipper scream, hugging each other. Clemson joins and Julian in a group hug. Katherine is laughing, again she´s a brave girl, and Private, Marlene and Mort hug)

AT: What was that?

Voice: I have come to tell you about your future!

Mt: It´s her!

Mrs. Jenkins(Fred´s Grandmother\Jks): Behold, your future is going to be told by-

Sk: You again?

Mt: Me don´t likey….

Mr: What are you doing in the Truth andDre.

AT: She´s going to give us our fortunes, okay?

Everyone: Fine!

Jks: (walks over to Marlene) You´re will one day meet Antonio, but the relationship won´t last for more than a week.

Ml: Who´s Antonio?

Jks: You my dear friend-

KJ: Who said I was being your friend?

Jks: You will soon step into a puddle full of leeches.

Sk: Oooo!

Hs: I´d like to see that!

KJ: What´s leeches?

Jks: (walks over to Hans) You will almost get cooked by a Norwegian cook. Skipper, you will be kidnapped by a bunch of primary girls.

Sk: I don´t think so!

Jks: Clemson, your mother will come over to visit you.

Cl: Mommy? I mean, Mother?

Dr.B: Momma´s boy aren´t you?

AT: You´re the right person to say that, Victor. ("Blowhole´s mom, remake")

Jks: You Blowhole, will soon get hit by Katherine again. Kowalski, a very important invention will be stolen by Hans. Juliette, the next Friday, you´re going find a snake in your bed.

Kth: Snakey!

Jks: Private, your winkies will be eaten by two pigeons.

Pv: What?

Jks: Buck, you will find an old peanut that has killer flies in it. After you´ve eaten it.

Ml: Do they even exist?

Sk: What?

Ml: Killer flies.

Sk: Of course they do, Marlene.

Jks: Maurice, Mort is going to hug you and smear super-glue in your fur, gluing you to an airplane.

Mr: An airplane? Please not! I hate flying. Mainly because of those penguins!

Sk: Hey, it wasn´t our fault!

Mr: Says who?

SK. We do!

Jks: Mort, you´ll eat a dead worm´s inside while AT…

Sk: Pssst! Everyone, I want to hear this!

AT: Y-yes?

Jks: Your true love will kiss you.

AT: Umm, okay….thanks..

Jks: Did I miss someone?

PoMFangirl: Yeah, me!

Pv: You´ve been quiet.

PoMFangirl: Mainly because I wasn´t here.

Pv: Oh.

Jks: You will get a PM from someone who doesn´t exist.

PoMFangirl: Okay….how is that even possible?

Jks: (poofs herself away with another lightning bolt)

AT: Now I have to go out on a date. I could need one, after _that_!

Ml: Yeah, creepy!

Fred(Fd): Hey, um..I heard I should make up someone at…

AT: Yeah, me.

Fd: Oh. And what should I do?

AT: Color me in with these things. (hands him a make-up box)

Fd: Okay. (begins scribbling the lipstick all over AT´s face)

Ml: Fred, that´s not how..

AT: Marlene, just forget it. Even if we have ten years and steel nerves, we couldn´t make him understand.

Hs: Oh, wow.

Cl: I can´t wait to see the results.

AT: Yeah, that will be interesting.

Fd: What now?

AT: I told you! Just put the make-up on my face.

Fd: What´s make-up?

AT: FRED!

Fd: Yes?

AT: Urgh! (points to the make-up) That! Is make-up!

Fd: Oh!

AT: Ow! Fred, the brushes are NOT for the eyes.

Fd: Oh.

AT: (groans)

Fd: (begins drawing things on her face and neck with a eye-pencil, mascara, nail-polish and other stuff)

AT: What´s that smell? WAIT A MINUTE! YOU AREN´T USING NAIL-POLISH ARE YOU?

Fd: I don´t know. What´s that?

AT: FRED!

Sk: Pas the popcorn, Rico!

Rc: Kay. (regurgitates the popcorn in his flipper)

Sk: Thanks.

Pv: This is going to end badly.

AT: It is. And not for me!

Fd: For who?

AT: You!

Fd: Thank you!

AT: (growls something)

KJ: Maurice! Where´s my date?

Mr: Getting ready, you´re majesty!

KJ: Well, hurry up. Oh, and send the waitress over too.

Mr: Okay! (to the others) Which waitress?

AT: That would be you, Skippy.

Sk: What?

AT: Yeah. I don´t see why I have to be the only one to suffer.

Sk: So, I have to wear the full costume?

AT: Yep.

Sk: Marlene? Help?

Ml: Fine. (after about ten minutes, AT is ready with green hair, red, purple and yellow faces mixed with all the other colors, looking quite mad, probably due to the nail polish on her forehead, neck and cheeks. Skipper has a black and white mini skirt on, white shoes, an apron and a I-hate-you look, along with a white bow on his head)

Sk: This is not what I meant.

Ml: Well, this is the waitress outfit. Oh wait, no maid´s outfit. My bad.

Sk: Grrrr!

Dr.B: I have to say, you don´t look that bad.

Sk: Say one more thing, and I´ll bash your head against the wall, fish-face.

Jtt: Okay, dinner´s ready. (AT and Julian sit at a table)

Sk: What do you take?

KJ: Mango smoothie with a few peaches and apple pie.

Sk: And you, miss?

AT: Fried penguin.

Sk: No really.

AT: Yes really.

Sk: Fine. Anything to drink?

AT: Your blood.

Sk: AT!

AT: SKIPPER!

Sk: What?

AT: I don´t know. You shouted at me.

Sk: I´m going!

AT: Finally!

KJ: So, AT, how was your day?

AT: Good, I suppose. And yours?

KJ: Getting better. (smirking)

AT: Uh, yeah…

KJ: Who was your first love?

AT: Why are you asking?

KJ: Just because.

AT: Fine, I never had one.

KJ: Do you now? (grabbing her hand)

AT: You´re an good actor, y´know that?

KJ: Please! We both know that this is serious.

AT: You´re kidding right?

KJ: Not at all.

AT: Well in that case, WHAT?

Sk: Your order. (gives Julian his order. And AT chicken) It´s the only thing we could find that´s close to your order.

AT: And I suppose this is cherry juice?

Sk: No, cranberry.

AT: Kay, now curtsy.

Sk: What?

AT: That´s manners.

Sk: But-

AT: Now!

Sk: Fine! (curtsies) Here!

AT: (claps in mock amazement)

Sk: (growls as he goes)

KJ: This is a date, isn´t it?

AT: Yeah but-

KJ: Don´t think. Just act. (leans in closer, puckering his lips)

AT: Okay. If you say so. (pours her juice over his head)

KJ: (spitting and sputtering) Wh-what?

AT: You said so yourself. Don´t think. Just act. That´s exactly what I did.

KJ: (pouting)

AT: (smiles amused) Let´s eat.

KJ: (chews a bit, before spewing the food all over the table, and AT)

AT: Now we´re even.

KJ: Waitress!

Sk: What?

KJ: What´s wrong with this food?

Sk: Oh, I forgot to tell you that Katherine helped in making the dinner.

AT: (shoves her plate away) I´m not hungry anymore.

KJ: Me too.

Sk: (shrugs and waddles back to the kitchen)

AT: Next dare! Blowhole?

Dr.B: What?

AT: What´s up with you?

Dr.B: I read and did the homework of PoMFangirl.

PoMFangirl: Hi! And thanks.

Dr.B: (takes a deep breath) I HATE YOU HUMANS!

AT: Love you too.

Dr.B: YOU TALK ABOUT SAVING ANIMALS AND HELPING THEM, WHILE YOUR RELATIVES ARE OUT KILLING OTHER CREATURES! I SWEAR! ONE DAY THERE WILL BE JUSTICE FOR-

Kw: Genuises?

Dr.B: US!

AT: Yeah, we all feel sorry for you. Now Skipper and Skipper-

Sk: I´m going to skip the dare! Remember, I can? A friendly reviewer gave me the possibility.

AT: Fine. Private eat all those winkies till you get a sugar rush.

Pv: Oh really?

AT: Yup.

Pv: Oh cool!

Sk: If he gets an upset stomach, you´ll have to take care of him.

AT: Kay. (twenty minutes later….)

Pv: Looki´?

Sk: That´s exactly why I don´t allow those things!

AT: Well, it is funny seeing him like this…..okay it´s not.

Pv: .

AT: Yeah, you little hyper bundle. Try to shut up, okay?

Pv: seewhatimean?

AT: (holds his beak shut) Kay, um Blowhole, kiss anyone in the studio.

Dr.B: (brightens up, rides right over to Marlene and kisses her firmly on the lips)

Ml: !

AT: Wow, that was quick.

Sk: He´s kissing….MY FRIEND?

Mr: I didn´t know you two were together.

Sk: No, I meant like normal friends.

Dr.B: (kisses harder, before separating)

Ml: Oh…WOW.

Dr.B: (whispering) Y´know I live right down the street, baby.

Ml: Gotcha.

AT: Why are you two whispering?

Ml: Nothing!

KJ: Ooooo! Little forward, aren´t we?

Ml: (punches his arm) Shut up okay?

KJ: OWWWWWWWWW!

Sk: And that´s why Ringtail isn´t a man.

KJ: What? I have proof!

AT: Yeah, we don´t want to see….Kay, I really want to do the last two dares, but we´re having a few technical problems here..and so..REALLY SORRY! But I promise you! The two dares will be there tomorrow. Bye!

Sk: Wait, if we have problems…(lights flicker) Oh, now I get your point.

AT: Yeah, so bye in three, two one- (camera goes black)

A\N. I apologize really, but next chapter, we´ll have to continue…(screen fades)


	20. Chapter 20

A\N: Okay, I apologize again for skipping the last two dares and rushing the ending, but I´ll make up for it with this chapter.^.^. Then, I´m also sorry for not uploading in such a long time, but this chapter kinda got long. \XD (PS, a little M ratings further down)

AT: Hello and welcome to the twentieth chapter of the TD!

Cl: What´s a TD?

AT: Truth or\and Dare.

Cl: Oh really?

AT: Yes.

Cl: I don´t believe you.

AT: Then don´t.

Cl: Okay, _liar_, so what does it really mean?

AT: (ignores him) So, let´s get started, shall we?

KJ: No!

AT: Good.

Cl: (randomly starts laughing)

Dr.B: What´s his problem?

Hs: I don´t know. He wasn´t like that before we got here.

Cl: You are just too funny!

AT: Why?

Cl: You said good! Great joke really. (sees the blank stares from the others) Urgh! Fine! Good? Bad? Better? Do you get it?

Everyone:…..

Cl: Then forget, losers!

AT: Now shut up.

Kw: Yes, please!

AT: Skipper and Skipper will be here in a minute. They´re still in the other room with the counselor.

Pv: For what?

AT: They were fighting too much. Okay, first of all, Julian is Maurice´s servant for the whole chapter.

KJ: That is gre-WHAT?

Mr: Sweet!

AT: Second of all, Kowalski, you get the amazing honor nobody had EVER gotten before. This dare needs a lot of braveness, skill and water.

Ml: What is the dare?

AT: Eat Mort.

Kw:….

Dr.B: Okay, _that_ look is just priceless.

KJ: What is priceless? The only thing that is priceless is my booty. And myself.

Dr.B: Right….

KJ: Hey, you are a fish, aren´t you?

Dr.B: Grrrrrr! MAMMAL!

KJ: That´s what I said. Fish. So I need help. What hook is better for fishing? (holds up two hooks, one of them Mort)

Mt: YAY! Fish hookies and now I get eaten by Kolalski! This is the best day!

Kw: Can I skip the dare?

AT: No, Skipper was an exception cause someone gave him the permission.

Kw: Oh….(gags and picks up Mort) Here it goes….(pushes Mort´s head into his beak)

Skipper: Hey guys!

Sk: What are you doing?

AT: Good! You´re not fighting.

Skipper: Of course not!

Sk: Friends fight every once in a while. (Leans in and whispers) Remember, tonight we make a break for it!

Skipper: Do you have the fake mustaches?

Sk: Right here.

Ml: Didn´t any of you notice?

Skipper: Notice wha-KOWALSKI!

Cl: Ow! Hey fat guy, don´t scream like that!

Skipper&Sk: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Kw: (gags violently, trying to choke Mort down)

Mt: Hihihihihi!

Sk: What are you doing, soldier?

Kw: Egtgwing Gwort!

Skipper: What?

Ml: Eating Mort.

Sk: What the fish?

AT: It is dare! Gosh, Skipper! This is a Truth and Dare studio!

Kw: I-ack- cangnck!

AT: I can´t understand you.

Ml: He said I can´t.

Cl: Kay, Mrs-Know-It-All! What am I saying? Tay siay tupidsay!

AT: You forget I can speak pig latin.

Cl: Hoay eallyray? Hat´stay ootay adbay.

AT: Hutsay puay!

Cl: Okay!...I love you, you love me! We are a happy family! Da ,da, da, da, da, da, da! La, la, la, la,-

AT: (elbows Rico and gets a baseball bat from him. She then knocks Clemson out)

Cl: Argh….

AT: There! Now, Kowalski?

Kw: (Mort´s tail is the only thing sticking out)

Ml: I´ll never get these terrible pictures out of my head.

Mr: Me too. Julian, I need a smoothie to calm down.

KJ: Oh, Mr. Smarty-Booty? You think you´re the King now?

Skipper: He is.

KJ: Was I talking to you?

Skipper:…..Well, no, but-

KJ: Not butt! Here in Japan we say ´booty´.

Hs: Japan?

Cl: (coming to again) No, China! (starts laughing)

Hs: (headshaking) Really, Clemson!

Cl: What? Can´t a lemur have a little fun?

Dr.B: No!

AT: Okay, Kowalski, I think that´s enough.

Kw: (pulls on Mort´s tail till he is out) Eckuge ge! (runs to the bathroom)

KJ: Bye bye birdie!

Cl: This is a MAMMALS ONLY room!

KJ: Up high!

Cl: Down low!

Kw: Did I miss something?

Ml: Not much.

AT: Let´s get back to the Truth and Dare. How about doing something mean?

Cl: (hits AT with a paintball bullet)

AT: What was that for? (wipes of purple paint)

Cl: We all get to chase you with paintball guns.

Everyone: Cool! (they take out guns)

AT: NOT NOW!

Skipper: Why not?

AT: Because! We have a truth for Marlene.

Everyone: Awwwwwww! (puts guns away)

Hs: Okay, let´s just speed things up here.

KJ: Do you love Skipper? Yes I do! Kissing! Okay, done.

Ml: What?

AT: That is NOT the truth!

KJ: Oh really?

AT: Yes! Marlene, which one of the guys do you think is more handsome?

Sk: (stares at AT)

Skipper: That is a bad question!

Hs:….

Dr.B:….

KJ: She´ll chose me over ordinary, penguin\fish faces or ugly Morts!

Mt: Yes! King Julian loves me!

Ml: Uh…..um…

Kw: It´s okay, Marlene, you can tell us the terrible truth.

Pv: We won´t hate you.

Rc: I haf my gilfrend. (holds Mrs. Perky close)

AT: Well?

Ml: I choose…..

Everybody: WELL?

Ml: Okay, nobody hate me, kay?

Dr.B: Just get on with it!

Cl: Forget it, Blowy-holey. She won´t pick you.

Dr.B: Don´t call me that.

Cl: What? Blowy-holey?

Dr.B: I said DON´T! (flings Clemson against the wall)

Sk: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

KJ: He´s right! If he has a black-eye, I don´t have a chance to be picked! Ladies always pick the cutest one!

Skipper: Are you going to tell us or what?

Ml: His name is-(elbows Rico who coughes up a plushie) Ericton!

Sk: Ericton?

Mr: A toy?

KJ: I think there´s a misunderstanding going on here. His name is Emil.

Skipper: Emil? I thought Janice.

KJ: No, Emil is the victim of the dream crusher Janice.

Skipper: Oh…

Ml: Yes, Ericton. We´ve known each other since a few seconds ago and we are dating.

Everybody:…..right!

KJ: Marlene and Ericton sitting in a tree.

Cl: That was what I wanted to sing!

KJ: Who is caring?

Cl: I AM!

AT: Why are you shouting? We´re not deaf or anything!

Cl: I KNOW!

AT: Next dare. King Julian.

KJ: What, lower person?

AT: You´ve been dared to eat 500 pieces of fish.

Rc: Oh kreat!

KJ: I will NEVAH eat those disgusting, stinking fish! (sticks out tongue)

AT: Fine, then you have failed as King.

Sk: Didn´t he already?

Skipper: He did. Before he even was announced as so called, ´king´.

KJ: This is an outrageous!

AT: Then prove yourself.

KJ: I will! (takes a fish and grimaces) It smells like Mort´s feet.

Mt: I know right?

KJ: (carefully licks one) AARRRRGGGHHHHHH! AARRGHHH! THIS IS TERRIBLE! THE MOST TERRIBLE THING I´VE EVER TASTED!

Pv: Why did I see it coming?

Dr.B: Dude! Calm down!

KJ: I CAN´T!

Rc: (becomes bored. He grabs a fish and drops it into Julian´s mouth) Dere!

KJ: Arrmphhrblrehphmpf! Hey, it actually doesn´t taste too bad. Maybe another one-ARRRGGGGHHH! IT DOES TASTE BAD!

Mt: My ears are all hurty!

Skipper: You´re not the only one, Sad Eyes.

Hs: Well, of course they taste bad. Fresh fish from Copenhagen is what you need.

Sk: Shut up, puffin!

(two hours later)

KJ: Last…..one…

Kw: FINALLY!

Dr.B: My ears are ringing.

Cl: Earholes. You don´t have any ears.

Dr.B: Oh, shut up.

Cl: I would, but how? How can a person shut up? I mean, it´s not like I´m a box or have a bill to shut-

Dr.B: WOULD YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR ONE FREAKIN SECOND?

Sk: Note that Private is here?

Dr.B: YOU TOO!

Cl: Gosh, Blowy is moody today.

AT: Julian, we are getting inpatient here.

KJ: Sorry, I just thought who will inherit my stuff.

Mt: I will!

KJ: No way, Mort! Get that silly idea out of your head right now.

Mt: Okay. (begins tugging at his ears)

KJ: Hmmmm.

AT: You can think of that after your fish death, now eat up.

KJ: Fiiiiiiine! (carefully brings the fish a little closer….then gives it a lick…then chokes, then he decided to man up and eat the fish. Bad idea) AAAAHHHRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! AAHHHHH! WATER! I NEED WATER!

Rc: (throws some water up into his mouth)

Hs: That´s disgusting.

Kw: No, it´s clean.

Sk: We made Rico swallow some anti-bacteria pills.

Ml: Nope, still hadn´t scratched the weird surface.

KJ: Are we done?

AT: Yes. FINALLY! Kay sorry, truth powder Rico.

Rc: Her yu go.

AT: Hans.

Hs: Huh?

AT: A truth for you. Were you jealous when PoMFangirl kissed Julian?

Hs: Nope!

AT: Let´s see of that is true.

Rc: (squirts the powder into his face)

Hs: Gah!

AT: Now, Hans, were you jealous when PoMFangirl kissed you?

Hs: Yes. But I had decided I still have Skipper so I tried to move on.

Skipper&Sk: WHAT?

Ml: What do you mean, you moved on.

Hs: I forced myself to forget about her.

Ml: Oh.

AT: How did Neil Patrick Harris put it? "Girls will go and girls will come".

Cl: Where did you get that?

Hs: How I met your mother. Girls vs suits.

AT: Yeah, are you still on the powder?

Hs: Yes, I am.

AT: Kay…next dare is I have to tell you something.

Sk: That you´re sorry for all the pain you caused and will let us go?

AT: Uh, no. I am going to tell you who Tom McGrath, Jeff Bennett, James Patrick Stewart and John Di Miggio is.

Skipper: And why do we want to know that?

AT: Because, they´re more important than you think. Plus, they are not some random people pulled out of a random crowd.

Sk: So? Who are they?

AT: Tom McGrath is Skipper, Jeff Bennett is Kowalski, James Patrick Stewart Private and John Di Miggio is Rico. And Hans.

Sk: Don´t be silly.

Skipper: Do we look like our names are Tom?

AT: They play you.

Rc: Wha?

Kw: In what definition?

AT: Okay, remember when we watched some episodes about you?

Pv: Oh yeah!

AT: Well, that was the voice actors.

Skipper&Sk: Clones!

AT: Noo! They aren´t even penguins!

Sk: That´s exactly what they want you to think.

AT: Rico!

Rc: (hesitates before slapping Skipper)

Sk: Ouch! What was that for?

AT: For being so silly. Next dare. (squirts truth powder into EVERYONE´S face) Now, for the truths. Skipper, you´re pregnant. (What? It´s the _Pairings_ TD. And rated: T) Who´s the lucky father?

Sk: Hans is.

AT: Oh, so you´re the woman?

Sk: Yes.

AT: Okay, um, Julian, why don´t you speak Malagasy? (language in Madagascar)

KJ: Because Maurice told me I should stop talking in my mother language so when we come in the freak´s home, others could understand me.

Mr: I did.

AT: I feel like I´m talking to robots.

Sk: Duh.

AT: Kay, so, next dare…(throws baking powder mixed with milk over the others)

Skipper: I have this weird feeling…

KJ: What was just happening?

AT: Moving on! Private has to kiss me. Rather him then someone else! (glaring at a certain person)

Pv: Kay.

Skipper: How could you be so cruel and heartless and evil?

Sk: You can´t expect my soldier to go through that kind of torture! I´ll do it…for him.

Everyone: (gasps)

AT: No, Private´s fine. My mouth can still taste you. Twenty bottles of mouthwash did nothing.

Sk: Copycat. But, no! I refuse to let you do this to Private!

AT: It´s not like we have a choice.

Pv: I´ll do it, Skipper.

Everyone: (gasps)

Skipper: He can´t allow it!

Sk: I admire you courage, but no can do.

Pv: Really, I don´t think I despise AT like you do.

Everyone: (gasps)

Skipper: Could you stop with the gasping.

Everyone: Sorry.

AT: I´m not going to wait any longer.

Sk: You can wait till you´re blue, I´m not allowing this torment.

AT: I don´t think we need your allowance. (kisses Private)

Skipper: Shield your eyes, clone.

Dr.B: Too late.

Sk: (starts twitching)

KJ: Why is he making that noise?

Cl: He´s imitating a flea.

KJ: I think it´s a bug.

Cl: No it´s an elephant.

Ml: Could you two be quiet?

Sk: (he looks like he´s going to faint\go crazy any time now)

Kw: I have to admit, I am a little worried for AT.

Rc: (freaked out)…..yeah…..

AT: (stops and pulls away) There.

Pv: Oh dear.

AT: What? Skipper? Don´t mind him.

Sk: (charges toward her but AT gives him such a slap that he is on the floor)

Pv: No, I mean, remember when PoMFangirl kissed Hans then Hans kissed Skipper and Clemson? The results weren´t pretty. What if PoM4Ever starts hating me? I´m scared. (hugs Skipper)

Skipper: Kay, then I´ll be the replacement till he´s back. (nods toward Skipper who is giving AT a death glare)

AT: So, we´ll move on with a Skipper dare so he´ll stop giving me that creepy look. Hans, take Skipper and make him your slave. Go somewhere private and do with him whatever you want to.

Hs: Which Skipper?

AT: The one who is making me uneasy with his glare.

Hs: Okay, this´ll be fun.

Sk: Say what?

Ml: Um, what are you going to do exactly?

Hs: Can´t tell…(evil grin)

AT: Yeah, please go. I´m surrounded by glaring penguins and creepy puffins. In other words, weirdoes.

Hs: Kay, come along now, Skippy.

Sk: I swear, if you call me that, I´ll….yes sir.

Mr: Speaking of slave, I almost forgot. Julian, I want my pedicure.

KJ: (scowls at AT)

AT: What?

KJ: This is being all your fault!

AT: It was no! (sticks out tongue)

KJ: ! YOU DARED TO-

Mr: _Julian_!

KJ: FINE!

Cl: Have fun, suckah!

KJ: I hate you all! (breaks into tears while pedicuring Maurice´s feet)

Mr: I can get used to this…already have.

AT: While Hans and Skipper are doing whatever, let´s continue. Kowalski and Blowhole, sing "Umbrella" from Rihanna.

Dr.B: Do we have to?

Kw: I think I still have Mort hairs in my beak.

AT: Well then, in that case…Rico!

Rc: (puts Kowalski in a machine that´s similar to a car wash. After five minutes)

Kw: Urgh, what just happened?

AT: Blowhole?

Dr.B: I´m fine.

AT: Good. (hands both microphones)

Kw: Ahem, okay…

_You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>Maybe in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<br>_ Dr.B:

_Baby, cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because_

Both:

_When the sun shines, we´ll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end<em>

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we'll still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

Dr.B:

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for infinity<br>When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards <em>

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Because<em>

Kw:

_When the sun shines, we´ll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end.<em>

Both:

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we'll still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

Dr.B:

_You can run into my arms  
>It's okay don't be alarmed<br>Come here to me  
>There's no distance in between our love<br>So go on and let the rain pour  
>I'll be all you need and more<br>Because  
><em> 

Both:

_When the sun shines, we´ll shine together  
>Told you I'll be here forever<br>Said I'll always be a friend  
>Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end<em>

_Now that it's raining more than ever  
>Know that we'll still have each other<br>You can stand under my umbrella  
>You can stand under my umbrella<em>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella<br>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)_

Kw:

_It's raining  
>Ooh baby it's raining<br>Baby come here to me  
>Come here to me<em>

_It's raining  
>Ooh baby it's raining<br>You can always come here to me  
>Come here to me<em>

Both:

_It´s pouring rain  
>It´s pouring rain<br>Come here to me  
>Come here to me<em>

Everyone: (claps enthusiastically)

Kw: (glares at Blowhole) That was just plain-

Dr.B: Humiliating.

Kw: Took the words right out of my mouth-beak.

Dr.B: I had to even sing the "baby" parts!

Kw: I´ll NEVER-

Dr.B: DO THAT AGAIN!

Cl: Y´know what they say about two people who finish each other´s sentence…

Dr.B&Kw: SHUT UP!

Cl: O_KAY_! Geez!

AT: I thought it was funny. Especially watching you two sing a love song.

KJ: Can I stop now?

Mr:….No…

KJ: Grrrrrrr!

AT: Now you know what it is like, Julian.

KJ: Yes! (sniffles) I now know what kings like me have to go through!

AT: I meant now you know what Maurice is going through. But barely.

KJ: Maurice? He´s not even half as hard working as me.

AT:….Next dare. (Hans and Skipper walk in)

Ml: How was it, guys?

Pv: And why is Skippah blindfolded?

Hs: Oh that. He said he didn´t want to remember anything that happens, so I decided to blind fold him. At least he couldn´t see what I was doing.

Sk: But I could feel it! I don´t ever want to-(breaks down in tears)

Everyone:….

Skipper: (hugs Sk)

Hs: Too many new feelings all at once. I didn´t think he could bare it anyway.

Sk: I hate you!

AT: Well, now that Skippy opened his heart, it´s time to man up a little…no, that wasn´t completely true.

Pv: What are you going to do to him?

AT: Let him fight some human ninjas, armed to the teeth.

Sk: (stops crying) Really?

Skipper: Lucky.

AT: Yeah.

Sk: Yes!

(human ninjas storm in[HJS]

HJS1: There he is!

HJS2: You´re going down, bird!

Sk: Bring them!

AT: Oh Skippy?

Sk: What?

AT: Did I forget to tell you that you have to fight them while wearing this? (holds up sparkly pink tutu, a fairy wand and a jeweled tiara, fake jewels of course)

Sk: (beak drops open)

Skipper: I take that "lucky" back.

Sk: No way. You CAN´T be serious.

AT:…

KJ: Sparkles! (grabs the tutu)

Mr: Ehm, Julian! I want a cranberry cherry cupcake!

KJ: Just a second!

Mr: Now!

KJ: Fine! (kisses the tutu)

Sk: Okay, now I´m _definitely_ not going to wear that.

AT: You have to.

HJS5: Well?

AT: (dresses Skipper up) Kay.

HJS:…..

HJS3: How adorable!

Skipper: I would do it. How often do you get a chance to beat a group of human ninjas up?

Sk: Ugh, alright. (kicks one of the ninjas)

HJS1: Isn´t that cute? The little princess thinks he can beat us up! (all laugh, ninjas that is)

Sk: WHAT! Did you call me!

HJS: (they´re all still laughing about the lame joke)

Sk: Grrrrrrrr! (throws the wand down and charges, but AT holds him back)

AT: You can´t fight without that.

Sk: (picks it up again. He slides toward one ninja, waving his wand. The human just kicked him away with his foot. Skipper didn´t move)

Pv: Skippah! (starts to slide toward him, but Skipper holds him back)

Skipper: Private, don´t. You´ll get killed.

Pv: B-but Skippah´s hurt!

HJS3: That was easy.

Sk: Yes it was. (slams his wand down into the ninja´s foot. Hard)

HJS4: AARRGGHHH!

Kw: Why didn´t it break?

AT: I made it Skipper proof.

Sk: Exactly!

Skipper: One down, four to go. (Sk twirls, before landing on one of the ninja´s shoulder. Acting quickly, he jammed the tiara in the other´s throat, choking him)

HJS3: Gah!

Sk: (jams wand in another ninja´s stomach)

Ml: Ooooh!

Mr: (covers Mort´s eyes)

Pv: Um, guys?

Mr: (and Private´s too)

Pv: Thanks.

KJ: Skipper is cross-dressing! Cover your eyes!

Hs: He doesn´t look that bad.

Dr.B: Actually kinda cute if you ask me.

Skipper: Grrr! Nobody asked you, fish-face!

Cl: Well, I was getting hungry.

Dr.B: Call me that again and you´ll be stake!

Cl: Mhhmm, yum!

Rc: (slaps him)

Cl: Ow! What was that for?

Rc: Yur anoiing.

Sk: (twirls fast while the ninjas try to catch him. One got sick and left for the bathroom)

Skipper: One more, clone! Then you´ll have them all!

HJS5: Oh really? Well, I guess you didn´t expect this! (takes off mask)

Everyone: (gasps)

Sk: No, I can´t defeat the last one.

HJS5: Exactly! I would like seeing you hit a girl.

Skipper: Does AT count?

AT: Yes.

Sk: (dodges HJS5´s thrusts while thinking hard) I got it! AT! Turn on the lights!

AT: Why?

Skipper: just do it!

AT: (turns on bright lights that are similar to the ones in a stadium)

Sk: (jumps up in the air 60° and spins. The lights reflect off the sparkly tutu and blind the last ninja)

HJS5: I can´t-my eyes!

Sk: Mission, or dare, accomplished!

AT: (waits for the ninjas to leave) Now, we´re going to have Rico and Marlene-

Sk: Take the lead in the chase. (holds up paintball gun)

AT: Hey! You get to chase me with that when it´s time! Right now there we´re doing something else!

Rc: Ta´go!

AT: Exactly.

Skipper: You´re just scared.

AT: I am not!

Ml: So, I don´t exactly know how to Tango…

Sk: Rico does.

Rc: Yup!

Ml: Okay, then let´s start!

Pv: (pushes play)

Cl: You call that music?

Hs: I like it, so shut up.

KJ: That´s not music! This is! (switches radio channel just as Marlene and Rico were starting)

Ml: Hey! What are you doing?

KJ: Putting on some music! (starts dancing to some techno)

AT: That´s not what we´re doing here!

Cl: Well, at least that furr ball knows anything about modern culture!

KJ: Yeah!

Rc: (changes radio channel)

Ml: Better. (they start dancing again)

KJ: No way! (turns music back on)

Rc: Quit id! (coughes up super glue and forces the radio channel to stick to the one channel)

KJ: (he´s so foolish he grabs the switching button while the glue is still wet and tries to turn. But it doesn´t work and so does the plan o remove his hand) Help!

Cl: Hahahahahaha!

Sk: Ringtail!

Skipper: (face-palms)

AT: Your own fault. Now be quiet so Rico and Marlene can continue to dance.

KJ: But! But! But!

AT: But what?

Cl: (starts giggling again)

KJ: I can´t stay like this forever.

AT: For now you can.

Rc: Yep! (they end the dance with a moment of silence. And just when they seem to lean closer-)

KJ: What about now? My hand is hurting!

Rc: (groans)

Ml: Julian, for heaven´s sakes, can you shut your muzzle for one intense second?

KJ: No.

AT: Okay, we´ll need Blowhole or Kowalski for this.

Kw: I´ve got a plan!

Pv: What is it?

Kw: (whips out clipboard) Okay, first we´ll numb Julian, then we´ll attach his tail to a race car. Rico will get into the sports vehicle and drive. We will pull on the other end, so that means the radio and this procession will go on so long till his fingers come loose, the button rips out.

Dr.B: Or Julian´s tail loosens.

KJ: WHAT?

Kw: No!

Cl: Yes, and then your booty will be un-perfect!

KJ: What? That can´t be happening!

AT: (slaps Clemson) You´re such a-

KJ: Gluff.

Pv: What´s a gluff?

Ml: Yeah, you mentioned the word several chapters ago.

KJ:…

Pv&Ml: Julian!

KJ: No! I don´t want my booty to be un-perfect!

AT: It won´t be!

Dr.B: I have a better idea.

Kw: Better than mine?

Dr.B: Yes, a lot better.

Kw: I highly doubt that.

Dr.B: Watch and learn. (he rides over to where Ringtail was and took out some kind of bubbling liquid)

KJ: No! Don´t pour it over my-

Rc: To lat!

KJ: AHH- Hey, it worked!

Kw:….

Dr.B: What do you say now, (leans into his face) peng-u-in?

Kw: I hate you.

Dr.B: (laughs)

Kw: I´m not worthy! I´m such a failure! (buries face in flippers)

Pv: Kowalski, wait!

Kw: No, Private, I´m leaving this team. (goes out the door)

AT: O-kay, uh, next dare. (suddenly door opens and Sara bursts in)

Sara(Sra): Blowhole! Quick, you´ve got to help me! It´s going to explode!

Dr.B: What? I told you to leave your paws of the red button!

Sra: No, I meant-

Pv: Wolf! (hugs Skipper in fear)

Skipper: Stand back, son, I´ll handle this. (raises flippers in defense)

Sk: Uh, clone, you do realize this is my Private.

Skipper: Really? Hmm, they all look the same.

Sra: I wanted to make dinner for you as a surprise, but then I poured in some strange ingredients and then the whole pot started to shake!

Dr.B: What ingredients?

Sra: I don´t know, I never saw them before.

Dr.B: Well, where did you find them?

Sra: In your lab. I was looking for sugar.

Dr.B: (face-palms) SARA! (rides out to his lab)

Sra: Wow that ended in a disaster.

Sk: Um, Private? You can let go now.

Pv: O-okay, Sk-Skippah.

Ml: Yeah, I don´t think Sara is going to eat anyone.

Sra: I´d say. I don´t think the meal is going to survive.

Cl: May I ask what exactly you´re cooking? Or was?

Sra: Bird, why?

Pv: (faints)

Sk: What kind of bird?

Sra: Beaver, why?

Cl: Never mind. (smirks down at the unconscious Private. Blowhole comes back in)

Dr.B: That´s done.

Sra: I am so sorry, dude! I didn´t know!

AT: Y´know, Blowhole wants to show you there´s no hard feelings by taking you on a date.

Everybody: What?

Dr.B: What? When did I say that?

Sra: Really?

AT: Yes.

Dr.B: But-

AT: Truth and Dare, Blowy.

Dr.B: Fine.

Sk: BTW, we all know you want to.

Sra: Well, are we going to stand here and talk the whole day or what?

Dr.B: I guess not. Let´s go, uh, AT?

AT: What?

Dr.B: (whispering) Where should I take her?

Sra: Um, you do know I´m standing right next to you.

AT: I don´t know, take her out to dinner, walk in the park or on the beach, whatever! You´re not a genius for nothing.

Dr.B: Kay. (rides out with Sara)

Pv: Speaking of genius, where is Kowalski?

Ml: I was asking myself the same thing.

KJ: He left after the fish-

Dr.B: MAMMAL!

KJ: Mammal offended him.

AT: Oh yeah, he was supposed to come back.

Kw: (rips the door open, eyes wide and panting) Guys! Quick! Katherine!

Sk: What´s wrong with your kid?

Kw: She´s…she´s(tries to talk, but is panting too hard)

AT: Did something happen to her?

Kw: YES!

Everyone: What?

Kw: Juliette left her alone for a second, and the next thing we knew, she was gone!

Skipper: Kidnapped? I think I would know who, someone who wanted revenge on my clone. Or his soldier.

Sk: You don´t think.

Kw: No, she´s not kidnapped, but is playing-

AT: Well, then everything´s alright, right?

Kw: AT A CONSTRUCTION SITE!

Everyone:…

AT: I guess not.

Kw: Well, are we just gonna stand there!

AT: Of course not. Let´s r-

Sk: My line, AT. Let´s roll!

AT: Whatever. It´s just a sentence.

Kw: Hurry!

(Julie is trying to coax Katherine down from a steel board, but she doesn´t want to)

Jtt: Come on, Katherine!

Kth: (giggles and begins walking on the board, not seeing that it was half broken)

Kw: We´re here!

AT: Where´s the bab-Oh gosh!

Pv: Oh my! Katherine! She´s going to hurt herself!

Cl: Not on my watch! (starts climbing, but grabs onto a loose brick and tumbles down) Ouch!

Sk: (bending over him) And that´s exactly why mammals never lead missions. Alright, boys! And clone, let´s go!

Rc: Aye-aye! (the penguins climb up and try to get to her)

Jtt: Be careful, she might realize you are trying to catch her and might run!

Ml: Don´t let her slip!

Rc: (inches nearer)

Kth: (accidently lets those huge cement balls that are hanging on a chain loose and it crashes into Rico)

Rc: AHH!

Pv: Katherine! Katherine, come on, be a good girl and come over to uncle Private!

Kth: Gah! (shakes head and sucks on flipper)

Pv: (tries to encourage her with flipper movements and calls. She continues to waddle away from him. A few wobbly bricks fall out due to her walking and hit Private, who falls of the wall)

Skipper: I had enough! (slides over to her and almost succeeds in grabbing her when Katherine jumps up to another steel, causing the penguin to crash into the wall, leaving him dazed. Skipper is the only one left)

Sk: Alright, soldier, freeze! This nonsense had gone too far! I command you to stay still.

Kth: (obviously bored, and begins climbing up to the top of the roof) Ha!

Sk: Come down this instance! I order you by the name of the-

Kth: (climbs onto a soccer ball that had been abandon after being kicked up there. It rolls forward, the small chick with it)

Sk: Law and- watch out! (the soccer ball lands on top of him, making him fall. Everyone rushes to him)

AT: Where´s Katherine?

Sk: She´s right-I don´t know.

Jtt: (grabs Skipper) WHERE IS SHE?

Sk: I don´t know!

Kth: Blaw! Dada! (Kowalski is slowly climbing toward her, softly talking to her to make her stay)

AT: Y´think he´s gonna make it?

Jtt: It looks like it.

Pv: (holds breath)

Ml: Come on, Ko, just a bit more!

Kw: Stay there, honey, Daddy´s coming to get you.

Kth: Moh! (gazes at a beautiful butterfly)

Kw: Gotcha!

Kth: (giggles again while everyone cheers)

Skipper: Way to go, soldier!

Ml: That was amazing.

KJ: I could´ve done that.

Mr: Then why didn´t you?

KJ: Do not question your king.

Mr: (grins) But I´m the king for the chapter

Kw: Here´s your bad girl.

Jtt: Thanks. Katherine! You nearly gave me a heart attack.

Kth: (puts flipper in her beak) Mhmm.

Hs: She´s so cute!

Mr: Yeah. (mutters under his breath) So was Julian.

Hs: (grins)

AT: Kay, guys, let´s go back to the studio. (back at the studio)

AT: So, next is-

Cl: Enough of the talking! Playtime is over. (points gun at AT)

AT: So soon? I mean, don´t you rather want to save it for the last?

Cl: No!

Hs: We´ve delayed it long enough.

Sk: (also takes out gun) It was nice knowing you, AT.

AT: Um, let me prepare for a second. (suddenly disappears into thin air)

Sk: What? Where did she go?

Skipper: I have a suspicion. (takes out the dare sheet) She´s invisible.

AT: Exactly. Now let´s see you try shooting me when you can´t see-(gets interrupted by a mass of paint) Eww!

Mt: My gun can spit!

Sk: Good job, Sad Eyes!

Mr: AT, you do know we can see you now because you´re dripping of purple?

AT: Nuts! (dodges a blue of the paintball gun. Suddenly the purple disappears) I wiped it off.

Mt: (manages to hit her again)

AT: Oh, come on!

Sk: Attack! (everyone beings to shoot. Soon they see a figure dripping with paint, even though AT is still invisible)

AT: (flees out of the room with basically everyone chasing her except Mort who is drinking his paint supply)

Cl: This is fun! Oh, wait, I forgot to be annoying.

KJ: What do you mean?

Cl: We´re supposed to be as annoying as we can. The one who´s the most wins.

AT: (while dodging paint bullets) That explains so much!

Cl: Like what?

AT: Like why you´ve been acting like a total idiot!

Cl: Say that again. (readies gun)

AT: Like why you´ve been acting like a total idiot!

Cl: (charges toward the paint figure)

AT: (turns back from invisible) It´s no use anyway. (ducks and runs again. After some time of switching between visible and invisible, AT Signals the dare is over) Enough! Next dar-

Sk: (he had fired the last time, red finding its way into AT´s mouth, who now is spitting it out)

AT: Skipper!

Skipper: Awesome hit, clone!

Sk: (high fives with the other Skipper)

AT: Okay, (wipes red away from her jaw) let´s continue.

Dr.B: We are ba-ack!

Mr: Well, you sound jolly.

Sra: You guys should´ve been there! First we strolled around the city, then we talked a bit in the park and dudes, it was so romantic! BTW you wouldn´t believe what Blowhole did!

Sk: He humiliated you?

Ml: He broke up with you?

Rc: Sad da rong dhing?

Hs: He forgot to brush his teeth?

Dr.B: No, you jerks!

Sra: He….kissed me!

Everyone(except KJ, Cl, Sk and Skipper): That´s so cute! Aaaaaaw! Wow!

Sk: He kissed you?

Skipper: I feel queasy.

KJ: Hmph! Nobody kisses better than me!

Mr: Who says so?

KJ: Me! The Ki-

Mr: Ahem!

KJ: Servant. (scowls)

Cl: Disgusting! You have to think about all the spit and germs-

AT: (slaps him hard)

Sra: Thanks, Blowhole. (shyly walks over and kissed his cheek)

Ml: Isn´t that just so-

Sk: Gruesome? Private don´t look!

Pv: (a dreamy smile on his face) Huh?

KJ: EWWWWW!

Ml: (stuffs a sock in his mouth, continues to smile)

Dr.B: (blushes) Uh, you´re welcomed, Sara….

AT: Kay, I have to break the atmosphere now. (drags Kowalski over to a open laptop) Read this and don´t try to hide your feelings.

Kw: Okay. (puts on glasses that ables him to read) "My hidden shame". Interesting title.

AT: Yeah.

Kw: (begins reading, then his eyes widen)

AT: (grins and watches his face)

Everyone:…

Mt: It´s quiet! Too quiet!

Everyone:…

KJ: Who wants to play a game?

AT: Nobody.

Mr: Julian! My feet are falling asleep.

KJ: Urgh!

Mr: Thanks. I love this dare.

AT: He´s done.

Cl: Who?

AT: Kowalski! Who do you think?

Cl: Albert Einstein?

AT: He´s dead, stupid. Plus, do be done he´d have to start something.

Hs: He did. Just before he died.

Ml: Did what?

Hs: The author disappearing gun.

AT: Dream on!

Kw: (stands up slowly and goes over to his previous spot, eyes wide)

AT: Did you read everything?

Kw: (slowly nods)

AT: So? What do you think?

Kw:…

Sk: Soldier!

Kw: AHHH! Wh-what Sk-Skipper?

Sk: What´s wrong soldier? (goes over to the scientist who flinches)

Kw: N-nothing!

AT: I think it might take a while for him to calm down. KOWALSKI! IT´S JUST A STORY!

Kw: I h-hope so. Even though the ending wasn´t too bad.

AT: Now. (places Private and Skipper in front of the screen) You have to read this.

Skipper: I´ll join you.

AT: If you want to. But don´t bother your author because of nightmares.

Skipper: Nightmares? Pfff!

AT: I warned you.

Sk: AT!

Pv: What´s a cond-

Sk: Nothing! Nothingatallprivate!

Pv: Oh.

KJ: Wait a sec. Cond-

Skipper: (holds his muzzle shut) Zip it!

Sra: What´s this condo-

Dr.B: (kisses her desperately to silence her)

Pv: And what about a spe-

Sk: Private! Silence! Now!

Pv: Sorry, sir.

AT: (sits down on chair and leans back amused)

Cl: (thinks for it for a second then starts laughing) Oh wow, Skipper!

Skipper: I feel with your pain, clone.

Sk: He´s too young!

Pv: (suddenly stares at screen) I never kissed-

Sk&Skipper: Shhhhh!

AT: I know you never kissed Skipper.

Sk: AT! Would you just be quiet?

AT:…..But you can do it right now.

Sk: What?

Cl: Yeah! (reads over shoulder)

KJ: (joins him)

AT: (begins tapping foot impatiently) Hurry up a bit, will ya?

Sk: Okay, we´re done.

Pv: I don´t understand anything. We were sleeping in the story, why is that so bad? Also, why were there all those strange words and why did it include the words, moan-

Skipper: Didn´t he tell you to zip it?

Cl: Who says you two were _just_ sleeping?

Pv: Well, it talked about going to bed and then at the end, we fell asleep.

Sk: Yeah, forget that. Next dare, AT! What´s next?

AT: Look at all the eagerness.

Sk: Don´t get it the wrong way.

AT: Fine. Kay, the next thing is…to the movie room.

Hs: Are we going to watch one of these weird movies where we see ourselves?

AT: Yeah. This time, we´ll see Skipper´s greatest fear and an episode about a contest.

Sk: I don´t have a fear.

AT: Yes you do. Vet?

Sk: Oh that fea-WHAT?

AT: Yes.

Sk: You wouldn´t DARE!

AT: (shrugs) I would.

Skipper: (balls flippers into fists)

AT: Well? We´re going! (opens the door)

Sk: (picks up gun again) We are NOT watching this! Not with my enemies here in the room.

AT: Drop the gun and come on. (everyone is already in the room. AT walks over and drags the two Skippers over)

Skipper: We´ll sue you!

AT: Who cares even? (puts on disc. After the two episodes are finished, everyone goes over to main room again)

Sk: I´m over! Done for! My life can´t go on!

Hs: You are forgetting one thing, pea brain.

Sk: What?

Hs: WE ALL KNEW YOU ARE AFRAID OF NEEDLES CHAPTERS AGO!

Skipper:…No you didn´t.

Dr.B: I knew since the beginning chapter.

Sk:…..Oh yeah!

Ml: Some guys are just plain-

AT: Stupid.

Cl: Some guys? (grins at Marlene)

Ml: Yes, some. But you´re not a part of the some. (walks away)

Hs: Oooooo!

Cl: Shut up.

Mr: I´m still kinda freaked out about Skipper´s dance.

Sk: What dan-oh that one.

Kw: We all were.

Pv: I never knew he was such a good dancer.

KJ: He´s not a worthy opponent.

Skipper: My clone could beat you in a split of a second!

KJ: OH YEAH?

Skipper: YEAH!

Pv: Please don´t shout guys!

Skipper: Sorry.

KJ: I´M NOT!

Sk: YOU SHOULD BE!

KJ: FOR WHAT?

Sk: FOR COMING INTO MY LIFE!

AT: QUIET! You two! In the time-out chair for two minutes. (they walk over and sit down, sticking their tongues out at each other)

Mr: Kids.

AT: Yeah.

Cl: You´re still a kid too.

AT: TEENAGER! Not _kid_!

Cl: Well, _sorry_ for making a mistake!

Hs: (stifles a laugh)

Dr.B: So what´s the next dare?

AT: Oh yeah, that. You´re gonna put Mort into a tank of poisonous sharks.

Kw: They don´t exist.

AT: They do now.

Kw: Sure!

Pv: Wait a minute, Mort?

Mt: What?

AT: Yes and based of PoM, he´s immortal or something.

Dr.B: Well, I have nothing against the fur ball.

Sk: (from the corner) Yes you do! He´s the one who freed us remember?

Dr.B: I still don´t hate him. Can´t I do Skipper instead?

Skipper: No! Wait I have a better idea! Let´s throw AT in!

AT: First, I´m right here, and second, I feel like you guys have something against me.

Pv: Well….

AT: I´m hurt. Anyways, Mort!

Mt: Yes?

AT: (bends down to him) Can you catch me a fishie?

Mt: Okay! (jumps in)

Ml: MORT NO!

AT: Okay, Skipper and Julian, you´re time is-

Sk: Private! Shield your gaze from this horrible scene!

Pv: Yes sir!

Rc: Cool!

Mr: Julian, I´m hot.

KJ: No, I´m hot! The hottest-

Mr: I meant fan me!

KJ: Oh. (picks up leaves)

Mr: Better.

Mt: (float in the water as the sharks race towards him, ready to kill…) Hi! (he waves)

Everyone: MORT! GET OUT OF THE WATER! YOU´RE GOING TO GET KILLED! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!

AT: (smiles, not at all worried)

Sk: You cruel monster!

AT: What was that? Were you talking to me?

Skipper: AT! I beg you! Don´t let this happen!

AT: You beg me?

Skipper: I just said that for effect. But Mort´s too young to die!

AT: Who says he´s going to die?

Sk: OPEN YOUR EYES SISTER! CAN´T YOU SEE HE´S SECONDS AWAY OF BEING RIPPED TO PIECES!

Mt: (smiles cutely as one shark opens his mouth wide, he´s going to swallow Mort in one bite)

Pv: (suddenly gets an idea) Mort! Do this! (he poses in front of Mort)

Mt: Okay! (imitates Private. Flashes of rainbows and stars go through the room. Private had his eyes closed and Mort had copied him. Everyone else is out)

Pv: Great job Mort!

M: Oh I have to get a fishy for AT! (grabs a shark and drags him to AT)

AT: (waking up like everyone else) What just happened?

Mt: Here AT!

AT: MORT! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! (since, you see, the shark is also coming to)

Sk: Ha!

AT: (kicks shark away into the pool, that´s disappearing underneath the floor again)

Cl: I didn´t know you could kick that good.

Kw: That´s actually impossible.

AT: Ever heard of adrenaline, genius?

KJ: Adra-what?

AT: Never mind! Look at the clock!

Everyone: (looks at the clock) So what?

AT: Yeah, I didn´t expect you guys to know. Marlene?

Ml: Of course I do!

AT: It´s…..

Ml: SHOPPING TIME!

Guys: NO!

KJ: YES!

Everyone:…..

KJ: I like malls! They have massages and manicures. At least some do.

AT: (pushes everyone out of the door) Let´s go!

(at the mall)

AT: Here´s the money, we´re thirteen, so 52$ for everyone. Now, the rules.

Hs: No buying drugs, alcohol, weapons, magazines that have immodest things or censored things, cigarettes, in other words, no good stuff.

AT: I don´t know from where you learned those rules, but they´re good enough. I was actually talking about behavior-

Sk: We get it! We can´t have fun at the mall.

AT: No! If by fun it´s blowing up the pipe lines and flooding it!

Sk: We were trying to make a mall-pool! And what do we get? Nothing! Except punishments! Don´t ever expect us to do anything for you again!

AT: Good! And don´t get ´lost´! In other words, run and you´ll be sorry!

Pv: But I really got lost the last time!

AT: I was talking about him! (jerks head toward Rico, who grins. They all go in groups, the villains, the penguins, the lemurs and the girls)

(the penguins)

Pv: But Rico wasn´t trying to run, he was trying to get the-

Sk: Just let AT think that.

Kw: So, where are we going to go?

Sk: Hmmm…

(the villains)

Dr.B: I hate this!

Hs: Why?

Dr.B: Because there are so many humans and I can´t touch one of them!

Cl: I didn´t know you were looking for a soul mate.

Dr.B: I meant like krrk them!

Cl: Krrk?

Dr.B: (drags flipper across throat)

Hs: Oh! (laughs nervously)

(the girls)

AT: Wow, there´s much going on today.

Ml: Yeah. Hey remember when Skipper first went to the mall.

AT: It took him sometime to first blend in and second, fight the urge to attack every second person!

Ml: Sometime? How long exactly?

AT: Six months.

Ml: O-oh! (they laugh)

(the lemurs)

KJ: I want this! No, this! Or that!

Mr: (groans) Why did I predict this coming?

Mt: I´ll get it King Julian!

Mr: Look, can´t you keep the volume down?

KJ: Which volume?

Mr: Your voice!

KJ: What´s with my voice? It´s sexy isn´t it? It took some time to install the accent though.

Mr: (rolls his eyes) What I meant was-(screams are heard)

(the villains)

Hs: I´m bored.

Cl: If AT were here, she´d make fun of you for being bored in the greatest thing invented! In her girl eyes!

Dr.B: Y´know, I knew this girl once who hated malls.

Cl: Those exist too.

Hs: But we´re guys, men who aren´t interested in looks, make-up or love\feelings. BTW, how did your date go?

Dr.B: Wonderful! My heart was threatening to burst, though.

Cl: Well, are you going to ask her out again?

Dr.B: I don´t know.

Hs: You have too!

Dr.B: What if I faint?

Hs: Oh yeah, then the girl will have to carry you home.

Everyone:…

Cl: That´s bad, you´re right, Dane.

Hs: Anyway, that is real men´s talk!

(the penguins)

Sk: I´m bored.

Skipper: Me too.

Kw: So am I is the right phrase.

Sk: Who cares? Oh! Let´s play a few pranks!

Pv: But what if AT finds out?

Sk: How in the world is she supposed to find out? It´s not like we´ll make chaos.

Rc: Awwww!

Sk: Okay, maybe a bit.

Rc: Huzzah!

Skipper: (chuckling) I think I have an idea…

(the girls)

AT: I´m not too excited about the idea of leaving the guys alone.

Ml: Yeah, me too.

AT: I´m thirsty. Wanna get something to drink.

Ml: Kay. (they go over to a bar and order some drinks)

AT: (sips, then suddenly she freezes)

Ml: What´s wrong?

AT: Excuse me! (throws up)

Ml: WHAT?

AT: Somebody poured some kind of sauce in this cu-(faints)

Ml: AT! (rushes over to her)

(the lemurs)

KJ: (whistles) Look at that girl over there! (straightens crown)

Mr: Uh, I don´t think you should do that-

KJ: Too late. Hey baby! (some people turn, including the girl)

Mt: (eyes wide) What is he doing?

Mr: (watches as Julian tries to flirt with her) I honestly don´t know.

Girl: How _dare_ you? (dumps a nearby flower pot on his head and walks away)

KJ: Ugh!

(the villains)

Cl: Let´s go to a bookstore!

Hs: Men, Clemson, we´re men!

Cl: (smirks) There are dirty magazines and books about skateboarding there.

Hs: Let´s go! Hurry!

Dr.B: Well played.

Cl: I know my best friend well enough.

(the girls)

AT: M-Marlene, I´m not an expert, but I think I´m allergic to whatever was poured in there!

Ml: Hold on! Help! We need some help over here!

(the penguins)

Pv: What if someone´s allergic to this? (holds up bottle)

Sk: Relax, Private! Seriously! Just enjoy the faces of the foolish victims,

Rc: Lok! AT!

Kw: I think our first _allergic, _foolish victim is AT.

Skipper: It can´t be.

Sk: Nuts! Move out team! Now!

Pv: Oh dear!

(the lemurs)

KJ: Ow! I guess the girls are more aggressive here then in Madagascar.

Mt: Foot-hugging time!

KJ: No! Get off of my feet, Mort!

Mt: FEET!

Mr: People are staring!

KJ: Off! OFF! GET OFF!

Mr: I´m going! (turns to the crowd) I´M NOT WITH THEM!

(the villains)

Hs: Where are the books about-oh-hoh! (stares at something)

Dr.B: What´s wrong, puffin?

Hs: Aura Dionne! The goddess of Copenhagen!

Cl: Okay, you can keep staring at the poster while we get the books. (Blowhole and Clemson leave)

Hs: Poster? I was looking at the real deal! (walks over to a woman)

(the girls)

(people are helping the girls. AT glances off to the side to see five penguins make their escape)

AT: Skipper!

Ml: What?

AT: Skipper and Skipper are behind this!

Ml: You can´t die, because this is a Truth and Dare!

AT: But the effect only works in the studio! Outside it, people can die during a TD. But inside not! That´s why Mort couldn´t get eaten by the sharks!

Ml: Oh no!

AT: Of course! Okay, if I do die,

Ml: Stop it! You´re not going to die!

AT: I know I´m not but if, tell my sister Fey to take over the TD!

Ml: Fine, I´ll do- wait, your sister is Fey?

AT: IKR? I´m living in hell. BTW, AT over and out. (drops)

Ml: That´s not funny.

(the lemurs)

Mr: I´m thankful I found this fruit store in time before things got really messy.

KJ: You didn´t find it, my stomach did!

Mt: Yum! (bites into a juicy mango)

(the villains)

Hs: Um, excuse me.

Woman: Yes?

Hs: Are you…Aura Dionne?

Woman: (laughs) You´re the fifth person who asked me. No, I´m her doppelganger.

Hs: Oh. Can I still have an autograph?

Woman: Sure. For a cute guy like you.

(the penguins)

Sk: We escaped!

Pv: Skippah, I´m afraid to go back. AT will think-

Skipper: She´s not going to make it.

Pv: What?

Kw: Skipper, that might be true.

Sk: Who cares?

Rc: Not me!

Pv: We can´t let her die!

Skipper: Believe me, young Private. We will.

(the girls)

AT: Okay, sorry, but I really feel sick.

Ml: You aren´t going to die?

AT: I am. (smirks)

Ml: What?

AT: Think about it, OW!

Ml: What?

AT: That guy just poked me with a needle!

Person: Sorry, but that´s my job.

AT: Okay, look. The guys come back, and I won´t be here. They will think I´m really dead. Then they´ll come back to the studio and-

Ml: Oh I get it. Okay. That´ll be fun.

(the villains)

Dr.B: I found a book about failed experiments! Another way to make something to rub into the human´s faces! (laughs)

Cl: Dude, your laugh creeps me out.

Dr.B:…..

Cl: Sorry. Oh, there´s Hans.

Hs: Hey guys!

Dr.B: Hey! Uh, why do you have lipstick stuck to your cheek?

Hs: You won´t believe what happened!

(the penguins)

Sk: Look at the time! It´s time to go back.

Pv: Please, don´t be dead!

Rc: D´awwwww!

Kw: At least one penguin likes AT.

Skipper: Sweet, naïve-

Sk: Private.

(the lemurs)

Mt: Look! Can I pet the doggy?

Mr: Where? Whoa! That´s one huge dog!

KJ: Oh come oning! It´s a puppy!

Mr: Lookatthetimewehavetogo!

KJ: Awwwwww! Five more minutes?

Mr: No.

(back at the meeting point)

(the whole groups came to Marlene)

Pv: WHERE´S AT?

Ml: (looks away)

Pv: NO!

Sk: What? She´s really dead?

Ml: WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Hs: What´s happening?

Pv: We killed AT!

Dr.B: And you´re crying?

Mt: YAY!

Pv: No Mort! Not yay!

Mt: Ohhhh! Yum!

Ml: Let´s just go back to the studio.

Skipper: Well, where´s her body?

Ml: At the morgue.

(back at the studio. No one said a word on the way back except Private had been crying)

Ml: (looks around, sees no one) Where is she?

Sk: I suddenly feel terrible. It was supposed to be a prank.

Skipper: When I tell my author…

Everyone:…..

Ml: (suddenly remembers AT´s invisible ability)

Sk: You don´t seem so sad, Marlene.

Ml: That´s because I know, she´s still here with us. (hides snicker)

Skipper: Yeah, but not in my heart.

Sk: AH!

Everyone: What?

Sk: I thought I heard her say something.

KJ: Ghost!

Everyone: O.O!

Ml: (tries really hard not to laugh) Y-yeah- pr-proba-baly!

Kw: What´s wrong with you?

Ml: I´m trying not to cry. (buries face in paws)

Skipper: I heard it too!

Mt: I´m scared! (runs to Maurice)

Skipper: I´m sorry, ghost! I never wanted to kill her!

Sk: Me too!

Pv: (whimpers quietly)

Dr.B: Yeah, I´m sorry too.

AT: You will pay! All of you!

Sk: GAH! (jumps into Private´s arms)

Cl: Poor Marlene! (nods over to the girl who is suffocating)

Mr: Is it just me or does it seem like she´s laughing? (the lights flicker and turn themselves off)

Everyone: (screams. Then silence. AT is turning herself visible and sneaking up behind Sk)

AT: Hey.

Sk: (screams again and now jumps into Skipper´s flippers. AT and Marlene crack up while the guys glare at them)

Dr.B: That is NOT funny!

AT: (trying to form a sentence)

Sk: Good luck surviving NEXT TIME!

Pv: I honestly don´t think there will be a next time.

AT: I-it won..won´t!

(after everyone had calmed down and the lights are back on)

AT: Okay, next dare. Now my throat hurts.

Ml: You should´ve seen your faces! That was just priceless!

Hs: Haha! Not funny!

AT: It was. Oh yeah and Skipper?

Sk: What?

AT: (slaps him so hard, a few feathers drift down) That was for almost killing me!

Ml: What was that anyway?

Rc: Do´t now.

Kw: We just took anything.

Ml: OMG, isn´t that dangerous? (ambulance sirens can be heard)

AT: It is. I actually don´t want to give Skipper the next dare, since he does NOT deserve it.

Sk: What is it?

AT: Go on a date with a girl.

Skipper: Duh! Obviously with a girl!

AT: Her name is-

JamESBTR1: JamESBTR1.

Dr.B: That´s your name?

JamESBTR1: Yes, you have a problem with that?

Dr.B: Um, no.

Sk: Neither do I….

Skipper: Great, now my clone´s get all-

Ml: Exactly like what happened to Arelene.

Rc: Ar´len? Where?

Sk: So, can we start doing the dare? (grins)

Skipper: Oh boy….

AT: He always get like that around his crush(es). So, yeah, you two have fun.

Sk: Oh we will. (takes JamESBTR1´s arm and walks out)

AT: Everytime he gets so flirty, it really sickens me.

KJ: We all know why.

AT: What´s that supposed to mean?

Cl: I think you know.

AT: What?

Hs: (holds up a photo of AT and Skipper….sitting on the roof, watching the sunset….)

AT: That´s photo shopped!

Hs: I took the picture, so no.

AT: Okay, fine.

KJ: You are really crushing the bossy penguin?

AT: No, well, I´d like to crush him, but what I meant was, fine it´s not photo shopped. You´re getting it all wrong! I was drawing the sunset when he came over to me!

Kw: Then what did you do? (smiles)

AT: Idiots! We talked.

KJ: About what?

AT: I´d rather not say.

Dr.B: You´re among friends here more or less, so it´s okay to share mushy secrets.

AT: ALRIGHT! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT- the phone! I´ll get i! (runs out to the other room)

Ml: How romantic!

Hs: NOT!

Ml: Yeah, I was using sarcasm.

Hs: Oh really?

Cl: COME BACK HERE AT AND STOP FAKING IT!

AT: I´M ON THE PHONE!

Cl: NO YOU´RE NOT!

AT: I AM! Sorry, this guy is interrupting the conversation…..(comes back later)

Cl: So.

AT: We were talking about something.

Everyone: WHAT ABOUT?

AT:…mini skirts.

Dr.B: What?

AT: HE started it!

Hs. Really, mini skirts?

AT: I told you I was just painting!

Pv: What´s so bad about mini skirts?

KJ: Yeah, I wear them all the time!

Everyone: O.O !

KJ: What?

Mr: He does.

Mt: Hihi!

AT: Okay, also, the next one who whiffs up a rumor about me and Skipper together…let´s just say the results won´t be pretty.

Hs: (swallows hard)

AT: Yeah, I´ll get to you later.

Hs: But I didn´t do anything!

AT: First, you were in my house. Second, you were eavesdropping. And third, you were taking un-allowed pictures!

Hs: Oh come on!

AT: No.

Skipper: Wait, can I have the picture? Just in case I need to blackmail-

AT: No! Rico burn it!

Rc: Okay. (takes out flamethrower and burns it to ashes)

AT: There. While we wait, let´s have Hans and Clemson sing a little song.

Cl: Together?

AT: No, you both go into a separate room and sing it.

Hs: Fine.

Cl:

_It happened at around 12:30 pm on August 15. The weather was nice._

Hs:

_Showered in sunlight bright enough to make me feel ill. _

_I, having nothing to do, was talking with you._

Cl:

"_But I think I kinda hate summer." While caressing a cat, you muttered brazenly. Ah, chasing after your runaway cat…._

(toward the end of the date)

Sk: That was one of the best nights.

JamESBTR1: I agree.

Sk: I never thought I´ll say that during a Truth and Dare! (after a few more minutes of talking, they were about to go back when Skipper suddenly turned toward JamESBTR1) I have something to tell you. I, uh-(phone rings) Hold on a minute. (picks up phone) Hello?

AT: Are you two done yet? (in the background, Hans I singing about someone getting crushed by a pole)

Sk: AT! YOU INTERRUPTED A SPECIAL MOMENT!

AT: So?

Sk: I- forget it. (turns phone off) Sorry about that, we better get going.

JamESBTR1: Wait! You were going to say something!

Sk: (stops walking and suddenly gets all nervous) Ithinkiloveyou! (kisses her)

JamESBTR1: (surprised at first, then kisses him back)

Sk: (finally breaks away after losing breath) I´m sorry for that, I didn´t mean to rush things.

JamESBTR1: Don´t be! (kisses him again\if you seemed a little OCC, srry, JamESBTR1\)

(back at the TD studio)

Pv: That was a creepy song.

Hs: I thought I was cool.

AT: A bit sad, though.

Ml: Really depressing if you ask me.

Cl: Oh weaklings!

AT: What?

(the door opens and Skipper comes into)

Skipper: (taunting) So, how was it, clone?

Sk: Heavenly!

Dr.B: Well?

Sk: We kissed!

Hs: Jealous, AT?

AT: (slams fist down on Hans) No.

Hs: O-okay!

Sk: We might do it again!

Pv: That´s really wonderful Skippah!

KJ: Hmph!

Dr.B: Feeling a bit lonely, lemur?

KJ: No! Girls always like me!

AT: Well, not all, not always-

Ml: Yeah.

AT: But, we have a special girl here. (suddenly there was a crash from the other room) Uh, wait right here. (goes over to the other room) Crazey? Are you alright in there?

Crazey(Czy): Die, die, die, oh shit, my hand.

AT: Crazey?

Czy: (comes out) Y´know you have spiders in there?

AT: Yes.

(Crazey is a black lemur with a white chest and white tips on ears and glasses)

KJ: Oh! (smiles flirty)

Czy: (shudders) I hate insects!

Kw: Spiders aren´t insects. Insects have six legs and three-

Dr.B: Nobody asked you to show off!

Kw: I´m repeating something EVERYONE should know!

AT: GUYS!

KJ: (makes his way over to Crazey) Well, hell-o pretty lady!

Skipper: Now I´m getting sick!

AT: IKR?

Kw: That´s not even a word.

AT: You´re right, it´s three.

Czy: OMG IT´S KING JULIAN!

KJ: Yep, that´s me! (brushes fur back)

Czy: Ohmygosh! I soo love you!

AT: Like.

Czy: Love, like whatever!

KJ: See? (sticks out tongue at the guys)

AT: Thanks, Crazey for joining us here at the-(BOOM!) WHAT WAS THAT?

KJ: Ooops? (holds up another lit dynamite stick, with Rico)

Everyone: JULIAN! RICO!

KJ: WHAT?

AT: Drop the stick! (Julian throws it over his shoulder….right a the gas pipes…..)

Everyone: NO!

KJ: What? (another "ka-boom", only much, much, much, much, much, much, MUCH, MUCH LOUDER! Everyone gets blown against the wall. Which breaks too. Fire is everywhere but none´s hurt. They all get to safety)

AT: (coughing) RICO!

Rc: Sowrry!

Sk: Let´s not worry about that now. (they watch the fire-fighters put out the fire. There´s no studio anymore, just _dust_)

AT: Well, that was….

Skipper: HA! No more TD!

AT: Don´t be so sure! (stands up) Even if we have to continue the TD on the _street_, it will live on!

Sk: Curse optimistic!

AT: Private, do you still feel fit for the trip?

Pv: I think. (feels body for any injuries) Yes, I´m fine.

Sk: Whoa, whoa whoa! What trip?

AT: A dare.

Skipper: AT!

Hs: Well, then again, just because the TD studio exploded to million pieces and all of us could´ve been blown to smithereens, doesn´t mean we´re not going to end this episode, right AT?

AT: Yes, and don´t talk with such much hate, it´s spooky. Private´s just going on a little trip to see a girl.

Cl: A girl?

KJ: Oooo!

AT: She wants to have him for now, the next chapter and bring him back the chapter after the next one.

Sk: Well….I suppose, he can, if it means he´s safe.

AT: He is and even if not, I wouldn´t have asked you anyway.

Skipper: He´s my son´s clone!

AT: So?

Skipper: So if something happens-

AT: I get it! Anyway, here´s his taxi. (a broken-down almost wheels-falling-off-and-no-glass-in-the-windows-box pulls up)

Pv: Oh dear, well, I guess this is goodbye for now. (hugs Skipper)

Sk: And remember, your name is Louis, you come from Alaska and have no relatives or what-so-ever.

Pv: Yes sir.

Sk: (sees everyone looking at him) What? Better be safe than sorry.

AT: Okay, wow, the cameras survived and are still running.

Dr.B: Of course.

AT: Kay, bye guys and thanks for tuning in! Till next time! (turns camera off)

Sk: (holds up photo of Skipper and AT talking on the roof…watching the sunset….) What´s this?

AT: Wha-HANS!

Hs: (shrugs I took several photos!

Cl: Hey check this! They´re all over FaceBook!

AT: NOW I´M GOING TO KILL YOU! (chases Hans)

A\N: Forgive me plz for the lack of updating! I´ll try to avoid it with every cost! R&R And if u have any complaints, let me know. ^x^


	21. Chapter 21

A\N: Another load of awesome dares, except Fey´s. -.- BTW, I have to skip all the dares for Private since he´s at BlueNinjahCat97´s house. Forgot to tell you that. ^^ I´ll do it next chapter. x]

Sk: Welcome everyone to this suckish new chapter of the TD, I hate you all, let´s go home.

AT: (slaps him)

Ml: Why are you narrating?

Sk: Because no one else is. (everyone looks at AT)

AT: (shrugs)

Sk: And we have a new studio, unfortunately. (glares at AT, who shrugs again)

Skipper: Why aren´t you saying anything?

AT:….(points to neck)

KJ: Oh, we´re going to play charades? Yes! I´m the king of charades.

AT: (shakes head then signals to neck again)

KJ: You´ve been bitten by a handsome vampire?

AT: (glares, shakes head and takes out a pen)

Sk: You sold your voice?

AT: (begins writing on a board that ran along the wall) _No, you idiots, I´ve lost my voice! Probably from the smoke. _

KJ: Where have you lost it?

AT: _Not funny. _

Skipper: Or….she is a robot created to destroy us all and the maker made a mistake! (everyone takes a step back)

Mt: Yay! I like robot! (hugs AT´s leg)

AT: _Let´s just start this TD. First dare, Kowalski has to blow up his lab._

Kw: People have said it and I will say it again. (clears throat) WHAT?

AT: (taps on the board) _Oh and Rico has to help you._

Dr.B: Ha!

Sk: Shut up!

Rc: Yay!

Kw: (glares at him)

Rc: Sowry.

Kw: Do I have to?

AT: (raises a eyebrow)

Kw: (sighs) Let´s go, Rico.

Ml: But it´s all the way back in the Central Park Zoo! And that´s-

Sk: 2432 miles from here.

AT: _So? _

(Kowalski and Rico leave and make their way over to New York. About two hours later-BOOM! Two hours later, we´re back in the studio)

Kw: It was young! And innocent! It didn´t deserve such a death!

Sk: Innocent? It was the same lab that created Jiggles, the Chronotron, and all the other stuff!

Dr.B: It wasn´t even half as cool as mine!

Sk: Don´t think yours was any better!

AT: _BTW, Skippy has to be Hans´ girlfriend for the entire chapter._

Hs: (looks up from a magazine) What?

AT: _Why are you reading?_

Hs: I was bored.

AT: _This is a LIVE show- never mind. _

Sk: Uh, which Skipper?

AT: _You!_

Hs: Awesome! (drops magazine and goes over to Skipper)

Sk: Wait, stop! Get away from me!

Hs: Do you really want me to, mi amour?

Sk: (slaps him)

Hs: (wraps Skipper in a hug)

Kw: That looks wrong.

Sk: IT IS WRONG!

AT: _It does make a pretty cute picture. _

Sk: And you stop it too!

AT: (slaps Rico)

Rc: Ow!

Ml: What did he do?

AT: _Nothing._

Rc: Den wy did yu slap me?

AT: (shows dare sheet)

Skipper: You get to do anything to any penguin you want?

AT: (nods, then smirks)

Skipper: I don´t…like that look…

Mt: I do!

KJ: Mort, shut up a little.

Mt: Okay.

KJ: Who´s hungry?

Mt: I am!

KJ: Mort!

Mt: I´m sorry King Julian!

Cl: I´m hungry!

KJ: Great! Then we´ll eat!

Mr: And I take it that I have to prepare the snacks?

KJ: Bingo!

Mr: (groans)

Hs: And one smoothie with two straws please!

Sk: What? No!

Hs: Of course! (kisses Skipper)

Sk: (eye twitches)

AT: _Awwww! Let´s see…-_(KA-)

Ml: What was that?

Cl: Beats me.

Dr.B: That certainly didn´t sound too good.

AT: _Who cares? We´re moving on-_(BOOM!)

Rc: Ka-boom?

Ml: Kowalski?

Kw: My lab was blown up two hours and six minutes ago!

Dr.B: That sounded like my...HQ!

AT: _Well….this IS a Truth and Dare…._

Everyone:…..

Dr.B: SARA! (Sara pokes her head in)

Sra: Yeah?

Dr.B: WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LAB?

Sra: Uh, I blew it…up?

Dr.B: (takes deep breath)

Sra: But you told me to!

Dr.B: (exhales) What? I didn´t…(everyone looks at AT)

AT: _I might, __might__, have something to do with it._

Skipper: You told her to blow his lab up?

AT: _How about yes?_

Sk: That´s the first intelligent thing you did! Congratulations!

Dr.B: Grrrrrrr!

Sra: So, are you mad at me, Blowy?

Dr.B: I told you not to call me that!

Sra: You let me call you that back home.

Dr.B: (reddens, clenches teeth) Yeah, but that´s when my enemies aren´t present!

Sra: Oh.

Dr.B: Is the fire at least out?

Sra: What fire?

Kw: The fire that comes with every explosions, idiot.

Sra: I-idiot?

Dr.B: HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER, FLIGHTLESS BIRD!

KJ: Marshmallows! (takes out a few sticks and marshmallow packages)

Mt: Yum!

Mr: But I just made snacks!

KJ: Eh, who needs? (puts marshmallows on a stick and roast them over the fire)

Mr: Argh! Snacks anyone?

Ml: Not hungry.

Sk: No thanks.

Hs: I do! (takes the heart shaped cookie)

Sk: I hate you.

Hs: I love you too.

Skipper: How come the fire is so close to the studio?

Sra: (rolls eye) Says the neighbor.

Skipper: Oh.

Dr.B: (still yelling at Kowalski for calling Sara an idiot and Kowalski is yelling back)

AT: _Okay, since everyone´s busy in either eating, fighting or roasting, let´s skip this dare and-_

Skipper: Whoa! Whoa! What dare?

AT: _Nothing!_

Sk: No, let´s see it! (grabs sheet, then starts laughing)

Ml: What?

Sk: AT is going to be kissed by Clemson!

Cl: (drops marshmallow) What?

AT: _That was a printing mistake, I´m sure._

Skipper: We´ll see in a minute. (takes out laptop and begins typing) Clemson has to kiss AT. The truths right here, in black and white.

Cl: Then what are we waiting for?

Hs: Wait a minute! You _honestly_ want to kiss her?

Cl: Sure why not?

(everyone stops roasting, Kowalski and Blowhole stop fighting and Julian drops his marshmallow)

Skipper: Outsider!

AT: _Thanks, guys. _

Cl: (shrugs) I don´t care. (tries to kiss AT)

AT: _I just remembered why I lost my voice! I´m sick. REALLY sick, so we have to skip this one._

Cl: I think not! (kisses her anyway)

Sk: Gruesome! I never, ever, EVER want to go through that! (shudders)

Skipper: Now I feel sick!

AT: (slaps Clemson)

Cl: Ow! Ow! Ow!

AT: _Stop kissing me!_

Hs: Oh come on! Don´t say you didn´t enjoy it!

Everyone:…

AT: _I REALLY want to slap you right now. But I´ll slap Skipper instead. _(she slaps Skipper)

Skipper: What did I do?

AT: _A lot._

Skipper: I meant **now**!

AT: _Nothing._

Skipper: Then why did you slap me?

Cl: Btw, now that we kissed…are you tired of being single?

AT:_…._

Dr.B: Yeah, so back to the fighting. Ahem...YOU CALL HER AN IDIOT ONE MORE TIME AND I-

Kw: WELL, _SORRY_ FOR INSULTING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Dr:B: SHE´S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

AT: _Guys!_

Kw: WELL, YOU ACT LIKE IT!

AT: _GUYS!_

Sk: Forget it, AT. Words are meaningless. **HEY!**

(silence)

AT: _Than-was I just going to thank Skipper? O.o Anyway, let´s move on. And Julian, stop roasting marshmallows!_

KJ: And why should I be doing that?

AT:(erases the board which is full)

Rc: (hacks up a fire extinguisher and puts out fire)

KJ:….my fire!...

AT: _That´s why!_

Mt: Mhmmm! Whippy cream!

KJ: I´m right, Mort! This is whipped cream! Thanks, Skico!

Everyone: RICO!

KJ: Yeah, yeah, Rico. (begins eating marshmallow with "whipped cream")

AT: _-.-_

Kw: What´s that?

AT: _What?_

Kw: That. (points to the -.-)

AT: _A face._

Kw: How on earth is that a face?

Hs: Are you blind or something? It´s the same face Skipper makes when I tell him I love him!

Skipper: Haha, very funny.

Hs: It´s true. See, you´re doing it again.

Cl: Or when Skipper´s mom tried to bathe him for the first time. (holds up baby photos)

Sk: Gimme that! (snatches it away) You were saying, AT?

Ml: You mean writing.

KJ: AH!

Sk: What?

KJ: I kinda forgot you were here, Marlene. You are so quiet!

Ml: (shrugs)

AT: _Skipper has to be trapped with a bunch of scorpions. xD_

Kw: You´re doing it again. The "face" I mean.

Sk: You´ve got to be kidding me!

Skipper: Bad memories, eh, clone?

Ml: What do you mean-

AT: _That´s hard to explain, past issues. _

Hs: I´ll go for my girlfriend!

Sk: Grrrrr! BOYfriend.

Hs: You´re my boyfriend?

Sk: What? No, I didn´t mean that.

Hs: You just said, you´re my boyfriend.

Sk: I was correcting you when you called me your girlfriend.

Hs: I know.

Sk: YOU´RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS, ARE YO-(Hans kisses him and shuts him up)

AT: (takes out a tank of crawling, hissing scorpions)

Sk: (faints)

Ml: Skipper? (bends over him)

Sk: Shhh! I´m playing unconscious so I don´t have to do the dare!

AT: Ahem!

Mt: You found your voice again!

AT: (tries to talk, then shakes head) _No._

Sk: Well, that´s too bad isn´t it?

Skipper: Clone!

Sk: Oops! Great, now she found me.

AT: _Five-year old!_

Sk: I am not! (sticks out tongue)

Cl: So not, right?

AT: (pushes him into the tank)

Sk: Gah! (scorpions start crawling toward him, hissing and sizzling?)

AT: _Blowhole?_

Dr.B: How should I know? Some creepy weirdo guy gave to me and said it was for the chickens.

Skipper: I AM NOT A CHICKEN!

Sk: NEITHER-AM….I! (tries to jump out of the tank)

KJ: Uh, nope! (puts on lid and Mort sits on it)

Mt: Hihi.

Cl: He´s doomed for sure.

Hs: MY girlfr-boyfriend? No way! (leaves the studio)

AT: _?_

Ml: (shrugs)

(scorpions start to pinch Skipper)

Sk: Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop-ow-that! OW!

Skipper: Hang in there, clone! (kicks Mort)

Guy: MY CAR!

Mt: Oopsie!

KJ: (head-shaking) Mort, Mort. What am I going to do with you?

Mr: (muttering to himself) How familiar that sounds!

AT: _I´m feeling with you. X)_

Kw: Does your English teacher approve of this?

AT: _Yeah, =P, all she would say is that that´s youth language or something like that. BTW, Kowalski?_

Kw: What?

AT: _xD XD X) =D -.- ^.^ ^_^ x] ^\^ :] :-) =P K=D XP :\ )=( 8} ^.~ ect! ^^ _

Kw:….I´m still sticking to the real English.

Sk: GET ME OUT OF HERE! (he goes down with a pile of scorpions clicking their razor, sharp, cutting teeth-)

Sk: THIS IS _NOT_ HELPING!

Skipper: Right! I´m on my way. (screws lid open and dives in a heroic way into the deadly pile and tries to rescue the other)

KJ: Popcorn, anyone?

Dr.B: I´ll take some. (sees Sara alone) Sara?

Sra: Yeah?

Dr.B: Really, forget what Kowalski said. You´re not an idiot.

Sra: Thanks. (smiles)

Dr.B: (grins) Popcorn?

Skipper: I-almost-Ouch, get off!- got you! (shakes off some claws and teeth and grabs Sk´s sinking flipper)

Sk: I´m drowning in a sea of scorpions! Can this get any weirder?

AT: _It can and it will._

Skipper:….Gotcha! (pulls Sk out)

Sk: Thanks, clone. That was a close one! (shakes off the rest of the animals)

Hs: I´m baa-ack! (takes out flowers from behind his back)

Ml: Red and white roses? Aaaawww, how cute of you!

Sk: (twitches again) H-Hans….

Hs: What, darling? (kisses Skipper again)

Sk: (chokes out something)

Rc: Wat did´e say?

Kw: I think it would be better if we don´t know.

AT: (face palms)_ I totally forgot! Rico has to spend a chapter with my Sk´s clone and Hans and Skipper has to act like Romeo and Juliet._

Rc: Kay. (waddles over to Skipper) Sup, bro? (punches his shoulder)

Skipper: Hey! (high fives with Rico)

Sk: W-H-A-T Question mark. Exclamation point.

KJ: Hmm, I think that spells, Kin-g Ju-li-an is awe-some. I agree!

Ml: It spells WHAT?

Sk: Obviously. About that other dare, I already have to put up with this!(Hans hugs him) And now we have to act like the two love birds from Shakespea- (stops when Hans nuzzles his neck) Hans!...(shivers)

Mr: O dot O.

AT: _^y^_

Skipper: Um, Skipper?

Sk: (not responding)

Hs: (smirks)

AT: Oka-(clears throat, then turns back to the board) _Okay, Kowalski has to kiss Blowhole._

Kw: NEVER!

Dr.B: I´D RATHER DIE!

AT: _PS, the reviewer said, "have fun doing that"._

Kw: I have to smooch with a dolphin?

KJ: You do it with Doris all the time.

Mr: Did.

Kw: You guys are so mean! (leans on Skipper´s shoulder)

Skipper: Man up, soldier.

Kw: Sorry.

Ml: And you, mister, are even meaner!

Skipper: Why?

Ml: Because he comes to you for support and comfort and you tell him to man up!

Skipper: So?

Ml: Grrrrrr! (slaps him)

AT: _^.^){:}!_

Kw: What does that mean?

Cl: Let me! I´m am the world´s best de-coder!

Hs: He is! He decoded the rules of bathroom behavior in Hoboken once.

Cl: Let´s see, it means…no idea.

Ml: Kiss.

Cl: Kiss?

Ml: Yeah, the first is a face with a cheek, being kissed by a face in the }.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhh!

AT: (gives Marlene thumbs up)

Dr.B: She still wants us to kiss….NO WAY!

Kw: I´m going to throw up any moment just THINKING bout that!

AT: _Drama Kings!_

KJ: What? How daring of you to accuse someone _else _being a drama king! I am the world´s greatest drama king !

Skipper: True, true.

Sk: Yeah….

Hs: I think he likes that.

Cl: Oh really?

AT: _KISS! NOW!_

Dr.B: Fine! If it makes you stop writing in capital letters like you´re shouting and because it will make this go faster-(kisses Kowalski)

Kw: (kisses back quickly) Ugh!

Dr.B: (drops him) I think I need to-

Kw: L-likew-wise! (they run to the bathroom and throw up)

AT: (rolls eyes)

Cl: Oh. Oh! This is good. Listen to this. "AT, if you could date Skipper, where would you take him first?" Oh, that´s so-

AT:….

Mt: Why isn´t the robot saying anything?

Mr: She´s not a robot, Mort.

Mt: OH. (stares at AT) What is she?

Skipper: No one knows, Sad Eyes.

Cl: Well, what´s the answer?

Dr.B: (comes out from the bathroom) Yeah, AT! It´s your turn!

AT: _Uh, does the vet count?_

Everyone: No.

AT: _Denmark?_

Everyone: No.

AT: _Hoboken?_

Everyone: No!

AT: _Any places that Skipper hates?_

Everyone: NO!

AT: _I don´t know._

Sk: And I don't think I want to know.

Hs: And you´re not going to know. (locks him into a full lip-uh, beak-lock)

Skipper: This is just getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

Ml: Yeah…

Mt: What are the birdies doing?

Kw: Well, AT?

AT: (shrugs)

Dr.B: You have to think of something! If we must go through these dares-

AT:_ Truths!_

Dr.B: Yeah, right, truths, then you have to too. (Hans pulls away from a pretty dazed Sk)

AT: _Alright….the beach?_

KJ: Why?

AT: _I dunno…_

Kw: Don´t know.

AT: (glares at him) _Just because. The beach is romantic enough._

Hs: And then?

AT: _Uh, do whatever you do on a date._

Cl: That´s very clear. NOT!

AT: _Well, the only thing you do is talk and get to know each! I don´t need a date with Skippy._

Sk: DON´T CALL ME SKIPPY!

AT: _xP _

Dr.B: Sounds like something´s missing in your dream date, though…

AT:_ It´s not my dream da-_

Cl: Yes, a little sweet and love filled action.

AT: _Guys!_

Hs: I think Skipper would know by now…

AT: _ALRIGHT! THEN WE´LL KISS TOO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?_

Dr.B: Yes.

Hs: Yes.

Cl: No.

Dr.B: Yes!

Hs: No?

Cl: No!

Dr.B: Yes.

Hs: Yes.

Cl: N-

Hs: YES!

Ml: Okay, okay we get it!

Mr: Well, sorta.

Rc: Ugh!

AT: _Clemson and Hans have to smear cheese on each other and then lick it off._

Hs: Disgusting.

Cl: IKR?

Kw: What´s wrong with you? Learn English!

Mr: I´ve brought some chee-

KJ: Cheese! That reminds me. Where are our snacks?

Mr: You said you want to eat marshmallows instead!

KJ: But now I don´t have any marshmallows.

Mr:…Y´know what? I quit! (gives Marlene the bowl of cheese and walks away, massaging temples)

KJ: You will be begging to serve me again in no time, and I will respond, "Maybe. Or maybe not!"

Skipper: Dream on Ringtail.

KJ: I will. And I do ever-y day.

Hs: Okay, here it goes. (starts smearing cheese on Clemson)

Kw: Who was so stupid enough to dare this anyway?

AT: _Fey._

Kw: Oh…

Cl: Ewwww!

Hs: (puts on cheese too)

Cl: (shudders) So, I have to lick you now?

Hs: Uh, yes. Sorry, baby.

Sk: Huh? Wait, were you talking to me?

Cl: (slowly starts licking)

Ml: Okay, these are pictures-

Dr.B:…..(holds flipper over Sara´s eyes)

AT: _0.o_

Hs: (shivers)

Cl: I taste, cheese with sea water and cinnamon?

Hs: I was baking.

Rc: Yum!

Skipper: Uh, no Rico clone. Not yum. (covers eyes too)

AT: _It doesn´t look all too bad._

Sk: Good thing Private can´t see this.

Hs: Kay, my turn….this is so awkward and embarrassing.

Cl: Gee, really? (yelps when Hans licks him)

(_finally_, when the licking is over…)

Hs: (shivers again) Uh, okay, uncomfortable moments there. (goes over to Skipper again)

Sk: Great! Everything was so nice and relaxing before!

Hs: You were probably lonely. (kisses Skipper)

AT: _Kay, enough with the cute fluffy moments. _

Dr.B: You think that was cute?

Sra: Images….burning…..

AT: _Yeah. So, let move forward! _

Cl: Yes, please!

AT: _Kowalski and Rico, you have to claim to be hippies. Skipper can chase you after that._

Skipper: Sweet!

Sk: (pushes Hans away) Get off me!

Kw: I´m a hippie.

Rc: Me to.

Everyone:…..

Ml: That´s it?

Mr: You´ve got to have more than that.

Kw: What else can I say? I´m a hippie, a peacemaker with dreadlocks and rainbows for brains!

Rc: (hacks up some stuff to help them. He puts on his earlier costume from "Hello Dollface" and draws the peace sign on his cheek)

Kw: This is preposterous! (takes out a purple shirt with the circle sign on it, puts on a blue and purple wig and some golden jewelry) Is that enough?

Ml: Make-up.

Mr: Nah, he´ll look gay.

Ml: Still.

Kw: _Fine_! (puts on make-up) How about now?

Ml: Perfect!

KJ: Like my booty.

Kw: O _o

Rc: O.0

KJ: No not you! My booty! (…..) Just be forgetting it.

Sk: (realizes how Kowalski and Rico look like) Hey…who let those hippies in?

Rc: Run?

Kw: Yup.

Sk: Crowbar!

Sra: Here!

Sk: (chases his men around the room. Skipper joins him)

Kw: AHHHH!

Rc: AHHHH-(gets hit with the metal) ouch!-HHHHH!

AT: (taking pictures)

Mt: What are they doing?

KJ: They´re playing me-me-I.

Mr: It´s called, duck-duck-goose.

KJ: Pffft! Ducks and gooses! Were you born in a pond?

Mr: No…that´s the name of the game..

Mt: OH! I wanna play! Pleeeaaasseeeeee! (chases Skipper) WEEEEE!

KJ: I will too! No one has fun without me! (chases Mort)

Hs: Looks like fun…

Dr.B: Not really…

Cl: Wanna join them?

Hs: No.

Cl: Thought so.

Ml: Kids.

KJ: Right, old lady!

Ml: WHAT? (chases Julian who is no longer having fun)

KJ: AHHHH! MAURICE! HELP ME!

Sk: (hitting Kowalski and Rico) Come back here!

Kw: NO WAY!

Rc: (suddenly trips) Waahh!

Kw: (falls over Rico, trips Skipper who falls too. The other Skipper´s foot gets caught in Kowalski´s necklace, almost chocking the scientist if the jewelry hadn´t ripped)

Mt: (crashes into Skipper, having Julian do the same, finally ending with Marlene)

AT: _Happy ending._

Rc: (his glasses fell off)

Sk: Wha-Rico? Kowalski? What in the name of Cerberus´ bone are you doing dressed up as hippies?

Skipper: It was a dare.

Kw: A I-want-to-forget dare.

Dr.B: Wimp.

Kw: You know how scary it is when Skipper chases you with a crowbar, thinking you're a hippie?

Dr.B: No.

Rc: It iz skiary.

AT: _I bet. _(gives Skipper some pills) _Swallow._

Sk: Why?

AT: _Because._

Sk: I don´t think so.

AT: _Swallow.__Now!_

Sk: I don´t think so.

AT: (grabs pills, forces Sk´s beak open and gets him to swallow)

Sk: (gags)

AT: _Take cover!_

Sk: My head feels…so light! I feel so light!

Ml: What did he swallow?

KJ: Drugs.

Dr.B: And how would you know that?

KJ: I take drugs.

Everyone:…

KJ: What? The zoo-keeper takes them too!

Kw: Alice?

KJ: What? No, not her! The zoo keeper with the brownish hair and mini skirts!

Skipper: There is no zoo keeper like that!

KJ: There is TOO!

Sk: (swaying lightly, not hearing them) I feel…I´m going to take off any moment….(looks dazed)

Hs: Perfect! (goes over to Sk and whispers something in his earhole. Skipper laughed and pulled him over to a chair)

Skipper: There is not! I checked! Just now, on the phone!

Mt: (happily burning himself with a match)

Ml: MORT!

KJ: It doesn´t matter! I´m right and I´m always going to be right!

Sk: (now heavily kissing Hans)

Cl: Wow, I guess this means he´s high?

Dr.B: And just what are you trying to accomplish, AT?

AT: _Nothing. It was a dare._

Sk: (now he´s sitting on Hans´ lap, he´s laughing)

Skipper: Well, Ringtail, I happen to have more intelligence than yo-CLONE! (slides over and tries to pull Sk out of Hans´ lap) No, no, no! This isn´t right.

Sk: Let go! (kicks Skipper away)

Skipper: What has gotten into you? You're a disgrace for all Skippers!

AT: _That may be-wait! There are more Skippers? 0.o_

Skipper: No, but I needed to say that for the effect.

AT: _Talk about giving me a heart attack!_

Hs: I like him like this.

Cl: I bet!

Dr.B: I think that´s disgusting.

Hs: You´re just jealous.

Dr.B: What? Jealous because Skipper is drowning you in drugged kisses?

Hs: Yes.

Dr.B: I´d rather die!

Hs: Then to watch this any longer, because your heart can´t take it….

Dr.B: Watch it, puffin! (grabs crowbar)

AT: (looks at the dare sheet then at the clock) _Almost forgot. Rico has a date._

Rc: Reely?

AT: _Yes, with Vivian L. Waxtess._

KJ: What? Girl? Dating that display? How is she daring to reject me!

Ml: What about Charlotte?

KJ: Wha-How are you knowing about her?

Skipper: Julian! You talk in your sleep!

KJ: I do not!

Mr: You do. Ever wonder why I´m so tired in the morning?

KJ: Er, no.

Mr: It´s because I have to listen to your one-sided conversations!

KJ: You´ve been eavesydropping?

Mr: Forget it!

Rc: (putting on a tux and running his flipper through his messy Mohawk)

AT: _Here, the address of where you would meet. _(hands him a address on a piece of paper)

Rc: Bye!

Ml: Rico, bring your date back so we can meet her!

Rc: Wil do! (goes out)

Skipper: Wait, how come he can leave out the door, but when we try to escape, it never opens?

AT: _Truth and Dare studios are unique. People can´t die in them, and no one can ever get out without having dared to. Or when the show isn´t finished yet._

Sk: Uh, would someone please tell me why I´m on Hans´ lap? And _kissing_ him?

Skipper: Clone! Finally you´ve returned to your senses!

Sk: Uh, what?

Dr.B: You´ve been drugged.

Sk: That explains the headache.

Hs: Too bad. (holds him on his lap)

Sk: Let me go! (pounds on Hans)

Skipper: That´s more like it.

AT: _Okay, let´s continue with our dares…_

Cl: Stop it! You´re hurting him!

Sk: Oh really? (hits harder)

Hs: Skipper! (tries to grab his flippers and pin them down)

Sk: Then! Let! Me! Go!

Hs: Never!

AT: _Hey, guys? _

Dr.B: You people are weirdoes.

Ml: Yeah, especially the bad guys.

Dr.B: Exactly! Wait, no!

AT: _HEY!_

Sk: I´ll never be your girl! MAINLY BECAUSE I´M A GUY!

Hs: Oh yeah? Says who?

Sk: I DO!

Cl: You blush! Only girls blush.

Sra: That´s not true, there was a time when Blowhole-

Dr.B: Sara!

Sra: Sorry.

Ml: Not only girls blush.

Cl: Okay, mostly!

AT: _Guys! I´m am waiting here._

Cl: Okay, then….um, what else is girlish about Skipper?

KJ: He is shy.

Cl: Yeah!

Sk: I am not shy!

KJ: And he´s acting like a teenage girl. Denying everything, being a stubborn jerk! Reminds me of my twin sister…

Kw: (slaps him) HEY! Don´t talk about my wife like that!

KJ: Ow! Okay, okay!

AT: GUYS!

Everyone:…

Mt: You got your voice back! Hurray!

AT: Yeah, hurray. Now listen up! We can´t waste time fighting if Skipper is a boy or girl. The answer should be pretty obvious.

Sk: What´s that supposed to mean?

AT: Oh please, it´s obvious you´re female.

Everyone:…..

Sk: That´s not true!

Cl: Is too!

Skipper: If he´s a girl, then I would be too. And we all know, I´m not!

KJ: Oh really?

Skipper: Really!

Dr.B: You just as manly as Marlene.

Ml: Should I take that as an insult?

Sra: Would everyone please stop shouting!

AT: NEXT DARE-

Hs: Why do you think the readers dared you to be my _girl_friend?

Sk: That doesn´t mean anything.

AT:- JULIAN DATES ANOTHER READER!

KJ: Really?

Sk: Really?

Skipper: Really, why?

AT: Because…I´ll tell you later.

Skipper: Who is the lucky girl?

AT: Your author. Donakiko.

Skipper:….change _girl_ to _jerk_.

KJ: A date! See, the girls just loooooove me! Especially Donakikiko.

AT: DonaKI-KO.

KJ: That´s what I said, Donakikiko.

Sk: Good luck, Julian! (shudders)

AT: Hey! She´s not that bad.

Skipper: Then, you don´t know the same author as we do.

KJ: You are all just jealous. (walks out) Hmmm, roses? Maybe….

Skipper: Can´t wait to see how this will turn out!

AT: Well, while we wait for Rico and Julian to come back, let´s do another dare. Skipper has to read "My hidden shame" like Kowalski did.

Kw: Don´t remind me….

Ml: Is it really that bad?

Kw: Well, let Skipper decide.

Sk: Wait, which Skipper?

AT: Both.

Skipper: Okay, let´s see…(goes to FanFiction and looks under ratings: M….) Here it is. (Skipper and Sk start reading it)

AT: This will be fun.

Mt: Hurray for fun! (hugs Blowhole)

Dr.B: Get off me! (hits Mort)

Sra: Why are you so mean? He just wants to cuddle! (hugs Mort) Did he hurt you?

Mt: No.

Dr.B: Hmph!

AT: Btw, I just remember I took pictures while Skipper was chasing Kowalski and Rico, ect.

Cl: Can we see them?

AT: Well, yeah! (shows some pictures of the group running in a circle, Marlene running after a screaming Julian, the crowbar coming down on Rico´s head, Mort happily skipping around, Kowalski´s wig falling over his eyes, Rico throwing his wig at Skipper for a distraction and Skipper raising the crowbar too far back and bonks Mort on the head)

Kw: As I said before, a want-to-forget dare.

Dr.B: And as I said before, wimp.

Sk: Oh my!

Skipper: Yeah, I didn´t do…..that….

AT: Oh come on! I read that story, it´s not half as bad as you say.

Sk: Hm. Sorry, Kowalski.

AT: It did have a happy end at the end.

Skipper: Yeah…

AT: Drama king\queen.

Sk: STOP IT! STOP! I AM A BOY! (slides out, but collides with Rico and his girlfriend)

Rc: Whoa!

Sk: Sorry.

Ml: You´re back!

Rc: Yep! (his girlfriend has deep blue eyes and light blonde hair)

Cl: Oh, uh, hello.

Ml: So, how was the date?

Vivian(Vv): Great!

Rc: Yea, totaly.

AT: Well, what did you do?

Vv: First, we went to the Video game arcade, then hit the cinema.

Hs: What movie?

Rc: Hungar gamez.

AT: Sounds like a fun date.

Vv: Oh it was.

Dr.B: Well, did you kiss?

Skipper: Why is that such a big thing?

Dr.B: You don´t know anything about love, do you?

Sk: Love? Pfft! Why should I bother with that subject?

AT: That´s right, Skippy. You don´t have a heart! How could I forget?

Skipper: Don´t call us Skippy!

Hs: He has a heart, I stole it.

Sk: Would you stop that?

Hs: No. (licks Sk´s beak)

Sk: Ewww! Hans!

Rc: Yeah, we kized. (smiles at Vivian, then kisses her again)

Ml: Awwww!

Dr.B: Must you two girls react like that every time someone kisses?

AT: Yes!

Sra: When can I do my dare?

AT: In….ten seconds. (10)

Sk: I hate you! (slaps Hans)

(8)

Rc: (still kissing)

(7)

Kw: (talking with Marlene)

AT: Okay, would all penguins gather ´round?

(4)

Sk: Why?

Kw: (stops talking)

Rc: (breaks away)

(1)

AT: Because, it´s time for the next dare.

Sra: Sweet! (takes out chainsaw, pulls on the rope, then stops) It´s broken.

Dr.B: (sighs and pulls a few times, till the engine starts)

Sra: Thanks. Ha!

Sk: Why is she coming toward us with the chainsaw?

Rc: Don´t no.

Kw: It looks like she is going to-SWEET MOTHER MACARTHUR!

Sra: (takes out a hockey helmet and puts it on, holding the chainsaw)

Sk: RUN!

Dr.B: I would say this is the best dare ever. GO SARA!

Skipper: DON´T ENCOURAGE HER!

AT: I have to agree with Blowhole. It is a fun dare.

Kw: YOU´RE NOT THE ONE BEING CHASED!

Rc: WAAAHHHH!

AT: Still. (records it with phone)

Ml: This is definitely going into the web.

Cl: Penguins being chased by a female wolf with chainsaw and hockey helmet.

Hs: As much as I have to love him in this chapter, I am enjoying the view of my enemy being chased like that.

AT: I have an idea. Rico, gum and dynamite.

Rc: (still yelling in fright, but hacks the supplies up anyway)

Vv: What are you going to do with that?

AT: Watch. Just for fun. (chews the gum while lighting the dynamite. As Sk passes her, she glues the stick to his feathers with the gum)

Sk: AT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

AT: I get to do ANYTHING with ANY penguin I want to.

Sk: Get it off, get it off!

Skipper: Then stop running!

Sk: Stop? With her chasing me? No way!

Sra: (growls playfully)

Kw: (sliding even faster, obviously not hearing the playfulness in her voice)

Sk: Get it off! (frantically tries to get the gum off)

AT: This IS the best dare.

Hs: Agree.

Skipper: Clone, it´s going to-(!BOOM!)

(the smoke clears, the studio is still standing[thankfully], the penguins and a few others including Sara are scorched)

Sk: Urgh…is it over?

Skipper: Our lives are over.

Kw: Negative, my head is _throbbing_.

Rc: Ughhh…

AT: That was…

Sra: AWESOME!

Hs: Depends who you ask.

Sk: That was the worst dare ever!

AT: (looks at dare sheet) No…believe me Skipper, that is NOT the worst dare ever.

Skipper: What? There are worse ones?

AT:….yes…in this chapter…..

Sk: Oh great!

Rc: (wheezes)

Vv: Rico! Are you alright?

Rc: Yeah, I tink…(touches face with flipper) Yes….

AT: So, too bad it ended so soon…(slaps Skipper)

Skipper: Hey! I didn´t-

AT: Guys! The dare? About me allowed doing anything? Okay, a truth for Hans and Clemson. Who is the boy in your relationship?

Hs: Whoa! Big misunderstanding here. I´m with him. (wraps a flipper around Sk)

Cl: And I have….uh…..him! (hugs Mort)

Mt: Hihihi! (hugs him back)

AT: Answer the question!

Hs: I am.

Cl: Wait, that means I´m the girl!

Hs: So?

Cl: I don´t want to be the girl!

Hs: Too bad.

Cl: Why do I have to be a woman?

AT: Woman? If anything, you´re still a little naïve girl!

Hs: Because I don´t want to have that part!

Ml: You make it sound like it´s a bad thing.

Cl: No offense, but for a guy it is!

AT: Offense taken.

Sk: You girls are just too soft.

AT: Oh are we?

Skipper: Yes.

AT: And there´s nothing…_I_ can do to change your mind?

Skipper: On second thought…forget what I said earlier.

AT: (nods)

Cl: Okay, how about this? We see who acts more girlish.

Hs: I killed a whole army today!

Mr: What?

Hs: Okay, on my phone.

Cl: I thought about eating the cockroach that was sitting in my cereal this morning.

Hs: Well, I watched a G.I. Joe episode yesterday!

Cl: I can´t touch pink!

Hs: I´m allergic to perfume!

Sk: That´s good to know.

Cl: I kissed a girl!

AT: Yeah. (wipes lips off)

Sk: Wait a minute, AT doesn´t count!

AT: (slaps him)

Hs: I sprinkled too much pepper on my aunt´s eggs!

Cl: I can´t dance.

Mr: Good thing Julian can´t hear this.

Skipper: Speaking of Ringtail, he should be here by now.

AT: Maybe they are having a good time.

Sk: Or maybe he isn´t capable of coming back!

Skipper: That´s what I was afraid of! 0.0

AT: Don´t be silly!

Hs: FINE! YOU WIN! I´m the boy.

Cl: Alright, wait what?

AT: That settles it, Clemson´s the girl and Hans´ the boy.

Cl: That doesn´t count! He tricked me!

Dr.B: Life´s unfair, dear Clemson.

Cl: (crosses arms)

AT: Speaking of unfairness, let´s continue with the dares. Also, listen everyone, a special announcement. Fey is officially superior to Alex.

Everyone:…..

AT: Don´t look at me like that.

Mt: Okay! (covers eyes)

AT: She wanted me to say that. Also, Skipper has to kiss Skyler again.

Sk: Skyler?

AT: The girl you dated last time.

Sk: Oh her! I get to kiss her again?

AT: Yes.

Sk: Okay….well?

AT: What?

Sk: I have to kiss her right? I can´t do that if she isn´t here!

AT: You can´t? Kay, now I am highly disappointed in you Skipper.

Sk: That´s not funny.

AT: Do you hear anyone laughing?

Ml: AT!

AT: Fine. (picks up phone and five minutes later…) Hey Skyler.

Skyler(Skr): Hi!

Sk: Hi, surprised to see me?

Skr: No, I dared this.

Sk: _Yeah, of course_. (blushes)

Skipper: Clone!

AT: I told you he acts stupid when having a crush!

Hs: Oh you´re just jea-

AT: (raises fist) Say the "j" word and I´ll-

Hs: Zipping my beak!

AT: Good. (lowers hand)

Sk: So are we going to do the dare or not?

Skr: Of course! (bends down, waaay down since Sk being so short and all) I think it would be better if I pick you up.

Sk: Course….(they kiss)

Dr.B: Pretty awkward if the guy is smaller than the girl.

Cl: You mean tinier.

Skipper: Don´t speak about my clone like that!

Dr.B: It is true.

Hs: It´s also pretty awkward dating someone who doesn´t know if he´s a fish or mammal, right Sara?

Sra: Huh?

Dr.B: I am a mammal! But all of you have trouble getting it, don´t you?

Sra: Getting what?

Cl: That Blowy´s a fillet.

Dr.B: (forced calmness) First, don´t call me Blowy and second, SHUT UP I´M NOT A FILLET! (end of forced calmness)

AT: Hey, boys! You´re ruining the moment!

Skipper: Indeed.

Sk: I didn´t hear anything….

Skr: Neither did I.

AT: You guys are sweet together, you know that?

Skr: Well, guys I gotta go, but thanks for the dare.

Sk: Thank you too….

Skipper: (waves flipper in front of Sk´s face)

Rc: Lik me an Vivian.

Ml: Yeah. Wait, where did she go?

Kw: You didn´t see her leave. She had to answer an important phone call.

AT: I hope you´re not covering one of your ghastly crimes!

Skipper: That hurt, AT. (innocent smile)

AT: Alright, I´m checking on Vivian after the TD. (the door opens and Julian stumbles in)

Ml: Julian!

Mr: Your majesty! What happened?

KJ: What a date!

Sk: You´re alive!

AT: Stop that! (slaps Sk again)

KJ: Well, I tried flirting with Donakikiko, but I guess she didn´t like my sexy, far-east accent that I faked. She slapped me after I, well (_"So, I suppose you came here for a little fun, right?" Julian asked, smirking and leaning closer. "if so, you´re exactly right here, by me…")_

Skipper: You tried to flirt with Donakiko? I didn´t know you were that stupid!

Ml: That still doesn´t explain why you took so long.

KJ: I´m getting to that part! Well, suddenly, as I was still trying to impress her, a crack in the air opened and a man was stepping out right behind her! So, I was trying to protect her and charged at the man, but fell into the crack! I landed in a weird place with very unlively, creepy people who had lost their skins and walked around in their bones. Some even lost their bodies!

Skipper: You were in the underworld?

KJ: No! I don´t know about this underworld you are talking about. Well, after a while, the creepy man returned, and be guessing what! He was her father! Then I wanted to go home, but got lost and ended up in a place with a growling mountain. Someone even decorated it and had carved out three heads! It was great, till I got lost and finally, Donakikiko found me and her dad opened a crack again, then I ended up here, in front of the door to here. A really strange date, I would say.

AT: So you were in the underworld, met Hades, traveled in shadows, and saw all kinds of dead people. Wow.

Dr.B: Oh, he´s bluffing.

KJ: I AM NOT! HOW DARING OF YOU TO SAY THAT!

AT: Okay, Julian we believe you!

Mr: More or less.

AT: Anyway, I still have an ordeal to face. (the door opens and a cat walks in. She looks similar to Crazey, but has a white tail, chest and stomach)

Cl: Who´s that?

AT: That´s Craze.

Sk: And what exactly is that name supposed to say? Almost everyone is crazy here! Especially the ones reading this TD!

AT: Craze? CrazeTheWaffleCat?

Everyone:…..

Mr: We don´t read the reviews. Well, most of us.

AT: (groans and takes out dare sheet) _Dares: Hey Hansy, who is the boy in yours and Clemson's relationship? I bet this danish it's Clemson.  
>AT, my friend, let us turn into our respective animals(I look like Crazey only I have a white tail and chest and stomach~) and have a chat with Fred. We'll see where this goes. 83<em>

_Hans and Skipper act like Romeo and Juliet! ^^_

Everyone: Oooohhhhh!

Craze(Crz): Well, aren´t you coming?

AT: Oh right. (they both leave out of the door)

Rc: (quickly takes out a picnic basket and blankets)

AT: His tree is here.

Crz: FRED!

AT: Fred! Come out! (…..) Maybe he´s not here.

Fred(Frd): Were you talking to me?

Crz: Yes.

Frd: Oh.

AT: What´s up?- That was probably a stupid question.

Frd: Up? What is up?

Crz: We´re asking you!

Frd: I dunno…(looks up) Leaves?

AT: Figures…

Crz: What I meant was, how was your day?

Frd: Oh. Normal. First the sun rose, then I woke up, then I ate something after that I stretched, then I yawned and then I blinked-

AT: Great! We didn´t want details.

Frd: Good, because my sister ate all yesterday.

Crz: You have a sister?

Frd: Yes, Lily.

AT: Where is she?

Frd: Who?

Crz: Lily.

Frd: Who´s Lily.

Crz: Your sister!

Frd: I have a sister? Oh yes! My sister Lily.

AT: Where does she live?

Frd: Who?

AT: Lily!

Frd: Who´s Lily?

Crz: Your-never mind.

Frd: Okay. (silence)

AT: Fred?

Frd: Huh?

AT: Would you like to be a part of the TD? (somewhere in the background: "AT!") Skipper, shut up.

Frd: What´s a tree dee?

AT: Truth and Dare.

Frd: Isn´t it called here and there?

Crz: No, not dare like there, but dare like…..dare!

Frd: (blinks)

Crz: A place where you ask questions and the other has to answer!

AT: And where you get tortured.

Crz: What good is that supposed to be?

AT: (shrugs)

Frd: You mean like a court?

AT: Uh, no-

Frd: You´re from the police? Oh, okay. I´ve got nothing to hide. (empties all the contents of his home, onto Craze and AT)

AT: Fred!

Crz: We´re not from the poli-(they get buried)

Frd: Okay, I´m done. Hey, where did they go?

(after some shuffling, who knew Fred´s home could carry so much, they manage to move the mountain of stuff away)

AT: Fred! That´s not what we meant.

Frd: You guys are back?

Crz: We never left.

AT: Forget the TD.

Frd: Okay. What´s a tree dee?

AT: I said forget it.

Frd: I did.

Crz: How´s your grandmother?

Frd: She´s doing fine.

AT: Btw, how does she do all that lightning and wind and stuff?

Frd: I don´t know. I think she says something like, whoo-hoo pssschssss!

Crz:…..

AT:….

Frd: Psssschss?

(thunder cracks and rain starts storming down)

AT: Uh…

Crz: Okay…?

Frd: Don´t know why it didn´t work. (he´s shielded in the tree, he can´t feel any rain)

AT: Fred, it worked.

Crz: Really good. (shakes droplets from fur)

Frd: Goodnight.

AT: Yeah, bye Fred.

Frd: Zzzzzzzz.

Crz: Come on!

Sk: Where´s Craze?

AT: Skippy, if cats were meant to be water animals, then she´d still be here.

Sk: Don´t c-

AT: We don´t want to lose any reader\reviewer due to sickness.

Skipper: Losing a reader, yes. Losing a reviewer, definitely yes. Losing an author…do you even have to ask?

AT: Well, let´s continue. Juliette will join us again, for a very touching death scene.

Jtt: (comes in, wearing an old-fashioned dress, that´s crusted with salt) I still don´t get why I have to wear this.

KJ: Oh gosh, are you ugly! Hahahahaha!

Kw: (smacks him) Shut up! It looks better on her than on you!

Cl: Why is it covered in salt.

AT: (hands Kowalski and Juliette scripts) Because, they´re gonna act out the scene in "Titanic", where Jack dies.

Kw: I bet I know who dared this.

AT: So, let´s see…we don´t have a pool like last studio…but we´re near the pond.

Hs: Hello? It´s raining!

AT: I noticed that too, Hans…maybe if I say the ´magic words´ backwards….

Kw: Magic words?

AT: Um…sssssschsssssp ssssschsssssp ooh-oohw.

Everyone:….0.o? (rain stops)

Kw: That was some kind of lousy magic trick.

AT: Think what you want. (several minutes later, everyone´s ready for the act)

Jtt: (she´s salt-crusted, lying on a raft, holding on to Kowalski´s flipper and she´s singing to herself) _Up she goes…up she goes…_(a boat passed slowly, some men are looking for survivors, shining their flashlights into the ocean, Juliette sees them and turns painfully towards Jack\Kowalski) There´s a boat! (her voice is cracking and barely audible) Jack! There´s a boat! There´s a boat, Jack! (she grips his hand tighter, shaking it lightly, until she realized that her sleeping partner isn´t going to wake up) Jack! (Juliette begins crying over her loss, still holding Kowalski´s flipper) Jack…(the boat drifts forward, not finding any more survivors. Juliette looks back up, seeing the boat leaving and tries to call out, not able to raise it) Come back! Come back! (her voice gets desperate) Come back! (one of the men shout out to the corpses and wrecks, hoping to find any overseen survivors)

Man1: No answer. (they start to steer the boat away)

Jtt: (looks back at Jack) I´ll never let go! I promise, I´ll never let go. (Jack slowly drifts out of her grip and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Juliette stiffly gets off of the wooden raft and starts swimming towards the boat…and that´s where it ends)

(back at the studio)

AT: A really sad scene from "Titanic".

KJ: I didn´t think it was all too special. Especially because my sister was being in it!

Jtt: You couldn´t have done any better, even if you wanted to!

KJ: Of course I could´ve!

Jtt: Ha, you _wish_!

Hs: I agree with Juliette.

KJ: You? Tasteless, gay puffin?

Hs: Gay?

Sk: Yes, gay! And don´t deny it!

Hs: I´m going to! I´m not gay!

Sk: Of _course_ you´re not! I just imagined all the kisses and touches and stuff!

Hs: That was a dare, alright?

Sk: Suuure! (while they´re fighting, Blowhole disappears with Juliette)

AT: We can argue if Hans is gay or not some other time!

Hs: Hey!

AT: For now, let´s just continue…with Skipper.

Sk: Whi-

AT: The other Skipper!

Skipper: Oh great.

AT: You have to eat any lemur you want.

Skipper: Mort, no; Maurice, no; Ringtail, _**no**_; Clemson, _no_! And I´m not touching Kowalski´s wife.

Kw: Good.

AT: Kay, then I choose. You have to eat….

Mr: Please, not me!

Cl: DON´T choose me!

KJ: For once, do not be choosing the king!

Jtt: Do NOT pick me!

Mt: Me! Me! Pick me! Pick me! Pleeeeaaassseeee! Pick me!

AT: Okay, Mort.

Skipper: Nooooooooo!

Mt: Yeeeessssss!

Kw: Ugh, good luck, clone, sir.

Skipper: Kowalski! You ate Mort once! How bad was it?

Kw: Well….let´s just say…an experience I don´t want to go through again.

Skipper: No! You can´t do this to me! I´m an American citizen!

AT: So? (grabs Mort and hands him to Skipper) Here, you lunch, Skippy.

Skipper: Grrr, don´t call me Skippy! (looks at Mort)

Mt: I ate a viper once!

Sk: Yeah, have fun with that. (hides behind Maurice)

Mr: Hey, what are you doing?

Sk: Making sure AT doesn´t change her mind and pick me instead.

Cl: Coward.

Sk: Nope.

Hs: HEY! Were you insulting my girlfriend?

Cl: Uh…no?

Hs: You better not.

Sk: I hate you!

Hs: I don´t think so.

Skipper: Hans, ALL SKIPPERS hate you.

AT: STOP saying that! I´m getting horrible images of Skippers….everywhere….o.0….

Rc: (pokes AT)

AT:….

Rc: (pokes continually)

AT:…Rico…stop that! I´m trying to show just how freaked out I am!

Rc: Sowry.

Skipper: Should I start with the head, or the tail?

AT: You still haven´t started?

Skipper: DON´T RUSH ME!

AT: Fine…

Skipper: (painfully pushes Mort´s head into his beak and gags)

Mr: Julian?

KJ: Not now, Maurice!

Skipper: (closes eyes, then suddenly pushes Mort all the way in, except his tail, then faints)

Everyone: SKIPPER! MORT!

AT: Pull Mort out!

Rc: Rigt! (grabs the lemur´s tail and pulls at it, dragging Mort out)

Mt: I smell fishies!

Skipper: Ugh….

Sk: Clone! (slaps him a few times)

Skipper: Ow! Ow. I´m alright, clone.

Sk: I was worried about you for a moment.

Skipper: I´m fine…just hyperventilating at !

Sk: Paper bag! I need a paper bag!

Skipper: I´m….fine now.

AT: Okay, good, because-(phone rings) Hold on.

Hs: I thought we didn´t get a signal in here?

AT: YOU can´t. So you can´t call for-Hi, Fey.

Sk: FEY? O.0!

AT: Yes, fine. Fey dared her and me to sing, "Popular" from "Wicked".

Fey: Right. ^^

AT: Okay, let´s just get…this over with.

Fey: Kay.

_Fey__:  
>(Spoken)<br>AT, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!_

_AT:  
>(Spoken)<br>you really don't have to do that..._

_Fey:  
>(Spoken)<br>I know, that's what makes me so nice! *grins evilly*_

_(Sung)  
>whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,<br>and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
>my tender heart tends to start to bleed.<br>And when someone needs a makeover,  
>I simply have to take over!<br>I know I know exactly what they need!_

_And even in your case,  
>though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,<br>don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
>Follow my lead,<br>and yes indeed, you will be..._

_popular! You're gonna be popular!  
>I'll teach you the proper ploys,<br>when you talk to boys,  
>little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!<br>I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
>How to fix your hair!<br>Everything that really counts to be..._

_popular! I'll help you be popular!  
>You'll hang with the right cohorts,<br>you'll be good at sports,  
>know the slang you've got to know.<br>So let's start,  
>'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!<em>

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
>think of it as personality dialysis,<br>now that I've chosen to become a  
>pal, a sister and advisor,<br>there's nobody wiser!  
>Not when it comes to...<em>

_popular! I know about popular.  
>And with an assist from me,<br>to be who you'll be,  
>instead of dreary who you were...well, are.<br>There's nothing that can stop you,  
>from becoming populer... lar...<em>

_La la, la la!  
>we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!<em>

_When I see depressing creatures,  
>with unprepossessing features,<br>I remind them on their own behalf  
>to - think - of<br>celebrated heads of state,  
>or specially great communicators!<br>Did they have brains or knowledge?  
>Don't make me laugh!<em>

_They were popular!  
>Please! It's all about popular.<br>It's not about aptitude,  
>it's the way you're viewed,<br>so it's very shrewd to be,  
>very very popular like ME!<em>

_(Spoken)  
>Why, AT, look at you. You're beautiful!<em>

_AT:  
>(Spoken)<br>I, I have to go..._

_Fey:  
>(Spoken)<br>You're welcome..._

_(Sung)  
>And though you protest,<br>your disinterest,  
>I know clandestinely,<br>you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
>Your new found popularity!<br>Hah!_

_La la, la la!  
>You'll be popular! <em>

_Just not quite as popular as ME! _

Sk: Booo-

Ml: (slaps him, sharing exactly the same thought as AT)

Fey: Thank you! (take a bow…even though she´s on the phone)

KJ: Nobody is as popolar as me!

Mt: Yay! POPPIES!

AT: Thanx, Fey.

Fey: Tell Kowalski I love him! :3

AT: Fey, how many times do I have to tell you he's married. -.-

Kw: YEAH! Dx

Fey: Oh, one day he'll come to his sense… *evil laugh* MUHAWHAWHAWHAW-

AT: *turns phone off* -.-

Kw: She's scary. D: *clings to AT*

AT: Tell me all about it! O.o

Ml: Kay, bye!

Kw: Bye, WAIT!

Everyone: What?

Kw: OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO! WHERE IS BLOWHOLE AND JULIETTE?

Dr.B: (from a TV) Guess what happened?

Kw: Wha-(gets sucked into the TV)

Dr.B: Guess! (laughs and the TV turns off)

Sk: Wha-? How come he gets go out?

AT: He´s in the other room, dum-dum.

Hs: Stop stealing my words!

Sra: Well, I _was_ wondering how he managed to re-build his lair so quickly.

Kw: (finds himself tied up in a chair) Blowhole! You lunatic!

Dr:B: (deranged laugh) I wanted to let her say goodbye to you, but she fell to early.

Kw: Wh-wha,what do you me-mean?

Dr.B: She fell off a cliff, peng-u-in.

Kw: No….no…that can´t be true…

Dr.B: I´m afraid so.

Kw:…no..you´re..YOU´RE LYING!

Dr.B: Go ahead and scream, she´s not coming back!

Kw: YOU´RE LYING, BLOWHOLE! SHE´S ALRIGHT! JULIETTE IS ALRIGHT! SHE HAS TO BE! I WON´T ALLOW IT! (starts crying)

Dr.B: Now I feel like a monster. (the two head back to the other room, Ko still crying his face off)

AT: It´s okay, Koko.

Kw: **IT´S NOT OKAY!**

Skipper: (wipes away a tear)

AT: Alright….a truth for me…who would I choose? Fey or a chicken? Well, _**DUH! **_ A chicken of course!

Mr: Say what?

AT: A chicken wouldn´t dare me and Skipper to kiss\date-

Sk: What?

AT: Uh! Never mind! End of TD! Bye everyone! R and Review! (tries to yank the door open and escape outside) The door´s jammed!

Skipper: Remember? People who try to escape always fail!

AT: Great….fine…NO! I WON´T DO IT!

Ml: DO WHAT?

AT: I…I…have…to…

Everyone: WHAT?

AT: KISS SKIPPER AND GO ON A DATE WITH HIM! AND I´M NOT GOING TO DO IT! NOW OPEN UP, STUPID DOOR! (kicks against it)

Sk: WHAT? (faints)

Hs: He´s a girl, alright.

Cl: Yeah…

Rc: Calm dwn!

Ml: Yeah, AT! Take it easy!

AT: I..I can´t! I´mhyperventilating! Guyshelppaperbagican´tbreathe!

Sk: Never ever ever in my entire life will I kiss…(faints again)

Skipper: I feel sorry for you clone. But not sorry enough to take the dare for you.

Ml: Breathe, AT!

AT: O-okay…

Sk: Please, clone! Please, take it for me!

Skipper: Man´s gotta do what a man´s gotta do! You´re on your own, Skipp.

AT: I will NEVER-

Dr.B: (grabs Sk and AT and forces them together) There!

Sk: (passes out for a third time)

AT: (pulls against Blowhole´s grip)

Dr.B: They kissed!

AT: O..oh…(blacks out too)

Hs: Wimps.

Cl: Affirmative.

Kw: She´s…gone…..(cries a tsunami)

AT: (comes to) Next dare…date…(back on the floor)

Sk: What?

Ml: According to the dare sheet, you have to go on a date, watch Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses and-

Hs: Marlene, both are out.

KJ: Excellanté!

Mr: Why?

Hs: Oh yeah…..

(AT and Sk wake up tied to ONE chair with ONE rope)

AT: Ah! What happened?

Sk: Why on earth is Barbie running on a TV?

AT: AND WHY IN ALL NAMES OF SANITY THAT I DON´T HAVE ARE OUR FLIPPERS\HANDS TIED TOGETHER?

Sk: A-ah!

AT: Wait, Fey dared us to go o a date, watch a movie, hold hands….my good image is doomed.

Sk: What good image?

AT: I have one, you don´t!

Sk: I do too!

AT: No you don´t!

Sk: I´m not going to stick with you any longer!

AT: Exactly my thought, bird brain.

Sk: (starts moving around, trying to get loose)

AT: STOP THAT! YOU´RE RUBBING AGAINST ME!

Sk: Well, SORRY! Haven´t you noticed you´re tied TO me?

AT: Shut up…(silence) OKAY, YOU LUNATICS! THE MOVIE IS DONE AND WE KISSED! NOW FREE US!

Hs: The movie didn´t even start yet!

AT: Shit!

Sk: What?

AT: Nothing.

Sk: Okay….I´m going to die.

AT: I´m gonna die earlier!

Sk: Ha, no way!

Dr.B: What are they doing in there?

Ml: (listening) Fighting about who´s going to die first.

Hs: (shakes head)

Cl: Call me immature…

AT: It doesn´t matter, we both are going to die…

Sk: Yeah….(moves a little)

AT: HEY!

Sk: What? I´m tired!

AT: Oh, and then you just lean against me?

Sk: Yes!

AT:….urgh, fine! (slowly settles back too)

Sk: Now you´re the one leaning.

AT: What? You´ve got a problem?

Sk: Not really…

AT: Good…(silence)

Sk: I´m hungry.

AT: Then nibble on the ropes!

Sk: I don´t have teeth!

AT: Fine, then I´ll do it. (leans down)

Sk: You´re still rubbing!

AT: I can´t do it any other way! Now zip it and let me try to get the rope.

Sk:….

AT: (tries to lean down and pull at the rope with her teeth)

Sk: That..tickles…

AT: Oh! Shut up, will ya?...It´s hopeless, the rope´s too tight.

Cl: Of course it is!

Ml: Sshhhh!

AT: So, we´re stuck here and our friends are eavesdropping!

Cl: Yeah! Except Kowalski.

Sk: Ugh, soldier!

Kw: It´s a lie! It´s all lies, lies, lies!

Skipper: Rico!

Rc: (slaps Kowalski)

Kw: DO YOU MIND? I´M MOURNING HERE!

Rc: Sowry.

Kw: It isn´t true! It´s just not!

AT: Guys! This isn´t funny!

Hs: It is.

AT: (groans)

Sk: So, I guess we´re stuck here?

AT: Yeah…thanks to those idiots! (Mort giggles)

Sk: Okay then….(about a hour later-)

AT: I HATE all of you!

Ml: Come on! It couldn´t have been that bad!

AT&Sk: (stares at Marlene)

Ml: Okay, then I guess it was…

AT: You ever do something like that again and I will get help from my reviewers for revenge!

Cl: Hmm.

Skipper: You were brave in there, clone.

Sk: Yeah, I´m not talking to you.

AT: Okay, last dare of the day. Everyone must jump into…a giant pie?

Mt: YAY!

(the door opens and Juliette comes in)

Jtt: BLOWHOLE!

Kw: Juliette…?

Jtt: Kowalski!

Kw: It can´t be true….IT IS! JULIET-(a giant mushroom pie falls on top of them)

AT: What the-?

Sk: The dare was to jump in, right?

Cl: Well, the pie jumped in.

KJ: Yum! Pie! (scoops a mouthful in) BLEH! MUSHROOMS!

Mr: I like it.

Mt: MUSHROOMIES! YEA!

Kw: Juliette! You´re alive! (hugs her tightly)

Jtt: Not…for…long…!

Kw: Sorry! (kisses her)

Dr.B: It was a dare.

Kw: WHAT? (glares at AT)

AT: Okay,…happy ending! Thanks everyone for tuning in and-

Cl: Who chose mushrooms? I wanted strawberry!

KJ: No! Mango!

Rc. Feesh!

Ml: Chocolate!

AT: GUYS! Thanks for joining us and review lots of dares of next cha-cha-(couhs)

Sk: AT?

AT: (tries to speak, them points to throat)

KJ: The vampires must love you, yes?

AT: (glares)

Mr: She lost her voice again.

KJ: Oh, okay. Everyone! Be commencing Operation: Find Apple Toes´ Voice!

Ml: AT!

KJ: Who´s that?

Mt: I found it! (holds up Savio´s tail)

Savio(Sv): Let me go!

A\N: Done! I was writing this like crazy for the last minutes! And I don´t have to tell you to R&R! ^,^


	22. Chapter 22

A\N: Srry about the problem of not showing of the last chapter, I don´t know what happened there. ^.~ Ps, also sorry about the rushed ending last chapter, I had only a few more dares left and wanted to get it done and up on the same day…I´ll try not rush endings again. ^^ **Also, Happy Birthday, Perry-Rocks Wolf-Warrior! xD**

AT: Welcome to another TD chapter!

Kw: Twenty-second to be exact.

Sk: 22nd? (drops mug of coffee) THAT´S A SIN!

Pv: (steps away from the coffee) Ugh.

AT: That´s why we don´t have drinks in here, Skippy.

Sk: Don´t call me that! Rico, clean it up.

Rc: Aye sir! (starts licking the floor)

Hs: Ewww, that´s just disgusting.

AT: Alright…(looks at the clock) She should be here any minute.

Sk: Who?

AT: (grins) A surprise.

Hs: Your surprises are always bad.

AT: HEY! Don´t speak like that about my sister!

Skipper: (drops his mug) YOUR SISTER?

AT: Yep.

Pv: That´s dandy!

Sk: (slaps him) DON´T YOU GET IT? AT´S SISTER IS GOING TO-

Destiny(Dy): (walks in, a few years younger than AT) Hi!

AT: Destiny! [name changed xP]

Dy: Hey AT! (hugs her)

AT: Guys, this is my little sister Destiny. She´s going to be here for this chapter and the next one.

Sk: (shakes his head) Boys, it´s been an honor! (salutes them)

AT: Stop it. Okay, let´s start.

KJ: Yes! I am waiting to slap the frowny penguin!

Sk: What do you mean?

Ml: Dare. Julian gets to slap any penguin that smiles or smirks.

AT: Anyway, this is going to be an interesting chapter since we have an author, my sister and five new OCs joining us, not including Sara, Juliette and Katherine, Kowalski´s daughter.

Dr.B: We know.

AT: I know, but we´re gonna have two Katherine´s later. So, (opens the door)

Skipper: (jumps back) KAREN!

Sk: What?

Dr.B: Sara!

Sra: Hey, Blowhole! (runs up and hugs him)

Ml: Katherine!

Sk: Vivian Junior!

KJ: (slaps him since he obviously smiled)

Vivian Junior(VJ): Hi dad! (hugs him)

AT: And Crazy-Paring-Girl.

Everyone: (stops and stares)

Skipper: (not noticing, glaring at Karen)

Kw: Say what?

AT: (grins) She´s just as scary as her name, so don´t mess with her! Alrighty, now that we all had friends\family reunion, let´s begin with the dares.

Cl: Can we do introductions? I know as well as nobody of the new people.

Hs I didn´t know Skipper had a daughter! (stares at Vivian Junior)

Kw: Well, you see, Skipper got dru-

Sk: Long story.

AT: Okay, fine. So, this is Crazy-Pairing-Girl, she can also get dared-

Skipper: (stops glaring) By us?

AT: I think so.

Skipper: YES! (goes back to glaring)

AT: Vivian Junior. She´s Skipper´s and Kowalski´s daughter in another universe. (signals over to a tall penguin girl with a peace necklace and a pink ribbon on her head[read "My prince will never come])

Ml: This is my best friend Katherine. (puts arm around an Asian otter, who has similarities to Marlene)

Katherine(Krthn): That´s right! (grins)

AT: This is-

Skipper: Karen! My evil ex-wife. She also worked for Blowhole! (Read, "Like Father Like Son")

Dr.B: Well, now I have a new helper.

Cl: You mean…crush?

Dr.B: (goes red) What? No!

KJ: Oh yeah?

Dr.B: Shut up!

Krn: Other than the obvious reason, there are different reasons why I left Blowhole…

Dy: What obvious reason?

Krn: Blowhole´s-

Sk: Annoying and rushes his plans so much, that´s why they all fail.

Krn: Yeah.

Dr.B: Well, I´d like you try to come up with something better!

AT: And Destiny as you already know, my little sis, who is about two years younger. Also, some are OCs coming later. Okay, onto the dares now! Skipper and Hans have to act out a drabble from "Progressions".

Sk: I have a question-

AT: No, you cannot choose the really short ones.

Sk: (scowls) Fiiine! (quickly reads through them, then he smiled) Can I do prince(ss)?

Hs: (reads it then frowns) NO! (then they read on and Hans points to a drabble) THAT!

Sk: You´re such a pervert!

Dr.B: Can we get on with it?

Sk: No way, Hans.

Hs: We´ve got one!

AT: (looks over their shoulders) Alright, we need a humanize-

Kw&Dr.B: Got it! (both hold their inventions up, then glare at each other)

Sk: Wait, I don- (get´s zapped by Blowhole)

Hs: But I do! (get´s zapped by Kowalski)

Sk: I am not going to be- (Hans drags him over to a wall where some chain hung)

Pv: Why do we even have chains in here?

AT: (shrugs) They were there from the beginning.

Hs: (undresses Skipper to his boxers)

Rc: Ugh. (covers Private´s eyes)

Ml: Hans…!

AT: (shrugs) It _is_ a _Pairings_ TD.

Dy: Urgh!

Hs: (smirks) Don´t blame me, blame the drabble!

Sk: (tries to slaps him) You chose that!

Hs: (shrugs and chains Skipper´s wrists to the wall)

Skipper: Wait a minute, AT. I thought there are no M rated things allowed here.

AT: It´s not M rated. If the drabble would continue, it probably were.

Hs: (gags Skipper) I wish it would.

Sk: (kicks him)

Hs: Kay, we´re done.

Dy: Who´s Kay?

AT: No, Kay as in okay.

Dy: Oh. I have a friend named Kay.

Mr: That can´t be all.

Hs: It´s not. (the light darkens a little)

Sk: (suddenly grows nervous by the silence and starts to struggle) Hans?

Hs: (appears half in shadows)

Sk: (growls at him as he tries to wrench his wrists free from the cuffs)

Hs: (smirks at the leader, then suddenly a blue ray emerges out of the shadows and hits Skipper. Hans jumps back)

Sk: WHAT WAS THAT? (now is a penguin dropping from the cuffs, since his wings slide right through)

Hs: Oh come on! I wanted to continue the drabble!

Kw: (zaps him too)

AT: (shrugs) You can do that after the TD.

Hs: (smirks) Alright.

Sk: NO!

AT: Kay, Private has to eat a million peanut butter winkies until he blows!

VJ: Literally?

AT: No.

Kthrn: That would be…

Crazy-Pairing-Girl(CPG): Gory.

AT: Uh, yeah but what the darer actually meant was something a bit different.

Pv: I like it! Except the blow part.

Sk: That´s your plan? Blow us up one-by-one?

AT: Shut _up_!

Rc: (hacks up a bunch)

Pv: Yum! (starts eating a few)

Karen(Krn): Private, I don´t think-

Skipper: Zip it, Karen! You have no right to talk whatsoever! Especially not to my son!

Krn: You mean, OUR son.

Skipper: He´s not your son anymore!

Pv: Guys!

Skipper: Fine…for now

Dy: Arguing isn´t gonna make anything better.

Sk: Hippie! (raises flipper to slap her)

Dy: (punches him)

Pv: (already ate the half already)

Rc: (coughes up some more winkies, which disappear quickly too)

Cl: Wow, how much can you hold?

Kw: You´d be surprised.

(several minutes later of non-stop eating…)

Pv: (weakly unwraps another winkie)

VJ: Come on Private!

Hs: Another one!

Mr: Guys, guys he´s going to be sick!

Pv: I don´t feel so-

KJ: (grabs the winkie and stuffs it into his beak) Hurry up, silly-willy!

Pv: (gags a bit)

Dy: Can´t he stop AT?

AT: No, not yet. He didn´t blow yet.

Sk: You´re all so cruel!

Pv: I can´t-

Hs: (gets into the mood and grabs two more) You can´t stop now!

Pv: Hans, n-

Hs: (forces the winkie into his beak while he tries to speak)

Dy: You puffins and lemurs are so mean!

Sk: You´re forgetting the host!

Cl: (joins the party until…)

Pv: (finally gets too sick and throws up)

Kthrn: Private! (kneels next to him) Are you okay?

Pv: Yes. (throws up even more)

VJ: (glares at Hans, Clemson and Julian) Hope you´re happy jerks! (pats Private´s back soothingly)

Cl: Talk about being too soft!

Hs: All the girls are.

CPG: Oh yeah? (cracks knuckles)

Hs: Ye-(looks at CPG) Uh, no. No, maybe that´s just me!

AT: Well, the main reason he had to eat so much was because he was dared two times to eat winkies. Next dare! OH! I love this! Vivian Junior gets to slap Skipper 30 times and Sk 80 times!

Sk: What?

Skipper: No way.

AT: Why do you think I´m so excited?

Sk: I won´t allow it!

Dr.B: I like this dare too. (holds Sk in place)

Krn: (grabs Skipper and holds him in place too)

Skipper: (struggles) Get your flippers off me!

Sk: BLOWHOLE!

AT: Go ahead VJ!

VJ: Alright…sorry clone of my dad. (begins slapping him a bit hesitant)

CPG: You call that a slap? This is how you slap someone! (begins slapping Sk really hard)

Sk: Ow! Stop that! It´s not your-ouch-dare!

CPG: (grins and stops) I was just showing her!

Sk: (death-glare)

VJ: Kay…(slaps harder)

Skipper: (after receiving his thirty slaps) Argh…

Krn: (lets him go)

CPG: Now onto Sk.

AT: (rubs hands) I wish I could take VJ´s place!

VJ: Yes please!

Dy: I wouldn´t! I saw how hard AT can slap!

Sk: I know that too!

AT: (shrugs) You deserved that from what you did yesterday!

Krthn: What did he do?

AT: He poured some-

Sk: CLASSIFIED!

Ml: Can we get on with the dare?

Sk: Eu tu, Marlene?

Ml: Yup.

Dr.B: (grips Sk tighter and smirks)

VJ: Sorry dad. (slaps him ten…..twenty…twenty-five…forty….forty-eight…fifty-one….sixty-seven…seventy-four…eighty times)

Dr.B: (drops him onto the floor)

Sk: I don´t feel so good…

Dy: That looked…horrible…

Kw: She´s Skipper´s daughter after all…

Skipper: Yeah, but we´re supposed to do the slapping!

AT: (takes a picture) I´m putting that on the internet!

Cl: For no apparent reason.

Hs: Well, he does look pretty funny all dazed like that.

VJ: Sorry, dad.

Sk: It´s- alright… (rubs his red cheek)

AT: Okay, another Private dare. This is mean, btw.

Skipper: When aren´t the dares mean?

AT: Private has to act like a jerk towards Rico.

KJ: Hahahahaha, what?

AT: And try to make him cry.

Cl: Now _there´s _something to laugh at!

Sra: I remember when my author typed that up. She´s really mean.

Dr.B: You mean Perry-Rocks Wolf-Warrior?

Sra: Uh-huh.

Pv: I can´t act like a jerk!

Dy: Aren´t the most of us jerks?

Sk: Yeah, we covered that a looooong time ago.

Krn: IKR? Just a quick trip to the mirror.

Skipper: YOU should know. As a woman, the bathroom is basically your second home.

Ml: I take that as an insult!

Krthn: Why? It´s true for the most of us.

Ml: I know, but I just want to have an excuse to do that! (slaps Skipper)

Skipper: I JUST GOT SLAPPED THIRTY TIMES BY MY CLONE´S DAUGHTER! THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH!

Krthn: Just calm down, Skipper!

KJ: Can we get on with it? I want to see a penguin cry!

Mt: Me too!

Pv: Uhm, okay…I don´t know how to do this.

Mr: Yeah, remember last time?

Kw: The insults about using forks for two meals wasn't really offensive. [Episode: "King me"]

Dy: It´s so easy. The only thing you gotta do is…act like a circus clown!

Everyone:…

Mt: I´ll be the banana!

CPG: Circus clown?

Dy: Well, aren´t clowns the most jerkiest jerks in the world?

AT: Hm, yeah. Some of them.

VJ: So, back to Private!

Pv: I was kinda hoping you´d forget about me?

AT: Not a chance, so back to the game.

Pv: Hummm… (thinks)

Rc: (grins)

KJ: (slaps him)

Rc: (glares)

Pv: You...uh…

Sk: Release the anger, Private! Down to every little drop! Think of things that make you angry!

Skipper: Yeah, like AT, the TD, Hans, your ex-mother-

Krn: Or your idiotic excuse for a father.

Sk: Don´t speak about my clone like that! I´m the only one who is allowed to insult him!

Skipper: Not true.

Pv: Guys this isn´t helping!

Dy: Just close your eyes, shut down your brain and say the nastiest words that come to mind!

Pv: Rico, I think you´re…awful at…speaking and I don´t like your scar…Oh goodness, I´m so sorry! I can´t do this!

Dr.B: Speaking about being soft!

CPG: Here, let me help you. (grabs a portion from behind her and hands it to Private)

Sra: It looks familiar.

Pv: (drinks it)

Kthrn: Why is something telling me that this isn´t gonna end good?

Ml: Because mostly it doesn´t.

Pv: That was…refreshing…(eyes glow orange)

Dy: That doesn´t look good…

Skipper: CPG? What did you give him?

CPG: Ask Blowhole.

Dr.B: Yeah, just ask m-wait what?

Kw: What?

CPG: (shrugs) I don´t know what´s in there.

Pv: (falls to the ground)

VJ: PRIVATE! (kneels next to him and holds his head)

Sk: (looks irritated for a second)

Skipper: (jumps on Blowhole, grabs his torso and begins to shake him) What was in that portion!

Dr.B: I-don´t-know-it-wasn´t-finished.

Skipper: (stops shaking him)

VJ: (leans in waaay into his face) Private?

Sk: Don´t you think it´s a little too close?

Pv: (opens his eyes)

AT: Finally!

Pv: (pushes VJ off) Stand back, pretty lady. Let me handle this!

VJ: Uh, what?

Pv: (gets into Rico´s face) You think just because you´re a head taller than me, you´re so tough, don´t you?

Rc: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, yes! (pushes him, but Private grabs his flipper and throws him over his shoulder)

Kw: (hides behind Maurice) This seems all too familiar! Except it was everyone against me!

Mt: I know…actually, I don´t. (hides behind Kowalski anyway)

Pv: You goofy ding-dong!

AT: Ding-dong? Seriously, Private?

Dy: Well, much better than last time.

Pv: You´re just as stupid as Fred! He´ll beat you in trivia anytime, anyplace!

Kw: Pfft, I doubt that!

Pv: Believe it, egg-head.

Kw:…SKIPPER! (waddles over to Skipper)

Sk: Man up! (slaps him)

Pv: And you´ve burned all of your pants with your terrible lies! (y´know ´liar, pants on fire´)

Rc: I din´t!

Pv: Zip it, I don´t want to smell your fishy breath.

Mt: Meanie!

AT: Mean? I´ll show you what mean is! (grabs Skipper)

Skipper: Let me go! (kicks at her hand)

AT: (drops him) Afterwards, I´ll show you.

Pv: I loathe you and your plastic doll!

Everyone: (gasps) !

Rc: W-wat? (tears start to form)

Ml: No. Not Ms. Perky!

Pv: (hurls insults at him while Rico tries not to cry)

Krn:…forget it, he is your son.

Skipper: Really? He acts more like you!

Sk: GUYS! It´s my soldier!

Skipper: Well, that´s a surprise!

Dy: Private, stop that! It´s enough now!

Pv: ALL OF YOU! ZIP IT!

Sk: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, SOLDIER!

Pv: (slaps Rico) I wish you would just go back to your own country! Everyone would be happier!

Rc: (sniffles and frees a flipper to wipe the tears away)

KJ: CRYBABY! (everyone glares at him) Um, just getting into the mood.

AT: (grabs Private) That´s enough.

Pv: DON´T TOUCH ME! (growls at Rico)

Rc: (if he would have ears, they would be flattened against his head)

Pv: You pathetic loser!

Sra: Blowhole! Do something!

Dr.B: I don´t know how!

CPG: Maybe try one of your other formulas. (pours another one into Private´s angry beak)

Everyone: NNOOOOO!

Pv: (begins to glow reddish\greenish)

Mt: (whimpers)

KJ: The end is near! Panic everyone! (everyone is running around, screaming their heads off, except for Karen, Marlene, Vivian Junior, Destiny, AT, Sara and Katherine, ect[of course the girls] ;)

Dy: And what if he returns back to normal?

Guys: (stop screaming their heads off, running around, ect)

Dr.B: That is a possibility.

Skipper: (chuckles) We were stupid.

Pv: (glows brighter)

KJ: AHHHH! (and the guys go back into panic)

Pv: (suddenly stops glowing like someone turned him off) Guys? (shakes head clear) What happened? And why is everyone-(sees the girls)-the guys screaming like it´s the end of the world?

KJ: BECAUSE IT I-Wait, you´re not mean!

Pv: Of course not! I´m not mean! (pouts)

Rc: (still crying a bit)

AT: Ooookay, so that was kinda weird….NEXT DARE!

Sk: You don´t take the most things serious, do you?

AT: Um, nope. Should I?

Sk: Um, no. It´ll be easier to kill you that way.

AT: (glares and slaps him) Kaay, I figured since Private´s innocence was destroyed-

Krn: You´re sick!

AT: THAT´S NOT WHAT I MEANT! What I mean is that since Private was so cruel to Rico, we need to restore his sweetness.

Pv: What do you mea-

VJ: Trust me, it´ll be better if you don´t know Private. (takes his flipper)

Sk: (takes a breath)

Kthrn: What´s wrong with you?

Sk: Nothing.

AT: Okay, let´s sing a song! Or even better, let´s hear the penguins sing!

Skipper: Yeah, so how-wait, WHAT?

AT: (grins) The penguins will sing "Giggle at the ghostie" by Pinkie Pie.

Dy: Isn´t that from "My little pony" ?

AT: Yeah, the new kind. (frown) They look so weird with their big eyes and everything. I liked them better with their original forms where they-

Sk: (coughs) Moving on, AT.

AT: Yeah, right. Okay, lights please!

Cl: (shoots dart gun and hits the light switch)

KJ: AHHHHHHHH! IT´S SO DAR-_**THUMP**_

Mr: There.

Hs: (turns on some colored lights, that show the penguins each with a microphone)

Skipper: (clears throat) _When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._

Sk: _Tell me she's not..._

Skipper: _The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown._

Rc: _He iz._

Pv: _I'd hide under my pillow _

_From what I thought I saw _

_But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way _

_To deal with fears at all _

Kw: _Then what is? _

Sk: _She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall _

_Learn to face your fears _

Kw: _You'll see that they can't hurt you _

_Just laugh to make them disappear _

_Ha! Ha! Ha! _

Penguins: (gasp)

Sk:_ So, giggle at the ghostly _

Skipper:_ Guffaw at the grossly _

Rc:_ Crak up ad tha crepie_

Pv: _Whoop it up with the weepy _

Kw: _Chortle at the kooky _

Skipper: _Snortle at the spooky _

Pv: _And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh..._

Penguins: _Laaaaaaauuugh!_

(silence as lights go back on)

Ml: That was-

Mr: Just-

Dr.B: Disturbing.

Hs: Hilarious! (begins laughing with a few others)

AT: (stops recording on phone) Add that to my song collection.

Skipper: YOU RECORDED THAT?

AT: Um…yes.

VJ: You were so amazing! (hugs Private)

Sk:….

Kthrn: What´s wrong, Skipper?

Skipper: Nothing.

Krn: Not you, the other one, sardine brain!

Skipper: (glares) There is no ´other one´. That´s my clone, not twin!

Sk: (wakes up) You´re the clone.

Dr.B: That sounds a little too familiar.

AT: I know, and there´s no way I´m going to let that happen again.

Skipper: (laughs) Uhm, _no_. I´m the original.

Sk: You _**wish**_!

AT: (jumps in between the two) It´s time for the vet! (grabs both of their flippers and starts to drag them toward the door.

Sk: WHAT?

Skipper: THE VET? NO WAY! I´M NOT GOING! (tries to pull back)

AT: Too bad, your author dared you to, so you´re going.

CPG: Have fun!

AT: And the best part, we get to watch!

Sk: (groans) No!

Krn: Oh yes!

Skipper: LET ME GO!

AT: IF YOU TWO WON´T BEHAVE, _I´LL_ TAKE THE VET´S PLACE!

Sk&Skipper: (clamps beak shut)

AT: Good! (continues in dragging them out)

Dy: (smirks)

Dr.B: Finally some fun in here!

Sra: I don´t get it.

Hs: The Skippys are afraid of needles.

Sk&Skipper: DON´T CALL US-

Dr.B: That´s just getting old.

(later at the check-up~…)

AT: The doctor will be here in a few minutes.

Sk: I hate this reviewer.

Skipper: It´s my author, of course you hate her!

AT: (slaps them)

Doc: (comes in) Hello, there.

Mt: HI!

Doc: Um, hi. So, where are the two patients?

CPG: Right here! (pushes the two Skippers toward him)

Doc: Aha. Good.

Sk: So this is how you´ll get rid of us? Send us to some psychopath who´ll cut us into million little pieces?

AT: Um, nope, but thanks for the ideas.

Skipper: Well done, clone.

Sk: (shrugs) Sorry.

Doc: (places them in cage before washing his hands, then putting on some plastic gloves)

Everyone: (watching, filming)

Doc: (notices they are still there) Wouldn´t you rather stay outside and wait?

Dy: No, thanks.

Kthrn: We´ll stay here.

Ml: More fun.

KJ: Yeah, and we want some of that chocolate cake!

Mr: Chocolate cake?

KJ: Yes.

Everyone:….

KJ: (sees them not understanding and sighs. To self:) Must I explain EVERYTHING?

Dy: Well, yeah, if you´re gonna be so stupid you do.

KJ: I´m not stupidy!

Dr.B: Really? Isn´t that like your middle name?

Mt: (gasps) How did you know?

KJ: Do you want to hear about the chocolate cakes or not?

Hs: Yeah.

Cl: (looks at him) Seriously?

Hs: (shrugs)

KJ: The smelly penguins eat cake, then the doctor cuts them open and after removing the slimly parts, we eat the cake.

Sk: O.o

Ml: Ewww, you´re so disgusting!

KJ: I know, all the girls love me!

Dy: You´re right and y´know, after they´re cut open, you´re the next one!

CPG: Yum.

AT: You´re kidding right?

Mr: Well, after the diet of delicious smoothies and fruits…

AT: Hello? It´s Julian we´re talking about here!

Doc: (pulls up cart with many medical devices)

Skipper: Get ready clone. (puts up flippers in fighting position)

AT: If we eat him, maybe his stupidness will take effect on us!

VJ: Ugh, I´d rather eat broccoli than that!

AT: What do you have against broccoli?

VJ: Noting, other than that it sucks. In a grimy way.

AT: It´s not grimy!

Hs: Maybe not for you.

Doc: Alright, let´s see. (takes out Sk)

Sk: No! Let me go you evil needle demon!

Ml: (rolls eyes)

Kw: What did you expect?

Ml: A little more maturity.

Krn: (snickers) Skipper? And mature?

AT: I know, weird thought, right?

Doc: Can someone please hold him? He´s giving me a little trouble!

Sk: (squirming like a beached fish)

Hs: I´ll hold him down!

Skipper: Perv!

Cl: (joins Hans in pinning Sk down)

Doc: (looks at check-up sheet and skips the pulse-checking part, due to Sk´s wild thrashing) Let´s see…(looks around for those sticks that the doctor puts in the mouth, forgot what they´re called)

Sk: (chokes and kicks as the doctor puts leans over him and puts the stick thingy way into his beak…they always do that))

Mr: They could use another hand.

Pv: Right! (he, Rico and Kowalski help the other two)

Skipper: Traitors!

Kthrn: This is JUST a doctor´s check up!

Skipper: Same as, I am **just** driving a drill through your head!

AT: Skipper, stop being so over dramatic!

Skipper: Well, he didn´t yet!

Doc: (after forty minutes[AT: Really Skipper? Forty?]) We´re done. (pants)

Cl: Good! Ugh, my back hurts!

Hs: My wings are all crooked.

CPG: Bad news, guys. There´s still one Skipper to go.

Skipper: (glares at everyone and cracks his ´knuckles´) Just go ahead and try!

Doc: Another one?

AT: Behave or else!

Skipper: Or else what?

AT: I´ll make you do the worst thing you can imagine!

Skipper: You can´t dare me!

AT: But I can contact Donakiko and she can dare it for me!

Skipper: (death-glare) Fine! But if he tries anything funny, he´ll be using all that supply for himself!

AT: (rolls eyes) Go ahead, doc.

Doc: (hesitates, before taking Skipper out of his cage and begins checking him)

Skipper: (growls lightly)

Doc: (after ten minutes) Okay, done.

AT: See, that wasn´t so bad was it?

Skipper: Depends.

AT: It wasn´t.

(back in the studio)

Dy: How could the doctor understand the animals?

AT: (shrugs) I don´t know, I just hope he doesn´t tell anyone.

Sk: I hope he does! Then maybe he´ll put an end to this madness.

Ml: (pulling out a dictionary) Madness, madness…there we have it. Another form of epicness.

Sk: Wha-? That can´t be right!

AT: XP Okay, next dare. Blowhole gets turned into a wolf.

Dr.B: What now?

Sra: Awesome!

AT: The problem is, we don´t have a wolf-izer.

Pv: I don´t think it´s called an wolfizer.

AT: There isn´t any other names for it.

Kw: Not true, I can find other names for it! Give me a few minutes.

Skipper: Well, we don´t want to hear them. Just get on with the dare already!

AT: Oh, someone´s desperate!

Ml: Huh?

AT: Never mind. Skippy just can´t wait to kiss his _girlfriend_.

Sk: I´m a GUY!

AT: Oh yeah, sorry. BOYfriend.

Skipper: I DON´T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Everyone else:…

AT: It´ll all make sense later. Now, about the wolfizer.

Kw: Give me a moment! (rushes into the other room and clanking is heard along with hissing sounds)

Dr.B: Do I even want to know what´s going on in there?

Ml: Probably not.

Pv: How bout we continue with another dare till Kowalski´s finished?

AT: Sounds good. Julian, you have to eat a pound of dirt.

KJ: Pound-a-what?

Mr: Pound of dirt!

Mt: I´LL BRING IT! (scurries over to a pot)

VJ: I´ll help you! (helps Mort with carrying the pot of dirt)

KJ: CHOCOLATE! (grabs it from them and gobbles it down)

Cl: That was…fast.

KJ: Yum! (licks his fingers) What brand was it being?

Skipper: Delicious-for-idiots.

KJ: Hmm, Maurice! I am loving that brand! Bring me more of that chocolate.

Krn: Idiot!

Kthrn: Well, what did you expect?

KJ: Well? I´m waiting!

Mr: Uh, okay…(brings him another random pot of dirt)

KJ: (glares at him) That´s dirt you monkey!

Dy: (grabs dirt and dumps it over him)

Pv: What was that for?

Dy: (shrugs) I always wanted to do that.

Sk&Skipper: (laughing at him)

KJ: (slaps them both)

Kw: DONE! (comes out with something that looks like a water pistol with some green glowing wires wrapped around it and blue sparks sprinting out of the muzzle)

Sra: Whoa! What is that? (comes nearer a bit)

Kw: The ´wolf-izer´!

Dr.B: There´s no way you´re using that on me!

AT: You don´t really have a cho-

Sk: I want to zap Blowhole! (grabs gun and shoots at the villain)

Dr.B: ARGH!

Sra: Blowhole!

AT: Skipper!

Sk: Umm, sorry?

(smoke clears and reveals a gray wolf, with a robotic eye)

Dr.B: What just happened?

Kw:…IT WORKED! FOR THE FIRST TIME! IT WORKED! (hugs Rico)

Rc: Yay! (hugs back)

Dr.B: What worked?

Sra: Blowhole, you´re...you´re a wolf!

Dr.B: What?

Sra: (grabs random mirror randomly lieing on the ground, picks it up with her teeth and carries it over to Blowhole, before dropping it)

Dr.B: (staring into his reflection)…(it takes a while for the adjustments)

Dy: How do you like it?

Dr.B: It´s…uh…

Sra: (frowns) What´s wrong?

Dr.B: Nothing, just a little weird that´s all. Anyway, now what?

AT: (looks at dare+truth sheet) That´s all for now. With this dare. Next on coming right up and this truth´s for Hans.

Hs: Finally!

AT: Are you gay?

Hs:…

Skipper: (starts laughing)

KJ: (slaps him)

Sk: Please say no!

Hs: (crosses flipper) That´s unfair!

AT: It isn´t.

Hs: (raises a brow) Are you?

AT: No cause I´m a girl, not guy. So I can´t be gay. XP Now, are you?

Hs: Uhm…well…

KJ: Come oning! He obviously is!

Hs: I´m NOT!

Cl: So you´re not?

Hs: Well, no not really. I´m not gay directly, but-

Sk: Then why are you harassing me?

Hs: I might have a small crush on someone…okay, I´m gay a bit. But for a soul mate, I´d prefer and girl, I do want a family, you know.

Skipper:…You know what, Hans? Stick to being gay. The world´s just fine with one Hans.

Dy: What? That´s just plain mean!

VJ: I agree with Destiny!

AT: Me too! (glares at Skipper)

Skipper: (shrugs)

Cl: (puts paw on Hans´ shoulder)

AT: Kaaay, next dare is…Kowalski!

Kw: (yelps and hides behind Katherine)

Kthrn: (rolls eyes) Man up, solider!

AT: It´s only a riddle!

Kw: Really?

AT: Yes!

Kw: No crossed fingers?

AT: NO! Now get up here before I change it into a dare!

Sra: How can you change a riddle into a dare?

AT: (shrugs) We´ll think of something.

Kw: (slowly walks up to AT)

AT: Scardey-Cat!

Kw: I´m allowed to be afraid!

AT: Okay, so here´s the riddle: "I am more powerful than God, more evil than the devil, rich people need me, poor people have me and if you eat me you die...what am I?"

Kw: Uh…(taps his beak) Don´t say anything, I´ve got this!

Everyone:…

Mt: I have new socks on!

KJ: Silly Mort! You don´t have socks!

Mt: I don´t? (looks sadly at his feet) I don´t! (sobs and hugs the feet)

KJ: NOT THE FEET!

Skipper: Bunch of idiots.

CPG: Except Maurice.

Mr: Thanks!

Kw: Uhm…

Everyone:…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..!

Kw: Ugh! (bangs his head on the wall)

Ml: Oh sure, crushing your skull is very helpful!

Kw: Habit, I suppose. (groans) I´ve got this gives me a moment…or two…

AT: Kay, another dare, while Kowalski thinks about the riddle. Private!

Skipper: (steps in front of him)

Sk: (puts flippers up in fighting position)

Krn: (glares) What do you want with him?

AT: (face-palms) He´s been dared to scream, ´I´m a piece of bacon´ 3x.

Sk: You´ll never-wait what?

VJ: That´s it?

AT: Uh, (reads review) Yeah, that´s all.

Sk: I still don´t have a good feeling about this.

AT: Then read it yourself! (shoves paper into his face)

Sk: (rips it off) In case you haven´t noticed, I CAN´T READ!

AT: Private?

Pv: Okay, ahem: I´M A PIECE OF BACON! I´M A PIECE OF BACON! I´M A PIECE OF BACON!

Everyone:…

Rc: Yum!

(suddenly scratching sounds are heard)

Mr: Someone´s at the door.

Hs: You do know that people knock and don´t scratch the door.

Cl: Maybe they´re handicapped?

Krthn: I´ll get it! (opens the door)

Pv: (screams and hides behind Sara)

(a pack of dogs race in)

Skipper: I knew something was going to go wrong!

AT: Well…that wasn´t really part of the plan…

Ml: Of course it wasn´t.

(dogs barking at Private)

Dr.B: (glares and runs in front of Private, growling like he means business)

(the gray wolf is imitating enough, the dogs run out again, not wanting to stick around and mess with an angry wolf)

Pv: Wow, um, thanks Blowhole.

Dr.B: Huh? Oh yeah…that…

Dy: That was awesome! How you helped Private like that!

Dr.B: Look, just forget I did anything!

Sra: Why? I think that was pretty cool.

Dr.B: (awkwardly rubs neck) Uhm, yeah…

AT: Okay, back to Kowalski.

Kw: (suddenly groans before jumping up) I just don´t get this! Nothing is more powerful than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, there is nothing rich people don´t have, poor people have nothing and there are multiple choices that you can devour and die from, but they don´t fit with the other descriptions!

Dr.B: (rolls eyes)

Hs: (laughs at him) Seriously?

Skipper: Soldier…

Kthrn: Just think about it!

Kw: Think about what?

AT: Repeat what you just said in your head.

Kw: (thinks) I did, so?

Everyone:…

Kw: Wait a sec…oh…now I get it!

Sk: Finally!

Kw: Nothing!

Cl: I don´t get it.

Kw: Nothing is more powerful than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, rich people need nothing, poor people have nothing and if you eat nothing, you die!

Krn: Finally the genius gets it!

Kw: (glares) You try solving a riddle like that!

Krn: Then we wouldn´t have to wait till Christmas!

AT: Now, we still have few dares and truths left, so concentrate people. You can do the other stuff later.

Hs: (snickers) Yeah, like drabble time with Skipper.

Sk: -.- You are so gay!

Hs: (shrugs)

Cl: The best thing is, we have _two_ Skippers!

Skipper: Wha- don´t you dare!

AT: Let´s head into the other room for the next dare! In other words, movie time!

(around twenty minutes later)

AT: What did you think?

Hs: I looked so good in that light!

Cl: I thought the darkness kinda made me seem fat.

Skipper: I hate Hoboken.

Sk: Me too.

CPG: That´s because you two are wimps.

Ml: Whoa, Private! Cat fighting really?

Pv: I don´t need to bash my evil robots head in do I?

VJ: No, I thought that looked pretty cute!

Mt: There is another me! (looks suspiciously around the room)

AT: Wait a minute! Where´s Julian?

Mr: (rolls eyes and points down)

KJ: (sprawled on the floor, gasping) MY EYES! THEY ARE BURNING! MAURICE DO SOMETHING!

Dy: (shakes head) Drama King.

Mr: I dare Crazy Pairing Girl to take care of the royal pain. I seriously can´t! (rubs temples)

CPG: What? Alright, fine. (knocks Julian out)

Sk: That actually works? Okay, I dare CPG to…(thinks)

AT: Not now. Anyway, now we have something a bit more romantic.

Skipper: No…

AT: Marlene and Maurice! On the ice!

Ml: And…?

AT: Figure-skate together.

Mr: Oh that´s easy.

Ml: I don´t know, I do know a few moves, but am not really an expert.

Kthrn: Oh come on, Marlene! I saw you practice once! You can´t say you´re not good.

AT: Perfect! Now, let´s see. The skating ring is right here. (points to door 7)

Dy: Wow, the TD studio has everything!

Sk: Note that, EVERY single studio has exactly the rights rooms and supplies.

AT: (shrugs) Don´t ask me. Let´s go.

(about half an hour later, everyone´s settled in, Maurice and Marlene are warmed up and ready to skate. Maurice was wearing pitch-black skates, which fit perfectly to his feet, Marlene´s skates were chocolate brown, also fitting, not too big or too small. Both animals have no extra clothing, just their fur)

CPG: Ready? (turns on some music)

AT: (adjusts the camera so that it can catch the performance)

(after the music began, Marlene gave Maurice a reassuring smile, that got returned before they began skating, paw in paw)

Mr: (he spun Marlene around, then they continued, skating backwards, still holding hands)

Ml: (repositions herself so she was grabbing hold of Maurice´s right paw and skating in front of him)

Mr: (began pushing the girl forwards, while Marlene leaned forward, just sliding over the ice with one foot)

(at the change of music, Maurice picked the otter up with surprisingly much strength and carried her some ways upside-down over the ice)

Ml: (arching her back, holding on to Maurice´s back)

Mr: (holding her foot with one paw while gliding into his own pose. Then he carefully placed her down again)

(joining hands, they waltzed over the ice)

(both are skating, Marlene has her arms out, the lemur then picked her up so that he was holding her feet. The other was free with her hands now)

Mr: (he removed a paw so he was holding only one foot, Marlene´s arms still out and wide)

(he puts her down soon afterwards and they were back to skating together, both rotating around each other in the dance. Another thing they often did was mirror each other´s actions)

Mr: (then it came to another amazing move as Maurice picked Marlene up and held her over him, only by holding her hands to keep her up. He then placed her on his shoulder)

Ml: (she put her foot on the other´s thigh and leaned forward, one foot behind her in the air, both of her hands free and the lemur holding her other foot)

Mr: (lowered her so that she was still off the ground, but now wrapped herself around him, Maurice spinning)

Ml: (she then jumped off, landing on her feet and rejoined paws with her dancing partner)

(they danced over the ice, mirroring each other perfectly. It was back to backwards skating)

Mr: (he then let go and put one of his paws underneath her arm, while the other went on her waist, so he could throw her up into the air)

Ml: (she completed a circle, landing on foot and skating backwards, still one foot)

Mr: (he took her hands and picked her up again, while the otter leaned back, away from him while he did the same)

Ml: (Maurice then swung her on his shoulder. She had one arm placed on his shoulder while lifting her body up into the air)

Mr: (begins spinning around in tight circles. He then lowered the other down safely on the ice)

(the ice couple danced across their platform again, perfectly doing the same)

Mr: (he held Marlene´s arm as he lowered her down so he could spin her around himself, the otter almost lieing on the ground)

(they continued with some classic moves, including spinning, picking the girl up, dancing around or with each other and such stuff)

Ml: (then they pressed their bodies together, Maurice behind Marlene, the two mammals skating with their arms out and one foot straight in the air, then came the change of the final ending)

(at the end, they were spinning in dizzy, fast circles, bodies symmetric on top of each other, so it looked like one person, if they were to shadow–skate dance)

Ml: (they ended their performance by holding paws and spinning around and one final pick up)

Mr: (puts her down and grabs her hand, before they both bowed while applause of the others toned up)

Hs: Wow, that was-

Cl: AWESOME!

AT: Hey, that´s my word!

Cl: Who cares? It was awesome!

Sk: (nods)

Skipper: Are you crying, clone?

Sk: No, of course not! (rubs eyes)

Krn: You are crying.

Sk: I´m not!

Ml: (pulling off her skates then joining Maurice and the others)

VJ: That was beautiful, guys!

Mr: Thanks!

KJ: (glares at both of them) Marlene was supposing to dance with me!

Ml: Eww! No thank you!

Rc: (nudges Kowalski then nodding toward the skates)

Kw: (blushes, then shakes his head) Rico!

AT: Okay, guys. Let´s go back to the studio.

Sra: I wish I could skate like that.

Dr.B: Well, I don´t think it´ll be too hard for wolves. We would just need four skates each.

Sra: Really? Can we try that sometime?

Dr.B: Uh…well…sure.

Sra: Thank you, Blowhole!

(back in the studio)

AT: So, we´re moving on. Hans and Clemson, you´ve been dared to play a game…

Hs: Hopscotch?

AT: Uhm, no.

Cl: I know! "Honey I love you but I just can´t smile"?

AT: No, but something similar. "Are you gay yet?"

Hs: (glares) I told you already!

Kthrn: (rolls eyes) That´s the name of the game, silly!

Hs: Oh.

Dy: Can we watch?

AT: Uh, (reads game instruction) I guess it would better if they do it in private…depends what they want to do.

Cl: Sounds good, but we need to know how this game goes before we play it.

AT: Two people of the same gender must play together, it can´t be a girl and boy. So, one starts touching the other or [normally with humans,] take the other´s clothes off, all the while asking if the other is gay yet. If the other says no, his partner continues till he says yes. When he does, then a new round starts. It´s just about getting someone to admit they´re gay, even if they´re not.

Sk: (makes a face)

Dy: On second thought then, I don´t want to watch.

AT: Look, just get the joke of this game!

Hs: Okay, then. (goes off with Clemson)

AT: And again, while we wait, let´s continue with some dares. Or riddles!

Kw: No!

Dr.B: Yes! Another way to humiliate Kowalski.

Kw: (death-glares at him) I hate you.

AT: You do know that the riddle´s for you and Kowalski, Blowhole?

Dr.B:…

Skipper: Ha!

AT: If you answer wrong or don´t know, the author will dare you again next chapter. If you answer right, then not. Kay, here it is: "While walking across a bridge I saw a boat full of people. Yet on the boat there wasn't a single person. Why?"

Kw: That doesn´t make sense at all.

Mt: I can make sense!

Dr.B: Hmm…(taps his chin in thought)

Kw: They were ghosts maybe?

AT: Wrong. And if Blowy gets it wrong too, then you´ll have dares again next chapter.

VJ: But, don´t they always?

Krn: Exactly, then without dares or truths, you wouldn´t be able to continue.

AT: Well, yeah, but they´ll have extra dares.

Dr.B: UGH! (smacks head into the wall)

Mt: (begins to hum "here comes the bride")

Dr.B: They were hallucinations?

AT: WRONG again!

Dr.B: (groans)

Kw: Way to go, furry face.

Dr.B: Likewise, egg head.

Skipper: So what was the answer?

AT: There wasn´t a single person on the boat. They were all married.

Kw: Wha-?

Dr.B: Oh come on!

Dy: That makes sense. Hey, how long does Hans´ and Clemson´s game take?

AT: I don´t know, can someone check?

CPG: Yeah. (goes into the other room, then comes out smirking) They´re still busy.

AT: Okay…let´s see…a truth for Skipper, clone or otherwise.

Skipper: No! Not the truth powder!

AT: Would you just listen to the truth first? If you would date one of your men for the rest of your life, who would it be?

Skipper: That´s the question?

Sk: (snickers) Private of course.

Skipper: I told you, HE´S MY SON!

Sk: (shrugs)

Skipper: (glares at him) I´ll take…Rico.

Rc: Wha? Why?

Skipper: Because, I´m first, no pedophiliac and second, dating Kowalski would spell-

Kw: (raises brow) Would spell what?

Skipper: Certain disaster.

Kw: (sarcastic) Thank you very much, Skipper.

CPG: And you Skipper?

Sk: Uhm…I´ll take Private.

Skipper: Sicko!

Sk: No, he isn´t my son and besides, I could teach Private all the stuff I know more easily!

Krn: Forget it, he´ll won´t learn much.

Sk: More than from you!

Krn: Oh really?

Sk: I dare CPG to make Karen shut up.

CPG: With or without violence?

Sk: Doesn´t matter.

CPG: (stuffs Mort into Karen´s beak)

Skipper: Lame dare, clone.

AT: Seriously, how long does it take for the guys to play?

Hs: (comes out, both red and grinning perversely)

Cl: That was awesome!

Hs: We played it around five times or so.

Krthn: You two are such perverts!

Sk: IKR?

Hs: You are just jealous that we had so much fun without you!

Sk: WHAT? NO!

Cl: Hm, I think yes.

AT: I have to agree with the two guys. Anyway, next dare. Private has to cross dress as Juliet and Clemson plays Romeo.

Skipper: I don´t think so!

AT: WE all know you don´t think!

Krn: It´s not like you can anyway.

Skipper: Oh, and I suppose you can?

Krthn: Okay, guys! Stop it!

AT: Right. So, Rico?

Rc: (coughes up a princess dress)

Pv: (puts it on) How do I look? (twirls)

Hs: (stifles laughter)

Sk: Uhm…

Skipper: This is just plain wrong.

Ml: Quite good actually…

Sk: Don´t encourage this-

AT: Pairing?

Sk: What? No!

Cl: (puts on prince costume) And how do I look? I mean, other than handsome of course.

Dr.B: Not too bad.

Sra: Like a prince.

Cl: Duh. (walks over to Private) Now what?

AT: Uh, act like Romeo and Juliet? I would say you just act like a royal couple for the rest of the day.

Cl: Okey-dokey!

Pv: Kay.

KJ: I´m supposed to be the only royalty here!

AT: (crosses dare off) Truth time!

Skipper: (bites on his flipper)

Sk: (shifts nervously)

AT: Skipper and Sk!

Skipper: WHAT?

Sk: I´m not answering anything!

AT: (grins) Do you two like like each other? Hm?

Skipper: No!

Sk: Never! You´re just sick and disgusting!

AT: Oh really? (takes out truth powder)

Sk: Evasive! (ducks and slides away, Skipper following him)

AT: Catch them!

Dr.B: (runs after Sk and picks him up by his collar)

Sk: (growls) LET ME GO!

Dr.B: (drops him in front of AT) I need to wash my mouth out now!

Sk: (shudders, then tries to slide again, but AT picks him up and ignores the pecks from him)

(some people like Karen, Hans, Clemson and CPG chase after him, but it was VJ who ´caught´ him as Skipper accidently slid into her and that ended his escape)

AT: (picks him up too) Can someone give me a hand here?

Dy: Sure! (picks up the truth powder and squirts it into the two Skippers´ faces)

AT: Kay, now, Skippers, do you love each other?

Sk: A little.

Skipper: Yeah.

AT: I knew it!

Hs: FINE! Then I´m over you Skipper!

Sk: I´m far over you already!

AT: Okay, (gives them a mixture that makes turns them back to normal again)

Sk: What happened?

Ml: You two love each other?

Skipper: What? No!

KJ: (plays recorded tape)

Skipper: O.O

Sk: (rubs neck) Okay…maybe a little…more like guy love actually.

Cl: Really? I thought you were a girl!

Sk: No that guy love as in gay, guy love is…a different kind of love!

Everyone:…

AT: Okaay, still don´t know what´s the difference between ´guy love´ and gay-

Skipper: Of course! You´re a girl!

Sk: Uhm, never was one.

AT: So since you two love each other, now you have to kiss!

Skipper: Negative! I´d rather kiss her! (nods to Karen)

Sk: I´d rather pluck out every single feather of my body myself then kiss clone!

AT: Sorry, it doesn´t work that way. (shoves them towards each other)

Skipper: (leans away)

Sk: (gives the other Skipper a disgusted look)

Cl: Come on! Kiss! Kiss!

Hs: Kiss! Kiss! (some animals join in)

Skipper: NEVER!

(the chants get louder and it slowly gets unbearable)

Sk: Let´s just get…_**this**_ over with!

Skipper: What do you me-

Sk: (kisses him)

AT: (takes a few pictures)

Skipper: (jerks back) Cl-clone!

Sk: (wipes his beak a few hundred times)

Ml: Aww, how cute!

Skipper: Stop that! It wasn´t cute at all, but the fifth most disgusting thing I´ve ever did!

AT: Oh, stop that! You know you enjoyed it. Now, let´s see what we have next…a dare for Julian and Rico. We´ll have a guest coming, her name is-

VJ: Blond Demon.

AT: Uhm, no, Vivian.

VJ: Same person!

Sk: So what´s with Vivian, Ringtail and Rico?

AT: Julian and Rico will fight for her.

Rc: Aw´som!

KJ: I am knowing who will win already!

Dy: You of course! (rolls eyes)

KJ: Yeah-oh! Oh, you are making fun of me!

Dy: Of course, you offer yourself to be made fun of!

AT: Guys! Stop. (takes out phone and calls Vivian)

(some time later)

V: Hey guys!

Kw: Hey Vivian!

KJ: Okay, so let´s get on with fighting. I can´t be waiting to kiss the pretty girl.

Rc: Dere´s no way yu can win! (tackles Julian to the floor)

KJ: (tries to smack him away before knocking him off)

Rc: (hacks up nun-chucks and uses them to fight)

KJ: (gets an idea suddenly and dodges the nun-chucks)

Rc: (tries to whack them on Julian´s head, who jumps them)

(the fight continues with Julian dodging each attack and Rico slowly getting tired)

Rc: (whacks stick at Julian´s head)

KJ: (grabs skull) OW!

Rc: (smiles weakly before tripping him with his nun-chuck)

KJ: (falls hard on his face, but gets up painfully, thinking about the prize of kissing Vivian)

Rc: (swallows nun-chucks and charges at Julian)

(finally, someone drops and the winner remains standing)

AT: We´ve got a winner!

KJ: (raises arms in victory)

Everyone: O.O

Rc: (groans, but too exhausted to stand up or lift a flipper even)

Sk: How can that be possible? Ringtail winning against Rico?

Kw: He used a common strategy. Wearing the opposer down if not able to defeat him through violence.

KJ: Now…(strides over to Vivian and kisses her)

Ml: Now that´s just plain-

Krthn: Disgusting. Who wants to be kissed by the royal pain?

Skipper: Exactly!

KJ: (after a few minutes, he pulls away)

V: That was…

KJ: Sweet! Can I be doing it again?

AT: Sorry, Julian but no.

KJ: Aw, man!

V: Lighten up, Julian. Maybe next time!

KJ: Oh. (looks sad) Well, I´ll be waiting!

V: Uh, yeah…bye guys!

Mt: BYE! (waves frantically)

AT: Bye, Vivian! So, next up is…sorry Kowalski…

Kw: What?

AT: You´ve been dared to either tell us word for word what happens in my hidden shame or-

CPG: I´ll kill every girl you´ve ever loved!

Kw: NO!

Mr: No as in telling the story or the killing of the girls?

Kw: BOTH!

CPG: (fingers gun) So, what´s it gonna be?

Kw: Okay, I´ll go with the story.

Hs: I´d let her kill Doris.

Sk: For once, I agree with the puffin.

Kw: No! Not Doris!

Dy: I don´t get why you still chase after her!

Skipper: Open your eyes, solider! She hates you!

Kw: (sniffs) But…I don´t! Now, can I do the story or not?

AT: Go ahead.

Kw: Kay, so it starts like this…(gulps) I am in the middle of telling Skipper\Aron that I love him and we were friends since hatchlings. I then asked him if he couldn´t see past the details. Th-then he answers that he´s disgusted by me and he felt betrayed because I´ve kept that from him and only his true friends may call him Aron. Then he told me to go into my lab and ´fix myself´.

So I go in…and sit in my lab depressed and denied…then I think of what he said and decide to make a mixture to ´fix myself´…then while I´m working, I overhear Skipper telling Private and Rico to be mindful of their surroundings, even though they´re on a mission that had something to do with Fred. I realize that I´m alone with Skipper and got scared, especially as Skipper came in.

He wrapped his flippers around my waist and asked slyly what I was doing before he stabbed me with something. I wanted to scream but he then shouted that I shouldn´t scream…he then threw me down onto the floor and begin hitting, stomping on my face, kicking me and such. Well…Skipper told me I´m a disgusting creature (he winces) and asks me what I am. I try to respond, then failing, yell it out. He beat me even more, telling me not to scream or yell.

After ten minutes he told me to go ahead and fix myself…leaving me lieing on the floor, crying and bloody. So yeah, if he kept doing that until I´ve ´fixed´ myself, I wouldn´t last long…so Rico and Private come back and after asking where I was, he came into my lab and told me he got me the nickel I wanted. Yeah…so he sees my condition and rushes to my side.

I try to tell him that it was just a scratch, but it obviously didn´t work. He also knew that it couldn´t be one of my experiences. I yell at him that it was nothing and I meant it, then Skipper came in and I winced…then Private turned and saw who gave me those injuries…Skipper at first asked what was going on here and Private, a bit scared, quietly told him that we were just talking. Skipper told him to leave and after Private did, he stared at me and asked me if I was…trying to corrupt Private with my ´disgusting ways´. I, of course, told him I wasn´t.

Skipper didn´t believe me and started walking towards me…telling me that since beating me to a bloody pulp wouldn´t help, he needed another tactic to…´keep me at bay´…(pauses)…so he moved toward my, despite my begging and forced me up then he…

AT: Try to keep story ratings down, kay? (looks at Destiny, Vivian Junior, Private and Mort)

Kw: He…forced himself in…and kissed me.…and that´s the end! (rushes out)

Sk: (stands on chair) ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS FIC NEVER HAPPENED AND NEVER WILL!

Krn: (dryly) Let´s hope so.

Dy: What does, ´force himself in´ mean?

AT: Uhm, when you´re a bit older, Destiny okay?

Dy: Why?

AT: Because!

Pv: I didn´t really understand the ending. Was it good or not?

Skipper: You…could say that…

AT: Okay, guys, let´s move on…!

Mr: How about daring Crazy-Pairing-Girl? She´s been dared to come in and get dared!

Sra: By who?

Dr.B: Herself.

AT: See, Skippy, not all people hate me or my TD!

Sk: Only the mental disordered ones!

Pv: Uhm, Skippah? I don´t really hate AT…

Sk: Traitor…

Skipper: Clone! (slaps him)

KJ: Okay, I am daring the crazy pairing girl to blow a bubble for me. (holds up a chewed up, already used bubble gum)

CPG: What? No!

Sk: You have to! It´s a dare!

AT: Those were my lines!

Sk: I know, I just always wanted to say that.

CPG: Fine…

KJ: (gives her the wet sticky mass)

CPG: This is so disgusting.

Mt: Like me?

CPG: (slowly takes it into her mouth and makes a face) It tastes like…actually, I don´t want to know what that is.

Mr: (looks at meal plan from last month) Uh, yeah. It´ll be better if you don´t know what that was.

KJ: Now be blowing me a bubble!

CPG: Just a second…(chews it up, then begins to blow a big bubble)

KJ: Ooo, pretty! (touches it and it explodes, coating CPG and him with a blue layer)

CPG: Okay, I´m _**not**_ doing _that_ again!

KJ: Eww! Maurice! Clean this mess of my royal fur!

Mr: (groans and takes a fur brush and a sponge)

AT: Poor you.

KJ: Thank you Apple Toes.

AT: (glares at him) I meant, Crazy-Pairing-Girl! And don´t call me that, that´s not even close to my real name!

Skipper: Okay, we got it can we move on now? The sooner we´re done with this, the better.

AT: Kay…(looks at dare sheet) A truth for the two Skippers. Why do you guys keep running from me and Donakiko when you know you´ll get yourselves killed?

Skipper: Rather die than being around you two!

Sk: Second, if we run away, we know you´ll follow us.

AT: What´s so good about that? If we get you…you know what happens then.

Sk: But who ever said that it has to be _us_ that die?

Skipper: Exactly!

AT:…next dare. Kowalski sing "Superstar" from Aqua.

Kw: Okay…

Hs: (hits the ´play´ button from the radio)

Cl: (tosses Destiny the microphone)

Dy: (tosses it to Kowalski)

Kw: OW! (holds eye)

Dy: (shrugs) Sorry.

Kw: (rubs his eye before taking the microphone and holding it to his beak)

_O.M.G., the things she'll do to me  
>The V.I.P., yeah yeah yeah<br>Well baby, we like to get a little crazy - yeah yeah_

_She'll give it all just to know you - tell me honey  
>So give her the chance and she'll show you - she's so into money<em>

_She don't care who The Beatles are  
>Rolling Stones or The Spiders From Mars<br>But I do know she's a sucker for a superstar_

_Go go, go baby, come come _(KJ starts dancing…)__

_O.M.G., you won't believe the things she's telling me - yeah yeah yeah  
>Well baby, she's just the kind of girl I like to see - yeah yeah<em>

(Mort joins him too)_She'll give it all just to know you - tell me honey  
>So give her the chance and she'll show you - she's so into money<em>

(so we have two dancing lemurs and a singing penguin) _She don't care who The Beatles are  
>Rolling Stones or The Spiders From Mars<br>But I do know she's a sucker for a superstar_

_Go go, go baby, come come_

_Loves your show, wanna meet the band  
>Backstage pass and she'll give you her hand<br>She's a good girl but a sucker for a super star_

_She's a sucker, a star sucker  
>She's a sucker, a star sucker<br>She's a sucker, a star sucker  
>She's a sucker, a star sucker<em>

_She'll give it all just to know you - tell me honey  
>So give her the chance and she'll show you<br>She's so into money_

_She don't care who The Beatles are  
>Rolling Stones or The Spiders From Mars<br>But I do know she's a sucker for a superstar - yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_Loves to ride in a limousine  
>Goes down town if you know what I mean<br>And she's your girl for as long as you're a superstar - yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_She's a sucker, a star sucker  
>She's a sucker, a star sucker<br>She's a sucker  
>Sucker for a superstar!<em>**[lyrics were edited]**

VJ: You could´ve done better, mom.

Sk: Why do you keep saying that?

VJ: Because I want to! XP

Sk: Well, stop it. (grabs a metal bat and slaps Kowalski with it)

Skipper: (also takes one and slaps him too)

Kw: OWW-! (passes out)

VJ: MOM!

AT: (face-palms) Only one Skipper would be enough too, you know.

Sk: Sorry, solider.

Kw:…

Pv: Kowalski? (leans over him) Are you alright?

Rc: (coughes water up onto him)

Kw: (wakes up) Ugh…why in the riddle-sticks is there bunny on my sock?

Rc: Uh…wha?

Dr.B: What´s wrong with the peng-u-in?

Pv: Oh dear. It´s what always happens when Kowalski gets hit hard on the head.

Kw: (stumbles around like drunk) My fiddle´s playing the waltz!

AT: Great.

Sk: (pushes bat into Skipper´s flippers) He did it!

Skipper: HEY!

AT: Okay, let´s just continue…

Kw: The yeti ate the mango!

Mt: My mango! (sad face)

KJ: Be a man, Mort! (kicks him into Karen)

Krn: (throws him back)

KJ: (gets hit in the face with Mort) OWWWWWWWWW!

VJ: What was that about being a man?

AT: Yeah, Vivian Junior, I don´t think he counts being a man.

Sk: Just like you don´t count being a girl!

AT: I´m more of a girl than you!

Skipper: (fakes surprise) Really? (looks at Sk)

Sk: Grrr…

AT: Kay, next dare is-

Kw: Snide ponies fly over the moon! (grabs Blowhole´s tail)

Dr.B: HEY! Let go you idiot!

Kw: (holds on tighter) Mom´s baking fried cookies!

Sra: (snickers)

AT: Skipper and Hans play\act out a superhero movie. Hans plays the girl for a change.

Sk: No! I don´t want to- wait, what?

Hs: Aw man! I wanted to kiss Skipper!

Skipper: You are _**SO**_ gay!

Hs: No I am not!

AT: Okay, which movie?

Sk: How about Dr. Horrible´s sing-a-long blog?

AT: Uh, no. The bad guy would be the good one and you know what happens to the girl at the end.

Sk: Exactly!

Skipper: What happened?

KJ: NO SPOILERS! (pushes Skipper to the ground)

Skipper: What´s wrong with you, Ringtail?

KJ: EVERYTHING!

Krthn: (slaps him) Snap out of it!

KJ: Okay…

AT: Why not just play one of these typical movies where the hero defeats the bad guy, kisses the girl and everything´s good? That way we won´t have trouble with DreamWorks or Disney or something.

Rc: Yea, I hat tha copyright lawz.

Mt: Oo! Oo! ME TOO!

Hs: Fine…but I won´t turn myself into a-

Sk: (grabs Kowalski´s ray-gun and shoots him)

Hs: -girl! (is now a female puffin) SKIPPER!

Sk: HA! For all the times _**I**_ got turned into a girl because of sime stupid dares!

AT: The only one stupid here is you!

Hs: (crosses wings)

Dy: I have an idea! How about Slappy Hurt Punch fights for Hans against the Masked Booty?

KJ: YES!

Sk: Wha-no!

AT: Why not? I think that´s an awesome idea!

Mr: But I don´t have to be the sound effects guy, do I?

AT: No.

Pv: (elbows Rico in the stomach)

Rc: (hacks up the black mask)

Sk: (puts it on)

(some people snicker in the background, getting a glare from… "Slappy")

KJ: (turns to Maurice to do the same, but Maurice quickly holds up the cape and mask)

Hs: What about me?

Sra: Well, obviously you need to change your name. ´Hans´ isn´t female.

Hs: Kay, alright. But what name?

Kw: You have the options of: Henrietta, Hailey, Heather, Hannah, and Hilary.

Hs: Uhmmmmm, I´ll take-

Cl: Take Hannah, it sounds a little bit close to Hans. More than the others anyway.

VJ: Or Heather.

Dy: Or how about Hansina?

Hs: Hansina? No way!

Dy: (shrugs) Just suggesting that.

VJ: Or…hmm-

Hs: No, I have an idea!

Dr.B: What?

Hs: Katy Perry!

Krn: Katy Perry?

Hs: (sighs dreamily) Yes…

Sk: (rolls eyes) He´s in love with her.

AT: So, Katy…Perry, Slappy, Masked Booty…you ready?

Sk: Yes!

Hs: Yeah…

KJ: BRING IT, SILLY NAME PENGUIN!

VJ: Popcorn, anyone?

(so a little time later, Han- I mean, Katy Perry is tied up in a corner of a long hallway lighted only with a few torches, the Masked Booty is hiding while Slappy is sneaking in, holding a sword in his flippers)

Slappy(Slpy): (holds out the sword in front of him, stalking around, eyes darting suspiciously over the walls and the long hallway)

Masked Booty (MB): (jumps down in front of him) Hello, Slappy! I am seeing you are so foolishly enough to come here!

Slpy: Masked Booty! (jumps back, holding sword up in a defense stance) What have you done with…

Krthn: (from offstage) The fair maiden Katy?

Slpy: (thinks: fair maiden?) What have you done with the fair maiden Katy?

Katy Perry (KP): Katy Perry!

Slpy: (rolls his eyes) What have you done with the fair maiden Katy Perry?

MB: I tied her up in that corner.

Mr: (face-palms) You´re not supposed to tell him that!

MB: Oh. Ahem. Well, you won´t be getting her!

Slpy: I don´t think so! (he slips into a fighting stance)

MB: Ha, bring it! (readies himself for the fight)

Slpy: (charges forward, sending a kick towards MB´s stomach, but the Masked Booty ducks and jumps over him, landing on the other side)

(Slappy turns, and lunged at MB, tackling him onto the floor. They wrestle around a bit, a lot of slapping, biting [MB] and punching included)

Slpy: (pins Julian down) HA!

MB: Be getting off of me, you are too heavy!

Slpy: (growls and slaps him) I´m not heavy!

MB: And how!

Slpy: (slaps him again) Shut up, lower mammal!

MB: Then stop slapping me, fatty!

Slpy: (knocks him out, death glaring at him) Don´t EVER call me that again.

MB:…

Slpy: (gets off of him and walks over to Katy Perry, who was still tied up in the corner) Hans…?

Hs: (wearing a blue wig and lip-stick on his beak, long eyelashes and a short dress) What?

Slpy: Ugh, forget it. (unties him)

KP: (goes back to dramatic acting) Oh thank you, sir! I never thought I´d get free from the evil master´s grip! (falls into Slappy´s flippers)

Slpy: Um, you´re welcome?

KP: (shoots him a look)

Slpy: I mean, no problem, ma´am! Glad to help!

KP: I always dreamt of such a handsome hero like you to rescue me in from death. I guess I got my wish…(leans in closer)

Slpy: I´d never thought I would be so lucky…to rescue such a pretty damsel in distress. (leans in too)

KP: (giggles, then closes her eyes and tipps forward, closing in the distance between their beaks)

Everyone: Awwwww!

AT: Cut, guys.

Slpy, now Sk: (jumps away and pushes Hans off him) EWWWWW!

KP, now Hs: (wipes his beak off) Yuck!

Dy: I thought you like kissing Skipper?

Hs: Are you kidding? He taste likes grimy fish!

Sk: You taste like the weeds in the garden!

Sra: How would you know how the weeds in the garden taste like?

VJ: Yeah, mom works mostly in the garden.

Sk: Football.

VJ: Huh?

Skipper: We were playing football and I passed him the football a little too hard-

Sk: What do you mean, too hard? I could´ve broken some ribs!

Skipper: (rolls eyes) Anyway, he landed right in the middle of the weeds.

KJ: Ugh…what happened?

Mr: (helps him up)

AT: You were still soooo cute together! I´ve got to post this on the internet!

Kw: You post a lot on the internet.

AT: Uh, no never got to it really, but I´m working on it!

Skipper: (whispers) Maybe we should make sure she doesn´t post it.

AT: Negative, Skipper. Anyway, let´s continue, shall we? It´s time Blowhole meets some very special people.

Dr.B: Oh no! Who could that be?

AT: Relax. (goes out into the other room)

Everyone:…

Rc: (goes over to Kowalski) Soo, wat ar yu doin after tha TD?

Kw: Hmm, not much. Why?

Rc: Go out?

Kw: What?

Rc: Like for a walk?

Kw: Oh yeah, that´ll be nice.

Skipper: I dare Cary-Pairing-Girl to eat this. (holds up a piece of meat)

CPG: What´s that?

Skipper: First eat it, then I´ll tell you.

CPG: No, first you tell me what it is!

Skipper: I don-

Sk: Just tell her, she´ll have to eat it anyway because we dared her to.

Skipper: Alright, a pig´s heart.

CPG:…you killed a pig for a stupid dare?

Skipper: Well, no, not really.

Krthn: What do you mean, not really?

Skipper: We found in a-

Rc: (grabs imaginary knife and pretends to cut something, then falls over, gasping before ´dying´)

Pv: (hides behind Karen) Slaughterhouse!

Sk: Don´t worry, it´s cooked.

CPG: That´s cold comfort!

Sk: (shrugs)

Skipper: Now eat it!

CPG: Ew, no-okay…fine…(gives it a disgusted look before taking it in her mouth)

Sk: (jumps up on her shoulder and stuffs it in)

CPG: !

Sk: That was for the time when I got the moldy pickles poured in my beak!

Dr.B: First of all, that was me, not her and second, it was around the beginning of the TD!

Kw: Chapter Nine to be exact.

CPG: (choking on the heart)

AT: (comes in with two wolves) Hey guys…what in the world?

KJ: Crazy girl is eating a heart.

Cl: Skipper dared her to.

AT: Skipper!

Skipper: What? We get to dare her!

AT: Yeah, but would you like to step into a studio, and see someone eating a heart?

(one of the wolves hides behind the other)

Sk: Well, there are worse times to interrupt.

Pv: Oh, like that time when we-

AT: Okay, _guys_! (turns to Blowhole and Sara) This is-

Blyth(Blh): Mom! Dad! (runs over to hug Blowhole)

Dr.B: WHOA! Dad? Mom? (looks at Sara, then at the girl in front of him. She has green eyes and gray fur)

Sra: (shrugs)

Martin(Mrt): (follows his sister over to their parents)

Dr.B: AT?

AT: They´re your and Sara´s future kids.

Kw: Wait, what?

Sra: Future k-kids? (looks down at Martin)

Mrt: Mom, it´s me, Martin!

AT: Um, Martin and Blyth…you could say that you´re kinda in the past?

Blh: In the past?

Mrt: Cool!

CPG: O-oh goodness…I feel sick…!

Everyone: (glares at penguins)

Sk: What?

CPG: (rushes off in the direction of the bathroom)

Cl: Great job guys.

Skipper: (shrugs) It´ll pass.

Dy: Very nice of you. Get someone to throw up then just say, "it´ll pass".

Skipper: (shrugs again) I don´t care.

AT: We noticed. So, moving on! Skipper, you have to go on a date with someone you chose.

Sk: Which Skipper?

AT: (face-palms) Stop that!

Sk: Just asking!

AT: You always do that!

Skipper: So which one?

AT: Ugh! Both of you! Happy now?

Skipper: I was just asking!

Sk: Me too!

AT: Answer the question and go!

Sk: I will take…,…,…,…ummmmm…Katherine.

Skipper: I´ll take…Marlene then.

Ml: I was wondering when someone would notice me!

Sk: Awesome! No gay pairings!

AT: So, should they date here or in another room?

CPG: (comes out of the bathroom) Here.

Cl: Why?

CPG: Because whenever someone goes out, I get dared.

Dy: Well, you dared yourself to-

CPG: I know, still.

AT: Okay…we need someone to set the place up for them.

Rc: On it! (races out into another room and comes back with two tables, some flowers and white wax candles)

VJ: Here, let me help you!

(while the others go help Rico prepare, the two couples stand off to the side, not knowing much what to say)

Ml: Uhm…

Skipper: (shifts)

Krthn:…

Sk: Soooo…

Skipper: This is the only good dare actually. No guyxguy or torture.

Sk: Right.

Krthn: I never thought I would be picked…hey, thanks Skipper.

Sk: Well, I hate AT, VJ´s my daughter, CPG just threw up and Sara had been already taken.

Krthn: Still.

(some time alter)

AT: We´re finished!

Rc: (lights dynamite stick that sits in the candle holder)

Dy: RICO! (blows it out and takes it out)

Rc: Aww, man!

Blh: How do you like it?

(there are two tables for the two pairs, both fancy decorated and prepared with candles, roses and some fish\oysters on plates)

Ml: Oh wow!

Sk: Well then, let´s date!

(it turned out quite romantic and enjoyable. Skipper even surprised Marlene with his skillful Spanish guitar playing and Rico had quite a few things in his stomach to better the time. It was, as Sk put it, a blast!)

AT: That was so awesome and cute! Anywho, we still have a few dares left. Everyone must reveal a secret that no one knows about. So, who would like to go first?

Everyone:…

Dy: Okay, I´ll go first. I don´t want a boyfriend.

Ml: Why not?

Dy: Because I´d rather get married with someone then fall in love with a guy and break up shortly after. Waste of time.

VJ: I only wear my pink ribbon because I know dad hates the color.

Sk: I knew it.

Ml: I…always dreamt of being a rock star…

Pv:…

Mt: My name is Mort! And I loooove the feet!

KJ: Those were two things, Mort! So it doesn´t count.

CPG: My house is haunted.

Cl: O.O What? REALLY?

CPG: Uh, yeah…I think so anyways.

Cl: O.O

Dr.B: What´s wrong with him?

Hs: Clemson´s deathly afraid of ghosts.

Cl: Yeah, because I got kidnapped by one when I was a pup!

Hs: (rolls eyes) Okay, I, when I was younger, liked to eat seaweed.

Sk: Ew! You´re disgusting!

Hs: (shrugs) I liked it. But now it´s just plain bleh.

AT: What about the others?

Pv: I…still suck on my flipper when falling asleep sometimes. (puts head down, expecting the others to laugh, but they just aww at his cuteness)

Kw: My secret is, I´m banned from exploring Mars. The reasons won´t be revealed and don´t think about searching it up. (looks at the two Skippers)

Skipper: What? Us?

Krn: Okay, let´s see, it was Skipper who picked the name Private. I had the idea of naming him Alfred.

Skipper: I´m glad we stuck to Private! You kept changing your ideas!

Krn: (shrug)

Krthn: I…uhm, have a crush on you, Skipper.

Sk: Which one?

AT: (smacks him)

Sra: I have a crush too!

Sk: On me-us?

Dr.B: No, stupid!

Mr: On who the-ohhh. (looks at Blowhole)

Sra: Yeah…

Rc: (starts talking about a hidden secret NO ONE knows or even _wants_ to know about)

Kw: Ughh, RICO!

Pv: I feel sick now.

Cl: Hey, where´s Crazy-Pairing-Girl?

Mrt: Didn´t she go back to the bathroom?

Dr.B: I guess it´s my turn now. (grins at Kowalski)

Kw: Oh no.

Dr.B: I dated Doris.

Everyone:…(dead silence)

(even deader silence until CPG comes out of the bathroom)

CPG: Sorry about that.

Kw: (expression blank and emotionless)

AT: Whoa, hard blow. Anyway, Skippers? How about you?

Skipper: Ringtail can go first!

KJ: Okay, there´s a big secrety that not even Maurice knows about! I´m…expecting a JJ in four months!

Everyone:…

Sk: WHAT´S UP WITH THE WHOLE MALE PREGNANT THING?

Skipper: I…,…took ballet classes after I got kicked out of Denmark.

Ml: Why?

Skipper:…It´s more relaxing then you think.

Sk: Really? (starts laughing)

AT: Don´t laugh. You´re next.

Sk: (stops) Kay…I might or might not…have had an affair with…Hans´ sister.

CPG: Ohhhhh!

Hs: WHAT?

Sk: I couldn´t help myself!

Dy: What´s an affair?

AT: Uhm…doesn´t matter.

Pv: What about you AT?

Skipper: Yeah, what´s your most darkest secret.

AT:…okay. Look this was BEFORE I joined fanfiction or knew how those two idiots acted when not in the show! Before…I might´ve had a slight crush on…

Sk: On who?

AT:…you…

Sk: Ha! Oh wait…ME?

AT: Next is Maurice!

Mr: I dunno, not really have anything big to share.

Pv: What about your family?

Mr: Oh them…well, I had a family.

Kw: What happened to them?

Mr:…(avoids eye contact) I **had** a family.

Kw: Oh.

Pv: (puts flipper on his back) Sorry about that.

Mr: It´s okay.

AT: Alright…next dare.

Kw: YOU DATED DORIS! (camera gets turned off)

(like about thirty minutes later)

Kw: (walking through a park, Juliette´s paw in his flipper and Katherine waddling next to him)

Skipper: (sitting next to AT) What exactly do we have to do?

AT: (sitting, turned away from him) We all have to be in couples.

Hs: (trying to kiss Sk, who is backed into a tree and is slapping him)

Dy: (laughing with Private about some jokes)

VJ: (walking to the duck pond with Mort)

Mr: (talking with Karen about past issues)

Cl: (on iphone with CPG searching on YouTube)

KJ: (flirting with Marlene, trying to get a big kiss from her)

Krthn: (lighting some fireworks with Rico)

Sra: (taking a walk with the kids and a somewhat shy, nervous Blowhole)

Skipper: (looks around at the couples) Hm, and with who am I paired up with?

AT: Guess, fish face.

Skipper: No…!

Jtt: Hey guys!

Ml: Hi Juliette, Kowalski and Katherine!

Krthn: What?

Ml: No, the other Katherine!

Kth: (waddling up to the others, laughing)

Kw: (pulling Juliette onto the bench where AT and Skipper are)

Skipper: You are so lucky! I´m stuck with HER!

AT: Well, besides having to be in a couple with the idiot behind me, it is nice being out here.

Jtt: Almost feels like Valentine´s Day, doesn´t it?

AT: Ha, yeah. Valentine´s Day in May. Okay, let´s see…(begins flipping through the dare sheet) We don´t have any dares left! So, I guess this is the end then. RICO!

Rc: (looks up from the lighter) Huh?

AT: Where´s the camera?

Rc: (points to it leaning against the tree, filming everything)

AT: Thanks!

Rc: (goes back to lighting the fireworks)

AT: (takes the camera) Well, folks. That´s it for today!

Sk: FINALLY! (kicks Hans away, but the puffin grabs him as he falls and starts kissing Sk on the ground)

AT: Remember to tune in next time though, and Destiny is dareable too! Please do dare her, next chapter will be her last here. So, bye! (turns off camera) Wow, this is the longest chapter yet.

Cl: (trying to get close to CPG who scoots away) I dare you to kiss me!

CPG: Too bad, lemur. The TD chapter´s over! (pushes him off the bench and walks to the others)

A\N: Wow, this is the longest chapter! 81 pages on MS Word and 12,440 words! Btw, the figure skating dance came from a beautiful video on YouTube. Just erase the spaces:

http :/ www. /watch?v= WdxR mcgs KDQ

Goodbye for now! xD


	23. Chapter 23

A\N: Yay! 23rd chapter! Btw, Justin Bieber fans, no offense (since I don´t know him personally, he might be UOOC [utterly out of character]). ^_^

AT: Welcome back-

Sk: To another amazing chapter of the-

Skipper: Pairings Truth and Dare. We know!

AT: Right, so, onto some special guests! We have Doris the Dolphin.

Doris(Ds): (waves) Hey! (standing on a segway similar to Blowhole, just that the wheel and controls are black)

AT: Zane. And Vivian Junior again.

Zane(Zn): Fireworks!

VJ: He likes fireworks.

AT: He´s from another universe, the same one where the fem! Kowalski and Vivian Junior come from. Then we have…(looks at sheet, then at the group) Oh yeah, someone you don't meet every day, but you hear and might read\watch mostly hear about in TV, newspaper, ect. Justin Bieber!

Justin Bieber(JB): Uhm, I´m confused. Explain to me why again I´m in a strange studio with talking animals and dolphins on segways?

AT: First, it´s a Truth and Dare studio-

Sk: The worst place to be!

AT: Second, it´s the characters from Penguins of Madagascar, a few OCs and my sister and maybe an author or two.

JB: Okay…

AT: Then, two more, one will appear later, kinda in a traffic jam now, and the last one…(walks over to a table where a coffin is laying)

Skipper: (jumps back) Why the fish did I only see it now?

Ml: Coffin?

Sk: SEE? We told you she´s evil!

AT: Skipper, you´re the reason we have this coffin here!

Skipper: What?

Sk: Clone! Who did you kill now?

Skipper: Well, Donakiko´s still alive, my men are at home…Ringtail…

KJ: Check me!

Skipper: Don´t know.

AT: I meant another Skipper.

Sk: What? I didn´t kill anyone!

AT: (face-palms) NO! Another Skipper!

Dy: How many are there?

AT: I seriously don´t want to know. Anyway, can we get on with it?

Rc: Yea!

AT: Okay, Kowalski?

Kw: (grabs a syringe and goes over to the coffin and does something in there, until he stepped back) Done.

(suddenly a light brown head is shown and a female Siamese cat blinks, looking into the round confused)

Skipper: (gasps)

Sk: It- it can´t be!

Katie(Kt): (the cat) Skipper? How?

Sk: I-I…I can explain! Please, Katie, it´s not like you think it is!

Kt: No, I meant why are there two of you?

Sk: I got cloned.

Skipper: (awakes from his stare) No, I got cloned!

Sk: Shut up.

Kt: Okay, now with that question out of the way, WHY DID YOU KILL ME?

Sk: I-…can´t tell you. Not in front of them.

Pv: I thought she was the girlfriend of another Skippah. Why do they know her?

AT: Well, they´re all still the same penguins. For example, my Skipper knew about Karen, even though she´s not his wife.

Skipper: That´s because he read the story. I read the other story too and I have to say, CLONE HOW COULD YOU?

Sk: I didn´t do anything! I just feel guilty because another me did it!

Kt: It doesn´t matter. You´re Skipper and Skipper is you. The point is you shot me in that car!

Sk: I´m telling you, Katie! It was another me!

Kt: But-

AT: Okay, we´re getting off subject here. It was another Skipper.

Sk: Yeah, I still love you.

Skipper: Ahem, clone.

Sk: What?

Skipper: Nothing.

Kt: Okay, as long as you keep your flippers off any guns, I believe you.

AT: So, let´s get started on the dares, shall we?

Cl&Hs: FINALLY!

AT: Okay, first one is:

Dr.B: ZAPPING TIME! WHOOO!

KJ: You are RANDOMLY!

Dr.B: No, it was a dare. (grabs his ray gun and zaps Sk)

Sk: Argh! (falls to the ground)

Skipper: Clone!

VJ: Dad!

Kw: Revenge. (takes out another ray gun and zaps Blowhole)

Ml: (reading sheet) No, dare!

Kw: (looks at her) Honestly, Marlene. Which sounds better? "It was a dare that I should zap you." Or, "Skipper! Just wait, Blowhole, I´ll have my revenge!" (makes gun noises)

Ml: (rolls eyes)

Dr.B: (falls off the segway and crumbles on the floor)

Ds: Blowy!

Kw: (eye twitches)

JB: O.O (backs away)

Hs: Get used to it. I did too.

Sk: (suddenly jumps up) This is where you´ll die!

Kt: Uhm, what?

Skipper: Are you feeling well, clone?

Sk: Clone! I´ve been cloned by the evil master of (whispers a long name, his voice filled with fear and hate)

Dr.B: (slowly gets up and smiles broadly) Oh, hey guys!

Ds: Oh my gs! Are you okay?

Dr.B: Yeah, Doris, why wouldn´t I be? Oh I love your eyes!

Ds: Say what?

Dr.B: They´re so green and beautiful!

Kw: Grrrr!

Dr.B: Are you feeling okay, Ko?

Cl: What´s up with the fish face?

Hs: I have absolutely no idea.

Sk: Puffin! The devious creature of the seas…(backs into a corner and stands there)

Dy: What´s wrong with the Skipper?

AT: He has to be turned evil for a chapter, that would explain his weird behavior.

Kt: (looks after him)

AT: Okay, next dare! (looks at dare sheet, then raises eyebrows) Kowalski do you still have the wolf-izer from last time?

Kw: Yep, and ready to go!

AT: Okay, zap Blowhole.

Dr.B: What? I don´t mean to be rude, but I am not excited about that idea.

Kw: (zaps him anyway)

Mt: Oh! Bright lights! Colorful!

Mr: And now what?

AT: He has to chase his tail for five hours straight.

Dr.B: But then I´ll get sick! I think I will skip that dare.

Rc: (smirks) Zane.

Zn: Yes daddy! (grabs Blowhole´s tail and rubs a green sticky gel on his tail, before lighting it up with fire)

Dr.B: O.O My tail! (starts chasing it, trying to blow out the fire)

Cl: What is that stuff?

Pv: I think it´s that stuff that I gave Zane for his birthday.

Ds: What does it do?

Pv: It burns for a certain amount of time, depends how much you put on it.

AT: Okay, this will take a while, so let´s pass the time with-

JB: A concert! (jumps back to the others)

Ml: Yeah!

Skipper: No!

Sk: Shelly's dead...we gotta bury her now

Ml: Well, Skipper, I would like to hear him sing!

Skipper: I wouldn´t dollface, so just use Hans´ phone!

Hs: What! I don´t have Justin Bieber on my phone!

Cl: Ugh! Don´t remind me of that one time where someone was calling you and you couldn´t find your phone! I still have the song stuck in my head.

Hs: Well, yeah because it´s the song "stuck in the moment"!

JB: _Now Romeo and Julia, bet they never felt the way we felt, body entwined, never had to hide like we do, we do! You and I both know it can´t work-_

Skipper: NO CONCERT!

Ml: Ignore him, continue!

Dr.B- (still chasing tail)

AT: Okay, you two, enough fighting!

(Marlene and Skipper are just inches apart of each other, yelling into each other´s faces)

Kt: Guys!

AT: (takes camera and zooms into the fight)

KJ: Go Marlene! Take that smelly penguin hard!

(fight stops)

Ml:…do you know just how perverted that sounded?

KJ: Huh?

Mr: (face-palms)

AT: Okaay, I´d rather not explain that. (zooms camera out) ANYWAY, let´s continue.

JB: Forget the concert.

AT: We were over that! So, everyone must speak the interwebz and since I couldn´t find anything but a stupid article on wiki, I´ve decided just to use the most common phrases, or make a couple more up.

Kw: Since the wiki version was just filled with, well, mature content.

AT: Yup. xD Anyway, Julian, a reader hates you so Clemson gets to be the king.

Cl: AWESOME! :D

KJ: Noooo! =´( Who is so daring to hate me?

Sk: Your future's all used up.

KJ: I wasn´t talking to you freaky penguin!

Cl: Thanx reader!

AT: Okay, let´s continue!

Cl: (grabs the crown and puts it on his head)

KJ: o.O

AT: Okay, Destiny!

Dy: Yeah?

AT: You get to sing your favorite song-

Dy: APOLOGIZE!

AT: What? I didn´t say anything wrong!

Dy: No, I meant apologize!

Skipper: Yeah, for being so AT-ish!

AT: What do you-oh!

Dy: (rolls eyes) I meant the song!

AT: Rico!

Rc: (coughes up a microphone)

Dy: (catches it) Thanx! ^^

Skipper: Oh boy, Destiny is going to sing. o.o

Dy: -.- Shut it, flathead.

Skipper: Don´t call me that!

Sk: Evil is done without effort.

Dy: (clears throat)

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<em>

(gets into it more and sings louder while closing eyes)

_You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down, but wait<br>You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say!<em>

(JB: Uh- Ds: Shhhh!)

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>Too late, oh!_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothing new, yeah yeah<em>

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
>And you say sorry like the angel<br>Heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid<br>_(grabs microph. tighter and makes voice go even louder)

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa<em>

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<em>

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late<br>_ (opens eyes and sings a bit quieter, also sadder)

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<em>

Everyone: (begins clapping)

Ml: That was awesome, Destiny!

Dy: (turns a bit pink) U think so? Thanx!

JB: You could work on your voice.

Everyone: (glares at him)

JB: I was JK! [just kidding]

Cl: (turns to KJ) I´m thirsty. Bring me something to drink.

KJ: I am not your-

Cl: (points to the crown on his head)

KJ: (glares and goes off)

Sk: (stares at everyone, then puts hood over head and steps into light)

Ds: What on earth is wrong with him?

AT: I have absolutely no idea.

VJ: Dad?

Sk: Speak, my black rose.

VJ: O.O What?

Sk: What is it?

VJ: Why are you acting so weird?

Zn: And creepy! (grabs Private´s flipper)

Mt: I love crabs!

Sk: In every man's heart there is a devil, but we do not know the man as bad until the devil is roused.

AT: Wait, maybe it´s because Skipper was already evil before we zapped him and now turned that kind of evil.

Skipper: So, like he´s now a sinister being that does weird rituals and quotes movies?

AT: I think so.

KJ: (gives the smoothie to Clemson)

Kw: Exactly!

Kt: Oh man! (shakes head) What happened to my lover?

Sk: All things truly wicked start from an innocence.

KJ: Gone coo-coos!

Sk: We just cut up our girlfriend with a chainsaw... does that seem, FINE?

KJ: O.O

Hs Okay, let´s get on with the TD!

AT: Oh yeah, right. Let´s watch Potter pals!

(they all go into the other room, except Blowhole, who is obedient and continues to chase his tail, which is burning but not hurting)

(later they come out, freaked out a bit)

AT: So…what did you think? O.O

JB: Old stuff.

Ds: He ate the chunks of…urgh! (shudders violently)

Pv: After he blew up.

Zn: I liked Neville.

Pv: Me too, poor guy, being bullied like that.

Rc: Yeah…KA-BOOM!

AT: (flinches) Rico! Stop that!

Rc: Sorry.

Kw: Not very educational and the characters aren´t like the book.

Skipper: Who cares? I agree with Rico, a good Ka-boom has to be every once in a while.

Rc: See? XP

Kt: O.O SOMETHING´S TICKING!

Everyone: (jumps and screams)

Dr.B: (lieing on the floor, next to five buckets and some towels) Ugh…

Kw: (stops screaming and zaps him back to a dolphin)

AT: (calms down and yells at everyone to shut up and calm down too)

(suddenly the door opens and a girl comes in) Hey guys!…What´s going on?

AT: Chey!…Cartoongirl8.

CheyCartoongirl8(CCg8): Hey S! And little bro…(grins)

Skipper: Who´s that?

Sk: (stares at CCg8) A evil aide of my foe.

AT: What? No, this is-

Skipper: ANOTHER TORTURER!

Dr.B: No, it´s my sissy!

CCg8: Huh? (gets tackled to the floor by Blowhole)

Dr.B: Oh I missed you so much! (hugs her)

CCg8: O.o Uhm…

AT: Dare.

CCg8: Phew! Good! For a moment I thought he was sick or something!

Hs: Guys! I wanna continue with the TD!

Skipper: Yeah, BECAUSE YOU ARE A SICK PERVERT!

Cl: Huh?

Skipper: (grabs sheet and shoves it into everyone´s faces) He wants to kiss Clemson! That´s why he´s pushing everyone!

Hs: No! That´s not true at all!

Skipper: Oh yeah? What´s the other reason?

Sk: (moves towards Julian and whispers something in his ear)

KJ: Uh, what the now?

Sk: (sighs and whispers it again)

KJ: Oh! You want to see my –

Sk: (slaps flipper over his muzzle and turns red) Then just shut your pie-hole, lower mammal.

Hs: I want sing the gay song!

Skipper: I knew it!

AT: We´ll get to that, soon enough. But at first-

CCg8: Blowhole! You little brat! What did you do to my MP3? It´s broken!

Dr.B: Huh? Oh, well…(looks around the room nervously) It´s an old MP3 player, plus you haven´t changed the batteries in ages!

CCg8: (glares at him) Don´t give me that! It was working fine this morning!

Skipper: Busted!

CCg8: Shut up Skipper! Well Blowy? You going to tell me or do I have to show all the videos of you?

Dr.B: O.O No! I´ll tell you!

CCg8: That´s more like it.

Dr.B: I- I poured some acids into it too see if they were strong enough to eat their way through the metal-

CCg8: WHAT?

Dr.B: I´m so sorry! I´ll never do it again! (starts crying lightly)

CCg8: (groans and looks at AT)

AT: (shrugs)

CCg8: Fine,, I forgive you, THIS time.

Dr.B: Thank you, sissy! (hugs her) I´m so sorry!

Ds: Cute so let´s get on with it.

JB: (grins at CCg8)

CCg8: (gives him an irritated look and turns away)

AT: Aw, that was so cute! Siblings love!

Dy: Yay! (hugs AT)

AT: Uhm, Destiny…(pushes her away) Btw, it´s time for your doctor´s appointment.

VJ: Doctor´s appointment? What happened?

Dy: (glares at Kowalski)

Kw: (whistles innocently)

Pv: Oh boy. Not that again.

AT: (glares at Kowalski too) Let´s just say that someone went beyond his limits.

Kw: (turns to Mort) So, how´s the weather today?

Mt: (looks at him wide-eyed) I don´t know, is it important?

Dy: Okay, but if he gives me a shot?

AT: Then we´ll send Ko to the dentist.

Kw: WHAT? o.O

AT: Yep. =P

Kw: G2G! (got to go) (hurries into the bathroom)

Cl: LOL!

KJ: Lollipops!

Hs: Idiot.

KJ: :(

Hs: ^^

Skipper: (rolls eyes)

Dy: Bye guys! (goes out)

Kt: Bye!

Sk: That was the last killer that ever got out of my hands.

Kt: And anyway we can get him back to normal?

AT: Srry, but he has to stay like that till the end of the chapter.

Kt: Oh…

AT: Alrighty, Skipper are you a virgin?

Skipper: And why would you want to know?

AT: I don´t, Craze wants to know. Btw, (turns toward the camera) He isn´t! Just ask his play-mate! (looks at Sk, who is lighting a few candles)

Skipper: WHAT?

AT: Oh come on! How else would Sk get pregnant?

Ml: Wait, Sk got pregnant? O.O

Kw: Well, he did lay an egg not too long ago.

Pv: And out hatched twin chicks! A boy and girl!

AT: Yeah, they´ll join us here soon, but if you want to see them, check out Donakiko´s PTD-athon.

Skipper: (glares at her) Just wait till we fully-trained them! There´ll be no more sugar and sweets!

AT: You´ve forgotten, Skippy. They looove us! So, are you a virgin or not?

Skipper: (groans) That just proves how dumb you are. (shakes head) Of course I am not! My ex-wife got Private, don´t you remember?

AT: Well, not everyone knows that you had an ex-wife and that Private´s your son!

Skipper: But you did and you could´ve spared me that humiliation!

AT: Nah, that would´ve been too nice. Now, where´s the other Skippy.

Sk: Don´t call me that!

AT: Do you still have your innocence?

Sk: Not any more.

AT: To whom did you lose it too?

JB: Seriously! Why are you asking such perverted questions?

AT: Because it´s a truth!

JB: I´m starting to feel a little sick around you!

Skipper: Me too, Justin! And I meant around you!

Mr: So, I take it you´re not a Justin Bieber fan?

Skipper: Do I look like one? And no, lemur, I´d rather die!

JB: Fine! Fine forget I ever said anything.

Skipper: Sang.

JB: (glares at him and turns back to the others)

Sk: I bestowed to the sweet Variscatia.

AT: Who?

Kw: Someone he probably made up on the spot.

AT: Oh, okay. So, next dare-

Zn: What was that?

Skipper: Clone! You supposed to cover VJ´s and Zane´s ears!

Sk: An old lady on Main Street last night picked up a shoe. The shoe had a foot in it. We're gonna make you pay for that mess.

AT: Clemson has to run around the zoo and scream this:

Hs: "IMMA PEANUT BUTTER GRANOLLA SAMMICH TACO! WIT ONIONS!"

Cl: O.O

Kt: Why?

AT: Becuz randomness is awesome!

Cl: Okay…and servant?

KJ: What?

Cl: Carry me to the Zoo!

KJ: -.- (picks Clemson up and groans likes he´s in pain as he stumble out of the door)

(scene change: Central park Zoo)

KJ: (drops him) Here!

Kw: Try not screaming too loud.

Cl: Why?

Pv: The Danes might still be around here somewhere.

Dr.B: Perhaps we should apologize to them?

Skipper: Never in a millennia!

Cl: (clears throat, then runs off)

KJ: (holds the camera)

AT: Julian!

KJ: What?

AT: If you break it-

Cl: (in the distance) IMMA PEANUT BUTTER GRANOLLA SAMMICH TACO! WIT ONIONS!

Burt: (looks up from his snack)

Bada: (stops throwing banana peels at a sleeping Bing and looks over the fence)

Mason: (gives Clemson a strange look and turns back to his carving) Weirdo.

Phil: (nods)

Cl: (screams it again before running back to the others and collapsing in front of the camera, panting)

Hs: (pours a cup of water on top of him)

KJ: LMAO!

Cl: (jumps up) Let´s go! (jumps on Julian´s back)

Skipper: Good idea, before the Danes come.

Cl: No, I mean before anyone comes over here or asks me any questions .

Mt: Why is your fur red?

CCg8: Wait! Look! (points over to three otters and a lemur coming over)

Ml: That´s Katherine. With some friends!

Kw: And Juliette!

Jtt: Kowalski! (runs over and hugs him)

Kthrn: Hey guys! I´ve brought my friends with me! This is Emerald. (signals to the otter that´s a bit bigger than her and Marlene)

Emerald(Emld): It´s very nice to meet you!

Kthrn: And Lily.

Lily(Ly): (shorter than everyone else) Hi! (waves shyly)

AT: Hi, guys.

Jtt: Sorry that I was late, but there were some technical problems at home. (glares at Julian)

KJ: (whistles innocently)

Jtt: Because _some_ idiot decided to mess around with some important cables. Said nicely!

KJ: I was looking for my booty scratcher!

Jtt: Oh really? I thought you were looking for your brains!

Mr: (whispers to Marlene) Those are a hopeless case.

Ml: Yeah.

Kw: Okay, let´s get back to the studio before they break into a fight.

KJ: (sticks tongue out at Juliette)

Jtt: (slaps him)

Ds: (rolls eyes) Yeah, we get it. It´s the fight between the immature.

Kw: Hey! That´s my wife you´re talking about!

Ds: (gives him a look)

Kw: (whimpers)

Jtt: Back off, sister! If you think you can suppress him, you have another thing coming!

CCg8: (pushes them toward the exit)

Dr.B: (follows them, happily singing a tune)

(back into the TD studio)

AT: Let´s get on with the dares, alright?

Sk: Evil is always possible.

Pv: Huh?

Kw: He said, alright with me.

Rc: Ooohh!

AT: Marlene if you had to choose between one of the lemurs, who would it be and why?

Ml: Not Julian, that´s for sure.

KJ: (making faces in a hand mirror)

Ml: Hmm, Mort…

Mt: (eating something Rico had regurgitated that was covered in green fish slime)

Ml: (shudders) Maurice, BECAUSE HE´S THE ONLY SANE OF THE LEMURS!

Mr: Well, not for long, not if I have to put up longer with the royal pain.

AT: Hans, why is your beak so colourful?

Hs: Because I´m a puffin.

Skipper: Yeah, but it´s brighter than normal…

Hs: (turns red)

Mt: The birdie is lighting up like a Christmas tree!

Hs: That´s classified.

Sk: We're trying to strap you to the electric chair, boy. (glares at him)

Kw: Well, technically, a puffin´s beak tends to be brighter during mating season.

Skipper: So, Hans is in his mating season? (they all take a step away from him)

Cl: (still standing next to Hans) So?

Hs: It´s not my fault! (crosses flippers)

Emld: We have nothing against you, just your animal instincts.

Ly: Animal instincts?

Hs: (scoots closer to Sk)

Kw: Like that.

Skipper: Perv.

JB: Yeah, much.

AT: (scowls at the two) First Skipper, if you won´t stop being so mean to Hans and calling him gay, pervy, ect, I will tell everyone what sounds I heard coming from you and Sk´s bedroom!

KJ: Ohh! (grins at Sk)

Sk: (re-lighting some candles and chanting something, sprinkling some stuff over the fire)

AT: And second, Bieber! I can whip up all the juicy rumors of you raping that girl or having affairs.

JB: I didn´t rape anyone!

AT: But the way the newspaper told it, it didn´t sound nice. So shut it!

Hs: Can we stop talking about mating or love? (shivers)

AT: Sorry. Doris!

Ds: Shut up.

AT: No, and secondly, tell us about your date with Blowy.

Jtt: Blowy? (snickers, then sees the painful look on Kowalski´s face)

Kw: (whispering) I don´t think I want to hear this.

Jtt: (hugs him)

Kw: (hugs her back)

Kt: (pats his back)

Ds: Okay. (smiles flirtyly at Blowhole)

CCg8: (shoots her a glare)

Dr.B: (smiles back)

Ds: Well, first we went for a swim in the ocean. It was close to sunset at that point, and we wanted it to be like that. So, after swimming and hunting around a bit for snacks, Blowhole wanted me to try out one of his new inventions. It- well, let´s just say it needed a few more changes to it.

Dr.B: Sorry, Doris, but I forgot to add the brake.

Ds: (mutters to self) I noticed…ahem, anyway then we just swam to the best part in the sea and watched the sunset.

Dr.B: Or we spend the night under the stars…

Ml: Wow, I would´ve never thought the Blowhole would count as one of the romantic guys.

Skipper: Uhm, AT? HANS IS STARING AT ME!

AT: (face-palms) Just ignore him!

Hs: Sorry, can´t help it. (chuckles awkwardly)

Sk: (blows candle out and sprinkles some dust over the remains of the burnt-down candle)

Pv: Skippah? What are you doing?

Sk:…

Kw: He´s gone completely bonkers.

AT: Oh he´s always been. Okay, next dare-

JB: (yawns) This is so boring.

Mt: IKR! :D

KJ: Well then, you can just be leaving!

Rc: (grins)

JB: Great! Where´s the exit.

Kt: (nods over to Rico)

JB: No, I meant the exit.

AT: This is your exit! (pushes him toward Rico)

Rc: (grabs him)

JB: What are you DOING?

AT: It was the dare of the same person who dared you to be in here. Rico gets to destroy you.

Rc: YES!

JB: NO!

Skipper: YES!

Ml: NO!

Kt: NO!

AT: YES! Now get on with it.

Rc: (hacks up chainsaw)

AT: Rico! Keep it T rated!

Rc: Aww man! (takes out a lighter)

JB: (stares at him with huge eyes)

AT: No, not the lighter.

Rc: Okay, fine! (hacks up a bunch of weapons, trying to find the right one)

JB: O.O (scoots away)

Sk: (hovers over him with ax)

Rc: Fund it! (holds up a weird looking gun)

Kw: Rico, no! It isn´t tested yet!

CCg8: Great! That makes it more interesting.

Dr.B: Please don´t zap him! (covers eyes)

Rc: (aims at Justin Bieber)

JB: ARGH! (disappears)

Emld: What happened?

Kw: From the lack of blood and gore splattered on the ground-

Pv: Oh…(faints)

Skipper: (catches him)

Kw:-I would say he ended up somewhere else.

(scene change: a rocky area with huge mountains and deep ditches with several moons rotating in the sky)

JB: (wakes up in the middle of a desert) Huh? Where am I?

(suddenly a long thin creature appears before him with blue glowing eyes and gray-greenish skin)

Creature: 0|%&**~~##´?´]-[§

JB: Uhm….what?

Creature: (jumps back and yells) =?§$!{!^+#

JB: O.O

Creature: (grabs him and drags him off)

(back in the studio and on earth)

Pv: (comes to)

AT: Okay, let´s see what´s next…

CCg8: Ister may Ishy fay.

AT: Okay, we´ll do that.

Skipper: What´s Ister something something?

Ml: Who´s Mister Fishy?

Dr.B: MISTER FISHY!

Jtt: A new OC?

CCg8: (holds up the stuffed fish)

Ds: Seriously? (looks at Blowhole)

Dr.B: Mr. Fishy! (rides over and hugs him)

Everyone:…

Hs&Cl: (starts laughing)

KJ: Aw, how cute!

CCg8: Sing and dance with him, since you do it ALL the time.

Dr.B: (turns pink) No I don´t!

CCg8: (holds up video camera)

Dr.B: Okay, maybe once in a while.

CCg8: I have the whole last month on here. Which includes EVERY day!

Dr.B: Alright! Maybe I do.

Cl: Perfect blackmailing plan! (high fives Hans)

CCg8: Um, no you can´t blackmail my brother without permission.

Cl: We don´t need your permission!

CCg8: Do too!

AT: Or else I´ll allow Skipper to blackmail you!

Skipper: Stupid permission rule!

KJ: let´s see the fish dance!

Mr: It´s a dolphin. And dolphins are mammals

KJ: Oh yeah, Mr. smarty-booty? If Blowy´s a mammal then I´m an idiot!

Ml: (coughes into hand)

Dr.B: Okay, wait, do I have to dance in front of everyone?

Ly: DUH!

Dr.B: Ugh, fine. (begins to dance with Mr. Fishy)

Ds: O.o

Kw: You used to date him!

Ds: Yeah, used to.

Jtt: Why did you two break up?

Ds: He was too involved with his science stuff, he forgot we were together and didn´t even realize when I came into his lair and told him it´s over. Plus, he reminded me too much of Kowalski.

Kw: (growls)

Jtt: (holds him back) Just forget it, Kowalski.

Kw: (takes a deep breath) There´s nothing that I and _Blowhole_ have in common!

Ds: Oh! (laughs) More than you think!

Kw: (glares daggers at her)

Skipper: (pats his back) Congrats, Kowalski clone! You´re finally over her! All I have to do is get my Kowalski to get over Doris…

Pv: I´ll help!

Skipper: Thanks.

Dr.B. (spins around holding Mr. Fishy)

Emld: (filming) So putting that on Facebook!

Ly: MySpace! (takes out camera)

Kthrn: YouTube! (takes out phone)

Kt: Twitter! (grabs iphone)

Mt: LOL. ^^

Dr.B: (throws Mr. Fishy up into the air and dancing by himself before catching him again)

Sk… (staring at him and not noticing he is burning his flipper)

Zn: (sniffs the air)

VJ: O.O Uhm, Daddy?

Sk: Huh?

Zn: (points to burning flipper)

Sk: Oh…(puts flipper in beak and a hissing sound comes out)

Dr.B: (finishes) Ta-daa!

Everyone: (claps, some start to laugh)

Ml: That was so cute!

Mt: Hey! I´m the cute guy!

KJ: But I´m super-duper-hyper cute!

Mt: You´re right, King Julian!

KJ: Of course I´m right, I´m always right!

Mr: (rolls yes) Suuuuure you are!

KJ: Stop being sarcasticing!

Cl: He´s is true. And btw, I´M THE KING DON´T FORGET THAT!

KJ: Yes your masjesty. (sighs) =(

Skipper: So what´s next?

AT: Well, Skippy, since you asked so nicely- (looks on dare sheet)

Skipper: Don´t call me Skippy!

AT: Both Skippers bring out their ´Skipper´s log´ and play the most embarrassing intro.

Skipper: What? No way!

Rc: (hacks up his log)

Skipper: How the fish did you get my log?

Rc: Clon.

Sk: (takes flipper out of beak and opens his beak, making some pile out)

VJ: (whispers to Zane) I should get mom to check on him.

Zn: (stares at Sk) Uh-huh.

AT: You have to. It´s a dare.

Skipper: I don´t have to anything!

AT: (shrugs) Okay, then. (grabs his log and presses play)

_Skipper´s Log: Skipper´s Log, 1200 hours._

Skipper: H-hey! Give it back!

AT: Well, you didn´t want to play it! (holds it out of his reach)

_Skipper´s Log: Current status report. We are in the sewer's right underneath Marlene´s habitat. Weird sounds are coming from upstairs._

Ml: Guys? (glares at them) Why were you spying on me?

Kw: It wasn´t us but our clones.

Pv: But you and your habitat is quite fun to explore since there are so may weird stuff going on. Like for example, last Tuesday-

Skipper: Th-that´s enough, soldier.

AT: (is searching through the log) Uninteresting. Boring. Stupid. Gross. Already know that. Childish. Evil…

Sk: (crosses flippers) Evil is a point of view.

AT: Oh I think we have something.

Skipper: (tries to jump up and get it but fails)

_Skipper´s log: Dember da ourteeth. _

Mr: Huh?

_Skipper´s log: Owaki ti haent eturned. _

Emld: What´s wrong with your voice?

_Skipper´s log: Or ad Ico or Iate. I ill hang ing._

Mr: Oh wait, I think I remember this.

_Skipper´s log: Ill hang ing._

Jtt: It sounds like you´re saying, still hanging.

Ly: Just with your tongue out.

Skipper: Give! Me! That! (leaps up)

AT: Why? Something you don´t want us to hear?

Skipper: Well, yes because it´s humiliating.

AT: That´s the point!

_Skipper´s log: (sighs) Oww…_

_Private: Skippah! We´re here!_

_Kowalski: And we´ve got the hot water._

_King Julian: Oh-ho! What´s this? A piñata? _

_Mort: Oh! I want to hit it!_

_Kowalski: That´s not a piñata, it´s a-_

_King Julian: A piñata! _

_Skipper: Ingail, oh!_

_Maurice: What?_

_Rico: Tha´s Kippa!_

_Skipper: (obviously gets hit with something from the sound of it)_

Mr: Yeah, I totally remember this.

Mt: ME TOO!

_Skipper: Ingail! Sto!_

_King Julian: Where´s my candy? _

Skipper: (finally manages to grab the log and turns it off)

(some start laughing at the log entry)

Ly: I didn´t get it.

AT: Skipper?

Skipper: (groans) I…was hanging by my tongue in front of the lemur´s habitat and Julian thought I was a piñata and began hitting me in front of the whole zoo, till Alice had to get me down.

Ly: Oh…

Jtt: Do I even want to know how you got up there?

Kw: Probably not.

Pv: That does sound rather hurtful.

Skipper: Yeah, my pride was very hurt.

Pv: I meant-

Skipper: Now let´s see what clone has!

Sk: Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody.

Rc: Wha?

Sk: Reveal my secrets if you must, but I will stand strong during the times of humiliation.

CCg8: Even though he is more cooperative, he´s more weirder.

AT: Okay then. (grabs the log and begins searching through it)

Kt: Hey, Rico?

Rc: Wha?

Kt: I was just wondering how you could keep all this stuff in your gut.

Rc: Oh yu mean tis? (hacks up a pay-phone)

Kt: Yeah.

Rc: Wel, id had been like this sice I waz born.

Ml: No freaky-Kowalski experiments?

Kw: HEY!

Rc: Uhm, no.

Emld: And where do you keep it?

Pv: Rico has like a hollow place inside.

Hs: What about the organs.

Kw: They´re still there, but everything else is like a hollow bowl.

Rc: Yup!

AT: Kinda like a coconut. It still has its fruit, but is hollow on the inside.

Mr: Did you find something yet?

AT: Not really. Btw, where´s Denmark?

Skipper: On a different tape.

Ml: Dang it!

AT: Found something!

Jtt: What is it?

_Sk´s log: Skipper´s log, 5000 hours._

Sk: (stares at tape) Thing of evil…EVIL! (grabs it and throws it against the wall) DIE! DIE EVIL SPIRIT!

Pv: I thought he was evil.

CCg8: Perhaps he thinks it´s something more eviler than him?

Sk: There! (holds up smashes log)

AT: Very funny! (slaps him) Now we can´t listen to his embarrassing log, guess we have to try another thing then.

Kt: What?

AT: Kowalski, Rico and Private.

Kw: Oh boy.

Pv: Us?

CCg8: Yeah, do you have some awkward moments of Skipper?

Pv: Well yeah, there was this one time where Kowalski accidently turned him into a baby penguin-

AT&CCg8: Seen it!

Rc: Hmmm…(coughes up a log)

Kw: (picks it up) ´Skipper´s do not touch, tippy-top secret log?´

AT: Promising name! (grabs it and hits play)

_Sk´s do not touch, tippy-top secret log( Sk´s DNTT-TSL) Skipper´s do not touch, tippy-top secret log. My team is off in the park, playing capture the flag. Since I´m all alone, it´s time for a little fun!_

Sk: (staring at it) Mental torture…

Skipper: I´m with AT on this! I sooo want to hear it!

_Sk´s DNTT-TSL: (clicking sounds and someone moving around, then sound of clothes and some drawers being opened)_

CCg8: What´s he doing?

Jtt: Sounds weird.

_Sk´s DNTT-TSL: Okay, blond and pink wig, check! Make-up, check! Microphone, CHECK! Ow! Need to turn down the sound. CD, check! Mirror to admire self, check!_

Everyone:…?

_Sk´s DNTT-TSL: (music starts playing and Sk starts singing along)_ _You say that that I´m messing with your head! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) All cuz I was making out with your friends! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) Love hurts whether it´s right or wrong! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) I can´t stop! Cuz I´m having too much fun! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) You´re on your knees, begging please, stay with mee! But honestly I just need to be a little crazyyyy! All my life I´ve been good, but now. Aaaaaaalllll thinking ´what the hell?´ All I want is to mess around. And IIIIIIIIIIII don´t really care about. If you love me! If you hate me! You can take me-_

Cl: Oh my…(starts laughing)

Sk: (glares at him and begins playing with a bloody dagger in his flippers)

_Sk´s DNTT-TSL: __All my life I´ve been good, but now! Wwwhhoooooaaa, what the hell? What? What? What? What the hell? So what? If I go out on a million dates! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!) You never call or listen to me anyway! (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

(few minutes later…)

_Sk´s DNTT-TSL:__ All my life I´ve been good, but now! Wwwhhoooooaaa, what the hell? La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la,la, la! __Okay, I think I hear my team coming back! (ka-BOOM) Better hide the evidence!_

_Pv: Skippah? We´re here!_

AT: (turns it off)

Everyone: (starts laughing at Sk)

Sk: (putting flippers behind back and waiting patiently for them to finish, slowly spacing out and staring at Mort, who gets freaked out a bit)…

Mt: O.O

AT: That was Avril Lavigne with "What the hell?" I didn´t know Skipper´s logs are so cool! (starts searching for more, but Rico swallows it right out of her hand)

Rc: Sowry, but no!

AT: (wipes hand) Gross. And now we have Clemson and Hans kiss. (glares at Skipper)

Skipper: What? I didn´t say anything!

AT: You were going to!

Hs: Okay, it´s a manly kiss alright?

Skipper: Hans, show me one thing that´s manly about you!

AT: Shut up! You married your clone and did who knows what in bed with him! They´re at least just kissing!

Skipper: I didn´t-

AT: (closes his beak)

Cl: Alright…(kisses Hans a bit awkwardly)

Kthrn: I didn´t know a bird and mammal could kiss.

Kw: (grins) You better believe it! (puts a flipper around Juliette)

Hs: (pulls away) Okay…(looks to the ground)

Cl: (blushes)

Ml: Aww!

KJ: Eh, that´s just gross.

AT: NEXT DARE! Blowhole.

Dr.B: Yes? (stops playing with Mr. Fishy)

AT: You have two babysitting jobs. One with Kowalski and one with Kowalski´s daughter.

Kw: What? Katherine?

AT: Yeah. But for now you two have to babysit some kids since last time you didn´t answer that riddle correctly.

Kw: Dang it!

Dr.B: Awesome! Are they nice kids?

AT: Ummm…

(later in the house)

(an 8 yr old girl was throwing a book at her five yr old brother who was screaming loudly)

96DarkAngel: Have fun! (slams the front door shut quickly)

Dr.B: Let´s see, I´ll take care of the boy and you of the girl…or the other way around.

Kw: I´ll take the girl, since I have a daughter at home.

Dr.B: Okay. (rides over to the boy) Hey little guy! What´s your name? I´m Dr. Blowhole.

Boy: (kicks against the segway wheel, causing it to fall over)

Dr.B: Hey-ouch!

Boy: (laughs at him)

Kw: (shakes head and goes over to the 8-yr old girl)

Girl: (is reading a book on the sofa, then tossing it away)

Kw: Uhm, hi! I´m Kowalski and your babysi-hey!

Girl: (picks him up)

Kw: Okay, put me down right now. And then you two will have to clean up the roo-

Girl: You can´t tell me what to do! (throws him into Blowhole)

Dr.B: (had gotten up by now, but is knocked down again by Kowalski)

Girl: This is the only time when Mom and Dad let us stay home alone without our older sibling! So, who wants ice-cream?

Boy: I do! (they both go into the kitchen)

Kw: Ughh, this is harder than I thought. (gets up)

Dr.B: (picks himself up) IKR?

Kw: And please stop using those weird signals, it isn´t even an language.

Dr.B: Yes it is.

Kw: Modern language maybe! (rolls eyes) So, we need a battle plan.

Dr.B: Can´t we get CartoonGirl here? She must be an expert in babysitting!

Kw: No we can´t. Okay, do you have a plan?

Dr.B: You´re the options penguin.

Kw: Fine! (takes out a clipboard and begins writing)

(after a minute or two of Blowhole watching the kids getting sprinkles all over the table and floor and Kowalski writing…)

Kw: My plan would be just to tire them out and wait till they fall asleep.

Dr.B: Good luck with that. O.O

(the kids´ faces are covered in chocolate syrup and ice cream)

Kw: O.o BLOWHOLE! Why didn´t you say anything?

Dr.B: (winces) Don´t yell at me like that! You were busy making weird equations on the paper, I didn´t want to interrupt you.

Kw: GREAT! Now we have to babysit them while they´re SUGAR-HIGH!

Dr.B: (shrugs) How hard can it be?

(five minutes later)

Boy: (bouncing on the couch and throwing things around)

Girl: (yelling that she wants to watch TV and Kowalski trying to hold her off)

(TD studio)

AT: I wonder how the guys are doing?

Skipper: Splendid! They´re probably hanging around while the kids are asleep.

Ml: (reading the review on FF) No…I don´t think so…

AT: Let´s continue while we wait for them to come back, alright?

KJ: If you were asking me, I would be saying, no.

AT: I was asking without caring for your answers.

KJ: The king´s answer always counts.

AT: First, let´s get rid of Hans. (holds up a CD)

Hs: What? Why does everyone hate me?

AT: No one hates you. Well, except Skipper, PoMFangirl the girl you kissed and left for Skipper-

Skipper: (grabs the camera) TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM BACK _PLEASE_!

AT: And MeganAgent13 plus-

Hs: I get it. -_-

AT: Speaking of MeganAgent13-

Jtt: My author.

AT: She dared you to watch Dora the explorer for ten hours.

Hs: Great! (grabs the CD and leaves)

Sk: (takes out some bloody guts and puts them into a bowl, grabbing lighter too)

AT: (picks up dare-sheet again) King Julian!

KJ: Yes! Someone else who loves me!

CCg8: I pretty much doubt that.

AT: Hot-glue Mort to your feet.

KJ:…

CCg8: I was RIGHT!

KJ:…

Mt: Yay!

KJ…!

Rc: Yea! (grabs hot glue and tackles Julian)

AT: Rico! Julian has to do it!

Rc: (groans) Fine! (gives the hot-glue gun to Julian)

KJ: I refuse to do it!

Ly: You have to it´s a dare!

Jtt: Yup and if you won´t, I´ll be so glad to help!

KJ: No, I´ll do it then! (gulps and picks up gun)

Mt: (curls around the feet)

KJ: (eyes begin to twitch)

Sk: The pain will soon be over…

KJ: (gives him a half-scared, half-confused look then squirted some glue on Mort and stuck him to his feet and…) AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

KJ: HOT! HOT! IT´S HOT!

VJ: That screech was worse than the time mom found a dentist drill in her bed!

Rc: I sad I waz sowry!

KJ: HOT! HOT! HOT!

Ds: Notice it´s a _hot_ glue gun?

Emld: Here! (pours cold water on his feet)

KJ: (twitches) Th-tha-thanks…urgh…(falls onto the ground)

Pv: Is it really that bad?

KJ: No, but the feeling of Mort on my royal feet are.

Mt: I´m an irritation!

(back to the babysitters)

Kw: (groans in defeat and collapses onto the couch) No…more…mercy…!

Boy: That was fun! (aims paintball gun)

Girl: Hey! It´s my turn!

Boy: No, it isn´t!

Girl: Yes it is! You shot the fish last time.

Dr.B: (from the ground behind the couch) Ma-mammal!

Boy: I did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: Did too!

Boy: Did not!

Girl: You did now shut up! (grabs the gun)

Boy: No! (tries to wrestle it away)

Girl: Give it to me! (yanks on the gun)

Boy: It´s mine!

Dr.B: How about we play something different.

Girl: (shoves him to the floor and rips gun out of his hands)

Boy: (starts yelling at her and grabs her hair)

Girl: (yells back)

Kw: My head is about to burst!

Dr.B: Mine too!

Boy: THAT IS MINE!

Girl: NO IT´S NOT!

(TD studio)

Everyone:…

KJ:…

Ml:…

AT:…

Skipper:…

Rc:…

Mr:…

Pv:…

Cl:…

Emld:…

Ly:…

Jtt:…

Sk: (pulls hood over head and picks up a dead chicken, plastic of course)

Mt:…

Everyone else:…

AT: Come over here Sk!

Sk: (looks at her from underneath the hood, then puts the chicken in a bowl)

AT: (turns back to the laptop)

(after everyone finished reading "Penguins from the Future")

AT: So, who do you think is Kowalski´s mate?

Kt: I´m betting on Rico.

Mr: I think it´s Skipper.

Ml: Yeah, me too.

Rc: Culd be P´ivate.

Pv: Or Manfredi.

Zn: Or Johnson!

VJ: How do you know Johnson?

Zn: Dad.

Ml: Which one?

Pv: (glares at Rico) You told him about M&J?

Rc: (shrugs awkwardly)

Mr: Technically, it could be any guy Kowalski knows.

Cl: Well, except the bad guys or a mammal.

AT: What do you mean? I´ve seen a LOT of pictures on DeviantART where Kowalski and Julian had kids.

KJ: What? How did you know?

AT: First, 96DarkAngel, there´s your answer of who´s the father. Second, OH MY GOODNESS KOJU!

Ml: KoJu?

AT: KowalskixJulain!

Skipper: I guess you love all gay pairings right?

AT: Well, if they´re like OfficerXxMaurice-the zookeeper, or a random pairing like that, no not really. And awesome! I made a new pairing! (writes it down)

Skipper: (rolls eyes)

AT: And, I made another new pairing! PrivatexKuchikukan! (spelling?)

Pv:…o.o…

(the babysitters)

Kw: (is crawling on the floor with army water gun)

Dr.B: (inches behind him) What are we doing?

Kw: I had enough of this nice talk! We are going to lure them into the bedroom and force them to sleep! With a water gun!

Dr.B: A water gun?

Kw: Yes, it´s better than the kitchen knives!

Dr.B: O.O

(TD studio)

AT: Clemson! My fearless lemur!

KJ: Hey! I´m the fearless leader!

Ml: Everyone who knew he was going to say that, raise your hand.

Everyone: (raises paws, hand, flippers, ect)

Cl: That doesn´t sound good.

AT: Depends.

Cl: On what?

AT: Do you like haunted houses?

Cl: Well, YEAH!

AT: Good! Becuz here you go! (hands him a baseball bat)

Cl: I thought I was going to a haunted house, not a base-ball game or robbery!

AT: Something similar. This is to knock out the security guards.

Cl: Knock out-wait, what? Ohhh, I get it! This is a real haunted house right?

AT: Of course!

Cl: Who´s coming with me?

AT: Nobody.

Cl: As the King, can I make Julian do my dare?

AT: No.

Cl:…okay, okay. (clutches bat and walks out)

KJ: Hope the ghosts eat you!

Cl: (from outside) Ghosts can´t eat you!

KJ: Bleh, I wouldn´t either. I´m trying to maintain my good figure!

Mt: Me too!

KJ: Shut up, Mort! No one was talking to you! AND GET OFF THE ROYAL FEET! (kicks him) Oh yeah, right.

Mt: Hihi! I love glue! (kisses the feet)

KJ: (gasps) MORT!

(babysitters)

Kw: Okay…okay…no…more…seriously…now! (gasps for air)

Dr.B: Well, the good thing is that they fell asleep. (looks at the two siblings hugging each other in sleep)

Kw: (holds head dazedly)

96DarkAngel: Hey guys! How did it g-(sees house) O.O Oh my…

Kw: We´re done? Good! (grabs Blowhole and breaks a record in the world fastest speed-running-out-of-a-house-all-the-way-back-to-the-studio)

(TD studio)

AT: Okay-

Kw: (opens door and collapses on the ground) We´re safe!

Jtt: Kowalski! (runs over and hugs him)

Kw: (covered in ice-cream, paint, make up, bruises, dirt, toilet water, toilet paper, ketchup, soap and food leftovers)

Dr.B: (doesn´t look any better) Sissy! (hugs CCg8) I´m finally back!

CCg8: Whoa, what on earth happened to you?

Kw: You don´t want to know.

Sk: (walks over, and sprinkles smothered chicken bone dust on Kowalski´s head)

Kw: Hey!

(in front of the haunted house)

Cl: (drags the unconscious guards away) Great, now to the house. (turns to it and sees a broken down house, the one that they show in the movies. The garden is untamed and wild, windows are broken or taped\nailed shut. The door is that typical splintered creaking wood, with old spider webs and dead spiders on it. As soon as Clemson opened it, a terrible smell of rotting bodies, wet wood and dry grass greeted him)

Cl: Okay, that´s sick! (grabs a lighter and goes in) Hello? Anybody here?

(…)

Cl: (floor creaks as he walks on it) Hello? (then rolls eyes and calls out sarcastically) Ghosts? Monsters? Jack the Ripper?

(from somewhere in the darkness: ) What?

(TD studio)

AT: So, Blowhole, I know you just came home of a baby-sitting job, but you have to take care of another…angel.

Jtt: Deciding to ignore that pause before the word angel!

Kw: (puts a flipper on her shoulder)

Dr.B: O-okay! I like kids!

CCg8: Yeah, because you are one!

Dr.B: No, I´m not! I´m an adult!

CCg8: Blowy, you watch cartoons like every day!

Kt: Can I get the baby?

Jtt: Sure…she´s in the back. Just be careful, she really likes to hit people.

Kt: Kay! (goes out and comes in later again with a small penguin girl chick, who has a pink beak which is sucking on one of her flippers)

Sk: Reminds me of my own precious demon.

Skipper: HEY!

AT: First, it´s not YOUR daughter, remember Skipper helped too.

Skipper: (throws of the candles at her)

Sk: (glares at Skipper)

AT: (ducks) And secondly, Cadet and Camille are no demons! Surprisingly…

Ly: Who´s Cadet and Camille?

Pv: They´re the twin chicks Sk and Skipper got!

Ly: Oh! Thanks, Private.

Emld: I thought Sk and Skipper were guys.

Skipper: We are! Just that two SOMEBODIES made Sk lay an egg! Right, Skip?

Sk: (still glaring at him)

Skipper: What?

Sk: You threw a candle.

Skipper: So? It´s just a candle!

Sk: (death-glare)

Kw: I don´t think it´s just a candle, clone sir.

Sk: It was one of the rare-

Ds: Can I hold the baby?

Jtt: Um, sure but then give it to Blowhole!

Ds: (takes Katherine)

Kth: (hits her snout)

Kw: DORIS! KATHERINE!

KJ: (starts laughing hysterically)

Mt: (giggles too)

Ds: OW! What did I do?

Pv: Maybe it´s because you´re a dolphin.

Ds: What´s wrong with that?

VJ: Since she likes hitting Blowhole, maybe she likes hitting all dolphins.

Ds: Here you take her!

CCg8: WAIT! (gently takes Katherine then goes over to Blowhole and gives it to him) Watch out, little bro and don´t drop him!

Dr.B: Of course I won´t! (takes Katherine)

Kth: (hits him)

KJ: (just recovered from his fit, takes one look at Blowhole and falls back down, laughing)

Skipper: (rolls eyes) Will someone shut him up?

Sk: (grabs ax)

Skipper: NOT LIKE THAT CLONE!

Zn: (holds up dynamite)

Rc: (face-flippers)

VJ: On it!

Rc: (regurgitates mud and hands it to her)

VJ: Eww…(drops it into Julian´s mouth)

KJ: (stills instantly and looks horrified)

Mt: (laughing randomly)

Dr.B: How. Long. Ow! Do. I have. Ouch! To. Hold. Her?

Kth: (smacking Blowhole and giggles)

AT: Sorry, but to the end of the chapter. Next dare: Skipper and Sk, sing "Mockingbird" from Eminem.

(haunted house)

Cl: (clutches lighter tighter) Who are you?

(silence)

Cl: (laughs nervously) Just your imagination, Clemy!…wait a minute, I hated Hans for calling me that, so why am I calling myself that? (continues walking) And why do I keep talking to myself? (feels cold wind pass him) That´s funny, since when can the wind blow through a house. (thinks of something) Could only mean two things. Either it was a ghosts, or this house more demolished than I thought. (climbs the stairs leading up)

(TD studio)

Skipper: (to Private) _Yeah  
>I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now<br>But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
>Straighten up little soldier<br>Stiffen up that upper lip  
>What you crying about?<br>You got me  
><em> 

Sk: (gets zapped back to normal and forced to rap to Vivian Junior) _Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
>Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had<br>I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
>I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry<br>Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
>Daddy's with you in your prayers<br>No more crying, wipe them tears  
>Daddy's here, no more nightmares<br>We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
>Laney uncles crazy, aint he?<br>_

Skipper: _Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
>We're all we got in this world<br>When it spins, when it swirls  
>When it whirls, when it twirls<br>Two little beautiful girls  
>Lookin' puzzled, in a daze<br>I know it's confusing you  
><em> 

Sk_:__ Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
>I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems<br>The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
>All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see<br>Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
>We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me<br>_

Skipper: _But things have gotten so bad between us  
>I don't see us ever being together ever again<br>Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
>But then of course everything always happens for a reason<br>I guess it was never meant to be  
>But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is<br>But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
>Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream<em> 

Both: _Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
>Everything's gonna be alright<br>Stiffen that upper lip up little lady, i told ya  
>Daddy's here to hold ya through the night<br>I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
>We feel how we feel inside<br>It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
>But i promise momma's gon' be alright<em>

Sk:

_It's funny  
>I remember back one year when daddy had no money<br>Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
>And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me<br>Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
>I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying<br>_  
>Skipper: <em>Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job<br>But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom  
>And at the time every house that we lived in<br>Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
>Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar<br>Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
>Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it<br>And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
>And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart<em>

Sk: _Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
>On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment<br>And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
>And that's when daddy went to California with his CD and met Dr. Dre. And flew you and momma out to see me<br>But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
>Then you started seeing daddy on the T.V. and momma didn't like it<br>And you and Laney were to young to understand it  
>Papa was a rollin' stone, momma developed a habit<br>And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
>I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand<br>Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud  
>Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing.<em>

Skipper: _Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
>To see how much you both have grown, it's almost like you're sisters now<br>Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
>Laney I'm talkin' to you too, daddy's still here<br>I like the sound of that, yeah  
>It's got a ring to it don't it?<br>Shh, momma's only gone for the moment_

Both: _And if you ask me too  
>Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird<br>I'mma give you the world  
>I'mma buy a diamond ring for you<br>I'mma sing for you  
>I'll do anything for you to see you smile<br>And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine  
>I'mma break that birdies neck<br>I'd go back to the jeweler who sold it to ya  
>And make him eat every carat, don't play with dad (haha)<em>

Pv: That was so cool! (hugs Skipper)

VJ: I didn´t know you could rap\sing that well, dad!

Sk: Yeah, sure. It was terrible.

Kt: No, it was not.

AT: Back to the weird, sinister voo-doo Skipper! (zaps him)

Sk: (walks back into the shadows)

Dr.B: Um, Juliette? Is Katherine supposed to be eating my flipper?

Kth: (is grabbing Blowhole´s flipper and trying to chew on it)

Jtt: No, Katherine. (picks her up) Don´t eat his flipper!

Kw: Maybe she´s hungry?

Jtt: (takes out a jar of tiny, pieced fish and gives it to Blowhole) You have to feed her, since you are his babysitter.

Dr.B: Okay. (takes out a tiny piece of fish and goes over to Katherine)

(haunted house)

Cl: I´ll go with the demolished theory. Now, let´s explore this a little further! (grabs a burnt out torch from the ground, lights it and opens a room)

(TD studio)

AT: Alrighty, next dare! Private, Kowalski, Rico would you choose over Skipper being evil or Blowhole being good?

Kw: That´s an unfair question.

AT: Why?

Kw: Right now Skipper´s totally…how can you put it?

Sk: (chants, while dancing around a candle floating in the middle of a water-filled bowl)

Kw: So, right now Blowhole seems for favorable. But Skipper´s still our leader.

Pv: No offense, Skipper. But Blowhole is nicer and more comfortable to be around now.

Sk: RELEASE THE PRISONERS! (throws some sand into the bowl)

Rc:…? Blo´hol!

Dr.B: Open your beak, Katherine! (drops a tiny piece of sardine into her beak)

Ly: She is sooo cute!

Dr.B: O.o She actually ate out of my flipper! :D

AT: Kowalski, try to eat Mort, but don´t really eat him.

Kw: Huh?

AT: You have to try to eat Mort, but don´t REALLY eat him.

Mt: I taste good with vegetables!

KJ: Uhm, little problem here. I am not minding if the smarty penguin wants to eat Mort, but he is still stuck to my foot.

Ml: Well, I guess that makes it more interesting then.

Kw&KJ: O.O

Mt: Yay!

Kw: That is probably one of the most disturbing thing I got dared! o.o

AT: Oh just suck it up and get on with it!

Kw: (kneels down in front of Mort) Umm, Julian? Can you, uh raise your foot a little?…

KJ: No! You are not eating my foot!

Kw: I won´t eat your foot!

KJ: If I find ONE toe missing! (sticks his foot into Kowalski´s face)

VJ: Ew, I don´t think I can watch!

Kw: (tries to fits Mort in his beak, then grabs Julian´s foot and turns it around, trying to find a way how to do it)

KJ: (gasps) You´re touching me! How daring of you!

Kw: SHH!

KJ: (gasps again) Did you just shush me?

Kw: I´m trying to think here!

Rc: _Tryin_?

Emld: (elbows him)

Kw: (tries several times to fit Mort in his beak, finally getting the right angle. Julian´s foot and Mort disappear completely into the beak of the scientist)

AT: (takes a picture)

KJ: (faints)

CCg8: Kowalski was right, this is one of the most disturbing dares.

Skipper: No, having to kiss a guy is.

CCg8: Would you rather kiss Hans or do _that_!

Kw: (tries to get them out of his beak)

Skipper:…KISS HANS!

Hs: (comes out of the door) What? You want to kiss me?

Skipper: Never!

AT: How was your dare?

Hs: Disturbing.

Everyone: Not as disturbing as that!

Hs: (looks at Julian unconscious on the floor, Kowalski panting heavily and trying to get feet and Mort fur out of his beak, including the terrible taste, before searching around for his dignity) Okkaaaaaay? Hey, where´s Clemson?

Kthrn: He got dared to go into a haunted house alone.

Hs: Lucky! He gets to do vacation while I have to-

AT: Sing with Skipper!

Skipper: (looks up from Julian´s side) Which Skipper?

AT: Do I really need to point it out?

Sk: (kneeling in front of the bowl, singing a weird, high-pitched tune while cutting the dead chicken´s head off)

Skipper: Can´t you zap him again? Why should I take his dare?

AT: Okay, fine.

Dr.B: (tries to juggle Katherine and his invention)

Zn: I´ll do it! (grabs the invention and zaps Sk)

Sk: (blinks and stops cutting) What happened here?

Skipper: Don´t ask! (grabs him and drags him over to Hans) You have to sing with him now!

AT: Better yet, act it out!

Sk: Act what out?

Hs: (explains him the dare)

Sk: Uhm, no way!

Hs: (shoves him into the middle of the room)

Rc: (regurgitates a couch and a book)

Sk: (reluctantly sits down and takes the book)

Hs: (sets up a fake door and goes on the other side of it)

AT: Just real quick. This song is from "Avenue Q" and Rod (Sk) is secretly in love with Nicky (Hans) but too afraid to admit it. So here Nicky is trying to get Rod to ´come out of the closet´ and confess his feelings. Now onto the play.

Sk: Ahh! An afternoon alone with my favorite book. "Broadway musicals of the 1940s". No roommate to bother me. How can it get any better than this?

Hs: (walks in) Oh hi Rod!

Sk: Hi Nicky.

Hs: Hey Rod! You´ll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning! This guy was smiling at me and talking to me!

Sk: (behind the book) That´s very interesting.

Hs: He was being real friendly! And I think he was coming on to me.

Sk: (stops reading)

Hs: I think he might´ve thought that I was gay!

Sk: (removes book then awkwardly clears his throat) Ahem, so why are you telling me this, why should I care? I don´t care. What did you have for lunch today? (holds book in front of face and reads it)

Hs: Oh you don´t have to get all defensive about it, Ro-

Sk: I´M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!…oh, what would I care about some gay guy you met, I am trying to read!

Hs: I didn´t mean anything by it, Rod. I just think it´s something we should be able to talk about!

Sk: I do not want to talk about it, Nicky, this conversation is over.

Hs: Yeah, but Rod-

Sk: OVER! (returns back to his book once again)

Hs: Well…okay. But just so you know! (starts singing) _If you were gay._

Sk: (slowly looks up from his book)

Hs: _That´d be okay. I mean cuz hey! I´d like you anyway!_

Sk: (groans)

Hs: _Because you see. If it were me! I would feel free to say, that I was gay! But I´m not gay!_

Skipper: Suuuure!

AT: (slaps him)

Sk: Nicky, please. I am trying to read!

Hs: (shrugs) Go ahead.

Sk: (goes back to reading)

Hs: (sways along to unheard music, grinning)

Sk: (sensing something and lowering his book AGAIN to see Hans smiling at him) WHAT?

Hs: _If you were queer!_

Sk: Argh, Nicky!

Hs: _I´d still be here._

Sk: Nicky, I am trying to read this book!

Hs: _Year after year!_

Sk: Argh!

Hs: _Because you´re dear to me. And I know that you._

Sk: What?

Hs: _Would except me tooooo! If I told you today, HEY GUESS WHAT! I´M GAY! But I´m not gay!_

KJ: Sure!

CCg8: (slaps him)

Hs: (goes off to dance) _I´m happy! Just being with you!_

Sk: (reading) High button shoes, Pal Joey.

Hs: (smirks and turns to him) _So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys?_

Sk: (throws book into the air) NICKY THAT´S GROSS!

Hs: No it´s not! _If you were gaaaay! I´d shout HURRAY!_

Sk: I am not listening!

Hs: _And here I´d staaaay!_

Sk: La la la la la la la la!

Hs: _But I wouldn´t get in your way! __You can count on meee! To always beeeee! Beside you every day! To tell you it´s okay! You were just born that way! And as they say, it´s in your DNA, you´re gaaaaaaaa-_

Sk: I AM NOT GAY!

Hs: (aaaaay!) If you were gay!

Sk: ARGH!

AT: SKIPPY IS GAY!

Sk: No I´m not!

AT: Yes you are!

Sk: I am not!

AT: You are.

Sk: No! Never!

AT: YOU ARE! (zaps him)

Sk: (blinks then glares at her)

AT: Okay, so let´s move on.

CCg8: Oh Skippy?

Sk: Don´t call me that!

CCg8: I can call you whatever I want to! So, remember when S and I dressed you up as a baby princess?

Dr.B: (holds Katherine away from his red face) I do!

Hs: (smirks) I do too.

CCg8: Quiet you two. Why won´t you tell us about aaaaalll about it?

Sk: I do not know what you are speaking of.

CCg8: (rolls eyes) Perhaps this will jog your memory? (holds up a-)

Sk: NEEDLE! Okay, okay, feminine creature of doom.

CCg8: Huh?

Kw: Authoress.

Sk: I will tell them about my hour of torture.

AT: It wasn´t really an ho-

Sk: Be unvoiced!

Kw: Which means in English, shut up.

AT: Yeah, got that much, Mr-know-it-all.

Sk: Well, first they-

Ds: And please in English!

Sk: Fine. First, after throwing some pie in my face.

Pv: Why?

Sk: (shrugs)

Dr.B: For revenge!

Sk: They put some make-up all over my face.

Kt: What kind?

Sk: (groans) Lipstick, nail polish, blush and um…

CCg8: Eyeliner.

Sk: Yeah, that. Then they wanted to dress up and invite Hans over to a tea party. Theme: Princess and a poor tortured penguin in a dress. I got the honors to be the baby princess-

Hs: In diapers! (holds up a picture)

CCg8: How did you get that?

Hs: I pick-pocketed it. (holds up Chey´s wallet)

CCg8: Grrrrr! (slaps him and takes wallet back)

Sk: So, that would be all. And yes, I was in a diaper. -.-

KJ: Sounds like fun!

Mr: Yeah, actually it does!

Sk: Now, pardon my presence!

AT: Uhm, yeah…so Skipper kiss Private.

Skipper: No way!

AT: You have to!

Skipper: I don´t CARE! He´s the clone of my SON! I won´t even nightmare about it!

AT: You don´t have to ´nightmare´ about it, just do it then drop dead.

Skipper: I wish you would!

Pv: It´s just a kiss Skippah.

Skipper: But-(suddenly grins) I guess so. (kisses Private!…on the cheek)

AT: (scowls) You know that´s not what the reviewer meant!

Skipper: SO? What about the dare of my clone jumping off a cliff and into a pit of snakes, I meant he had to jump into real snakes and he jumped into a bowl of gummy worms!

Kw: But you are glad that he didn´t do it right?

Skipper: Well…

Rc: Of curz you ar!

Skipper: Okay, even though he can be a pain in the neck sometimes.

AT: Yeah, you must know ALL about that! Poor Donakiko!

Skipper: Poor me!

AT: Moving on! Rico!

Rc: Huh?

AT: Go in there! (points to a door that was a hot pink and had a black sign over it that said; "GIRLS ONLY". Next to the "y" was a cross bone skull with an ear ring)

Rc: Wha? Why?

AT: (groans) Why do you think?

Rc: Dar. Okay, fine. (waddles over to it) Wis me luc!

Pv: Good luck, Rico!

Rc: (gulps and goes in)

Everyone:…

Mt: I had china for lunch today!

KJ: SHUSH!

Ml: Would you two be-

(screams come from the inside and sounds of hundreds of feet running)

Zn: What´s that? O.o

Emld: Females.

Ds: You mean, the upper class!

Dr.B: That´s not very nice!

Jtt: No, but it´s true!

Mr: You wish!

Ml: We know!

(a crash from inside and Rico screams)

VJ: What was that? What´s happening?

Kw: You _don´t_ want to know!

AT: (takes out laptop and begins typing something)

(suddenly, a picture of Sk and Skipper kissing appears on a wall)

Skipper: WHAT THE FISH?

Sk: (looks over his shoulder and drops vile) ARGH! It burns my soul!

Kw: It can´t-

Sk: Eyes are the door to the soul, as a witch you should know that!

Kw: Witch is female fore-

Sk: You are a female!

VJ: That isn´t so wrong, mom.

Kth: Da-da! (claps into flippers)

Kw: I´m not a female!

Jtt: Cause that would be plain wrong! O.O

Hs: What is that picture?

AT: it´s a picture of Sk´s and Skipper´s love! It´s on DeviantART, under the images of FridayatMidnight.

Sk: Go away image of the demons! (throws ax into the wall)

Everyone:…o.o…

AT: Thanks, Skippy! -.-

Sk: Address me with my relevant designation!

Kw: In other words-

Skipper: DON´T CALL HIM\US SKIPPY!

AT: I don´t need a translator! All I need is-

Mt: Baking powder!

KJ: When can I do my dare? The one with Marlene?

Ml: Wait! What? Huh?

AT: Julian gets to do anything he wants with you…that rhymed!

Skipper: Who cares?

Ml: Ohhh...NOOOOOOO!

KJ: YYEEESSS!

Ml: AT! You´ve got to let me skip this dare!

AT: Sorry, but I can´t. Only if someone dares you to.

Ml: PLEASE! READERS HELP ME!

KJ: Uhmm, NOPE! (kisses Ma-no, FRENCH kisses Marlene, from the looks of her face)

Ml: (chokes)

Sk: (sharpens his dagger) That son of a flea is harassing a dame! (charges at Julian)

Skipper: Clone! (holds him back) No, they´re a married couple!

Ml: (goes blue and continues choking violently)

Skipper: Sorry, Marlene.

Sk: Okay, if you say so!

Mt: (looks at everyone before spotting old gum on the floor and eating it)

Cl: (stumbles in)

Hs: Clemy! (hugs him)

Cl: Don´t…call…that…!

Hs: Whoa, what happened to you?

Cl: Haunted…house…fearless…went in…corpse…zombie…cellar …locked…sounds…escaped…window…ran…TD…studio!

Everyone: O.O

KJ: (stops kissing Marlene for a second)

Cl: Glad…I´m…back!

Hs: Me too! (hugs him tighter)

Skipper: Awww, looking for support from your boyfriend?

AT: Shut it, YOU would know!

Cl: (gasps again)

Hs: (gives him a cup of water and sits beside him)

Skipper: (smirks)

Hs: What? (glares at him) I´m a caring puffin!

KJ: Oh so he´s alright?

Hs: I think so.

Cl: Y-yeah!

KJ: Alright then! (dips the otter and kisses her more)

Ml: (groans and tries to pull away)

Kt: And…time…is…UP! (stops stop-watch)

KJ: Okay. =( (lets go)

Ml: (falls to the ground) Ok-kay…NEVER AGAIN!

AT: If someone dares you to.

Ml: (glares) I hate you.

Skipper: AWESOME! UP HIGH SISTER!

Ml: (gives him a look and turns away)

AT: And now, some Lunacorns time!

Pv: YAY!

Dr.B: YAY!

CCg8: O.O I didn´t know you liked Lunacorns!

Dr.B: That´s because I´ve never told you!

CCg8: (smirks) Good to know!

AT: Here´s the remote and-

Pv: (grabs it and Blowhole´s flipper and races to the other room)

Dr.B: WHOA! (grabs Katherine and follows him)

AT:-have fun. Okay…next dare! How about we zap Sk back and just leave him? It´s not too far from the end anyway.

Jtt: Why are you asking us?

AT: Just because!

Kw: Sorry, sir! (zaps him)

Sk: (turns angrily) I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF FRYING MOLES YOU-huh? (blinks) What-?

Skipper: You´ve been zapped, clone.

Sk: Why?

Skipper: Because-

Sk: Oh wait, does this has something to do with the turn-me-evil dare?

Skipper: Affirmative.

Mr: (takes out a ray-gun and aims, hitting Skipper)

Skipper: ARGH! (falls to the ground)

Sk: CLONE!

Skipper: (shakes head clear) What?

Sk: (bends over him) Are you al-WHOA! (gets pulled down)

Skipper: Now I am! (nuzzles his neck)

Sk: Wh-what are you d-doing?

Skipper: (sits up and pulls Sk closer) What do you think? (nips at his neck)

Sk: Sk-Skipper?

Kthrn: (whispers) What dare is this?

Ly: (reads on phone) Sk and Skipper has to do couple fluff.

Sk: (feels eyes closing) Cl-clone! Stop that.

Skipper: You really want me to? (pulls him even closer and rubs his flipper down Sk´s spine)

Sk: No. (tackles him into a hug and kisses him)

AT: (takes the camera and steers it so the viewers can clearly see the two on the ground) There you have it, folks! Pure penguin fluff!

KJ: (eating grapes, then sees the two and spits the fruit out at Maurice) Maurice! (looks hurt) Why didn´t they want me to join them?

Hs: Gay huh?

Skipper: (whispers something to him and kisses Sk´s neck and face)

Sk: (returns the favor)

Jtt: Oh…wow!

Kw: What?

Jtt: Uhm, it´s the first time I seen something like that!

AT: Well, there has been a lot of rumors, but this seems-

Kt: Seems?

AT: A perfect black mail! (snaps photos)

Penguins: (face-flippers)

Sk: (finally returns back to reality and sees the others) Uh, clone?

Skipper: What…love? (wraps his flippers around Sk)

Sk: You know everyone´s staring at us?

Skipper: I don´t care! (rubs his beak against Sk´s)

Kthrn: Wow are you going to wait till they go farther before you zap Skipper back to normal?

AT: No, I´m waiting till they get into a very awkward position so I can humiliate both.

Skipper: (starts French kissing-)

AT: (signals Kowalski who zaps them back to normal)

Skipper: (blinks)

Sk: (pulls away, a bit dazed)

Skipper:…EWW! (jumps away and wipes beak and tongue) CLONE!

Sk: Don´t, "CLONE" me! You tried to seduce me!

Skipper: What?

Sk: It was probably another psycho's dare!

AT: That was sooooo awesome and cute! I even took photos! (shows them pictures)

Skipper: O.O

Rc: (opens the door and slams it shut) Nev´r again!

Sk: Soldier!

Kt: What happened in there?

Rc: Girlz wer jasing me. Dey even kissed me! (shows face, full with lipstick)

Cl: Ew. (makes a face)

Rc: (shudders) Dey even tried to do horribol girl tingz to me! O.o (shivers violently)

Pv: (comes out with Blowhole) What kind of horrible things?

Skipper: _**GIRL**_ things Private! _**GIRL THINGS**_!

Girls:…

Ml: What exactly was that supposed to mean?

Sk: Never mind.

VJ: How were the Lunacorns?

Zn: (grimaces) Lunacorns…

Dr.B: That is my new favorite show! Don´t you just love that part where the evil dragon Take-it-all was about to take the Christmas tree away and Prince Shares-a-lot managed to convince him not to steal it?

Pv: That was so cool! Or when they invited him to the feast!

Kw: (takes out his Love-you-lator)

Ds: (gives it a suspicious look) What is that?

AT: Okay, that´s…cool guys. But let´s focus on the dares that are left, rather than Lunacorns…

Kw: Already on it, AT. Rico! Spit fishing!

Ml: What? Uh-uh! No way, he is not going to-

Rc: (grabs her tongue and gets a sample)

Ml: Ack! (slaps his flipper away and glares) Didn´t we already cover that your invention doesn´t work right?

Kw: It was a dare! (puts the sample in)

Love-You-Later(LYL): (starts beeping)

Ml: Look! It´s there! Again in the CPZ!

AT: Hmm, brb. (goes out the door)

Kw: Brb?

Mt: BE RIGHT BACK!

Hs: Oohh! The mouse lemur knew something you didn´t!

Kw: (glares at him)

AT: (comes back in, holding up a picture) That´s Marlene´s mate.

Ml: (sees a picture of a Spanish muscular otter, playing the Spanish guitar) Oh my word…(stares at it)

AT: Um, don´t you want to take it?

Ml: (dazedly takes the picture and stares at it)

Kw: Rico, some more spit fishing.

Sk: Wait a minute, all of-(gets his tongue pulled out by Rico)

(thirty minutes later)

AT: (holds mouth)

Jtt: You could be a little more careful, Rico!

Ly: (glares at him)

Rc: (shrugs)

Kw: Thank you. So let´s see for Sk…

Sk: I don´t want to know!

LYL: (beeps so loud it hurts)

Kw: (yells over the noise) IT MEANS THAT THE MATE IS HERE IN THIS ROOM!

Everyone: (looks at Skipper)

Skipper: What?

AT: I knew it!

Skipper: Knew what?

Sk: The invention paired us up…Skipper…

Skipper:…

Kw: (re-set it) Okay, Rico´s next!

Rc: Yay!

LYL: (indicates to his stomach)

Rc: (coughes up Mrs. Perky)

CCg8: You keep your girlfriend in your stomach?

Rc: Ummmmmm yup!

CCg8: Okaaay…

Emld: It´s Rico! It would´ve been REALLY strange if it was someone else.

Kw: Private!

Pv: Yes?

Kw: (types around) Your mate is in…

(…)

Everybody: IN?

Kw: Australia!

Pv: Awesome! Who is it?

Kw: I can´t get full details now…but it seems to be a female…hold on…a female broome. That´s a bird.

Pv: Oh, cool!

Kw: I´m with Juliette of course and she´s with me.

Kth: (claps into flippers)

Jtt: Of course!

Kw: (types around) Which is strange though, since Emerald is also paired up with a Kowalski.

Emld: Huh? Really?

Sk: Well, it could be your clone. Or another Kowalski. There are dozens of them.

AT: O.O Please don´t tell me that there are dozens of Skippers too!

Skipper: (shrugs) Might as well.

Kw: It could be since a female me does exist.

VJ: Yeah! My mom!

Kw: (puts in another sample) Katherine´s mate is Skipper.

Sk: Which one?

Kth: Mat! (claps again)

Kw: The older Katherine (not my daughter) with another Skipper, who doesn´t seem to be here in the room.

Kt: Yeah, our ears are still on.

Kthrn: I don´t get how this works. How can there be another Skipper? Or another Kowalski and such?

Kw: I think it´s most likely that the different ´copies´ of the characters happen, when an author creates a story. Since all their characters don´t act\are in the stories. What I mean is that one person might think of me gay while the other makes Rico female or something.

Rc: Hey! I´m no´ a girl!

Kw: So it´s based on the author´s imagination. Question answered?

Kthrn: Yes…

Kw: Here is another one. Lilly and Private!

Pv: That´s cool! I hope you´ll like my copy!

Ly: I´m sure I will.

Ml: Aww, that´s cute!

Kw: Katie…

Kt: I hope this mate won´t put a bullet through my skull! (gives the Skippers a look)

Kw: It seems not. This penguin is a rather peaceful one. He currently lives in the Bronx Zoo and had tried to find a mate yet, but no avail. It might be because he´s the mailman of the zoo.

CCg8: Yeeaah…animals don´t get mail.

Sk: How would you know?

Rc: (hacks up a whole stamp collection)

Kt: Sounds like a sweet guy! Can you-

Kw: Already done and ready! (hands her a ticket)

Kt: Thanks, Kowalski! (hugs him) See you guys later! (walks out clutching ticket)

AT: Bye!

Pv: Bye Katie!

Kw: Next…

Mt: ME! PICK ME!

KJ: NO! The king is always first!

Kw: Fine…Julian…(puts the sample in) A ferret named Zoey?

KJ: (sighs and puts paw over heart) Ahh, yes. The sweet kitten-faced Zoey…

Rc: (gags)

Kw: Mort, your mate is…what?

LYL: **Unable to find a mate. **

Mt: Yay! (struggles to get to the LYL) We´ll be best friends forever!

Hs: That´s strange, why couldn´t he find a mate?

Skipper: Bet that the invention will be too disgusted with you that it shuts down completely.

Hs: Actually, I´m surprised it didn´t blow up when it got your spit sample!

AT: Guys!

Kw: Maurice…

Mr: I already know the results…

Kw: Oh…sorry about that.

VJ: What?

Mr: She died ten years ago.

VJ: Oh.

Mr: Anyway, let´s move on. Who´s next?

Ds: I am!

Kw: D-Doris. (puts the sample in)

LYL: **Wasted. Wasted.**

Ds: Huh?

Jtt: That means, you´ve wasted your chances to find your mate. And it seemed like I already replaced you.

Ds: Well, who cares? I´ll stick to picking boys off and dropping them again.

Dr.B: Ow! Don´t drop them on their head.

CCg8: (sighs) That´s not what she meant.

Dr.B: Then what?

Ds: Forget it.

Zn: How about me?

Kw: Zane…you´re with a girl named April.

Zn: Cool! Wait a minute, April?

Kw: And Vivian Junior…here´s your mate!

VJ: (takes paper) No way!

Kw: Let´s see…Blowhole!

Dr.B: Huh?

CCg8: I hope this won´t be some jerk!

Kw: Seems not, but also a scientist like you.

Dr.B: What´s her name?

Kw: Hold on a minute…Natalie.

Dr.B: That´s a pretty name!

Kth: P´etty!

Dr.B: Exactly! Just like you!

Kth: (hits him on the nose)

Dr.B: Ouch! That was a compliment!

Kth: (giggles)

Kw: Left are-

Sk: The two gays.

AT: (slaps him) Shut up.

Skipper: And the authors.

Hs: Let´s see if it explodes!

Sk: It will! 100 pro!

Kw: (puts the sample in, then frowns, takes it out and re-tries)

Cl: What´s wrong?

Kw: Uhm, Skipper? Are you _sure_ you don´t have a sister?

Skipper: Yes.

Sk: Why?

Kw: (frowns at looks at screen again before shaking his head) Clemson and the girls are left.

Cl: So? Put it in! I want to see my soul mate!

Kw: (shoves the sample in, then laughs) Good luck with that!

Rc: Who iz id?

Kw: A neighbor. The Red Rhodesian Slasher.

Sk: Oooooo!

Cl: ? Who´s that?

Hs: I have a feeling it´s something terrible!

Mr: She rips her ´mates´ apart.

Cl: O.O

Hs: You´ll handle it, Clemy!

Cl: (glares) You won´t be able to handle me if you call me that one more time.

Hs: (smirks) :P

Kw: Now onto AT, then CheyCartoongirl8.

AT: Go then.

Kw: (puts the sample in and- _**BOOM!**_)

(smoke rises up from the broken invention)

Sk: Darn it! Two people too late!

Pv: O.O You blew up the invention just by your DNA?

AT: Awesome! And no, I didn´t. Sorry Kowalski but I don´t think that Chey or I should know that.

Kw: Well, you could´ve just told me! You didn´t have to blow up my invention! (hugs the remains)

CCg8: That wouldn´t be fun!

AT: And after seeing all those weird people the others got, I think I´ll stay single.

CCg8: Uhm…(looks at Clemson) Me too.

Skipper: That´s not fair! You skipped the dare!

AT: XP Speaking of dare, next one!

Skipper: Did you even hear what I was saying?

AT: Yeah, but I wasn´t listening. Anyway, since we just played match-maker, Rico and Private! You two go on a date together…drum roll please…(waits) Okay, then not…on the beach!

Pv: I love the beach!

Rc: Yah, me too! (coughes up picnic basket)

AT: Did I say romantic yet?

KJ: Err, no.

Rc: (hacks up roses)

Pv: Yay! Let´s go! (takes Rico´s flipper and the two walk out)

Skipper: That´s one of the most wrongest things I´ve seen.

CCg8: What is?

Skipper: THIS! RICO DATING PRIVATE! I MEAN HOW SICK IS THAT?

AT: It´s cute!

Skipper: Next thing you´ll be telling me is that it even has its own name!

(…)

CCg8: Prico.

Skipper: (throws flippers into the air) Oh you´ve got to be kidding me!

KJ: (grabs a spray tin and sprays it into Juliette´s face)

Jtt: Hey! What the-…(begins crying)

Dr.B: What´s wrong with her?

KJ: Crying spray! I made it myself! Ain´t I geniusy?

Kw: You idiot! (hugs Juliette)

VJ: Maybe if you comfort her, she´ll stop crying.

Kw: Juliette, come on honey, it´s alright! (wraps his flippers around her)

Jtt: (can´t stop crying)

Kw: (kisses her and glares at Julian)

KJ: WHAT? Why is everybody being so glary at making me feel guilty? She was always being such a crybaby!

Kw: Shu-

Dr.B: Be quiet, Julian! You are so mean! IN fact, you are the meanest person I know!

Skipper: I know ´meaner´ people.

Hs: More than you? Impossible.

KJ: (crosses his arms and turns away)

Kw: (leads Juliette to a chair)

Jtt: (her tears had already made her whole face wet and is running down her cheeks)

Kw: (sits beside her for a while, before getting an idea. He goes over to the radio and puts a CD in)

VJ: What is sh-…he doing?

Kw: (presses ´play´ and goes back to Juliette, wrapping his flipper around her shoulders)

Radio: _Drew looks at me. I fake a smile so he won´t see. What I want and I need, and everything that we should be. I bet she´s beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she´s got everything that I have to live without. Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it´s so damn funny. I can´t even see anyone when he´s with me. He says he´s so in love. He´s finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he´s all I think about each night. _

Jtt: (stops crying)

Radio: _He´s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. He´s the song, in the car I keep singing. Don´t know why I do._

Zn: It worked!

Jtt: (wipes away the last tears) Thank you Kowalski…

Kw: No problem. (kisses her)

KJ: Bleh!

Dr.B: (glares at him)

AT: Aww, that was probably the cutest scene on this chapter! Okay, let´s continue. We all have to face our fear.

Sk: So you can use it against us later?

AT: No…so a classified video won´t be shown. I don´t know which one though or how the person got to it.

Sk: You´ve got more than just a few embarrassing secrets? Cool!

AT: I have more of you than me!

CCg8: But how exactly can we\you find out all of our fears and bring them here.

AT: I have an idea…but I will regret it later.

Rc: Uh-oh.

AT: (takes out a small plastic bag of black powder) Rico, I need a fan.

Rc: Okay…(hacks one up)

AT: Thanks. (plugs it in and dumps the bag of powder into it, before turning it on medium)

(the black powder gets blown into the room and everyone´s faces)

Skipper: What (coughs) is that stuff?

Rc: (begins sneezing up bombs)

AT: (waves hand in front of face) A drug that makes the person who inhaled it hallucinate their greatest fear. [real drug, btw]

Kw: That (coughs then clears throat) Seems pretty far-fetc-

Sk: NEEDLE! (jumps into Skipper´s wings)

Skipper: (drops him) O.O

CCg8: I don´t see anything ye-…o.o…oh no…

(slowly the others start to see their greatest fear too, so just stare, while some totally freak out, like Julian, who ran around screaming-)

KJ: FOOSAS!

(things didn´t get any better when Rico and Private came in, back from their date. Their happy smiles also faded…)

Pv: Hey gu- (eyes widened and he steps behind Rico, who is frozen at the doorway)

Rc:…

Pv: R-Ri-RICO HELP! BADGERS ARE ATTACKING ME! 0.o

AT: (pressing herself against the wall) Just…keep…away from edge…

Skipper: (runs toward the doorway, then suddenly stops freaking out and shakes head to clear it) What just happened? (sees the others) What´s up with you guys?

Sk: (runs over to him and hugs him, before coming to too) Huh?

Skipper. The drug wore off.

Sk: Ohhhh, what drug?

Skipper: (shrugs)

Kw: (pulls Juliette with him to the Skippers, face white…whiter than normal) We made it!

Jtt: (clings to him in fear)

Kw: Hey, why is everyone acting so weirdly over there?

Sk: Clone! (nods to the open door that Rico and Private left open) I think that´s what´s curing us\them.

Skipper: Good idea. (grabs fan, blows the rest of the powder off and plugs it in next to the open door, turning it on full-force)

(the wind and fresh air gets blown in, slowly curing the others)

CCg8: It´s…it´s gone!

Dr.B: What´s gone?

CCg8: The- I won´t tell you or else you know my fear.

Mt: (opens eyes) Is it gone?

Mr: I th-think so.

AT: One thing is sure. NEVER AGAIN!

Everybody: Yeah!

AT: (takes a deep breath) Okay… now onto the last dare, Hans Skipper and Blowhole have to act out Dr. Horrible´s Sing-a-long blog.

Sk&Skipper: Which Skipper?

AT: (glares at them) Don´t try that, you´re both getting a part. Sk can play Penny (who dies at the end ^^) and Skipper can either play Moist or one of the cowboys or Bad Hor-actually, I want Julian to play Bad Horse.

KJ: That´s awe-who is he?

AT: The baddest bad guys of all times.

KJ: WHOOOHOO! I ROCK!

Mr: (rolls eyes) Sure…

Skipper: Who is Moist?

AT: Dr. Horrible´s sidekick, he´s always pretty wet and makes things wet.

Skipper:…What else can he do?

AT: Make people want to shower after meeting him.

Skipper: I´ll be a cowboy.

AT: Good, okay, here are your roles and here´s the script and let´s begin!

(some scenes are taken out or re-written, not the entire movie is shown on here, due to the readers\watchers concentration and the battery of the camera)

Hs: (dressed in a white lab coat with black goggles that cover a bit of his face since they are too big for him) (laughs evilly) Ah hahahaha. Ah ha haaaa. A haaaa. So that's you know… coming along. I'm working with a vocal coach. Strengthening the "ahhaa". A lot of guys ignore the laugh and that's about standards. I mean, if you're going to get into the Evil League of Evil you HAVE to have a memorable laugh. I mean do you think Bad Horse didn't work on his whinny? His terrible… Death… whinny.(shudders) No response, BTW from the League yet but my application is strong this year. A letter of condemnation from the deputy mayor. That's gotta have some weight, so, fingers crossed. (holds up his wing, looks at it and shrugs) Don´t have fingers…Emails! Responses of the people that read my blog. (starts reading a couple of papers, then looks at the camera that was pointed at his face and recording his blog) 2sly4U wants to know when my new invention comes up…here it is! (proudly holds up a gun that has WIP labeled on it) This is the one. Stops time. Freeze-ray. Tell your friends. It´s not done yet, BUT I am working on it! (beams at the camera then takes the paper and laughs) We have... OH! Here's one from our good friend Johnny Snow. "Dr. Horrible. I see you are once again afraid to do battle with your nemesis. I waited at Dooley Park for 45 minutes." Ok, DUDE you're NOT my nemesis. My nemesis is Captain Hammer. Captain Hammer, Corporate TOOL. He dislocated my shoulder… Again… last week. (sighs in defeat then looks at the papers) Here's one from DeadNotSleeping. "Long time watcher, first time writing." Blah blah blah blah… "You always say on your blog that you will 'show her the way, show her you are a true villain'. Who is 'her' and does she even know that you're-" (stares at the camera, attempts to speak)

(as the song begins, Sk is shown wearing a skirt and carrying a sack of laundry)

Hs: (begins singing the "Laundry Day song. But then just as he was getting into it…)_ With my Freeze-ray I will stop-_

Cl: (walks in wearing casual clothes and holding wet mail) Hey oc.

Hs: Moist! (clamps the laptop down) My evil, moisture buddy. What's going on?

Cl: Not much, got your mail.

Hs: Thanks… I saw Penny today.

Cl: Did you talk to her?

Hs: So close!

(a few scenes, skipped)

Hs: (after a awkward conversation with Penny) She talked to me!…Why did she talk to me now? Maybe I should…(looks at the truck targeted for his mission to steal something that he needs for his Freeze-Ray and Penny walking off, then decides since Bad Horse had told him that if he wants to get in ELE he´s gotta pull off a heist, he had to do it)

_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
>Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through<br>All that matters is taking matters into your own hands  
>Soon I'll control everything<br>My wish is your command  
><em>(uses an invention he had secured onto the car with the Wonderflorium for his ray to steer the wheel)

(suddenly a segway lands on top of the car)

Dr.B: (wearing a t-shirt with a yellow hammer on it and black gloves)

_Stand back everyone  
>Nothin' here to see<br>Just imminent danger  
>And in the middle of it me<br>Yes Captain Hammer's here  
>Hair blowing in the breeze<br>The day needs my saving expertise_

(smashes the invention, making the brake unable to operate)__

_A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do  
>Seems destiny ends with me saving you <em>(jumps down and sings to a citizen)

(car is steering right towards Penny who couldn´t react fast enough and jump outta the way)_  
>The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death<br>_(shoves her away and gets ready to stop the car, which had still received a signal from Hans who was trying to pull the brake using his control) _So I'll give you a second to catch your breath._

Hs: (comes up the stairs to meet with Hammer) You idiot! You almost killed her!

Dr.B: I remember it differently.

Hs: Is she-? (gets grabbed by the neck and his head pounded onto the car)

Sk: (stumbles out of the garbage bags where (s)he landed) _Thank you Hammer Man, I don't think I can  
>Explain how important it was that you stop the van<br>I would be splattered; I'd be crushed under debris  
>Thank you sir for saving me<br>_

Dr.B: _Don't worry about it. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do._

Sk: _(You came from above)_

Hs: _(Are you kidding?)_

Dr.B: _Seems destiny ends with me saving you_

Hs: _(What heist were you watching?)_

Sk: _(I wonder what you're captain of)_

Hs: _(Stop looking at her like that)_

Dr.B: _When you're the best you can't rest, what's the use?_

Hs: _(Did you notice that he threw you in the garbage?)_

Sk: _(My heart is beating like a drum)_

Dr.B:_ There's ass needs kicking. Some ticking bomb to diffuse._

Sk:_ (Must… must be in shock)_

Hs: _(I stopped the van. The remote control was in my hand)_

Dr.B: _The only doom that's looming is you loving me to death_

Sk: _(Assuming I'm not loving you to death)_

Hs: _Whatever!_

Dr.B:&Sk: (already half into each other´s arms, Blowhole running a flipper down Sk´s face) _So please give me a sec to catch my breath  
><em>Hs: (grabs his stuff and disappears) Balls.

(so, Hammer and Penny were dating, Hans´ heart is broken into millions of pieces, which doesn´t leave him crying or anything, since he had a conversation with Penny about normal stuff over frozen yogurt. Things get a bit harder when Horrible finds out he needs to kill somebody in order to get into the ELE)

Skipper&Ml&Zn: (dressed as cowboys and girl) _He saw the operation  
>You tried to pull today<br>but your humiliation means he still votes nay  
>and now assassination is just the only way<br>there will be blood  
>it might be yours<br>so go kill someone  
>signed: Bad Horse.<em>

(well, at first he doesn´t want to kill someone ["Killing's not elegant or creative. It's not my style."] But, when Hammer rubs the dead sea into his wounds, Hans knows exactly who´s he´s going to kill)

AT: (dressed as reporter) Looks like we're finding out what a true hero is.

CCg8: The mayor himself will be on hand to dedicate the new homeless shelter and unveil the statue of Captain Hammer.

AT: It's a good day to be homeless.

CCg8: (chuckles) It certainly is.

(so things went well, except that Hammer embarrassed his new girlfriend terribly in front of everyone. Then Hans decided to jump out of his hiding place and ruin everything. Trouble is, after he fired his freeze ray and was just about to kill Hammer, the freezing effects wore off. Hammer punched Billy\Horrible\Hans to the ground and was just about to shoot him with his own death ray)

Hs: Don´t-

Dr.B: I don't have time for your warnings. You give my regards to Saint Peter... or whoever has his job, but in Hell. (he pulls the trigger but instead of finishing Billy, it explodes)

(broken pieces of metal are shattered everywhere, people fall to the ground, while Horrible gets up coughing)

Dr.B: (cringing on the ground) Awww ahhhhh I'm in pain. I think this is what pain feels like. Oh mommy! Someone maternal. (stands up and roughly shoves hurt people away) Get outta my way! I gotta get out! (runs outta the door, still crying)

Hs: (coughes again then scans the area and sees…)

Sk: (leaning against the wall, panting trying to keep alive with metal pieces sticking out of her\his chest and stomach)

Hs: Penny? Penny! (rushes over ot her and kneels beside the penguin)

Sk: Billy? Is that you?

Hs: Penny, hold on. Oh no no no no no! (tries not to panic)

Sk: Are you all right?

Hs: Hold on, we'll-

Sk: It's ok. It's ok. Captain Hammer will save us... (manages a weak smile, before her head slowly falls to the side and her eys go dead)

Hs: Penny?

(soon reporters are flashing their cameras and asking him questions)

Kthrn: Dr. Horrible, why'd you kill her?

Emld: Dr. Horrible, was this all part of your plan?

Ly: Dr. Horrible, over here. Why'd you do it Dr. Horrible?

(Dr. Horrible ignores them, while picking the corpse of his beloved up, confirms in a song how he got what he wanted, how the world is at his feet now)

(he is later seen putting on a new uniform and walking towards a room, secured with double doors)

KJ: (sitting surrounded by the whole TD crew dressed up as mad scientists and villains. He is wearing a brown cape with a black mask over his face)

Hs: Now the nightmare's real  
>Now Dr. Horrible is here<br>To make you quake with fear  
>To make the whole world kneel.<p>

And I won't feel 

(Hs is in his lab, staring longingly and depressed at the camera) A thing.

Everyone:…

AT: End of the comedy in the movie.

Sk: Why did I have to die?

Hs: I played the epic guy! Awesome!

Dr.B: Why did I have to play the jerk?

CCg8: Cause you sometimes act like one!

Dr.B: Hey! That´s mean! =(

AT: GUYS! You just ruined the crushing sadness of the end of the play!

Skipper: Whatever. So what´s next?

AT: Nothing. We´re almost done. (turns to the camera) Hey, thanks guys for your reviews and tune in next time again. Btw, a new character is coming next chapter. Her name is Sharkira, she´s a human-shark mutant. (story: "We are one of them" from MeganAgent13) Be sure to send in dares for her too and goodnight for now!

Skipper: Night?

AT: Yeah, long chapter.

Kw: (zaps Blowhole back to normal)

Dr.B: Ugh, what happ-WHAT? Cartoongirl! Wh-what are you doing here?

CCg8: I´m staying for 10 chapters, lil bro! And I know all of your hidden secrets now. Like you love Lunacorns!

Dr.B: O.O SOMEONE KILL ME RIGHT NOW!

Skipper: With pleasure! (fires gun)

AT: Guys, it´s a TD studio. You can´t kill anyone in here.

Skipper: Stupid studio! (throws gun to the ground)

AT: Oh, forgot that! Bye and R&R! (turns the camera off)

Ml: Wait! Turn the camera on again.

AT: Okay…sure but why? (turns it on)

Ml: (takes the picture of Antonio, holds it to the camera and rips it apart, before holding up a sign that says: _**SKILENE 4EVER!**_

A\N: Random ending there. I just thought it would be funny. xDD Wow 104 pages! And 16.255 words! if anything sucked in here. ^^ Sorry for the voo-doo stuff, I don´t like black magic too but whatev. xP


	24. Chapter 24

A\N: Thanks for the reviews! ;) Also, SUMMER VACATION! :D

(some people are arguing)

AT: I have absolutely no idea how this had happened!

Sk: Well, then maybe Kowalski´s fault at this.

Kw: Don´t blame it on me! I don´t know what´s going on either!

Sk: This of course must be another one of your freaky experiment results!

Kw: It´s not! I didn´t experience on Rico!

Sharkira: (a girl with light brown hair green eyes and light skin, wearing a superhero outfit with an "S" on it. The thing was though, she had a fin on her back and gill slits on her neck) Guys! Guys, why don´t we just ask Rico himself?

Skipper: Hm, good idea. How did this happen soldier?

Rc: (is human with black scruffy hair and blue-green eyes wearing casual street clothes) It was a dare.

AT&Sk&Kw:…(Hans roller-skates past them)

Kw: SEE!

KJ: HA! In your faces!

Ml: What?

KJ: They were blaming the brainy penguin that he was being fault at this. (points to human Rico who is making weird faces) But he´s not!

Kw: Uhm, thanks Julian…I guess…

Sk: Well, you can never know!

AT: Anyway, let´s get started…where´s Skipper?

Sk: I don´t kn-clone?

Skipper: (comes in holding a chick in downing feathers) I was called?

Sk: Cadet! Camille? (looks around) Where is she?

Skipper: (points to his head)

Camille: (a girl chick riding on Skipper´s head)

Cadet: Da-da! (runs over, then trips over his own feet)

Sk: (catches him in time)

Mr: Guys? Who´s this?

AT: (picks Camille up) It´s what happens when you leave two lovebirds alone for too long.

Skipper: (turns red) Shut up. They´re our kids.

Ml: Kids? But you´re both guys…at least I think so.

Hs: (dangles a mouse in front of Skipper´s face)

Skipper: (slaps him)

Hs: Okay, he´s a guy.

Shakira: Which would mean-

CCg8: That Sk´s the girl.

Camille: (sucks on flipper)

Sk: No, I am not! It´s AT and another crazy authoress´ fault that I laid an egg! They used their author powers to make me lay an egg!

Skipper: But we don´t regret it. (puts Cadet on the floor)

Rc: (tries to hack up toys, but then takes them out of a bag)

Cadet: (plays with them)

AT: So, let´s get started now. (puts Camille down and turns on the camera) Hello everyone! Welcome back to the 24th chapter! As you can see, we have some new people joining us. Chey is here again.

Dr.B: Unfortunately.

CCg8: Hey! (slaps him)

AT: Sharkira.

Sharkira: Hi!

Sk: (gives her a suspicious look) And you are?

Sharkira: Other than a half human-half shark mutant, a girl, pea brain, unless you haven´t figured it out on yourself yet.

Cadet: (repeats the word slowly) Gi-rl!

Camille: Pe-bain!

CCg8: Should be obvious flathead.

Skipper: Don´t insult my\our head!

AT: We have human Rico…

Rc: (is sitting waaaay too close to Mort)

Mt: O.o He´s freaking me out with his nearness!

AT: Zane and Vivian Junior are here again too, and then we have another author joining us a little later. So, let´s get started. Sk and Skipper must act like a couple for two chapters, just try to keep it T rated, kay?

Sk&Skipper: (glares at her)

AT: Well, I can´t leave you two alone with your passio-

Skipper: Stop it!

AT: Julian, do you know how to cook?

KJ: Yes! Of course I do!

Mr: Oh really?

KJ: Fine! I don´t!

AT: Perfect! Cause now you have to cook something for Clemson, who has to eat whatever you make.

Cl: Whoa, wait, wait! You do know he said he DOESN´T know how to cook?

AT: Yeah…

Cl: Oh man, no!

Rc: Oh awesome!

Hs: Not awesome!

Rc: It is!

Cl: No it´s not! Maybe I´ll blow up or grow another head!

Rc: Exactly my point! AWESOME!

Cl: -.-

KJ: Maurice, come with me.

Mr: Sorry, but you´ll have to cook it yourself.

AT: Yeah, mix it,

Ml: Stir it

Shakira: All by yourself.

Skipper: This will be great!

Cadet: Gate!

Camille: Yea!

Cl: (glares at everyone) You guys have a problem with me, don´t you?

Sk: Do you want to know the answer?

Cl: Uhm, n-

Mt: WE HATE YOU!

KJ: Yeah! We want you to have the food poison-ness!

Cl:…

Hs: (pats his back) I know how you feel.

Skipper: That because you two had (makes air quotes) ´become one together´.

AT: Oh you mean just like you and your clone?

Sk: (opens beak to protest)

AT: We ALL know that no stork fly to homes\tents and delivers eggs.

Sk: (glares)

KJ: (skips off happily toward kitchen)

Cl: JULIAN! (runs after him) MAKE MICROWAVE-OVEN FOODS!

CCg8: (grabs him and pulls him back)

KJ: (from inside the other room) ALRIGHTY!

Rc: Whoa, whoa, wait…WE HAVE A KITCHEN? EPIC! (runs inside, but gets pushed out again by Julian) Awww man!

AT: Sorry Rico. But we can have a lunch break if you want.

Rc: Yay! Lunch break!

Sk: (whispers to Skipper) A ten minute break is exactly what we need to get rid of her.

Cadet: Ged ri´!

Skipper: Shush! (puts flipper over his beak)

AT: (rolls eyes) Okay, next dare, while we wait for the red lemur´s doom.

Cl: Not funny.

AT: (looks at sheet then mutters something to Sk)

Sk: Really? (grins at Skipper)

Skipper: What?

Sk: (tackles him) Dare.

Skipper: What-

Sk: (tackles him again)

Skipper: (shoves him off) –was the dare?

Sk: Everytime you say the word what, I get to tackle you.

Skipper: What? Why-

Sk: (tackles him again)

Skipper: Get off, moron! (kicks him off)

AT: And I have a dare too…(reads it) Okay, weird, but fun! ^^

Skipper: Wha-(glances at Sk)

Ml: What is the dare?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

Everyone:…(Hans roller-skates and gets strange looks from some people)

Ml: _Sorry_ for asking a perfectly normal question!

AT: (laughs) never mind that, anyway, let´s see…

(a explosive sound comes from the kitchen)

KJ: I´M (coughs) OKAY!

Dr.B: Darn it!

AT: (turns to Mort) Mort?

Mt: What?

AT: Do you know how babies are made?

Sk: You´re so sick!

Mr: AT, please! He´s just a kid!

Mt: I do! You plant them in your backyard, then water them and wait!

AT: Um, Maurice can tell you the REAL version.

Mr: Wait-WHAT?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

Everyone:…(Hans roller skates by)

AT: You have to do it, Maurice because it´s a dare.

Skipper: Obviously!

Pv: What´s so bad about that?

Sk: Uhm, never mind that, young Private.

Mr: (counts to ten silently, then grabs Mort´s paw and leads him to another room, glaring at AT)

KJ: I´m being ready! (comes out with a smoking plate)

Cl: Ugh!

CCg8: What on earth is THAT?

Hs: Whatever it is, it can´t be good!

VJ: Obviously, with _that_ color…0.o

Rc: It looks like the kidney of a bull-dog.

Ml: Yeah…I´m not even going to ask how you know that!

Rc: I had to test my new scalpel SOMEHOW!

Ml: 0.o

Rc: Don´t worry, I knocked-

Kw: (elbows his leg)

Zn: (takes a whiff of the smell and passes out)

Cl: Um, Rico…gas mask?

Rc: No. You´re an enemy.

Cl: Oh come on!

Rc: (shakes head) Still no.

Sk: What is tha-(Skipper tackles him)

AT: Hey, Skippy Nr. 2. It only counts for him.

Skipper: First, don´t call me Skippy and second, awww man! Not fair!

Sk: Ha! (sticks out tongue at him)

KJ: Be eating it already!

Cl: N-no thank you!

Hs: Come on, Clemy! Just eat it, it can´t be that bad!

Zn: (groans)

KJ: (huffs) This is a great insult to your king!

CCg8: You´re not our king!

KJ: Of course I am, silly billy!

Cadet: Illy!

Cl: Preparing for my doom…preparing for my doom…preparing for my doom…(inching closer toward the plate of food)

Hs: I can´t look! (covers eyes with wings)

KJ: (holding it out toward Clemson)

Cl: Preparing for my doom…preparing for my doom…(takes the plate)

Ml: Come on! It can´t be that bad!

Cl: (glares at her) Preparing for my doom…(looks at plate) And…

Dr.B: Getting guts and eating it so we can move on?

Cl: No…how about…CHICKENING OUT AT LAST MOMENT! (throws the plate and runs)

AT: Hey! Come back here! You have to eat it!

Cl: (jumps on lamp) In your dreams!

AT: (grabs stick and tries to knock him off)

Rc: (punches fist against the lamp, causing Clemson to fall from it)

AT: Grab him!

Cl: (gets grabbed by the Skippers and Kowalski while Private tries to spoon-feed it to him)

Pv: I hope this won´t do him any harm!

Sk: Hope so, soldier!

Hs: Hey! (slaps him)

Cl: No…no…NO! I won´t eat i-ACK! (gets a mouthful of the clumpy mess down his throat)

KJ: And? (leans forward) How is it?

Cl: (chews, then eyes widen)

Skipper: DUCK! HE´S GONNA EXPLODE!

Cl: No…this is the most delicious stuff I have ever eaten in my entire life!

Hs: Wha-you can´t be serious!

Cl: I am! (gets dreamy smile then gobbles everything up that´s left)

CCg8: Okay, whoa. That was unexpected!

Cl: (eyes start to glow)

AT: That can´t be good!

Skipper: DUH!

Cl: (grabs Julian and speaks in a creepy double voice, like there are more Clemsons in the room) More! Make me more!

KJ: (chokes in fear) He-hel-help…HELP!

Sk: Ringtail! Let him go!

Rc: (grabs baseball bat and hits Clemson)

Cl: (flies against the wall)

Rc: Oops? (grins)

Ml: Don´t underestimate your human strength.

KJ: That was-

Mr: (appears with Mort) Humiliating! Wrong! Embarrassing! Awkward!

Mt: Yay for synonyms!

Ml: How´d it go?

Mr: (glares) Bad. Really bad!

Mt: What´s intercours-

Mr: (slaps hand over his mouth)

Rc&Hs: (start laughing)

AT: Oh, yeah. He wouldn´t get all the words and now he´ll be asking weird questions like-

Mt: Why is the daddy on top?

Mr: (turns red and glares at the dying Rico and Hans)

CCg8: Poor you!

Dr.B: Have you told him about the-

CCg8: (slaps his head) I don´t even want to even know how or why you know about that!

Dr.B: (shrugs)

Mt: Is it really-?

Mr: Thank you very much, whoever reviewed this. -.-

VJ: Maybe he´ll forget?

AT: I doubt that!

VJ: I was trying to make him feel better!

Mr: Thanks…

AT: Moving on! Private, do you still like Cupid?

Pv: I-I thought we were moving on…

Kw: Do you?

VJ: Who´s Cupid?

Pv: A reindeer I used to crush on…I g-guess I don´t really…anymore…I just don´t want to talk about it.

Skipper: (pats his back) Don´t worry, son, you´ll find your true love soon enough.

Pv: Thanks Skippah…clone.

Ml: (grabs a herring and slams it into Hans´ face)

Hs: OW! What was that for!

Ml: I blame it all on Maurice!

Mr: What? Why?

Ml: (shrugs)

AT: Oh yeah, before we go to the next dare, Skippers don´t forget your dare?

Sk: Which dare?

AT: Gotta do it again…WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

Dr.B: You have to act like a couple for two chapters!

Skipper: Damn it! I had hoped you forgot!

Camille: Dam it!

Sk: Nice going clone!

Skipper: Shut up.

Cadet: Sut up!

Skipper: (face-palms)

Chicks: (copy their father)

AT: Okay, let´s continue before Sk and Skipper teach their kids more!

Sk: (sticks tongue out at her)

Skipper: (slaps him)

Cadet+Camille: (copies them)

AT: Chey, you´ve been a little quiet.

CCg8: Yeah…

AT: Wanna do your dare next?

CCg8: Okay…(smiles with an evil glint in her eye)

Sk: Um, Blowhole?

Dr.B: That means she´s up to no good. The best thing to do in such situations is RUN!

Cadet: (jumps in fright)

Sharkira: Don´t yell, you´ll scare the kids!

CCg8: Rico, I need a bat.

Rc: Okay. (walks over to a backpack) Metal or wooden?

AT: Let´s go with wooden, we don´t want to damage his brain more than it already is.

Skipper: Are you talking about me?

Rc: Kay! (throws it to them)

(bat flies past them into a window)

Sk: FREEDOM!

(the window repairs itself)

AT: TD studios are designed for NO escapes!

CCg8: Looks like we have to take the metal bat then!

Rc: (gets ready to throw it)

Everyone: (ducks) DON´T THROW IT!

Rc: Right. (gives it to Chey)

CCg8: Thanks…oh Skipper?

Sk: Wh-which one?

AT: Let´s go with BOTH OF YOU!

CCg8: Cool! More pounding!

Sk: Wha-

Pv: (cover the eyes of Cadet)

Sharkira: (covers the eyes of Camille)

CCg8: (begins hitting Sk) That! Is! For! The! Eight! Months! Of! The! Torture! I! Had! To! Go! Through! (continues with hitting)

Skipper: CLONE!

Sk: Ugh…(passes out bleeding)

Mt: O.o

KJ: GO CRAZY HUMAN!

Ml: What eight months of torture?

Dr.B: Chey had to learn everything I knew, which is a lot, to teach me everything after Skipper mind-jacked me.

CCg8: Left-handed amino acids are found in living things, right-handed acids wreck the amino chains. And now I blurt out random facts! Grr, I hate you! (hits Skipper)

Cadet: (with Sharkira´s hands over his eyes) Hait!

AT: I have this feeling that they´re only interested in repeating the negative words.

Camille: Neg…

Cadet: Ne-ga-tif!

Skipper: (falls next to Sk)

Dr.B: Okay, sis, you officially scare me now.

CCg8: (shrugs and gives the bat back to Rico)

Rc: (looks at it) You take it, cyborg. (tosses it to Kowalski)

Kw: (falls over under the weight of it) What did you call me?

AT: Marlene, remember when Julian kissed you?

Ml: Ugh! (shudders) Last chapter I think it was.

AT: Yeah, you´ve been dared to get revenge on him.

Ml: Sweet!

KJ: Huh?

Ml: (grabs him and drags him into another room)

KJ: (screaming) NO! NO! LET ME GO! HEEELLLLPPPP!

Ml: (slams the door shut)

Everyone:…(Hans does a figure 8 with his roller skates)

Sharkira: Okay, that looked really wrong if you ask me.

Dr.B: I agree…

(…)

Hs: (roller-skates past everyone)

CCg8: What´s with you and roller skates?

Hs: (shrugs) I blame Maurice!

Mr: WHY?

Hs: (shrugs again, then takes the skates off)

Ml: (comes out and dusts off hands)

Zn: What did you do to him?

Ml: Oh you don´t want to know.

Zn: I wouldn´t have asked if I didn´t want to know.

Ml: I tied him up and turned on the TV.

Sk: You call that punishment?

Ml: You don´t even know what channel!

Camille: Cherman!

Ml:…yeah, a germen channel! How did she know?

Skipper: She´s a smart girl.

AT: Surprisingly.

Cadet: Smar gi-rl!

Kw: Wait, so he´s tied up in that chair, listening to german folk music?

Ml: Yep. While screaming his head off.

Pv: Oh dear.

Sk: Awesome! Up high!

Ml: (high fives with him)

AT: Okay, next we-(the door opens and a otter with light brown fur and her head fur pulled back into a ponytail comes in)

Ml: Oh hi. Who are you?

AT: That´s Rookie70Penguin.

Mt: But she´s not a penguin!

Rookie70Penguin(Rookie70): (laughs) Yeah, that´s true. But I also have a penguin form.

AT: Seriously though, we need more otters. We already have enough penguins.

Skipper: I don´t know, should we feel insulted by that statement?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

Skipper: That´s getting annoying!

AT: Blame Maurice!

Mr: Why? What did I do?

AT: Who did you ask that question?

Mr: Not you, that´s for sure.

AT: Anyway, glad to have you here, Rookie. The more authors the bett-

Sk: WORSE!

Cadet&Camille: (flinches)

Skipper: (slaps him) Don´t yell like that!

AT: Next truth, Kowalski!

Kw: Yes?

AT: Why on earth did you cheat Juliette with Julian?

Kw: Wait-! I didn´t-huh?

KJ: (stumbles out, ropes hanging around him loosely and faints)

Rookie70: ?

Mr: Blame Marlene.

Kw: I would NEVER cheat on Juliette!

AT: Oh really? Why did you?

Kw: I don´t know what you´re talking about.

AT: Julian gave you two away. Basically, you made him pregnant.

Kw: (chokes) Wh-WHAT?

Cadet&Camille: (grabs hold of Sk´s feathers)

Kw: I-I NEVER d-did…THAT!

KJ: (groans) Oh yes you did…(passes out again)

Kw: Look, the only reason I would cheat on my wife is if I would lose my mind and turn into a selfish jerk!

AT: Okay…Rico?

Rc: What? (standing right behind her)

AT: (jumps)

Rc: (grins) What?

AT: First, WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (clears throat) And second, You´ve been dared to dance with Kowalski.

Kw: Problem. He´s human and I´m-

Dr.B: (zaps him)

Sharkira: -one too.

Rc: Awesome! (holds Kowalski in an awkward dancing position)

Kw: Uhm…yeah…

Sharkira: Kico! (smirks and takes a picture)

Kw: Stop with all that Kico nonsense!

AT: Okay, let´s see…love songs…(flips through a CD case)

Rookie70: How about that one?

Ml: Perfect!

VJ: (grabs a CD player and turns it on)

Kw: (glares at them)

(music begins playing)

Rc: (grips Kowalski tighter and begins dancing)

Kw: R-Rico, I´m not so s-sure I can-

Rc: (rolls eyes) Just go with the flow! (slips his hand into Kowalski´s and leads him to the middle of the room)

AT: Aww, Kico!

Ml: Yeah…

Skipper: Would you make up your minds? KoJu or Kico?

AT: Both. (kicks him away)

Cadet: Da-da! (waddles over to him and looks down at him worried)

Sk: Clone!

Rookie70: SHH! You´re ruining the mood!

Sk: I don´t ca-

Sharkira: (gags him)

(Rico and Kowalski don´t notice what´s going on in the background)

Kw: (drapes one arm around Rico´s shoulder and holds his other hand)

Rc: (bends over, leaning his head against Kowalski´s shoulder so he can whisper him the instructions)

(they pick up their pace in the dance, Kowalski finding it now easier to dance with Rico telling him where to step, how to move, ect)

Everyone: …(watching)

(songs starts to fade)

Rc: (slows down, still holding Kowalski)

Kw: (looks at him and they smile)

Rc: (leans in)

Kw: (complies, bending down a bit)

(their faces are just inches apart from each other)

Sk: ! (cover the eyes of Cadet)

Skipper: (covers the eyes of Camille)

VJ: (does the same to Zane)

Rookie70: (covers the eyes of Private)

(Rico and Kowalski are just one millimeter away from the kiss when-)

Lemur1: KING JULIAN! (runs in and tackles him into a hug)

Skipper: What? (gets knocked to the ground by Sk)

KJ: Susan! Mom! Dad! Aunt! Uncle! Cousins! Grandma! Grandpa! FAMILY! (runs into a crowd of lemurs)

Kw: (sighs and lets Rico go)

Rc: Maybe next time. (winks)

Dr.B: (zaps Kowalski back to normal)

Skipper: (pushes Sk off) What the-

Sk: (tackles him again)

Skipper: Deuce! (kicks him off again) The whole Ring-tail family! Julian´s everywhere! 0.0

Cadet: Yay! (runs into the crowd of Kattas)

Sk: A penguin´s worst nightmare!

Mt: Feet…

AT: Oh come on, they can´t be that bad!

Skipper: Seriously?

Ml: I agree with them!

Sharkira: (shrugs) Just turn on the german folk music)

Everyone: (who´s been listening) (imagines the scene of the WHOLE family making a scene) O.O

Sharkira: Okay, bad idea!

Rc: Hey Julian´s family! Is everyone as perverted and annoying as King J? Does everyone like to jump on flatheads? Does everyone hate Mort? Is everyone so cruel to kick kids when they touch your feet? Does everyone like mangos? Are everyone such party animals? Were you all born on Madagascar? Is-

Skipper: Soldier!

KJ: All the questions will be answered later! First my famiglia will have to be settling in before they can answer their fan´s questions.

Rc:…I didn´t mean it that way!

KJ: Of course you did! Everyone loves me, which is da King, and his family!

Mt: (being petted by some kids) Yay for royalty!

AT: Okay, Julian why don´t you introduce your…family.

Sk: Notice the pause before ´family´?

AT: Oh shut up.

KJ: Kay, this is my dad Eli, this is being my mom Rozanne.

Eli: Greetings!

KJ: My little sisters, Cara and Sherry. These are my annoying brothers Timothy and Lazar.

Lazar: Love ya too! (rolls eyes)

KJ: My granny and grandpa. Eberhard and Bozena.

Cousin1: I´m Ardy! (keeps on petting Mort)

Cousin2: I´m Selene and this is my little sister and brother Jelena and Allan!

Allan: And this is our parents.

KJ: Marc and Anita.

KJ: And Susan is my girlfriend.

Ml: WHAT? (glares at him)

Susan: What? You have a problem with that?

Ml: Yes…HE KIS-

KJ: (puts a hand over her mouth) Nothing, Susan.

Susan: It better be nothing! (shoots him a glare)

KJ: (gulps)

AT: Now, that everyone´s been introduced and settled in-

Rc: Q and A! Is everyone as perverted and annoying as King J? Does everyone like to jump on flatheads? Does everyone hate Mort? Is everyone so cruel to kick kids when they touch your feet? Does everyone like mangos? Is everyone such party animals? Were you all born on Madagascar? Do you all hate fish?

AT: RICO!

Rc: (stops)

AT: The dare isn´t finished yet! Now, Julian´s family…DANCE!

Family: (cheers)

Skipper: Wait, WHAT? (gets tackled by Sk)

AT: (turns on the radio)

(´I like to move it, move it´ comes on and immediately, along with encouragement shouts from Julian, they begin dancing)

Cadet&Camille: (dances along)

Sk: No! (jumps up from Skipper and grabs them)

Camille: Dance!

Skipper: No, no, no, no, no, NO! No dancing!

AT: Can´t you let them have a bit of fun?

Skipper: (glares)

Cadet: Fun!

Sk: No!

Camille: (begins struggling to get down)

CCg8: (rolls eyes and grabs the chicks, placing them on the ground)

KJ: Come on lazy monkeys! Dance! (is dancing with Susan)

Ml: And he kissed me! Pervert…

(the other characters mingle a bit, but mostly all you see is flashes of ringed tails)

(Blowhole, Sk, Skipper, Clemson, and Hans are standing off to the side, refusing to get into it at all)

Dr.B: I´m not dancing.

CCg8: Yes you will! (pulls him in)

Dr.B: Help! Crazy sister!

Cl: (thinks for a moment, then smirks and grabs Hans and forces him to join the others)

Sk: And there they go.

Skipper Yeah…

Sharkira: (grabs them and throws them into the crowd) I won´t settle for a no!

Rc: (goes over to Kowalski) Do you want to dance? Cause I won´t settle for a no either.

Kw: (opens beak)

Rc: (picks him up and forces him to dance with him)

Kw: Rico!

Ardy: (hears singing) Cousin! That´s you!

KJ: I know! (begins singing along with the tape)

KJ-on-tape: (finishes) _You think this is never going to end? Because it is. _(it ends)

Family: (cheering)

KJ: YES! THAT WAS ME BABY! (raises arms in victory)

Everyone-else: (rolls eyes)

Sk: (starts pushing Julian´s family out of the door) Okay, thank you for coming and don´t ever return! (slams door shut) There! Finally!

AT: Not funny.

Sharkira: That was kinda fun though. Usually, I´m off chasing bad guys and running from slimy dudes who´re after me…there´s not much time for fun stuff like dancing.

Rookie70: Well, everyone does need a little fun sometime. Especially when they´re being chased (by) or chasing bad guys.

VJ: Wait a minute, Julian?

KJ: What, lower bird?

VJ:…

KJ: What?

VJ: How come you have a GF when you´re married?

Ml: He´s married too?

AT: Basically, if you want to read this entire universe with Vivian Junior and Zane, read the story, "My prince will never come". That or "VJ´s dairy".

VJ: Yeah, wait WHAT? Who put my diary online?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?…Moving on! Blowhole?

Dr.B: (hides behind Chey)

CCg8: Coward.

Dr.B: I´m not!

Skipper: And what about the fact that you´re hiding behind a _girl_?

AT: You have to babysit Bella and Tino, AKA 96DarkAngel´s siblings, AKA the kids from last time.

Kw: O.o

Rookie70: What?

AT: And you can take one person from the cast with you.

Kw: Those kids are terrible!

AT: Hey! No insulting reader´s family!

Kw: Sorry! They´re angels.

Dr.B: I´ll take Kowalski.

Kw: WHAT? NO!

Zn: I though you said they were angels?

Dr.B: Come on, how bad can this be? (grabs Kowalski and drags him out)

Kw: NO! HELP!

AT: Drama king!

(door slams shut)

AT: A truth for Sk and Skipper!

Skipper: What?

Sk: (tackles him)

AT: Do you hate vivian.1200?

Sk: Is she one of the readers?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? And yes.

Skipper: Does she review?

AT: WHY-

Skipper: AT!

AT: Well, yeah, she-

Sk: Then yes.

Skipper: Yes.

AT: -.-

Sk: We hate ALL the readers there!

Skipper: Clone! (nudges him) N-no, we don´t…we love you guys! Just remember, NO DARES OR TRUTHS!

Rookie70: Not working.

CCg8: _So_ not working!

Sk: Then we´ll have to do it the hard way.

AT: Guys! Clemson and Hans?

Cl: The two forgotten friends!

Hs: Yeah!

AT: Make out.

Hs:…

Cl:…

Hs: Okay.

Cl: Fine with me. (they kiss)

Pv: O.o

Cadet: (giggles and claps)

Sk: CADET!

Cadet: (winces)

Sk: Sorry! (covers his eyes)

Skipper: (is doing the same to Camille)

Camille: Gai!

Skipper: Yeah…

(at the house)

Dr.B: (rides in with Kowalski)

Kw: I HATE you!

Dr.B: What?

Kw: Why did you have to pick me? I went last time!

Dr.B: There wasn´t a last time!

(door opens)

Tino(the boy): Hey, Bella! Look who´s here again!

Bella(obviously the girl): Huh? Oh you again!

Dr.B: Why do you all keep saying ´again´?

Kw: Cause we´ve been here last time!

Dr.B: No we haven´t!

(TD studio)

Sharkira: How long are you going to kiss?

Hs&Cl: (kissing passionately)

Cl: (holds up four fingers)

Sk: Is that four minutes or four hours?

AT: Minutes!

Camille: (begins pulling at Skipper´s flippers and whining)

Skipper: Can´t you two hurry up?

Hs: (breaks away) Fine!

Sk: Finally! (releases Cadet)

Skipper: (lets go of Camille)

Cadet: (rubs his eyes)

Rc: You know, you two look gay as much as you are.

AT: Rico!

VJ: There are kids here!

Zn: (is covering his eyes) Are they done yet?

Camille: Yea.

(the babysitters)

Kw: (writing on a clipboard) Okay, Blowhole. We need to keep them away from all the sugar and caffeine in this house.

Dr.B: Caffeine won´t be a problem, they´re not allowed to have any anyway.

Kw: (looks up from his clipboard) Yeah, but dumping a few gallons of chocolate sauce on a bowl of ice cream isn´t either! Especially not before bed time!

Tino: (comes out of kitchen holding stomach) Ugh, I think I had too much coffee!

Kw: O.O

Dr.B: O.O

Kw:…He said toffee right?

(TD studio)

Rc: (pacing around in a semi-circle that the others created around him holding microphone)

AT: Did you find it yet?

Pv: (flipping through CDs) No…no…no…no…no…

Rc: Hurry up, Pri! (takes deep breaths)

Ml: Stage-fright?

Rc: No, just excited.

Pv: No…no…no…

Rookie70: Look for Britney Spears.

Pv: Kay! No…no…THERE!

Cadet: (takes the CD and outs it in)

Camille: (hits ´play´)

AT: Okay, ready Rico?

Rc: Course! Then again, I was ready like about (looks at wrist watch) Ten minutes ago! (focuses as the music begins) (has back turned toward the audience, but turns around and sings as the music starts)

_This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz I´m dying for company. <em>

(gets into the song as it gets faster)

_I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by! _

_If you want this good piece  
>Sicker than the remix,<br>Baby let me blow your mind tonight  
><em>

(begins dancing to the song)_  
>I can't take it, take it, take no more<br>Never felt like, felt like this before  
>C'mon get me, get me on the floor<br>DJ what you, what you waitin' for..._

(claps to the rhythm as the background singers on the CD sing) _Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... _(4x)_  
><em>

(dances harder and gets a few cheers from the audience) _Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard  
>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<br>You notice what I'm wearin'  
>I'm noticin' you starin'.<br>You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by  
>Harder than the a-list,<br>Next one on my hit list_

_Baby let me blow your mind tonight! _(jumps off of stage and dances his way into the crowd)_  
><em>

(gets the others to sing with him)

_I can't take it, take it, take no more  
>Never felt like, felt like this before<br>C'mon get me, get me on the floor  
>DJ what you, what you waitin' for...<em>

(everyone sings with him)

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... _(2x)_  
><em>

(Rico takes the lead in the song)

_See the sunlight  
>We ain't stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>Keep on dancing till the world ends (world ends, world ends, …)<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends (world ends, world ends, …)  
><em>

(Rico signals a pause, then they start singing again, getting louder)_  
>woah oh oh oh oh oh woah oh oh oh... (4x)<em>

_See the sunlight  
>We ain't stoppin'<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends  
>If you feel it let it happen<br>Keep on dancing till the world ends_

Everyone: (cheering)

Pv: Go RICO!

Ml: Wow, that was amazing!

Sharkira: Your voice is so awesome!

Rc: No, it isn´t…(blushes)

KJ: One thing, smelly penguin…you´re not a bad dancer!

Cadet: Danzer! (tries to imitate Rico´s dancing)

KJ: (smiles proudly at him)

(the babysitters)

Kw: (groans) This is worse than last time!

Dr.B: How worse was last time? (ducks a pillow thrown at him)

Bella: (flipping through movies) Since when does a fish ride on a scooter?

Dr.B: I´m not a fish and this is NOT a scooter! It´s a segway!

Tino: (jumping on the couch) What´s the difference?

Kw: (pulls Blowhole aside) If they´re just watching a movie-

Bella: Or two!

Tino: Or three!

Kw: -then I guess we don´t have to worry about them so much, right?

(outside the TD studio)

CCg8: What exactly are we doing here?

AT: Mort has to catapult apples at passing cars!

Mt: Yay! (Rico is carrying a sack of apples while the Skippers push the catapult)

Cadet: (playing in it)

Sk: Cadet, come down, here!

Cadet: (slides down into his flippers)

Skipper: Where´s Camille?

Sharkira: I have her!

Camille: (staring with fascination at her gill slits on her neck)

Mt: Can I start now?

KJ: Why does Mort get to do all the fun stuff?

AT: Because people like him better than you.

KJ: WHAT?

Mt: (grabs a few apples from the sack and readies them) Can I shoot the cars now?

Rc: You´ll have to push this lever-(reaches out to push it)

Rookie70: RICO STOP!

Rc: What?

Rookie70: Mort´s still in there!

Cl: Aw, why did you have to tell him that? I wanted to see a lemur fly!

AT: Well, you're welcomed to try it out later!

Cl: No thank you…

Mt: (climbs down and pushes the lever)

You-know-who: MY CAR!

CCg8: Poor guy.

AT: How many times was his car ruined?

Mt: I´m sorry, Mr. Car Guy! I blame it all on Maurice!

Mr:…is this a practical joke or are you guys just trying to be mean?

Mt: (fires another one, then another and another and another and so on)

Zn: I think that there are more apples then cars by now.

Skipper: You think? (looks at the white mush that had flooded the streets)

Sharkira: Look! It´s the news van!

(the babysitters)

(screams are heard from the other room)

Kw: (shoots up from the couch) WHAT WAS THAT?

Dr.B: (calmly flipping through a magazine about ocean biography) I think someone just died.

Kw: (glares at him then goes into the other room)

_**CRASH!**_

Dr.B: (looks in that direction and sighs riding out) Kowalski?

Kw: Down here! (buried under a bucket)

Dr.B: What are you- (sees a horror movie playing on TV with Tino and Bella staring at him with wide eyes, holding kitchen utensils like weapons) Ugh! Seriously, you two? Can´t we leave you alone for JUST A FEW MINUTES?

(on the freeway)

AT: Okay, I´m not paying for that damage! (cars flipped over, some crashed into others, people trying to get out, but slipping on the apple mush)

Mt: Look! I re-decorated the street!

KJ: Pah! It looks ugly, like you!

Mr: Well, I´m not paying for anything either!

Mt: (looks confused) You have to! I am blaming you for the damage!

CCg8: Uh, guys? I think we might be having trouble?

Random Person: (talks frantically to a police officer and points up to the TD crew)

AT: (sighs) I guess now´s the worst possible time to do a flash mob.

VJ: Let´s get out of here before they get us!

AT: Wait a minute. The penguins, lemurs and Hans have to do a flash mob at the worst time possible.

Skipper: What? You´ve-

Sk: (tackles Skipper) got to be kidding me.

AT: I´m not.

Sharkira: Sounds interesting though.

Pv: But we´re one penguin short!

AT: Really? Oh yeah, Kowalski…you´ll have to do without him then.

Hs: Fine. (cracks ´knuckles´) Let´s start.

Random Person: I´m telling you, there was a tiny furball next to the catapult! I think it might have been a kitten or a puppy.

Officer: Mhm-mm.

Random Person: I´m not crazy! And there were other animals standing next to it! Like a few penguins, a half-girl half something else and otters…

Officer: Mhm-mm.

Random Person: You don´t believe me do you?

Officer: Nope.

(music starts)

Hs: (dressed in fancy tropical clothes, singing while marching through the wrecks of the cars) _Make way for Prince Ali!_

Cl: (dressed similar, following him) _Say hey! It´s Prince Ali!_

Sk: (jumps onto a rolled down window and sings to the woman in the car) _Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar! _(gets swatted away with an handbag)

Skipper: (looking just as ´happy´ as Sk bout singing, but slides up to another parked vehicle) _Hey, you! Let us through, it´s a bright new star!_

Pv: (skipping in) _Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

Mr: _Make way, here he comes! Ring the bells._

Mt: _Bang the drums!_

Mr: _Are you gonna love this guy! _(rolls eyes, but directs the startled audience to a cart decorated with makers and glitter pens)

KJ: (sitting on some royally designed pillows)

Everyone: (everyone as in Hans, lemurs and penguins) (kinda dancing around the cart) _Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Abawa!_

KJ: (flashes the ladies a smile)

Sk: (jumps on an officer´s shoulder) _Genuflect!_

Cl: _Show some respect!_

Hs: (pushes him onto his knees) _Down on one knee!_

Rc: (only one who is understood by the humans) (puts an arm around a filming bystander) _Now try your best to stay calm!_

Mt: (sitting on a wig of a woman) _Brush up your Sunday salaam!_

Woman: (screams) RAT! (throws her wig off)

Mr: _Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!_

Everyone: _Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Abawa!_

KJ: (flexes his ´muscles´)

Skipper: (appears behind him and holds up Julian´s arm to show everyone his muscles) _Strong as ten regular men definitely!_

Cl: (whispers to a tourist clothed guy) _He faced the galloping hordes!_

Mt: (takes out Master Shing Jin´s sword) _A hundred bad guys with swords!_

Skippers: MORT!

Rc: _Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!_

Pv: _He´s got 75 golden camels!_ (Mort and Maurice carry in a golden camel)

Mt: The others are grazing!

Sk: Purple peacocks he´s got 53!

Camille&Cadet: (come in wearing purple feathers)

Camille: Peacoc!

Skipper: What the-?

CCg8: (hides the glue and purple feathers)

KJ: _When it comes to exotic type mammals! _(pokes Maurice)

Mr: Hey!

Pv: (jumps on another officer´s arm) _Has he got a zoo!_

Rc: (elbows him) _I´m telling you!_

Hs: _It´s a world class menagerie!_

Skipper: _Prince Ali!_

KJ: _Handsome is he! _

Sk: _Ali Abawa!_

Pv: _That physique, How can I speak? Weak at the knees!_

KJ: (winks a girl, who faints due to the shock of having her car bombed then zoo animals storming the place)

Mr: _Well, get on out in that square!_

Mt: _Adjust your veil and prepare!_

KJ: _To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Juli!_

Everyone: He´s got 95 white Persian monkeys!

Cl&Hs: (dancing together on a car hood) _He´s got the monkeys! Let´s see the monkeys!_

Sk: _And to view them he charges no fee!_

Mr&Mt: _He´s generous! So generous!_

Mr: _He´s got slaves-_

Rc:_ He´s got servants-_

Pv:_ And flunkies!_

Skipper: (to a kid) _Proud to_ _work for him!_

Hs: _They bow to his whim!_

Cl: _Love serving him!_

Rc: _They´re just lousy to with loyalty to Ali!_

Everyone: _Prince Ali!…Prince Ali! __Amorous he! Ali Abawa! _

Skipper: _Heard your princess was a sight, lovely to see! _

Mt: (standing on car hood with paws clasped behind his back) _And that good people, is why. _

Sk: _He got dolled up and dropped by!_

Everyone: (dancing through the parked cars and on the road) _With 60 elephants, Llamas galore! With his bears and lions, brass band and more! With his 40 fakirs, his cooks, his bakers! His birds that warble on key! Make way! _(begin pushing the cart toward the middle of the crowd) _For Prince Ali~_

(everyone finishes off with posing in front of the cart while Julian poses behind them)

The crowd:…(Hans: (slips with his roller skates in the mush)

(a few start applauding, others stare and others faint)

AT: Okay…TD cast! Back to the studio! NOW!

Sk: (throws smoke bomb on the ground)

(the smoke clears and the TD crew is gone)

Random Person from before:…Still think I´m crazy?

(TD studio)

AT: Wow, that was weird…

Mt: And fun!

Sk: I can´t believe we actually sang how handsome and awesome _RINGTAIL_ is! (shudders)

Skipper: (pulling the purple feathers out of Cadet and Camille) Yeah…

AT: (checks off the two dares) Okay, next we have…Private, kiss Rico and rate how the kiss was on a scale from 1-10.

Pv: Wait, what? Kiss Rico?

Skipper: What?

Sk: (tackles him)

Rc: (kneels down) Okay, this is a bit awkward.

VJ: But cute!

Zn: (blinks confused) But dads! You kiss ALL the time!

Rc: Huh?

Pv: Okay, then…(shyly kisses him)

Sharkira: And?

VJ: What number would you give it?

Pv: Umm, I g-guess I would give it an eight.

AT: Rico? How would you rate Private´s kiss on a scale from 1-20?

Rc: I get to rate it too? Let´s see, I would give it a 17, Private still needs to work on a few things like the passion, enthusiasm-

Pv: Sorry, I just never kissed a human boy before…

Sk: Good! You shouldn´t!

AT: What? You´re gay and forbid your soldiers to be?

Sk: I´m not gay!

AT: Sure you´re not, you´re married to Skipper!

(the babysitters)

Dr.B: Okay, here´s the plan for the rest of the time. You´ll just stay here like good children and draw or read a book, while we make our way back to the studio. Understand?

Bella: (innocent) Yes, I would like to paint.

Tino: Me too!

Kw: (looks relieved) Okay.

(the kids get out the painting equipment and paper)

Kw: Let´s go.

Dr.B: (rides out with Kowalski following him)

Tino: Are they gone now?

Bella: Not yet…(watches them leave out the door and disappear around the corner) Now they are!

Tino: (grabs underneath table and gets out a paint-_ball gun_ out)

Bella: (gets hers and begins shooting at her little brother)

(TD studio)

Kw: Hey, guys, we´re back!

Rookie70: How was it?

Dr.B: Well, tiring at first, then they calmed down and decided to paint a little.

Kw: At least they weren´t as hyper as last time.

AT: Kowalski, we need a time machine.

Kw: I´m on it! Rico? I need my tools.

Rc: (shrugs) I don´t know where they are.

Kw: Oh right, you´re human.

Zn: They´re over there! (points to a tool box sitting underneath a chair)

Kw: (takes the tools and begins building)

AT: While he´s doing that, we have…a truth for Kowalski.

Kw: (stops working) Is it bad?

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? (clears throat) Depends how you look at it. If you were a girl,

VJ: Like where I come from.

AT: Who would you date? And it has to be a guy!

Kw: Uhm…(looks at the round)

Hs: Me?

Cl: (slaps him)

Dr.B: Pick me and I´ll kill you!

Kw: I wasn´t planning to, bottle-nose! I would say Rico.

Rc: (looks surprised) Huh? Why me?

Kw: (goes back to work) Well, I would certainly not date the villains, Private´s too young, I can´t imagine Skipper and I, plus he already is raising a family with the other Skipper. I guess that just leaves you.

Zn: What about me?

VJ: Zane!

Kw: Uhm…no…

Rc: So, are you saying you wouldn´t mind my craziness?

Kw: Since I have to deal with them every day, no.

Rc: Or my psycho moments?

Kw: No.

Rc: Or my incredibly handsome looks…then again who would mind _that_?

Kw: (smiles while hammering in some nails)

AT: What about you Rico? Who would you date as a girl?

Rc: I guess I will date ol´ cyborg then.

Pv: Cyborg?

Rc: Kowalski. (grins at the penguin who gives him an annoyed look)

Skipper: Is there a point in your questions, AT? You´re not thinking of turning clone´s soldiers into women are you?

AT: No…

Sk: Good!

AT: If yes, why would that be so bad? I mean, being a girl is a privilege!

Skipper: More like a dread!

AT: It is proven, Skippy, that girls are better than boys!

(everyone starts arguing, girls against guys)

Kw: GUYS! EVERYONE! I´M DONE! (holds up a frightened baby version of Rico)

Chick Rico: (stares at the others fighting with huge frightened eyes)

Ml: Guys! Guys, we´re scaring baby Rico!

Rookie70: Aww, he´s sooo cute!

KJ: Too cute! He´s has such a tiny booty! Like PD!

Rc: That´s me?

AT: Yeah, you´ve been dared to babysit the mini you.

Cadet: (waddles over to the chick Rico)

Chick Rico: (stares at him, then struggles to his feet and stumbles over to him)

AT: Rico? How were you as a chick? Hard to handle?

Rc: I don´t really remember, I think I was rather shy, but got rather crazy if I ate sugar.

KJ: (is feeding Chick Rico chocolate)

Everyone: JULIAN!

Chicks: (flinch)

KJ: What? Why is everyone being so screamy at me?

Rc: BECAUSE YOU FED HIM SUGAR!

KJ: I did not! It was chocolate!

Rc: (face-palms) Who has to babysit him?

AT: You do.

Rc: (looks at the baby him, then at Julian, then face-palms again)

Chick Rico: (copies him)

Camille: Hypokrit.

Ml: What?

Sk: One of their first words.

Chick Rico: (hiccups)

Rc: I´m was so cute! (picks Chick Rico up) I still am.

KJ: No you´re not!

Chick Rico: (laughs and hits Rico´s nose)

Rc: Ow!

Cadet: (laughs at him)

Rc: That´s not funny!

Chick Rico: (hits him again) Funneh!

Hs: (laughs at them)

CCg8: Look, he doesn´t have the scar!

Dr.B: Which means, _genius, _he got it when he was older!

Rc: Duh!

CCg8: Shut up, it´s not like you´re ANY smarter than me! Remember, I taught you everything you know\knew! Caribous have the ability to run up to 50 mph. (glares at the Skippers)

Sk: Hey, you already hit us!

CCg8: I would like to again, I´m still mad at you two.

Skipper: Clone did it, not me.

Sk: HEY!

Camille: Hey, papa!

Chick Rico: Papa! (points to Sk)

Sk: What? I´m not your father!

Rc: I´m your father for now, mini me!

Chick Rico: No! (hits him on the nose again) Papa! (points again to Sk)

AT: Okay, guys. Remember last chapter when we all saw our worst fears?

Everyone: Yeah? What´s your point?

Sk: (tackles Skipper)

AT: WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? Okay, everyone has to tell what their worst fear is\was.

Sk: Needles and losing my kids and being locked up in a tiny dark room with a bunch of psycho author, AT doesn´t even have to be one of them, all crazy authors scare me.

CCg8: Really? (grins)

Skipper: Same as clones. (hugs Camille closer)

AT: I´m afraid of heights…That´s why I hate bungee jumping or parachuting and all that high stuff. That and I would hate to see a specter.

Sk: You mean you´re afraid of ghosts.

AT: Am not! I just would probably have a mini heart attack if one just popped up in my room.

Kw: I hate bungee jumping too, but my worst fears-

Rookie70: As we all know!

Kw:…is the dentist.

Pv: I´m still terribly afraid of Badgers…

Mt: I fear piñatas! (whispers) They come to life when you´re asleep!

CCg8: I´m afraid of snakes.

Dr.B: (laughs) Yeah, you should´ve seen her on one of our family trips.

CCg8: It was even larger than me! Besides, you screamed too!

Mr: Well, other than foosas, I hate the thoughts of a natural catastrophe. And scorpions. They´re terrible creatures!

Rookie70: I have Anglophobia and Anthrophobia.

Kw: 0.o Really?

Rookie70: (sarcastic) Yes.

Pv: What´s Ant-anth-

Kw: Anthrophobia is the fear of flowers and Anglophobia the fear of England or English people.

Pv: What? I´m not that scary!

Rookie70: I was just kidding, Private!

Cl: I´m afraid of the dark…

Skipper: Really? That´s stupid!

Cl: BLAME HANS! He made me watch all those scary movies!

Hs: (shrugs) I like them, but I´m really scared of lawn mowers and old libraries…

Cl: You watch too many horror movies!

Hs: (shrugs) As I kid I saw a bird get trapped in a lawn mower once…

Dr.B: Do I have to say my fear?

CCg8: Yes! I did too!

Dr.B: Fine! I´m afraid of the Ring of Fire…

CCg8: And thunder! And sharks!

Dr.B: Geez, thanks sis, for telling that to everyone here in the room!

CCg8: (smiles) You´re quite welcomed, little bro.

Zn: (shudders) I hate dragons.

VJ: I guess hornets. You know you can die from too many stings.

Rc: I have Caligynephobia.

Skipper: And that would be?

Rc: Fear of beautiful women.

Everyone:…

Hs: Weeee! (roller skates by)

Sk: Very funny.

KJ: Why would you fear de beautiful women? Unless they´re vicious of course. (whispering) Not naming any names.

Rc: Jk, I have a bit of claustrophobia. And I used to have a fear of the graveyard when I was younger. But I got over that quickly.

Ml: How?

Rc: (shrugs) I camped in a graveyard. And my mini self is afraid of-

Chick Rico: Ghos!

Cadet: Needle!

Camille: (nods up and down very fast)

Skipper: (laughs)

AT: What did you expect from two Skippys?

Skipper: Don´t call us that!

AT: Seriously! Whenever I say something you say something against it!

Skipper: No! It depends what you´re talking about.

AT: Only the truth. Alright, next dare! The two Skippers have to fight the human Rico.

Sk:…That´s it?

Rc: I can´t! I´m holding me! (holds up Chick Rico)

Ml: I´ll take him!

Rc: Alright…(hands him to Marlene)

Skipper: So…we´re just supposed to fight him?

AT: Yes.

Chick Rico: (coughes up a piece of chalk)

Sk: Good idea! (grabs it and draws a circle on the floor) We can fight to see which team steps out of the circle first!

AT: Alright, but now carrying the other team and dropping them\him outside and no throwing the opponent(s). Understand?

Rc: Okay…(steps inside the circle)

Sk&Skipper: (stand opposite from him)

Zn: Can I be the jury?

AT: Sure.

Zn: Okay!...GO!

Rc: (lunges for the penguins)

Skipper: (sidesteps)

Sk: (trips him)

Rc: (jumps to his feet and starts wrestling with Sk)

Skipper: I´m coming clone! (attacks Rico)

Chick Rico: (bounces excitedly in Marlene´s arms) Fite! Fite!

Cadet: Fite! (looks just as excited as Chick Rico)

Camille: (tries to climb into the fighting ring with the others)

Sharkira: (picks her up) No, no, Camille! You have to stay here!

Camille: (crosses flippers and pouts) Diot! (sticks out tongue at her)

Sk: (stops fighting) Camille!

Skipper: Clone, watch out!

Sk: Huh? (jumps away as Rico was about to push him over the line)

AT: Btw, Zane. When one penguin crosses the line, the penguin´s team immediately lost.

Zn: Okay!

Rc: (Gets kicked forward, almost stumbling over the line, but he regains his balance and grabs Skipper´s flipper, flipping him over his shoulder onto the ground…outside the boundary)

Zn: Rico won!

Rc: Yes!

Sk: Clone! (rushes to his side) Are you okay?

Skipper: Yeah…(gets to his feet)

Sk: (supports him)

Camille: Papa! (runs to him)

Chick Rico: Papa! (tries to wriggle out of Marlene´s grip to run to Sk)

Rc: (tries to hold him, but Chick Rico snaps at his hand and runs over to Sk) Papa!

Sk: Sorry, soldier. (picks him up)

Cadet: (looking left out)

Sk: (laughs) Come here Cadet.

Cadet: (waddles over to him)

AT: Okay, now a fun dare for all of us! We all have to act like person we dislike the most.

Sk: Oh that would be easy!

Sharkira: He\She\It doesn´t have to be in this room, does it?

AT: No, just someone you don´t like very much.

Skipper: Or HATE!

AT: It´ll be fun acting like a bunch of idiots! (looks at Sk and Skipper)

Sk: Yeah, or a complete jerk!

Skipper: Jerks! You´re forgetting MY author too!

Ml: Guys! Can we all start now acting like Ju- I mean the person we dislike?

KJ: Yes!

AT: Okay.

Sharkira: I know who I´m gonna imitate.

Ml: Who?

Sharkira: Electric Eel. A creepy guy who has a crush on me. Well, many guys do, but he´s just a plain creep!

CCg8: I know these guys.

KJ: Anyway, let´s be starting already! (clears throat and tries to imitate a ´continental accent´ of the guy he dislikes) Oh! Look at me! I have a fancy accent and a longer booty than yours! I´m so great! (Fred)

AT: Ringtail, stop being such an idiot. (Sk)

CCg8: As if that will ever happen, clone. He´s born that way. (Skipper)

Sk: Exactly like you Skippy.

Hs: DON´T CALL ME SKIPPY! (Skipper)

Mr: Maurice! Be getting me a piece of mango! I am feeling hungry! (King Julian)

Zn: (writing on clipboard) At least my brain separates me from the others. (gives the others a distasteful look) (Kowalski)

Kw: Hey!

Zn: (shrugs) Not everyone will like you.

Kw: I guess so. Anyway, peng-u-in. Your assumption is totally overrated. (Dr. Blowhole)

Mt: (runs around making whirring noise) King Julian and his feet like me best! Cause I´m a stupid robot! (Lemmy)

Cadet: Stupi ropod! (runs after him)

Chick Rico (laughs and claps in his flippers)

Rc: (clears throat then imitates the voice of an old lady) Now, now, honey. Don´t run around like that, you might fall.

Chick Rico: (stops laughing and stares at him)

Skipper: Who was that?

Rc: My old babysitter. She was like 1,000 years old and always picked around on everyone. She never really liked me.

Skipper: Okay. I better go get my idiot brother to come down here. (Donakiko)

AT: That´s all you got?

Skipper: What do you-

Sk: (tackles him)

Skipper: AT! (kicks him off)

Sk: Sorry. Dare.

AT: (shakes head and goes back into the Skipper role)

VJ: You´re being so cute! (picks Chick Rico up) But you smell like da stinky fish. (King Julian)

Chick Rico: (looks at her in awe)

VJ: Are you feeling da hunger? Do you want a piece of nice fresh watermelon? Of course, I, as the papa penguin will have to chew it for you, then spit it into your baby beak.

Chick Rico: Papa! (points to VJ)

Cl: (comes in with wig and broom) DIRTY! FILTHY! ANIMALS! (bangs Julian on the head) (Francis)

CCg8: Nice!

Cl: Filthy animal! Shoo! (hits her too)

CCg8: Ow! Not funny!

Pv: (from behind her) It´s more of a ´chuckle funny´, really. (Kuchikukan)

Ml: (dancing impressively to some music) Come on, peoples! Shake your booty! (King Julian)

Mt: (runs over to her, still whirring)

Ml: Lemmy! My robo-buddy!

Mt: Whirr! Whirr! (copies her moves)

Sharkira: (gliding around the crowd, trying to flirt with some girls, being all slimy about it) Hey there! (Electric Eel)

Skipper: Get lost.

Sharkira: So, uh, I saw you there, without a date…care to be mine?

Skipper: I said get lost! (raises fist to punch her [not really xD])

Hs: What are you doing to my author? (pretends to chase her with a crowbar)

Pv: So, Kowalski. What else can you tell me about my host´s body. What does Private like?

Zn: He likes eating sparkles.

Pv: Nice try, but I won´t get fooled by that trick again.

Zn: Really? According to my calculations, your brain is any brighter.

Pv: Grrrr! I wouldn´t make the Destroyer of Worlds mad, you know.

Zn: (calmly looking at him over the clipboard) What do you plan to do? Ooooh! Fireworks! (points behind him)

Pv: Huh? (looks over shoulder)

Zn: (dashes off)

Cl: You cost me my job, you filthy bird! (chasing Chey around with broom)

AT: Okay, I think that´s enough guys.

Sk: Aaaww, already?

Skipper: It´s fun playing Donakiko! I get to kick guys, be moronic, speak greek!

AT: Enough is enough. Wow, you guys were really convincing.

Sharkira: Ugh! (shudders) I´ll never want to even think about being Electric Eel, the guy I was playing.

Cl: (hits Rico over head on more time, then throws the broom away) Yeah, it was fun.

Chick Rico: Papa! (tugs on VJ´s feathers)

Rc: (groans) You call everyone your ´papa´, but not me!

VJ: And I´m not even a guy!

AT: Okay, okay. Let´s calm down and do the next dare. Sk and Skipper have to both give Private the talk.

Sk: What talk?

Skipper: WHAT?

Sk: (tackles him)

AT: Give Private the talk!

Sk: No way. We´re not doing that. (still sitting on Skipper)

Skipper: Never!

AT: You do know I can and will punish you two if you won´t do the dare.

Sk: I don´t care, I´m not doing it!

Pv: Well, it´s just a talk right?

Skipper: Get off clone. Maybe we can just give him the less severe version.

KJ: Please! What´s so bad about a little-

Skipper: Ringtail shut up!

Sk: Okay, let´s go Private…I hate you.

AT: I didn´t dare it!

Sk: But you make us do the dares!

AT: That´s what I´m here for! Now go.

Skipper: Ugh, fine. (grabs Private´s flipper and drags him after Sk) But you´ll have to do all the talking.

Sk: WHAT?

Cadet: Dada! (tries to run after them)

Rookie70: No, Cadet! You have to stay here. (picks him up)

Cadet: Bu I wanna go!

Ml: Wow, he´s already talking in a full sentence!

AT: Yeah, Cadet and Camille are pretty smart.

Camille: Predy!

Cadet: Smar´!

Kw: I wonder how we can use that…

AT: Anyway, Kowalski and Hans! A dare for you!

Kw: A dare for the two of us or both of us?

AT: The second one.

Kw: OH NO!

Hs: (sarcastic) Love you too.

Cl: Hans isn´t as bad as you think.

Kw: I know! Worse!

AT: Well, if you think like that about him…now´s the chance to change your mind! You two have to act-

Kw: Let me guess. Like we´re in love with each other?

AT: Kinda. Like you´re a couple to see who gets jealous.

Cl: But that´s unfair!

Sharkira: Why? Afraid you won´t handle seeing your sweetheart in someone else´s arms?

Cl: He´s not my…never mind. It´s still unfair!

Kw: Don´t worry, Clemson. I´ll promise not to French kiss him.

Hs: EWWW! DON´T YOU DARE!

AT: Couple guys! Not rivals!

Kw: Hm. We´re a divorced couple?

AT: (face-palms) No.

Kw:…great.

Hs: Okay…here goes my acting! (goes to stand beside Kowalski, giving him a small kiss on the cheek)

KJ: Awwww!

Kw: (tries to think of something) …this reminds me of Dor…(puts his flipper around Hans)

Cl: Ahem. Okay. AT? What´s the next dare.

AT: (glares at him) WHY WON´T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?

Everyone:…

Hs: Excuse me, Kowalski. (puts on roller skates, skates around the room, then takes them off and goes back to Kowalski)

Everyone:…?

Hs: (sighs and repeats the action)

VJ: Uhm…what are you doing?

Hs: Doing my dare.

Dr.B: I knew it was a dare!

CCg8: Of course, genius.

Dr.B: Thank you!

CCg8: (rolls eyes)

Cl: Okay, I´m not asking AT, but I would really like to know what´s the next dare.

AT: (smirks) So you can keep your mind off the fact that your crush is hitting on another guy?

Hs: HEY! I´m not in love with Kowalski!

Cl: No, I just want to know!

Kw: Don´t think I like you. (pulls him into a beak-lock)

Others: Awwwww!

(door bursts open)

Skipper: Finally we´re done!

Sk: (beet-red) Private, do me a favor and remind me to bring out the amnesia spray when we´re done with this episode.

Pv: But, then you´ll have to do the dare again!

Sk: I´m not going to use it on you, but on me!

AT: Aw, come on, it couldn´t have been that bad!

Skipper: You have NO idea! (shudders)

Sk: Okay, anywa- WHAT THE FISH KOWALSKI!

Kw: (pulls away) It´s not what it looks like, sir!

Sk: It looks like you´re making out with my enemy!

Kw: I-It was a dare!

Hs: (wipes beak) Ew, yeah do you think I _want_ to kiss a penguin?

Zn: _Looks_ like it…

Hs: What?

Zn: Oh nothing.

Cl: (impatiently) When is the dare finished?

AT: (looks at watch) Why?

Cl: BECAUSE!

AT: Right…about…now.

Hs: Good! (pushes Kowalski away from him) That was disgusting!

Kw: (shudders violently) Ugh! Those were moments I will never get out of my mind.

Rc: Kowalski! (picks him up and whispers to him) What the hell were you thinking? Kissing him?

Kw: That´s what couples do!

Rc: Well, not all, like Sk and Skipper don´t.

Skipper: Heard that!

Rc: Couldn´t you just have held flippers or something?

Rookie70: I think someone´s jealous~!

CCg8: Uh, yeah, check Clemson out!

Cl: I´m going to kill that reviewer!

AT: (slaps him) You do that and you´re MORE than dead!

Cl: (shrugs and hugs Hans)

Hs: (wraps his flippers around Clemson and winks at everyone)

AT: Okay, we have one dare and one truth left. For the dare, someone special, not from PoM will come. He has been invited for a FIST FIGHT with Rico.

Rc: What? (drops Kowalski) AWESOME!

Kw: Ouch! Hey, watch it, Rico!

Skipper: And for the truth?

AT: (looks at the sheet) It´s a truth for me…(glares at Skipper) You truthed this didn´t you?

Skipper: Yeah.

Mr: What does it say?

AT: The truth asks if I like Nico di Angelo.

Ml: Who´s that?

Skipper: Son of Hades, older brother of my author, Donakiko.

AT: I´m not in love with him, okay?

Sk: Sure you are! Look, you´re even blushing!

AT: Am not! He´s just a friend.

Skipper: _Boy_friend!

AT: Shut up! Moving on, the last dare. Raphael, a ninja turtle from TMNT is going to have a fist fight with Rico!

Rc: Cool!

Rookie70: Wouldn´t that be unfair? I mean, Rico´s a human (now) and Raphael´s a turtle.

Rc: A turtle? You expect me to fight with a turtle? Pfft! That´ll be too easy!

AT: I wouldn´t count on it…

Rc: A TURTLE!

Raphael: (from the door) Got a problem with that?

Rc: (makes a face) You mean, other than me having more chances than you?

Raphael: Oh yeah? Wanna bet?

AT: but before you two fight. No weapons. Only fists.

Raphael: Fine! (gets ready to fight, then stops) I can use my secret weapon though, can I?

CCg8: What secret weapon?

Raphael: (smirks) Sarcasm.

AT: Fine. It´s not like it´ll affect your chance of winning\losing.

Rc: Can we start with the fist fighting now, or will we all-(gets punched in the face)

Raphael: 1:0 for me!

Sharkira: That wasn´t fair!

Rc: (punches him back and soon they disappear in a cloud of dust)

AT: This looks like those cartoons.

Sk: Yeah, didn´t know the floor was that dirty.

Raphael: Is that all you got? (ducks hit and delivers on of his own)

Rc: (grabs his hand and pushes it away, then punches)

Skipper: (looking anxiously into the fight) Can I join too?

AT: You can´t, first because you weren´t dared to and second, because Cadet, Camille and Chick Rico will run in after you.

Skipper: (sighs) Fine.

Cadet: (sighs) Fin!

Camille: (sighs) Fin!

Chick Rico: (sighs too) Fin!

Sk: (laughs)

Rc: (raises his arm)

Raphael: Who taught you to fight, your sister?

Rc: Grr! (punches him and then they go off to wrestle again)

Raphael: Forget it, you can´t hit any better than my sister and I don´t even have one! [A\N: I don´t know if that´s true xD]

(clouds of dust join in and get thicker before the fight ends with a few groans)

Rookie70: Who won?

Rc: I did! (comes out with bruises and scratches)

Sk: Never insult a penguin. (glares at cloud dust)

Mr: Especially not a psychotic one.

KJ: They´re all being psycattic!

(the cloud of dust disappears)

Raphael: (gets transported out)

Ml: Is he going to be okay?

Raphael: (rolls over) Pizza…kitchen utensil stupid…

AT: I think so. Okay, wow, we´re done already! Time flies when you´re having fun.

Cadet: Fun!

Skipper: Who ever said we were having fun?

AT: Review people!

Rc: (clears throat) And now…LUNCH BREAK! (runs over everyone to the kitchen)

Mt: Yay!

Sk: Hey! Wait for me!

Chick Rico: (gets put back into the time machine to his normal time)

AT: Okay, thanks Rookie70, Zane, Vivian Junior and Sharkira for visiting. I-

_**BOOM!**_

AT: RICO!

Cadet: (turns to camera) Bye!

Camille: Reviev! (turns it off)

A\N: Yeah, I agree with Camille. "Prince Ali" btw, was from Aladdin, I figured everyone would know that song\movie. Speaking of flash mobs, check out the coolest one ever! They´re called "Improv Everywhere" and do everything from random musicals to hypnotize people or freeze in place in public places. Okay, till next chapter! ) Also, one note on the Xdrabbles, they will take some time till I update them...


	25. Chapter 25

A\N: Alright, first everyone, this is the last chapter. I know, it´s so sudden, but still. More info at the end.

AT: Okay, guys, do you want the normal introduction or the abnormal?

Rc: Uhmmm…abno´mal!

AT: Okay, someone cue the lights and everyone cover your ears!

Sk: Wait! Wait, we´ll take the normal one!

AT: (about to press a button on the remote control) What? Ugh! Okay, fine. Welcome to the Pairings Truth and Dare, where we truth\dare a bunch of cowards.

Ml: Hey!

AT: Well, most of them are.

Cadet: Da-dees no co´ards!

Skipper: Thanks, Cadet.

Cadet: (hugs him)

AT: Anyway, let´s start with the dares.

Sk: NO!

AT: Shut up, you have no choice!

Pv: Uhm, AT? Can´t you be a little nicer?

AT: (crosses arms) Depends.

Ccg8: On what?

AT: If the Skippys are willing to cooperate and stop being full-time idiots.

Skipper: (glares) Don´t call us Skippy!

Sk: And that depends in how the way you treat us.

AT: I treat you like a bunch of morons, cuz that´s all you are.

Hs: What about me?

Cl: And me?

KJ: I´m not moronic!

Skipper: Of course you´re not Ringtail!

KJ: Thank you! Wait, was that a compliment? Or an insult?

Mt: I´m an insult!

KJ: Yeah you are Mort.

Mr: You´re majesty that was sarcasm.

KJ: Oh. (points at Skipper, angrily) HOW DARE YOU BE SARCASTIC TO ME!

AT: I meant the Skippers are morons!

Cadet: Scippas mo-ons!

Sk:…I seriously think our kids are turning against us.

Camille: (points at him) Diot!

Skipper:…you think so?

AT: Yes! Up high! (high fives the chicks) First dare, Kowalski and Rico make out for about…20 minutes.

Pv: I thought it said 15…

AT: It _did_…but it got changed to 20 about three second ago.

Kw: Alright, if we can hold our breaths for that lo-! (Rico grabs him and kisses him)

Sk: (covers his kids´ eyes)

Pv: (covers his own eyes)

Ml: (takes out camera and snaps photos) Awww!

Zn: Ewww!

Kw: (pulls away panting)

Rc: (waits till he caught his breath then kisses him again, dipping the other)

Kw: (eyes close and he wraps his flippers around Rico´s neck)

Rc: (moves his flippers around Kowalski´s waist)

Sk: MEN!

(The two ignore him)

AT: Come on, Skippy, it´s cute!

Sk: First don´t call me Skippy and second, it´s not cute! It´s plain disgusting!

AT: And you aren´t?

Kw&Rc: (kissing passionately)

(unfortunately, time flies and _25_ minutes pass too quickly)

Rc: (lets Kowalski go)

Kw: (blushing, studying his feet)

Ccg8: You guys were JUST too ADORABLE!

Rc: Walski is…(grins at Kowalski)

Kw: (rubs neck) So…what´s next?

AT: Next we have our beloved Skipper cleaning up the floor…by eating everything that´s on it. ;)

Sk: No way! Ever! Wait…which Skipper?

Skipper: (glares at him) You, idiot!

AT: Well…the reviewer didn´t really say which one…

Skipper: Well, I´m not eating one speck!

AT: Okay, that settles it. Skipper, eat up!

Sk: Me?

AT: No the other.

Skipper: Did you just miss what I said?!

AT: (holds up needle)

Skipper: Ah! Okay, okay!

Cadet: (sees it and screams)

Camille: (hides behind VJ´s foot)

VJ: Uh, dad? I think they´re afraid of needles too.

Kw: They inherited it from their dads.

Skipper: (gets down on ´knees´ and begins licking around the floor)

AT: (puts needle away)

Cadet: (looks up curious)

Camille: Whas dadee doin?

Skipper: This is the most humiliating thing I´ve ever done!

Sk: What about last Tuesday?

Skipper: Okay, the second most humiliating thing.

Kw: What about March 2005?

Skipper: Kay, the third most humiliating thing!

Pv: What about-

Skipper: ALRIGHT! This counts as one of my top most humiliating moments!

AT: And I´m enjoying every moment of it.

Skipper: Not funny. (licks something then gags) EWW! What the fish is that? (picks something fuzzy and green off his tongue)

Everyone: (steps back)

Skipper: (looks at it and faints)

Cadet: Papa? (taps his shoulder)

AT: Just a second…(injects him with needle)

Skipper: (immediately jumps up and kicks the shot out of her hand) AT! (glares)

AT: I love you too. Now, if you would just go on a diet, I would love you more.

Skipper: (slaps her)

AT: Okay, let´s continue. And Skipper can continue eating.

Skipper: (groans and crawls around, picking little things off the floor)

AT: Kowalski! (hands him pencil and paper) Go write a song on a banjo.

Kw: Then why do I need the paper?

AT: No, I meant go write a song FOR the banjo on this piece of paper.

Kw: You mean the Graveyard 8 song?

CCg8: (reads dare) Nope, a new one.

Kw: Okay. (starts writing)

AT: While he´s doing that, and Skipper´s eating,

Skipper: (hides a moldy banana peel)

AT: Let´s see who else we can torture.

Sk: Can´t we torture Chey?

Ccg8: (slaps him) Actually, I like not being tortured, thank you very much.

Sk: But we get tortured!

AT: So?

Sk: So what?

AT: What´s your point?

Sk: So the authors should get tortured too!

AT: I don´t think Chey came for torture, Skippy. Now shut up. We have some guests again, btw. Rookie70 from last time and some OCs from one of our new reviewer.

Sk: Wait a minute, NEW reviewer? Darn it!

Cadet: Darn!

Camille: Yarn!

Pv: Guys, I think they´re here know! (hears knock on door)

Cl: Don´t come in!

Hs: (slaps him)

Ccg8: I wanted to slap him!

Hs: I know, I was faster! xP

Ml: Come in guys!

(two snivys come in along with an otter)

AT: Introducing, Rookie, Yang and Yin!

Mt: Yay Rookie the penguin otter!

Rookie: Hey Mort.

Hs: Uhm, what are those things? (points at Yang and Yin)

Yin: _Things_?!

Cl: What else are you?

Yang: A snivy.

Everyone:…

Yin: What we are! Look, just Google it okay?

AT: We need you two to announce some dares your author gave us.

Yang: Okay, I´ll go first. (takes sheet and scans it) Evil or nice dare?

Yin: EVIL!

Sk: NICE!

Skipper: (holding stomach, moaning)

KJ: (pokes him) Wimpy.

Skipper: (slaps him)

Yang: Someone called Skipper…

AT: Skippy!

Sk: My name is Alfred!

Skipper: I´m Kowalski!

Kw: Hey!

Yang:…(looks at them weirdly) Gets to marry Marlene.

Sk&Skipper:…

Sk: On second thought…

Skipper: Not a chance! You said you´re name is Alfred!

Sk: That´s my middle name!

Everyone: REALLY?

Mt: I like Alfred!

Sk: The point is, I get to do the dare.

Skipper: Well, MY name is spelled out while yours only have the first two letters!

Sk: I was here first!

Skipper: Not true! I joined Fan Fiction 16 days before you did! Well, my author.

Sk: But in this TD, I am the original Skipper!

Ccg8: Two guys fighting over you…aren´t you happy?

Ml:…yeah…flattered…

AT: Would you two please settle on who marries Marlene?

Sk&Skipper: I will!

AT: How about this. Since the next dare is to hit Julian, one can hit him the other can marry Marlene.

Sk&Skipper: I´ll hit the Ringtail! (look at each other and glare)

Cadet: (face flippers)

Sk: Fine, I´ll take Marlene then.

Ml: Thank you!

Skipper: (groans) Fine!

VJ: Dad! You can´t marry Marlene! You already married mom!

Sk: True…clone we´ll have to switch.

Skipper: Fine!

Sk: (elbows Rico´s stomach and gets out a baseball bat)

KJ: Oh are we going to play balling base now?

Sk: Yes and how about you´ll be the ball.

KJ: Eh, no. I think Mort should be it. (gets whacked by Sk)

Pv: You may kiss the bride.

Skipper: (kisses Marlene)

Almost everybody: Awwww!

Yin: That´s disgusting!

Zn: Yeah.

Camille: Gusting!

Cadet: Coot!

Sk: (beats Julian with bat)

AT: Sk, that´s enough.

Sk: (raises bat over head) Aw man really? Fine! (drops bat)

KJ: (twitching)

Mt: The feet have been hurt! (hugs them)

AT: Well, let´s continue. Clemson, you´ve been dared by Chey to watch every horror movie she owns.

Dr.B: Good luck with that…

Cl: Did you miss when I said last chapter that I was afraid of horror movies?

Ccg8: Exactly!

Cl:…I hate you.

Ccg8: Love you too! (gives him DVDs)

Cl: You do?

Ccg8: No, in truth I hate you. (pushes him and Hans in the direction of the TV room)

Hs: Come on! It´ll be fun!

Cl: N-no! I´m scared! (clutching Hans)

Cadet: Wi´p!

Skipper: Definitely.

Cl: (glares at them)

Hs: (closes the door and puts in the first DVD)

Cl: Hans, can´t we just pretend we´re watching it and do something else instead?

Hs: (turns around with a maniacal grin)

Cl: O.o

Hs: (speaks in a creepy, almost dazed voice) No, I loooove blood and horror and guts. (smiles at Clemson) I´m what you can call, ´a R-junkie´. (pulls Clemson onto the couch with an iron grip and settles him between himself and the wall)

Cl: (whimpers)

Hs: (begins staring at screen as a werewolf attacks somebody and rips their throat out)

Cl: (buries his face into Hans)

(back to the main room)

Kw: (sitting on stool, with a banjo) Ahem, this is what I wrote for Doris the Dolphin.

Rookie: In less than a few moments? Impressive!

Kw: Well, no actually, AT told me to write a song before the TD.

Rookie: Oh.

Kw: (coughs nervously then begins singing)

_Her name begins with a "D"._

_She was in love with me._

_I am in love with her._

_But sadly, she prefers,_

_A guy who is hipper._

_Or at least says Skipper._

_Often I sit and stare at the stars._

_Knowing you´re too far. _

_I cannot reach you._

_I hope you miss me too._

_Please, sweet Doris, please._

_Bring my heart at ease._

_I will not cease_

_To miss you everyday._

_Till you heart finds the way,_

_Back to mine._

Everyone:…

Sk: (shakes his head grinning)

Skipper: (bursts out laughing)

Kw: (looking offended) What?! I was pouring my heart out into this, you know!

AT: (trying not to laugh) We know Kowalski, it´s just…

Kw: (glaring at everybody) If anybody needs me, I´ll be over there! (slides away)

Rc: Aww come on, Walski! (slides after him)

KJ: (screams)

Ml: What?!

KJ: That sniffy is trying to kill Mort!

AT: First, snivy and second, what?

Yang: (holding dagger, trying to stab Mort)

Mt: (chasing his tail, moving way too fast)

Yin: (trying to pet Mort)

VJ: What´s going on?

AT: (reads notes about the two OCs) It say here that:

**Yin and Yang each has a jewel that has two sides. One with evil black aura chaos and the other is filled with rich white aura. It has to balance like that. If Yin's evil fills in, Yang becomes crazy and kills innocent Pokémon and people without warning. And If Yang 's goodness is filled in, then Yin would be nice and a cute ,naive, brave Snivy.**

Yang: (rubs eyes) What about our jewels?

Yin: (glaring at Mort)

Mt: (smiles innocently) I was playing catch with Rodney!

AT: Riiiight, back to the TD.

Dr.B: (leaning over a desk, talking to a pencil) To make a long story short, we´ll be doomed. You have to help us!

Ccg8: Uhm, Blowy? What are you doing?

Dr.B: The barrels are evil. They´ve been plotting against us for months now!

Kw: Exactly!

Everybody:…

AT: The lemurs minus Clemson and Maurice had been dared to clean up the freeway.

Mr: Yes!

KJ: No!

Mt: YAY!

AT: Maurice, you can tag along, but all you have to do is relax. (:

Mr: Alright! I´ll stay here! (goes over to chair and sits on it)

KJ: This is an outrageousness!

AT: Exactly! (opens the door and kicks him out)

Mt: (walks out after him) BYE!

Pv: Bye Mort!

AT: Now…(smirks evilly) A dare for the new born chicks.

(the freeway)

KJ: (grumbling while scooping up apples)

Mt: They make my feet all slippery! (giggles)

(the TD studio)

Skipper: (pointing a flamethrower at AT) You so much as touch our kids and you´re DEAD!

Sk: Yeah!

AT: Relax guys! The dare is nothing bad!

Sk: That´s the same thing you told me at the practice TD! Right before you pushed me into that pot of hot chocolate pudding!

AT:…you should be thankful it was chocolate!

Sk: I hate chocolate!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Sk:…never mind. The point is-

AT: We´re going to do the dare! (grabs the chicks and puts shirts on them)

Skipper: AT! Wait, what?

AT: The dare was…Cadet and Camille have to wear T-Shirts.

Sk&Skipper: (sigh in relief)

AT: You two are just too paranoid.

Skipper: No, we just have too much experience!

Sk: Wait a minute! What´s up with those shirts?! (points to ´I love AT´ written on them)

AT: It´s part of the dare. ^^

Sk: My kids are NOT going to wear shirts that say, ´I love AT´!

AT: Aww, I love you too, Skippy.

Sk: What?

AT: Anyway, next truth. Blowhole, you know that Neil Patrick Harris plays you?

Dr.B: Yeah, even thought I think he doesn´t sound anything like me.

AT: Well…do you know he´s married to David Burtka and has twins?

Dr.B:…

Kw: Ha! I knew you were gay!

Dr.B: Am not! And besides, I´m not a lovesick penguin who spends time stalking ex-girlfriends!

Kw:…

Pv: What´s so bad about being gay?

Cadet: (looks up from his toys) Gai!

AT: And he learned a new word.

Skipper: THAT´S why I don´t want my kids being around authors. They learn nothing good.

AT: They learn only good! Especially from me. See? (slaps Sk)

Camille: (reaches up and tries to slap him)

Sk: (grabs her flippers and glares at AT)

AT: Only good stuff!

Dr.B: (rolls eyes) For once I agree with that peng-u-in. It isn´t that bad being gay…but I hope it won´t ruin my reputations with girls.

Ccg8: Blowy, you know what Crystal would say if she heard that.

Dr.B: (frowns) Mother´s too paranoid.

Ccg8: First, so are you and second, she´s only trying to protect you…after what happened with that seal-

Dr.B: DON´T mention her!

Rc: Se´l?

Dr.B: (turning red) Forget it.

AT: Rico!

Rc: Wha?

AT: Go fishing…it´s a dare.

Rc: Duh…okay. (regurgitates fishing equipment and goes out, whistling)

Pv: Kowalski? How can penguins whistle with beaks?

Kw: (shrugs) I can work out a theory if you want?

Pv: Will it include complicated words that I won´t understand?

Kw: (thinks) Probably.

Pv: Alright…then forget it.

AT: And while Rico´s out catching lunch or whatever, we will-

(door to the movie room slams open and Clemson runs out, screaming)

Hs: (laughing maniacally, chasing him with a butcher knife) BLOOD! BLOOD!

Cl: GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Hs: BLOOOOOOD!

Yang: Whoa! What happened?!

Cl: (hiding behind VJ and Rookie) I-I d-don´t kn-know!

Hs: BLOOD! (looking around for a target)

Zn: (tackles him and begins slapping him) Snap! Out! Of! It!

Hs: (eyes begin to clear) Ow! Ow! Zane, get off!

Zn: He´s back to normal.

Cl: (trembling)

Hs: (rubs eyes) What happened?

AT: You want the detailed version or the quick version?

Hs: Umm…detailed version.

Camille: (picks up knife) BLO´D! BLO´D! (runs around)

Sk: CAMILLE! (grabs knife away from her) No, you don´t run around with a deadly weapon like that, you could stab someone or yourself!

Camille: (pouts)

Hs: O.o Is that why Clemson is have a spasm attack?

Rookie: (looks behind her) Yeah, pretty much so.

Cl: (shaking)

AT: Alright then, this is perfect for this truth! Hans, who would you want to mate? Skipper or Clemson?

Skipper: What kind of sick truth is that?

AT: It´s a TD truth, now shut up.

Hs: (looks at Clemson, then at Skipper then back at Clemson) I would never date Mr-Paranoia-Overload, but Clemson…doesn´t seem to be quite in the mating mood…

Cl: (looking faint)

AT: Too bad, cuz you have to make out with him now. (grabs Hans and pushed him towards the lemur)

Cl: (screams) No! No! I don´t want my brain get eaten by zombies!

Ml: And this is why you never let a lemur watch horror movies.

Hs: (holds Clemson in a tight grip and pushed his beak to the other´s muzzle)

Cl: (stops thrashing)

Almost everyone: Awwwww!

(1…2…3…4…5…6 minutes pass)

Hs: (finally pulls away)

Cl: (pulls away too, half-dazed) H-Hans…

Hs: (puts wing around him and smirks at the others)

AT: Kaaay…let´s see what´s next…

Yin: I want more action. Kowalski, fight Skipper.

Kw: (in a serious conversation with the ceiling fan)

VJ: I didn´t know that penguins could climb like that!

Kw: Yes, like I said, we need-

VJ: Mom!

Kw: (looks down) Huh?

Yang: You have to fight Skipper!

Kw:…um, no, I´m good up here!

Sk: Wait a minute, which Skipper?

Skipper: He´s your soldier, clone.

Sk: True…

Kw: (jumps down, looking nervous) Do I have to?

AT: Let me see-yes.

Kw: (sighs) Fine. (gets into battle stance)

Sk: (gets ready to fight) But no permanent injuries right?

AT: Unless you want to.

Sk: No permanent injuries…alright.

Yang: How about we draw a circle around you two and the first one to step outside of the line loses.

Kw: Yeah, that sounds much better!

Rookie: (takes out chalk and makes a circle) Is this enough?

Skipper: That looks fine to me.

Sk: Alright soldier, let´s fight.

Kw: (moves forward and strikes)

Sk: (dodges strike and grabs his flipper)

Kw: (puts his wing over Sk´s and twist it, forcing the penguin to let go)

Sk: (tackles him to the floor and fighting on top of Kowalski)

Kw: (flips them and tries to pin Sk down)

Sk: (puts his feet on Kowalski´s chest and kicks him backwards)

Kw: (scrambles to his feet and dodges another of Sk´s strikes then flips and jumps over him)

(Kw lands behind Sk, who tries to turn around in time, but Kw kicks him in the back, causing Sk to slide forward on his stomach)

Sk: (makes a sharp turn and heads back to Kowalski, slamming into him)

Kw: (tumbles over the edge of the line)

Skipper:…Wow…that was short.

Kw: And more of a grapple than a real fight.

Sk: Well, I didn´t want to unintentionally hurt you.

AT: Well, a fight´s not epic without blood.

Hs: (perks up) Blood?!

Cl: O.o Not again!

Hs: (laughs) I was just kidding.

Cl: (glares)

(door opens)

Mt: WE´RE BAACK!

KJ: (covered in apple mush) Ugh! That was being the most disgusting dare evah!

AT: Well, at least the freeway´s cleaned. Kowalski this dare´s for you and Mort.

Dr.B: Kowalski and Mort? (laughs)

Ccg8: (slaps him)

Dr.B: Ow! What was that for?

Kw: (glaring at him) What do I have to do?

AT: (looks at sheet) Let´s see…turn Mort into a monster.

Kw: (hesitates)

Skipper: Come on, Kowalski, what damage could Sad Eyes do? He´s a tiny, hyper puffball, nothing more.

Mt: It´s truuuuuuuueee! I am a gumball!

Skipper: (face-flippers)

Kw: Alright, Mort…would you stop crying for just a second and smile?

Mt: Okay! (smiles at Kowalski who shoots him with a ray)

KJ: YEEES! BE KILLING THE SAD EYE!

Everyone:…(glares at him)

KJ: What?

Ml: I can´t believe you!

KJ: I know, I´m dazzling, aren´t I?

Rookie: (gags)

Mt: I feel all sizzly! (starts to grow)

KJ: (gasps)

Zn: Is he supposed to look like that?

Kw: (looks up at Mort and shrugs) I dunno, you told me to turn him into a monster and I did!

Mt: (a huge hairy monster with two red eyes the size of cartwheels and sharp, pointed teeth with drool dripping from his mouth)

AT: I think DreamWorks missed a few details in "Mort Unbound"…

Skipper: Geez, you really think so?

Camille: (starts crying in shock and hugs Sk)

Skipper: (picks up crying Cadet and holds him close)

Mt: FOOD! (each time he takes a step forward, the ground shakes) FOOOOD!

Cl: (grips head) First ´blood´ now ´food´?!

Hs: Concentrate!

Cl: On what?

Hs: ON NOT GETTING CRUSHED! (tackles him out of the way as a giant Mort foot creates a carter where Clemson was standing 1\2 seconds ago)

Cl: 0.0 (faints)

Hs: (catches him)

Mt: (destroys the TD studio)

Skipper: YEEESSS!

AT: NO!

Sk: Kowalski, as much as I want to thank you for creating a TD destroying monster- (raises flipper)

Ccg8: Wait! Skipper, you´ve been dared to resist the urge to slap Kowalski!

VJ: I wonder if it´s the same person who dared Mort to turn into a monster.

Zn: (rolls eyes) Of course it was!

VJ: I was being sarcastic!

Zn: Suuuure you were!

VJ: I was! Don´t you think I know how to be sarcastic?!

Sk: VJ, Zane, can you two argue sometime else, please!?

Mt: (grabs a piece of concrete and throws it at them)

Sk: DUCK!

KJ: Where?! (gets hit by concrete)

Mr: You´re majesty! (helps him out)

KJ: No, no…I´m o-okay, Mauricah…I just see Sky Spirits with flowers r-right th-there…(points dizzily into the air then collapses)

Ml: We´ve got bigger problems than unconscious Julians now.

Rookie: Yeah, and those ´bigger problems´ just stormed down next Avenue, heading toward _Don´s Pizza Place_.

Yin: YAY! Pizza! Can we join him?

Everyone: (looks at him)

Yin: (groans) Fine! Let´s go save NYC!

AT: Alright, Kowalski, do you have your invention?

Kw:…I did…but Mort broke it. (points over his shoulder to a pile of ashes)

Skipper: Blowhole and Kowalski, you fix the invention. Everyone else, divide into groups and try to keep Mort from keeping too much damage. Private clone, take the younglings and take them where it´s safe. AT, no dares or truths on the way.

AT: Who put you in charge?

Skipper: I did, now let's go!

(everyone scrambles off)

Pv: (takes Cadet and Camille) Come on, Vivian Junior and Zane, you two have to come too.

Zn: But I want to help save the city!

VJ: So do I! Dad, why can´t we help?

Sk: Because you´re too young to fight a monster. You can´t handle weapons yet.

Zn: I can fire fireworks and other explosives at it to keep it distracted!

VJ: Right and mom showed me a few defensive moves and how to handle a spear!

Sk: KOWALSKI!

Kw: (from inside the ruins of the TD studio) What?!

Sk: Not you…ugh, fine. But stay behind me and don´t stray off!

Zn&VJ: Yes sir!

Sk: (slides off with Skipper, Zane and Vivian Junior)

(group one: AT, Julian, Marlene, Rookie, Yin)

(group two: Hans, Clemson, Maurice, Ccg8, Yang)

(group three: Sk, Skipper, Zane, VJ)

Mt: (roars with pepperoni pizza in his mouth) I DON´T LIKE PEPPERONIS!

People: (run out of the restaurant, screaming)

Owner: (curses in Italian) You scared off my costumers! (throws cans of anchovies at him)

Mt: (shudders from the saltiness and grabs a tiny coke can)

(group one tries to get close)

Rookie: (grabs hold of the taxi seat) AT, do you even know how to drive?

AT: No, but how hard can it be? (accidently takes wrong turn and drives into the opposite direction)

Ml: You are going the wrong way!

AT: I know! How do you turn this thing around?

(group two has more luck)

Hs: So, Clemson, do you have the tranquilizer?

Cl: (holding it away from him) It should be illegal for animals to hold such a thing!

Ccg8: Give me that! (takes it) Everyone stand back! (starts shooting)

Mt: (barely notices the tiny shots) Hmm…ICE CREAM! (takes the whole icebox and gobbles it up) (spits out the container) Blah! I don´t like metal! Bad for my teeth.

Mr: And ice cream isn´t?

Yang: DUCK!

Hs: Where?

Group Two: (ducks as the ice cream container flies towards them)

Group Three: (sneaking up behind Mort)

Sk: Alright, Zane, when I say go, fire those fireworks to keep it distracted. VJ, you have to throw this spear. (gives her spear with a strong rope attached to it) Try to hit that wall over there. Mort should stumble over it and trip. Clone, you and I tie him up when he´s down. Everyone got it?

Skipper: Yeah.

Zn: Okay, now?

Sk: Wait for it…..Now!

Zn: (slides forward and lights some fireworks)

Mt: (stops and stares at the multicolor lights) Oooh! Pretty!

VJ: (throws the spear)

(the spear gets stuck firmly on the opposite of the wall and the rope tightens into a firm trip line)

Sk: Ready clone?

Skipper: Yeah, in three…two…and on-

AT: Watch out guys! Stupid taxi! (drives to control the car)

Skipper: No, guys! Turn around! (the taxi drives right into Mort, tripping him)

Sk: NOW CLONE! (both Skippers slid over to the monster and throw ropes over it)

(group one piles themselves out of the taxi)

Yin: Mental note to self, never ride with an under-aged teenager.

AT: It wasn´t my fault! There are no labels on these things!

Rookie: Guys, come on! (grabs rope and helps in tying Mort)

(the TD crew helps with securing the enormous mouse lemur)

Kw: We did it!

Ccg8: Yeah, so did we.

Dr.B: (holds up a ray gun and zaps Mort)

Mt: NOOOOOOooooooo…huh? Where am I?

KJ: Mort!

Mt: Hi King Julian! Hi everybody!

KJ: Mort, I shall make you pay for giving my stomach da royal queasies!

Mr: Mort! You´re back! (takes him out of the pile and hugs him)

Mt: (licks some vanilla ice cream off his chin and giggles)

Skipper: Everyone, except for Ringtail and AT, good work!

AT: What?

KJ: You are not being welcomed, silly penguin!

Sk: Vivian J, Zane, excellent work!

VJ: Thanks!

Zn: Told ya we could do it! (high fives VJ)

AT: Alright, everyone, back to the studio!

Sk: Ha! Which stu- oh no!

(TD studio starts rebuilding itself)

AT: And hurry up before anyone starts to question us!

Skipper: (drags his feet)

Ccg8: (rolls eyes and picks him up)

Skipper: Hey! Put me down!

Cadet: (runs from Pv) Dada!

Sk: Cadet, Camille, you´re okay!

Skipper: Good job, Private clone!

Pv: Thanks, Skippah clone.

(back into the TD studio)

AT: Alright, everyone, five minute break.

Sk: (sits down beside his clone)

Cadet: (climbs into Skipper´s lap)

Camille: (uses pillows to climb onto Skipper´s head)

Skipper: Camille! What´s with you and my head?

Sk: Maybe she´ll be as good with climbing as Karen.

Skipper: O.o

(door opens)

Rc: Hey Guys!

Rookie: Hello, Rico…and visitors?

AT: (stands up) Guys, two new people who will be joining us for this chapter. Sharkira, who you all know.

Yang: Except us.

Sharkira: Well, I´m Sharkira.

Yin: And we´re two snivys who will steal you blind before you can even blink!

Sharkira:…

Yang: He´s just kidding!

Sharkira: oh

Skipper: Oh no!

Ml: What?

Skipper: He is what! (points to the second visitor)

(a sixteen yr old boy with messy black hair, pale skin and dark olive eyes, wearing ripped jeans and a dark shirt with a black dagger resting in a hip-belt)

Skipper: My author´s brother!

AT: Hey Nico!

Nico: (looks around) So this is the ´famous´ TD studio. I expected it more darker and evil looking…with torture devices and all.

Sk: Don´t get fooled by its peaceful appearance! This whole place is reeking with dark author magic and sinister dares.

Nico: (rolls eyes) Yeah, sure…so I´m here why again?

AT: You´re sister dared you to come and annoy Sk and Skipper. ^^

Skipper: Oh no!

AT: Oh yes! Anyway, let´s continue.

Nico: Uhm, AT?

AT: What?

Nico: (talks to her quietly)

AT: Uh, sure…

Nico: You can torture the others till we get back.

Skipper: Now wait just a minute! Till who gets back?

AT: Bye Skippys and Nico.

Sk: What?

Nico: I need a…more appropriate place to annoy\torture you, so we´re going back to the Underworld.

Skipper: NOO!

Nico: (opens shadow and grabs the two Skippers, then disappears)

Cadet: (looks around) Papa!

Camille: (waddles over confused to the place where they´ve been standing)

Ml:…what just happened?

AT: Okay, remember when Julian went on a date with a reviewer and he said he was trying to protect her from a ´dark man who appeared out of nowhere´ and then he ended up in a creepy place?

Ml: Yeah?

AT: That´s where the Skippers are going. Next dare-

Yang: Julian, I dare you to throw your crown into a lava pit and let Rico burn the rest.

KJ: Ha! I may not be the smartesty character in here, but I am knowing you can´t be daring me!

Yin: Our author dared it, idiot.

KJ: Oh…NOOOOOOOOO! I DON´T WANNA BE BURNING MY CROWNS!

Rc: Yu hav to, now go!

KJ: Fine! (walks over to a door with a "WARNING! HOT LAVA!" sign on it)

Hs: When did we get a lava room?!

AT: Like about one minute ago.

(next scene: the lava room)

KJ: And as I´m standing here, the burning hotness from the lava stinging my eyes, and lonely tear is falling from my face, I am holding my beloved symbol of royalness over the pit. The mass has been falling silent as I´m approaching the pit. I´m taking it off my head, and hugging it closer to me. Oh how I am shedding tears-

Dr.B: GET ON WITH IT!

KJ: Al-alright, the fishy face is right. (drops it and collapses crying into Maurice)

Mr: (sighs and awkwardly pets his head)

Dr.B: Don´t call me a fish, dolphins are mammals.

Ccg8: We know that…fish face.

Dr.B: Stop calling me that!

Rookie: So, Julian, do you happen to have any other crowns you could wear instead?

KJ: Yes, of course! (grabs two other crowns from behind his back) Ta-daa!

Rc: (coughes up flamethrower and burns them)

KJ: (starts screaming like in "Crown Fools)

Mr: And that was the last two he´s got.

KJ: MY CROWNS!

AT: Someone shut him up please!

Ml: Alright! (grabs him and drags him into other room)

Everyone: (follows her)

Hs: What´s that?!

Mt: It´s MUD! (jumps in)

Ml: (dumps Julian in, who immediately stops screaming)

Hs: (leans over the edge) Why on earth would anyone have mud in their studio?

Cl: For dares! (pushes him in)

Hs: HEY! (falls in and sinks)

Cl: (laughing at him)

Mt: (jumps out again with Julian clutching his ankle) The king is touching my feet! O.o?

KJ: (quickly lets go and falls to the floor, twitching and muttering) Crowns…crowns…my…crowns…my…royal…crowns

Zn: (pokes him) Is he going to be okay?

Mr: Count on it. He had worse, like when Mort accidently-

Cl: HANS! (leans over the edge) He´s gone!

AT: He hasn´t resurfaced?

Cl: N-no…(cups paws around mouth) HANS!

Ccg8: Aww, Hanson!

Cl: (glares at her)

Ccg8: Sorry.

Cl: I´m going in! (dives under)

Ccg8: Double awww! I knew it!

VJ: Btw, when is dad going to get back?

AT: Hopefully never!

VJ: -_-

AT: So long till Nico is done…which can take a while, though. I hope.

Cl: (dives up with a limp Hans) Guys! Help me!

Hs:…(grabs him and ducks him under) Haha! Payback!

Cl: (struggling, then dives under and comes up from behind him, glaring)

Hs: (laughing)

Cl: Not funny! (splashes him with mud) I almost had a heart attack! I thought you had drowned!

Hs: Well, I´m here and rather un-drowned, don´t you think?

Ml: Alright, before this turns into some serious make-up session…get out of the pool.

(Hans and Clemson jump out)

(back in the main room)

Dr.B: You have to help us! We don´t have much time till we stand under attack! (holding a book and talking to it)

Kw: (holding a picture of Doris) They´re plotting against us, I have 100% proof! Besides, I think you´ll look rather beautiful with a machine gun in your flipper.

Ccg8: Alright, first they´re talking to inanimate objects, now flirting?!

AT: The next one is a dare for all of us!

(Sk and Skipper suddenly stumble out of a shadow in the corner)

Sk: Ughh…my head…

Camille: Dadee! (runs over to them, then stops and backs away)

Cl: Eww! You smell like old cemeteries.

Skipper: That´s exactly how we feel!

AT: What happened?

Sk: It was terrible! First of all-

Pv: No! I don´t want to hear it! (covers ears)

AT: Alright, then tell me later. Anyway, as I said before, the next dare is for all of us!

Skipper: Let me guess, it involves maniacal hippos?

AT:…

Skipper: Blue flamingoes?

AT: Err, no.

Skipper: Rabid puppies?

AT: No! We have to tell our biggest secrets.

Skipper:…and no lassoing boars while riding monkeys?

AT: Ugh, no!

Sk: This TD´s no fun.

Cadet: Yeah…(holding crayon)

Camille: (coloring the floor instead of the paper) Papa! (taps flipper on a pink blob with two eyes)

Sk: That´s…a flattering picture of you, Skipper.

Skipper: No, I think it´s you.

AT: Can we please get on with the dare?

Skipper&Sk:…

AT: Thank you! Now, who´ll go first?

Everyone:…(looks at each other)

AT: Anyone?

Everyone: (points the person next to them) You go!

AT: Fine, I´ll go first, then we´ll go clockwise.

Everyone: (immediately switches places with their neighbor)

AT: Everyone stay right where you are!

Everyone: (groans and goes back to their original spots)

AT: Hmm, let´s see…

Sk: That´s right, you have so many secrets, you can´t think of one right now.

AT: Shut up.

Kw: How about I give you a few hints?

AT: No, and I don´t even want to know how you got hold of any of my secrets!

Kw:…

AT: Okay, I have one. I had, I don´t know if he lived to be fourteen, a twin brother.

Hs: What do you mean, you don´t know if he lived to be fourteen?!

Sk: (gasps) You killed him?

AT: No! And if I did, I would know when he died! He was a monkey. Chimpanzee to be exact. He was born to the exact time I was.

Cl: Eww! Then you´re related to him! (points to Julian)

KJ: (eating flees out of his fur)

AT: (shudders) Chey, you´re next.

Ccg8: Ugh, why on earth did I stand beside you? Okay, fine. I have some good luck sunglasses. They´re the last of their kind.

Skipper: And why would we care for some old rotten sunglasses?

Ccg8: (glares at him) I thought you knew better than to insult a sorceress!

Kw: What?

Ccg8: (puts on glasses)

(Cadet randomly throws a toy car and it hits Skipper)

Skipper: Ow!

Ml: My turn! I secretly joined an otter dating club last year. But I haven´t met any guys that struck me as –mature\worth-wasting-time-for BFs, so I´m still searching. (turns to camera) All you lonely guys out there who are handsome, loves Spanish guitar and Candlelight dinner, I´M YOUR GIRL!

Sk: I´m handsome…and I can play the Spanish guitar…(sighs)

Skipper: Let it go, clone.

AT: Yeah, you´ve only started your family, you can´t abandon Skipper and the kids _now_!

Sk: (throws random brick at her)

AT: (ducks)

Pv: My turn! Alrighty, do you guys want to know my secret ingredient for my love smoothies?

Everyone: Yes!

Pv: It´s very simple actually.

Dr.B: What is it?

Pv: You wouldn´t believe how easy it is to get the secret ingredient!

Cl: Well, tell us what it is!

Pv: You guys ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Pv: It might shock you!

Rc: JUSSED TELL UZ!

Pv: Okay…ready?

Everyone: PRIVATE!

Pv: Okay, okay. The secret ingredient is…

Everyone:…IS?

Private: The secret ingredient is love.

Everyone…

Sharkira: (sarcastic) Really? The love smoothies include love? Hmm, who would´ve thought of that?!

Pv: Okay, okay. It´s cinnamon.

Everyone: Ohh!

Pv: Rico, it´s your turn!

Rc: (puts flipper on beak in thinking way) Hmmmm…oh I´ve got on´! Tha reasun why I can swallow an regurgitate things is becuz wen I was a chick-

KJ: Wait a minute! Hold on! Rico was a chic?!

Mr: (groans) No! You´re majesty, he meant baby chick as in young fledgling!

KJ: Da freaky penguin is a fulgurate?

Mr: NO! HE WAS A BABY BIRD!

KJ: Oh!

Sharkira: Idiot.

Rc: As I was sayin, tha reasun why is becuz I ate a bottle of acid.

Kw: (straightens up) You ate acid?

Rc: Yup!

Kw: That you´re still alive, shouldn´t be possible.

Rc: (a bit hurt) Thanx!

Kw: No, no I didn´t mean it that way…anyway, can I drive you through a few tests?

Rc: Nope an it´s yu´r turn!

Kw: Darn it. (takes a deep breath) Are you ready?

Everyone: Yeah.

Rookie: And don´t do the same thing like Private!

Pv: (smiles)

Kw: Does anyone here know Usher?

Almost everyone: (raises their hands\paws\flippers)

Kw: Before I joined Skipper´s team, I was the real Usher. Then it got too dangerous for me. I mean, singing penguin with an amazing voice? Far out right? Anyway, so I retreated and the black guy on air now took up my name.

Ml: So you´re the one that found Justin Bieber?!

Kw:…Who´s Justin Bieber?

AT: The guy who was here about two chapters ago.

Kw:…?

AT: The one we sent into outer space?

Kw: Ohh! That guy. No, I didn´t.

Ml: Oh, darn it! I always wanted to meet the person who found JB!

VJ: I didn´t know you were a fan.

Ml: (looks at her weirdly) I am!

Kw: Alright, Sk it´s your turn.

Sk: Fine…I love my family?

AT: Skippy!

Sk: Alright, how about the truth about what happened to Lola.

Skipper: Who´s Lola? I saw only saw a picture of her once, but you never told me.

AT: She´s Sk´s ex and a bobble-head-doll.

Skipper: Oh.

Sk: Well, I dumped her.

Cl: Obviously, or else she would be here right now!

Sk: No, I really dumped her. She was getting annoying and so I dumped her out of the window…over the Atlantic Ocean! (buries face in flippers in shame)

Everyone: (gasps dramatically)

Sk: That´s not helping me!

Everyone: Sorry.

Skipper: Clone! Even I didn´t drop Karen into the Atlantic…except that is a good idea.

Pv: She´s a penguin, she could just swim back.

Sk: Exactly! Lola was a doll…

Skipper: My turn. I hate all authors and all TDs.

AT: Something new!

Skipper: (sighs) Fine! I studied dramatic arts before joining the military.

AT: I said something new! You´re dramatic, we all know that!

Skipper: Did you know I studied them before?

AT: Well, no…

Skipper: So it´s something new! Now shut up and let someone else go.

Mt: Oh! Me! Me! Pick ME!

Everybody: Alright, Mort you go.

Mt: YAY!

KJ: What a gluff!

Mr: You´re Majesty, you´re still using made up words.

KJ: So? I´m a king I can do anything!

Cadet: (looks up at him in awe) King!

KJ: (smiles down at him) Yes, my little flightless admirer…(bends down to pick him up)

Sk: (slaps his paws away) Don´t touch my son!

KJ: (glares and stands straight again)

Ml: It was Mort´s turn to tell us a secret!

Sk: Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead, Sad Eyes.

Mt: Well, I like birdies and eating popcorn! And the feet.

Mr: What did you expect?

Mt: And my middle name is Richard!

KJ: Pfft! Richard is a stupid name!

Mt: Thank you! (hugs his foot)

KJ: (kicks him away)

Mt: I LOVE YOU TOOO~

Kw: Julian, you´re next.

KJ: And why am I having to share my secrets with useless commoners like you?

AT: Becuz these useless commoners are going to get violent if you don´t.

KJ: If you are saying so.

AT: I´m saying so.

KJ: Hmmm…(thinks)

Everyone:…

KJ: (thinks and thinks some more) Ok, my secret passion is John Wolfgan fun Goethe.

Kw: That´s Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

KJ: (not listening and starts to recite)

*Who is this, who rides through storm and wind?

It´s the father with his child.

He is holding his son tightly.

The boy is safe and warm in his arms.

´My son, why are you so afraid?"

´Don´t you, father, see the Erl King? With his robe and crown?´

´No, my son. It´s the fog.´

"You lovely child, come and walk with me.

Sweet games I will play with you.

Colorful trees are waiting for you.

My mother has laid out the golden clothes."

´My father, my father, don´t you hear the promises of the king?´

´Be still my child, stay still.

It´s only the wing, howling through the leaves.´

"Do you, fine lad, want to go with me?

My daughters are waiting for you.

My daughters will guide you;

They´ll dance and sing you to sleep."

´My father, my father don´t you see,

The Erl King´s daughters there in the mist?´

´My son, my son, I see it clearly.

It´s only the trees.´

"I love you, I am touched by your gentle frame.

But if you´re not willing, I will have to use brute force."

My father, my father, he´s hurting me!

Erl King has brought me harm!

The father began to dread, he rode quickly,

With his moaning son,

He made it to the court with much trouble and difficulty,

But his child was already dead.

Everyone:…

Kw: Wow. Just…wow.

KJ: I know, I know, I´m awesome!

Kw: How did you translated and memorize the entire poem like that?

KJ: (looks at him annoyed)…´I know, I know, I´m awesome?´

AT: Okay, next person.

KJ: Wait! You have to give the smelly penguins a chance to bask in my intelligence and awesomeness!

Kw: No thank you. Sharkira, you´re next.

Sharkira: Thank you, Kowalski! I was feeling a little forgotten here!

Pv: Sorry.

Ml: Sorry.

Sharkira: Nothing to it…anyway, I´ve never had a boyfriend before. Ever.

Yan: Really?

Sharkira: I know, it´s hard to believe. ;) Well, there are two guys who have crushes on me. Blowy here and a disgusting slimy Eel. Electric Eel to be exact.

Ccg8: Bro?

Dr.B: (blushing) No, I don´t!

Skipper: Ooh, really? You can admit your love for Shark girl, we´re all friends here.

Dr.B: (glares at him) Shut up if you want to keep that beak.

Skipper: (balls fists) Bring it, loser.

Sk: Not in front of the kids!

Cadet: Fite, fite, fite!

Camille: Go dadee!

Sk:…

Skipper:…

Dr.B: (throws a punch at the penguin)

Skipper: (ducks it and starts to fight back when AT picks him up from behind)

Ccg8: (holds Blowhole back)

AT: No fighting unless I give you permission!

Skipper: What kind of TD is that without the freedom to punch each other´s faces?!

AT: I can punch your face if you want.

Skipper: No thank you.

AT: Next person! Who didn´t share a secret yet?

Mr: I didn´t.

Ml: Okay, Maurice?

Mr: I had a kid with a lovely lemur girl once, but two weeks later, she got killed by a foosa and my only daughter died from a deadly sickness. (wipes away a tear) Since then I never tried to start a family again and so I just buried my head into my job, serving King Julian.

Rookie: (winces) That´s bitter.

Yan: Oh poor you. (hugs him)

Mr: It´s alright.

Dr.B: Okay, Chey don´t kill me.

Ccg8: What?

Dr.B: I had 20 girlfriends.

Ccg8: WHAT?

Dr.B: But they all dumped me becuz I was so focused on science!

Hs: (laughs) Loser!

Dr.B: You´re just jealous because I´m straight!

Hs: -.-

VJ: Can I tell my secret now?

Pv: Sure, go ahead!

VJ: Well, I´m hooked.

Sk:…What?

VJ: It´s not a strong drug, it just helps me every once in a while to relax, you know.

Sk: (stares at her)

VJ: (rolls eyes) Dad´s I was just kidding. I eat mushrooms.

Sk: Okay, wow, you had me there for a moment.

VJ: Whatever. (she just lied to escape another one of those ´if you have a problem talk to us´ conversation. Sure, she loved her parents, but they can´t expect to be able to solve _everything_. The drug is called ´mushrooms´)

Zn: Well, I´m not really in love with April.

Ml: Who´s April?

Zn: A girl I know.

Kw: Really?

Zn: Yeah…

Sk: Is there someone else you like?

Zn:…no…

Sk: (starts to say something)

Cl: Well, my secret is, I´m a chief cook from Venezuela. I cook all kinds of plants, fish and every now and then a squirrel dish.

Ml: S-squirrel dish?

Cl: Yeah, they´re really good with mustard.

Ml: F-Fred…(chokes)

Pv: (pats her back)

Hs: Well, I voice Draken (is that his name?) from Kim Possible! Of course, I have a fake name, ´John di Miggo´. And I never do interviews or else that´ll blow my cover.

Skipper: (crosses flippers) I don´t believe you.

Hs: (glares) Then don´t! If you´d just watch an episode on YouTube, you´ll see that I´m not lying.

AT: Last one is Rookie, or do you two want to say something too?

Yan: Ye-

Yin: No! No way! We´ll keep our secrets!

AT: Okay, okay!

Rookie: I ´m afraid of graveyards.

Sk: Then be glad you didn´t go with us to the underworld. (shivers) All skeletony down there and dark…and creepy.

Rookie: (shudders) Yeah, I´m glad you two were so kind to do it for me.

Skipper: We were forced by a half dead specter!

AT: Shut up! (punches him. The next dare is for Marlene. Take this rubber fish, (holds it up) and do the best prank you can think of.

Ml: (takes it) What am I supposed to do with it?

AT: (shrugs) Think of something. And while she´s doing that, Hans and Clemson, would you two do the honors of humiliating Sk and Skipper?

Hs: Uhm, sure?

Cl: (pushes a button and pictures of the two flash onto the wall)

AT: Look! There´s you two cuddling after a mission, there´s Sk with Camille, here is your wedding photo…

Rookie: Awwww!

Sharkira: You guys are sooo cute!

Sk: Grrr!

Skipper: (glares at them) You guys are complete idiots, you know that?

AT: And you two are boring penguins who don´t know the definition of fun.

Sk: (eye twitches) I **invented **fun!

Ml: Suuuuure you did!

VJ: (laughs) Come on, dad, it´s just a joke.

Sk: No it´s not!

Ccg8: Boring?

Hs: Check.

Ccg8: Penguins?

Hs: Check.

Ccg8: No fun?

Hs: Double check!

Skipper: (rolls eyes) Immature?

Sk: Triple check!

AT: Next dare?

Cadet: Check!

AT: (turns the overhead projector off) Kay, Zane, you have a dare from Vivian.

Zn: Is it bad?

AT: Hm, depends.

(a dark shape flies into the window)

Zn: Dragon! (hides behind VJ)

Drago: (a black dragon with red eyes and a half knitted sock flies in) Hello.

VJ: Hi.

Sk: (gets into fighting stance) Intruder!

Drago: No, no! I´m not an intruder! I´m Drago.

Zn: A dragon!

VJ: He´s kinda afraid of dragons.

Drago: Well, he doesn´t have to be of me, I´m not gonna hurt anybody!

Zn: That´s what they all say!

AT: Drago, how about you introduce yourself to our viewers? I´m not sure everybody here knows you.

Drago: Okay. Well, my name is-

Ml: Drago.

Drago: Yeah and I love knitting, (holds up sock and starts knitting really fast while talking) I love helping people with their love problems and cleaning their houses when they need it…I hate vegetables and fruit.

KJ: Pah! Every mango hater is a hater!

Drago: I don´t like mango! It´s all stringy and gets stuck between my teeth! (shows a row of sharp, white teeth)

Zn: (clutches VJ´s flipper)

Drago: And right now I´m in love with a fierce, beautiful lady.

AT: Really? What´s her name?

Drago: Well, most people just call her Mother Shark.

Kw&Sk&VJ&Zn&AT: 0.0

Kw: M-mother Shark?

Drago: Yeah, she´s really nice.

Kw: If by nice you mean she tried to kill my family and I!

Drago: (looks offended) What do you mean?

Sk: Long story. Your sweetheart can tell it to you.

Drago: (shrugs) That´s about it.

Zn: So you really don´t eat kids?

Drago:…no.

Zn: And you like bird meat?

Drago: Eww, no not penguins! I mostly eat songbirds and little rodents.

KJ: Oh boy! (hides behind Maurice)

Mr: Your majesty, lemurs aren´t rodents.

Zn: Good, well I´m Zane.

Skipper: So, do you have any dare here or did you just came to say hello?

Drago: Well, I´ve been dared to come and say hi to Zane, and since I LOVE dares, I wouldn´t say no.

AT: Well, Drago, nice to meet you.

Drago: You too. Goodbye, Zane!

Zn: Bye! (waves at him while he flies away)

AT: He was pretty nice.

Skipper: Yeah, and highly suspicious.

AT: Only for you, flathead!

Skipper: What?!

AT: Rico!

Rc: Wha?

AT: You´ve been dared to blow up stuff for two hours.

Rc: Alrigh´!

Kw: Everyone is mad at me when I accidently explode one of my inventions, but Rico is allowed to blow everything up? Even gets dared to?

Skipper: Well, clone of my soldier, it´s not like he gets to explode ANYthing.

Sk: Except this TD studio.

Skipper: Yeah except that and the central base for FanFiction and Denmark´s files of me-

Sk: Already did that.

Rc: (slides out with dynamite)

Skipper: -and Hoboken and Blowhole´s lair and the Red Squirrel´s lair and the review button for Truth and Dares and the sign-up button for FanFiction and-

AT: Skipper!

Skipper: What?

AT: Would you be so kind to shut up and let him do the dare.

Skipper:…

AT: Rico? (looks around then shrugs) Next dare! Kowalski and Julian are going to have a dance contest!

KJ: Oh yeah! I will so win.

Kw: And what should convince me to do that?

AT: The winner gets a free dare pass.

Kw: I´m in!

AT: Five minutes to warm up while we pick a song.

Kw: (goes with Julian into the other room)

(five minutes later)

Kw: We´re ready!

KJ: And I will go first, because I am a king and I get the right to show off first.

Kw: Okay, go ahead.

(Mort turns on the boom box and Julian begins dancing)

KJ: (hums along with the tune and dances faster)

(the song ends and Julian collapses breathlessly next to Maurice) H-ha! Try b-beating that, smelly penguin!

Kw: (leaning against wall, looking bored) That´s all you had to present?

KJ: (stands up) Those were my best dancing moves!

Kw: Okay, now step aside and let the _real _profi do his work. By the way, this is a song I wrote myself.

KJ: Get ready to fall asleep, everyone. This is going to be bo-ring!

Dr.B: (turns on the boom box and "More" from Usher starts)

Kw: (begins dancing)

KJ: (jaw drops open)

Kw: (grabs microphone) _If you really want more, scream it out louder! Bring on the floor, bring out the fire. And light it up, take it up higher, we´re gonna push to the limits give you more._

Ml: (cheers him on)

KJ: (crosses arms and glares at her)

Kw: (finishes dance)

(some animals are cheering, except for Maurice and Mort of course)

Kw: (bows) Thank you!

KJ: (huffs) That-that was nothing! I can do better, really!

Cl: (puts arm around him) Aww, come on. It´s just a dance contest.

Hs: (pats his back) Yeah, listen to the gay lemur.

Cl: (jerks arm back and glares at Hans)

AT: And I´m proud to announce the winner…Kowalski!

KJ: (sighs) I guess, you did do a good job, pengooin.

Kw: Thanks. Okay, do I have a dare to skip?

AT: (looks at dare sheet) Only one and that is to bring Mort back to life if he dies.

Kw: What?

Yan: But that´s a dare for Mort, he has to jump off the Empire State Building.

KJ: (suddenly smiles) Then what are we waiting for?! (grabs Mort and runs out)

Shakira: That guy…has. A. problem!

Mr: And this is the kinda guy I have to live with…(shrugs) But you get used to it after a while, I suppose.

(on the Empire State Building)

Rookie: Was it really necessary to tranquilize the guards?

Skipper: Sure! You don´t want these guys sneaking around here, do you?

Sk: (comes in with sleeping gas container) Okay, all the visitors and staff workers are out, we can go now.

Everyone:…

Sk: What? You don´t want these guys sneaking around here, do you?

Mt: I´m ready! (puts tiny goggles over his chest)

Mr: Uhm, Mort, you put it over your eyes, like this. (re-arranges the goggles)

Mt: Okay, now I´m ready! Can I jump now?

AT: Wait a minute. (leans out the window) Someone make sure he has his parachute with him. If he falls without one, he´ll be MORE than dead.

KJ: (gives Mort a bag of popcorn) He´s ready, now go!

Mt: (jumps out)

Ccg8: Wait! He doesn´t have a parachute!

KJ: Of course he does! Come on!

(opens the door and the gas comes in)

Sk: Rico, gas masks!…Rico, soldier? (looks around)

Pv: He isn´t here!

Sk: I know that!

Skipper: Kowalski, options!

Kw: Jump after Mort?

Yin: Hey guys? (holds up some masks) I don´t suppose these were meant for something? I was about to throw them away.

Skipper: (grabs it) Give me that! (hands it out to everyone)

(in the air)

Mt: (falling) Weeeeee! (eats popcorn while falling to his death)

Everyone: (has gathered outside and sees Mort flying down)

Mr: He´s gonna die!

Hs: Now he isn´t. Look!

Mt: (finishes popcorn, then takes bag and holds it over his head, using it like a parachute) (lands beside the TD crew) I´m here!

KJ: Mort, that was pathetic! You have to fly much faster, and scream! I didn´t hear you scream!

Mt: I´m sorry. I will do it again. (tries to run off, but Maurice grabs him)

Mr: I don´t think so. (carries him back to the studio)

(in the TD studio)

Rc: (comes in with scorched feathers) Ka-boom, ka-boom, boom…

Cl: The explosive maniac is here!

Rc: (holds up a bomb) Ka-BOOM!

Sk: Put that bomb away before-Camille!

Camille: (playing with lit dynamite stick) Dadee, look! Sparkl´s!

Skipper: No! (grabs the stick and snuffs the flame) No, Camille, that´s very dangerous.

Camille: (pouting) Mille likee danjerus!

Skipper: Normally, I´d support that, but chicks like you have to play with something less dangerous.

Cadet: (bites into ninja star then gives it to his sister) Here, Mille.

Sk: Ugh.

AT: You´re own fault, if you two would just have settled down for some pretty penguin girls, this would never have happened!

Skipper: Would you shut up for once? That last thing we need is your stupid comments when we´re trying to discipline our kids!

Sk: Rico?

Rc: (coughes up sparkly make up)

Skipper: What i-

Camille: Sparkl´s! (runs to Rico and grabs it)

Cadet: (puts flipper in it and takes it out, surprised at his sparkly wing)

Camille: (smears some eye shadow on her brother´s face and laughs)

Sk: (looks at Skipper and shrugs)

Ml: Okay, since everyone has forgotten me; Blowhole here, I forgot to give you this. (hands him a fish)

Dr.B: What for?

Ccg8: (elbows him)

Dr.B: (rolls eyes) Thanks Marlene.

Ml: You´re welcomed.

Dr.B: (puts it on his segway)…

(a electric shiver goes over the fish and it starts to control the segway)

Dr.B: (his segway lurches forward) What the-WHOA! (his segway goes crazy, driving him around like crazy while Blowhole holds on, yelling at them to help him)

Hs: HORROR MOVIE MATERIAL!

Cl: No it´s not.

Hs: Sure! Imagine a couple driving home from the movies or something then suddenly it´s car goes crazy and drives them over a cliff. Then the cameras zoom in on their twisted, bloody bodies and-

Cl: (holds ears shut) HANS!

Hs: Sorry.

Dr.B: (the segway drives him through a door, into a room)

(moments later)

Dr.B: Help! What are you doing? Wait, no! (a splash is heard)

Ccg8: (runs into the other room) Little brother?

Dr.B: (in mud pool) In here! (spits out mud)

Ml: Yes! It worked!

Kw: (high fives her)

Dr.B: (glares and pushes button on segway, making a long stream of mud soak them)

Ml: (jumps behind Kowalski right in time and is saved from mud stream)

Kw: (not so much) (coughing) Blowhole!

Dr.B: Your own fault! (pushes button on segway)

Segway: (climbs out)

VJ: What happened anyway?

Ml: Easy. I put in a tiny programmer into the mouth of the rubber fish, making it control Blowy´s scooter.

Dr.B: Don´t call me Blowy and it´s a SEGWAY! Not a scooter!

KJ: Oh, tomato, potato! Who cares!

AT: Next dare! Everyone has to jump in.

Everyone: (stops laughing\talking) What?

AT: It says it right here.

Skipper: I don´t see it.

AT: That´s becuz you can´t read Skippy.

Sk: What about you?

AT: Of course I can read!

Sk: No, do you have to jump in too?

AT: No.

Pv: Why not?

AT: Cuz I´m awesome! Now, jump everyone!

Skipper: I don´t believe you!

AT: (picks him up) Then don´t! (throws him in)

Everyone: (hesitating)

Cadet: (jumps in after Skipper)

Camille: Yay! (falls in)

Sk: Camille! (jumps in after her)

Everyone: (jumps in)

Sharkira: Ew. I like water better.

Kw: (dives up) That makes two of us.

Rc: T´ree.

Zn: Four.

Cadet: Fife!

Skipper: Who dared this anyway?

AT: Hmm, let me check. Oh yeah, it´s a reviewer named, "You-all-just-fell-for-it".

Hs: What?!

Pv: You liar! (throws mud ball)

AT: (ducks) You guys are really too trusting. BUT before you all kill me, you really have a dare. Bad guys have to fight the good guys and whoever wins gets a free trip to Hawaii.

Sk: You´re lying again.

Yan: Wait, no! That actually is a really dare.

Pv: From who?

Yin: Our author.

AT: Alright, good guys line up on this side and the bad guys on this side.

Sharkira: What about you?

AT: I´m going to be the judge.

Sk: No you´re not! (pulls her in)

AT: Skipper!

Sk: Ha! xP

AT: (ducks him) Ha back!

Skipper: Wait a minute! On which side is AT on? The good guys or bad ones?

AT: (splashes him) I´m joining the bad guys, so if I win, I don´t have to spent my vacation with annoying Skippers.

(Blowhole, Hans, Clemson, AT and Yin line up on one side while the rest on the other)

Zn: Can I join you?

Hs: Sure, we need more people anyway.

AT: Everyone ready?

Everyone: Yes!

Cadet: (sitting with Camille on the side of the pool, so they won´t get hurt) Yea!

AT: Annnnd…GO! (the teams lurch forward and mud splashes up on everyone)

Cadet: (claps flippers) Go dadee!

Camille: (splats mud on his head and laughs)

Cl: Who is the winner, AT?

AT: The team with the most people still in the pool.

Dr.B: Oh that´s easy! (takes Mort and flings him out of the pool)

Mt: I´m flying~!

(and as mud blotches go landing in people´s faces and characters go flying, scrambling out of the pool-)

KJ: Snake! (runs out)

Cl: (laughs at him and hides gummy snake)

(-time runs up-)

AT: Annnnd, TIME! Everyone stop! Skipper, drop that mud flipper!

Sk: What, in your face?

(-the people get counted and the winner is announced)

AT: Let´s see, the good guys have only five people still in, and the bad guys…one, two, three…(counts) Three people in! The good guys win!

Team Good: (cheers)

Team Bad: (jeers)

Dr.B: Well, at least the bad guys are all invited to a villains-rock tea party!

Everyone:…

Hs: Tea party?

Dr.B: What? My mother Crystal makes delicious tea!

Ccg8: Speaking of tea, oh Skippies! I want a cup of tea.

Sk:…

Skipper:…

Sk: Get your own set of slaves.

Skipper: We´re not doing anything!

AT: You have to it´s a dare!

Skippers: (glare)

AT&Ccg8: (shrug)

Skippers: (take their kids and walk into the kitchen)

Sk: I can´t wait this till TD is over. ´Skippies, do this! Skippies, you´re been dared to do that!´ (kicks cupboard) Who do they think they are, bossing us around like that?

Skipper: I hear you. Well, fortunately, I heard AT saying that she´s ending this TD soon. (starts cooking water)

Sk: (holds the chicks while they watch the smoke with fascination)

Skipper: What kind of tea do we have to make anyway?

Sk: Let´s just put in green tea. Who cares? Tea is tea.

Skipper: (pours water into cup and puts in a bag of green tea) Now for the sugar…

Sk: It has to be around here somewhere!

(The Skippers begin searching the cupboards for the sugar)

Camille: (looks into a cup with white crystals)

Cadet: (sticks fin in and licks it) Yum!

Camille: (licks the sugar)

Cadet: (grabs for the cup and accidently spills its contents into the cup)

Camille: Det, no!

Sk: I found it! (grabs a spoon and walks over)

Camille: (quickly hides the sugar cup)

Sk: (looks into it) There´s already sugar in there.

Skipper: Really? (looks into it) Well, maybe you forgot you already had.

Ccg8: SKIPPERS! WHERE´S MY TEA?!

Sk: YEAH, YEAH, WE´VE GOT IT! (growls)

Skipper: (pats his shoulder, than takes cup and walks out) Here, your highness. Enjoy your tea.

Ccg8: Thank you. You are excused now.

Skipper: (rolls eyes)

Ccg8: (takes a sip) Hmm, not bad.

Rookie: Shh! You´re interrupting Private!

Pv: (in a lamb costume) _Well, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? _(raises flipper) _I do! I do!_

_So go up and greet your mammay, mammy, mammy! _(waves) _Hi there! Hi there!_

_And then march, march, march around the daisies! _(marches around in a circle) _But don´t, don´t, don´t you forget about the baby! _(cradles an imaginary child in his flippers)

Sk:…what the fish was that?!

Pv: The lamby dance from Gravity Falls!

Yin: It looked weird.

Pv: I thought it was cute.

Ml: Of course you did.

Pv: Huh?

Ml: Never mind.

AT: Okay, next dare! Sk and Skipper are to be wiped of their memory of each other! In other words, they´ll forget that they have a clone…which means they´re gonna fight…again.

Sk: No way!

Kw: (zaps them)

Sk: (collapses)

Cadet: (jumps away from Skipper in shock) Papa?!

Camille: (shakes Sk´s shoulder) Dadee?

Sk: (stirs slowly) Ugghhh…

Skipper: (grips head) Kowalski, which invention exploded this ti-holy fish!

Sk&Skipper: (point at each other) Clone!

Pv: That again!

Sk: I got cloned!

Skipper: No, I did!

Sk: What do you mean? I´m the real Skipper!

Skipper: In your fishy dreams! (tackles Sk)

(the Skippers start fighting)

AT: (face palms) Honestly, what did you expect?

Kw: That they´ll rip each other´s feathers out till they find out which Skipper is the real one? Yes I did expect that.

Pv: That´s terrible!

Cadet: (looks at them fighting and starts crying)

Sharkira: Aw, he´s scared! (picks him up)

Yang: (stares at the fighting bundle) Honestly, who wouldn't be?

KJ: GO SKIPPER! WHICHEVER SKIPPER!

Camille: (starts crying becuz of her fathers and her brother)

Ml: (picks her up)

Sk: (stops chocking Skipper when he hears the chicks crying)

Skipper: (spits out feathers) We´re scaring our babies!

Sk: (looks at him strange) _Our_?!

Skipper: (gives him a confused look) Yeah, didn´t we raise these kids together?

Sk: No we didn´t!

Skipper: Well, whatever. (waddles over to Marlene and takes Camille)

Sk: (patting Cadet´s back) Shh…shh…

Ccg8: Aww, you four are so cute!

Sk&Skipper: Shh!

Ccg8: Sorry! (rolls eyes and sips tea)

Camille: (stops crying and sucks flipper)

Cadet: (has fallen asleep in Sk´s wings)

Sk: (takes the chicks)

Rc: (painfully hacks up a cradle)

Sk: (puts the kids in there)

Skipper: Well, problem one solved. And problem two, we still don´t know who´s the real Skipper!

Sk: I am!

Skipper: That´s what the clone always says!

Sk: You´re not any better! I´m more handsome, which means I´m the Skipper!

Skipper: But the real Skipper isn´t as stuck up as you are! So that means I am the real Skipper!

Sk: In your dreams!

Skipper: (slaps him)

Sk: (slaps him back)

(soon they´re engulfed in a slapping fight)

Everyone: (face palms)

Hs: Well, they´re akin in one thing.

Dr.B: What thing?

Hs: In being stupid.

AT: Wait a minute! I have an idea!

Rookie: On how to solve the problem?

AT: No, something better! On how to put two dares together!

Everyone: (groans)

Cl: Of course you always think about the most important things first.

AT: IKR, anyway Skippies! Listen up!

Skippers: (stopping in mid fight) DON´T CALL US SKIPPY!

AT: I didn´t, I called you Skippies. So, I know how to solve this problem!

Skippers: How?

AT: In a dance contest!

Skipper: Dancing? That´s supposed to solve our problem?

Sk: Pfft!

AT: Do you want to find out who the real Skipper is or not?

Skippers: Yes!

AT: Then do as I say! Okay, the dance you will dance is…The Macarena!

Skippers:…

VJ: Cool! I´ve danced this before! With my friends and Zane!

Zn: Ugh, don´t remind me! I swore to never, ever, ever join an all-girls sleepover! With karaoke!

VJ: It was awesome!

Zn: No it wasn´t!

VJ: (crosses flippers) That´s becuz you have no taste in what´s fun!

Zn: I do! Just I can tell the difference between sanity and insanity!

VJ: It wasn´t that crazy!

Ml: Uhm, Zane? Why were you at a girl´s sleepover party?

Sharkira: Or…is there something you haven´t told us yet? (smirks)

Zn: Oh shut up! I lost a bet!

VJ: (grins) Fair and square!

Zn: I still think that Adam cheated.

Sk: Guys? Remember the Skippers?

VJ: Oh yeah. Well, I can show you!

Skipper: I still think we can solve this the violent way.

AT: None of that! Now all we need is music.

Rc: (coughes up a CD) Ta-daa!

VJ: (stands in front of the Skippers) Ready?

Skippers: No.

VJ: Great! Hit it, Rico!

Rc: (coughes up hammer)

VJ: Not like that!

Rc: (swallows hammer and hits "play")

VJ: Okay, now everyone follow me! (begins dancing really good)

Skippers: (stumble over their limbs)

Sk: Dancing is so hard!

Skipper: Tell that to VJ!

VJ: (dancing away)

Zn: (shivers) Baad memories.

Sharkira: (ruffle his head feathers) Better get used to it.

Zn: (runs flipper over ruffled feathers)

Skipper: I think I´m getting the hang of it!

Hs&Cl: (dying from laughing)

Sk: (dancing the wrong way, but not noticing it)

Dr.B: I have never seen something more ridiculous than my arch enemies dancing for a title.

Ccg8: Believe me, little brother. I´ve seen worse. (smirks)

Dr.B: (punches her arm)

Ccg8: (punches him back)

Dr.B: Ow! (falls off his segway)

Skippers&VJ: (ends their dancing and bows)

Everyone: (halfway clapping, mostly laughing)

Sk: Wow! I never knew dancing was so much fun!

AT: Oh my goodness, I actually recorded a Skipper saying that! (checks camera) Yep, definitely recorded that!

Skipper: Well, AT? Who is the real Skipper now?

Sk: I am!

Skipper: It´s definitely me!

AT: Hmm…(takes out ray gun) I would say that the real Skipper is-(zaps them) Good, I didn´t have to answer that.

Sk: Answer what?

AT: Nothing. Wow, two dares left!

Sk: Then let´s get it over with!

AT: Okay, another fighting dare. Wow how many did we have? Anyway, this time-

Yan: All the boys have to fight together.

Rc: Yeah! (hacks up chainsaw and swings it around, laughing maniacally)

AT: Wait, Rico! It says you´re not allowed to use weapons.

Rc: Wha? Aw man! (turns it off and swallows it)

Hs: So how exactly are we supposed to fight? Wrestling? Or boxing? Or contests?

AT: I would say, the last three ones standing are the winners!

Dr.B: Then get ready to kiss the ground! (cracks knuckles)

Cl: Wait, I have to fight against Hans?

Hs: Hmm…I don´t know if you-(tackles him)

Boys: (start fighting)

Rookie: So we just stand here and watch them fight?

Sharkira: That´s boring.

Ccg8: Yeah…GO LITTLE BROTHER!

Dr.B: Trying! (hits Skipper with a flipper)

Pv: Oh dear.

Rc: (cornering Private) (attacks)

Pv: (ducks and lets him fly into the wall, then slides away)

Cl: (wrestling with Kowalski)

Hs: (feels something on his ankles) (looks down and sees Cadet)

Cadet: (hitting his feet) Ha!

KJ: (running around with a black eye and Skipper chasing him) I give up! I give up!

Sk: (knocks him off his feet, but gets tackled by Skipper)

Hs: (chuckles and bends down to pat Cadet´s head)

Cadet: (bites his wing)

Hs: Ow! (stumbles back and gets overrun by Clemson and Kowalski wrestling around)

Mr: (fighting impressively with Blowhole)

Kw: (pushes Clemson off)

Cl: (falls into Dr. Blowhole)

Mr: (loses balance and falls)

Kw: Ha! Looks like the lemur just lost!

Mr: (falls onto Kowalski) Ugh…you too…

Camille: (claps flippers) Det! Det! Det!

VJ: I can´t see Zane! Where is he?

AT: I don´t know. I didn´t see him.

Sharkira: Oh wait he´s over there, behind the snivys.

Zn: (defeats them both by hitting them over the head)

(after a few more minutes…)

Rookie: We have the winners!

Ccg8: And they´re…Zane, Private and Cadet?

Camille: Yay Det! (runs over to him and hugs him)

Pv: I´m not dead!

Zn: That was so cool! Can we do it again?

Sk: Forget it. My toes are all sore.

Skipper: Wimp.

Sk: You´re the wimp!

AT: Okay, everyone ready for the last dare?

Everyone: Yeah.

AT: No you aren´t! Especially not the guys. I would advise you all to drink something before we do the last dare.

Ml: Why? What is the last dare?

AT: We all have to do the cinnamon challenge.

Sk: The what?

Kw: (unscrewing a water bottle) The cinnamon challenge is a form of competitive eating. The participators have to swallow a spoon of ground cinnamon under 60 seconds, with no drinks or anything else to help them. Then they have to upload the video onto the internet.

Skipper: (shrugs) Sounds easy enough.

Kw: But it isn´t so safe. First, the cinnamon dries out the mouth very quickly, making it hard to swallow. And it can be very dangerous. You could choke on it, especially if it forms into a ball and clogs the airways. An accidental inhalation can seriously damage the lungs and lead to an infection. Also, the cinnamon has a toxic material which can be very harmful when swallowed in large amounts. One kid who tried this ended up in the hospital with an infection and collapsed lung.

AT: Okay then, Kowalski. We´ll be very careful. Alright, everyone ready?

Everyone: (finishes drinking up)

AT: (passes out spoons and a jar of cinnamon)

(after everyone has a spoon of cinnamon [the chicks have cocoa powder] they get ready to swallow)

AT: (sets timer) Ready, set, go!

Everyone: (puts spoon in mouth\beak)

Cadet: Yum! (eats the chocolate powder)

Camille: (licks her spoon)

Kw: (starts choking on powder)

Pv: Kowalski! (rushes over to him and pats his back)

AT: 30 seconds! (spits out cinnamon) Ew! Never again!

Sharkira: (takes dented spoon out of her mouth) Oops. Oh well. (bends it back into shape)

AT: 15 seconds!

Cl: (stuffs spoon down throat) I hack oo oo ick!

VJ: What?

Zn: He said, ´I have to do it´.

AT: 10, 9,

Hs: (trying to swallow)

AT: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIME!

Cl: (blue in the face) I did it.

Hs: (spits spoon and brown mash out of beak) Huh?

Cl: I swallowed it!

AT: Anyone else?

Sk: Are you trying to kill us or something?

Rookie: (puts spoon down) I don´t think anyone else got it.

AT: Congratulations, Clemson!

Hs: (hugs him)

Cl: (nods)

AT: And congratulations for all the survivors!

Ml: What?

AT: You did it. You managed to survive the TD for an entire year without dying.

Skipper: Wait, a second. You mean, this is the end?

AT: Yes.

Skipper: We´re free?!

AT: Uh, no. There are hundreds of other TDs out there. But mine is finished. So congratulations for not dying!

KJ: Yes! Now I can kick back into my habitat and not bother with this waste of time.

AT: You mean, amazing story!

Sk: Waste. Of. Time!

Hs: (still hugging Clemson) Finally!

Sk: (hugs Skipper) We made it!

Camille: Yay! (hugs her fathers´ feet)

AT: (turns to the camera) Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! We couldn´t have done it without you!

Sk: That´s the problem.

AT: Goodbye everyone! (turns the camera off) And bye to you. We´ll still see each other though.

Sk: What?

AT: Sure! In the PenguinsHighSchoolMusical 2, around the zoo, ect. But for now, you´re going to be a little AT-free. (walks out of the studio with cameras)

Skipper: Rico!

Rc: (coughes up dynamite and explodes the TD studio)

A\N: That´s the end, everyone! ") I´ve decided to run a different TD every year. The next one will be a Percy Jackson\Kane crossover which I´ll put up to my birthday, (tomorrow). And the next year a different one. xD Thanks so much for all of your reviews, I loved reading them and doing the dares!

*The poem from Goethe is originally in German under the title, "Der Erlkoenig."

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Bye! ;)


End file.
